Surviving Hogwarts: Tears, Fears, and Adventures
by Lovin'Moony
Summary: Following the lives of James, Lily and friends. Throw in romance, mapmaking, prank pulling and other events and you shall receive the story of the last two years at Hogwarts. Give it a shot. PreHBP
1. Catching Up

**Surviving Hogwarts.**

A slim figure battled her way against the crowds of students, desperate to get a spot on the train and see her friends again after the long summer with her sister. Her long red hair was swept back into a high ponytail, framing her high cheek bones and faded freckles. She fought her way against the shoulders knocking her back repetitively.

Just as she moved away from most of the crowd, a group of first years ran straight by her and her luggage, effectively knocking her backwards. She threw her hands out to brace for impact, but instead two muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"I always knew you'd fall for me Evans," came a familiar voice from slightly above her. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to scream in anger.

"Bugger off Potter," she growled in anger.

"Come now Evans, you know you want to snog me right here, right now."

Lily's hands clenched and unclenched repetitively at her sides. "Yes Potty," she said savagely, "you've just discovered my longing and lustful secret fantasy."

James just kept his hold on her, still in his arms, looking down on her with that normally heart warming smirk. "Isn't it nice to get your secrets out in the open?"

Lily rolled her eyes before thrusting her elbow into his gut with all the force she could get. James began coughing and sputtering behind her before Lily felt the warmth from his arms leave her waist. She heard him groan in pain one last time before grabbing her trunk one last time and boarding the train.

"Tough luck Prongs," came a voice behind James. Still clutching his stomach he stood up straight and turned to face his best friend Sirius Black. Sirius had shaggy black hair, with grey eyes sparkling with laughter. He was also just a hair taller than James himself. "Still hates your guts?"

"Not to worry, Padfoot my dear boy. I can just feel it," replied James, grinning widely.

"Feel what? Evans' elbow in your gut?" asked Sirius, laughing at the dirty glare James sent.

"This will be the year Padfoot. She will finally agree to go out with me this year."

"Yes because I had this sudden image of her throwing out five years of hating your life out of nowhere."

Ignoring his last remark James suddenly noticed the certain lack of companions. "Where's Moony and Wormtail?" he asked.

"Remus had to go tell off some second years and you know Pete's always just on time," said Sirius casually.

"Common. Let's go find a compartment then."

Meanwhile inside the Hogwarts Express Lily was searching the compartments for her best friends. It took her quite a bit of manoeuvring around others until she found the compartment she was looking for around the end of the train. Smiling she slid open the compartment door to reveal two of her best mates lounging on the seats inside. Elliene Summit, otherwise know as Elle or Ellie, had an olive 

complexion with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Anna Weston was similar, but with a lighter brown color in her hair and eyes. Upon hearing the compartment door slide open both girl stopped and turned to look at their friend.

"There you are Sweetie!" said Elle brightly.

"Where have you been?" asked Anna before Lily could reply. "I thought you said you were going to get here at quarter to?"

"And I was. But the smarmy little toe-rag held me up," said Lily, glowering in disdain.

"Ah! James found you even earlier this year!" laughed Anna dryly.

"I wish he wouldn't find me at all." Lily closed the door behind her before putting her trunk into the overhead compartments.

"He's really not as bad as you think he is Lils," tried Elle in vain.

Lily shot Ellie a dirty glance before taking a seat and changing the subject. "So how were your summers?"

Anna smiled brightly before launching into a full explanation of her events. Still pretending to pay attention she saw the look of complete bored etched onto her face as she quietly smacked her head off the window. Lily felt a stab of pity, realizing Elle had probably been through the story before.

"-So then John had gotten a hold of Rachel and they were able to make the pla-" continued Anna, unaware.

"A very long story short," interrupted Elle, "She was able to go and see her old friends in Kent and she had a _marvellous _time."

Anna shot Elle a nasty glare, before punching her in the arm. Elle only smirked in response. "How was your summer?" Elle asked, looking at Lily.

"As good as I imagined," replied Lily dryly. Anna and Elle sent her sympathetic looks and Anna put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Elle.

"Well, Petunia was even worse than I imagined," sighed Lily, leaning back against the plush seat backing. "It seems my dear sister and that hippo have gotten _engaged."_ Lily almost spat out the last word. "So you can imagine the impression she wanted to make on Vernon, you remember Vernon? I told you guys about him last year. She was all over the place making all sorts of wedding plans and hectic schedules. Of course she always made time to go out of her way to call me a freak. I swear she almost killed my owl after it returned from delivering my letters to you guys."

"Well," said Anna slowly. "The good news is she will be out of your house and out of the way, you know?"

"The downside is I can never look at teal blue the same way again," said Lily, laughing slightly.

"I wonder where Alice is," said Elle, glancing at her watch. "Train leaves in five minutes."

As if on cue a fourth person came hurdling into the room. She smiled as she straightened up and looked around at her best friends. Alice Predon was the nicer, calmer one of the bunch. She had pale blue eyes and her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a skewed bun on the top of her head.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Alice, breathing heavily from her running. "We were backed up in the traffic, I was so afraid I would miss the train. But I made it, and that's what counts, right?"

There was a collective laugh from the compartment as Alice took the empty seat beside Elle. "So, what have I missed?" she asked looking around.

They spent a good deal of time explaining everything from their summers, to Lily and James prospects, to Petunia.

Hey guys, I don't know right now if anyone is reading this, but if you are, Thanks, now please review.

This title is only temporary, so if anyone has any suggestions, we would LOVE to hear it!

I know it seems kind of dull at the moment, but we have many plot points and a rollercoaster ride awaiting you.

Please don't flame. Criticize constructively please, not flames.

Thank you!

Deanna + Julie


	2. The Grand Love Affair?

**Surviving Hogwarts - Tears Fears and Adventures**

A/N: Special thank you to Sparky-285 for reviewing and pointing out the I's. P

I know last chapter wasn't very long but, rest-assured; the chapters will get longer and longer. But on we go:

A few hours had passed since the train had begun its departure at 11:00. The witch who pushed the trolley had come and gone, and for a few galleons had left piles of candy and honeydukes chocolate in her wake. The girls had gone into detail of their summers and talked about the year ahead. Soon enough their comfy atmosphere was thrown away as a loud crash had sounded from outside their compartment. Rolling her eyes, Alice went to the compartment door and looked outside. Suddenly she found herself knocked to the ground as four boys pushed their way past her and in to the girls compartment.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alice indignantly as the boys stepped over her.

"What happened?" asked Anna, munching on one of her Honeydukes chocolate bars.

"They knocked over that poor witch who runs the trolley," said Alice, pushing herself up from off the floor. She went to go and sit back down beside Elle before Remus sat there instead, grinning at her mischievously. Alice shot him a glare before looking towards the other side, but as she went to go and sit down between Lily and Anna, James and Sirius plopped down on either side of Lily. Catching on, Alice dove for one of the last spots before Peter could take it. Un-miffed, Peter sat down between Alice and Elle.

"Alice," growled Lily, "switch." Lily unravelled herself from the arm that James had draped over her shoulders and pulled Alice from her seat. Grudgingly Alice switched over and sat between Sirius and James instead, allowing Lily to squish herself between the window and Peter.

"Hullo ladies," grinned Sirius, throwing his arms around Anna and Alice, pulling them in closer.

"'Lo Sirius," replied Anna brightly. "Already pulling pranks and we haven't even gotten to school. I'm not even surprised."

Sirius put on a hurt look. "I'm shocked and upset you would say such a thing."

"Bugger off Black. We all know you're up to something already," laughed Alice.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not upset about that obviously false accusation. I'm just upset I haven't surprised you." The cramped occupants of the compartment all laughed at Sirius' frown.

"So how were your summers?" asked Remus brightly, popping some of Elle's candy into his mouth.

After having gone over that topic several times the girls just muttered a "Good" as a response.

"That boring huh?" asked Peter. Anna opened her mouth to tell her story about Kent, before a glare from Elle stopped her.

"Pretty much," said Anna instead.

"You could help make it better if you lot could just leave," said Lily sweetly, yet still glaring at James who had just sent her a flirtatious wink.

"Awl, come on Lils, you know you love us," cooed Sirius.

"No, I really don't." she retorted. "Well-" she added after.

"Well?" asked James coolly.

"Well, Remus and Peter I don't mind that much. Peters to quiet for me to hate, and Remus is much better than you lot." The remaining girls sniggered at Sirius and James' expressions.

Sirius was the first to snap out of his bewilderment. "Poor Jamsie," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Why poor James?" asked Peter, cocking an eyebrow.

"I believe I just discovered a little love affair in our midst."

Lily's jaw dropped slightly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I am not having a love aff-" she started, before Elle reached over Peter and clamped her mouth shut.

"Go on then," she said, grinning at Sirius.

"Well if I were James here, I'd be right pissed at one guy in this room."

"Remus?" guessed Alice, playing along.

"Correct Ms Predon," grinned Sirius. "She admits Remus is better than the rest of us. That, combined with the knowledge that the two of them happened to sneak out and walk around the castle last year has told me that these two are madly in love and dating."

Lily, wanting to have her say, bit down hard on Elles hand. As Elle pulled away cursing, Lily defended, "That walking around was just our Prefect patrols."

"Or was that just your excuse?" added Peter, grinning.

"I'd say that would buy you the excuse you needed to go and have some hot and heavy snogging sessions in the supply closets," added Sirius.

Lily groaned and looked down the seat. "Remus?" she pleaded.

Remus seemed to think for a moment before cracking a grin. "No use denying it now love, we've be outted." Everyone in the compartment laughed at his words and Lily, hanging her head in recognition, laughed too.

After a moments decision, she stood up and crawled into Remus' lap. "It took them long enough, didn't it Remmy?"

Remus laughed as he replied, "yes, yes. But now it seems we can snog in public." Remus then nuzzled his head into her neck. This tickled Lily, causing her to break out into a laugh.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" questioned Elle. "You must go and fight for the woman you love!"

James cracked a grin, suppressing his jealousy, before hopping to his feet with a serious expression. "Remus Lupin," he said formally, "In the name of Lily Evans, I challenge you to a duel."

Sliding Lily off his lap he stood to meet James gaze. "I accept. I'll take Sirius as my second."

"And I'll take Peter."

"May I suggest we take this someplace where we won't be afraid to hurt our mutual beloved?" asked Remus, smiling slightly.

"That may be best. Come along gents." Remus and James both bowed lowly toward Lily, who was shaking from suppressed laughter before all four boys made their exit. The girls wouldn't see them again until dinner, but the occasional sound of explosions, running footsteps and angry yelling people had told them that the boys had been keeping themselves busy.

Anna and Lily plopped down into a seat across from Elle and Alice at the Gryffindor table just as Anna's stomach let out a growl.

"I hope the sorting doesn't take long," complained Elle, drumming her fingers on the table.

"You're telling me," retorted Anna dryly.

"I wonder how many-" started Alice, trying to make conversation before getting cut off.

"Who's THAT?" asked Ellie suddenly, pointing up towards the Heads table.

Lily followed Elle's finger up towards the high table. She scanned the teachers sitting idly, also waiting for the sorting to take place, before her gaze landed on the noticeably odd one out. He looked no older than the other seventh years. He had shaggy sandy brown hair that hung to just above his eyes. From a distance his eyes looked a Bluish Green colour. He kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat and wasn't making any conversations with the other professors. A sudden noise pulled Lily's attention away.

"Please be a new teacher," chanted Alice, her eyes closed and her fingers crossed. Elle and Lily laugh as Anna reached over and flicked Alice in the head.

"Get a hold of yourself," said Anna.

"Come on, you know you'd want him as a teacher."

"I think I'd be too distracted to learn anything," giggled Lily.

"You guys are so," trailed off Anna, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Ann, you know you want to get him in the-" retorted Elle before getting cut off by the doors opening.

The first years all filed into the Great Hall, staring around in amazement. Lily had to bite back a snigger as she remembered herself 6 years ago, not caring where she was sorted. She was just happy to be at Hogwarts at all. Now with house grudges, and the realization that the house you were placed in had an effect on the rest of your time in Hogwarts, Lily was happy and proud to be placed in to Gryffindor.

The sorting process went antagonizingly slow; at least it was when having to put up with Elle's drumming fingers. Lily was left as one of those cheering the loudest as "Alexis Zlind" was sorted into Hufflepuff. She sighed and resumed her position of her head propped up by her hand and elbow as Dumbledore rose to give his welcoming speech.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall and welcome students, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To our new students, although, some of our older students may also be in need of reminding, I wish to inform you that the forest surrounding this school is strictly off bounds to all students. Also, wandering the corridors after curfew is not permitted. With that said, I wish to introduce you all to a new face. Darcy? Stand up for a moment wont you?"

Obligingly, the new boy the girls had noticed earlier stood up uneasily, looking around the hall.

"This is Darcy Oliver. He has just graduated from Linnaean Institute of Magic in Italy. He has been enrolled in Manchester's Teachers program, and to earn his credit he will become a teacher's assistant for the rest of the year. I am sure those of you taking Astronomy will get to know him even better."

A wave of giggles filled the hall at this idea.

"I could go on, but I am sure that you do not wish to listen to an old man drone on, when such a sensational feast awaits our appetites. So my last words would be to tuck in."

Lily vaguely heard someone down the table whisper 'now!' before a popping sound filled the hall. As a few first years screamed in fright, Lily, like so many others, looked up towards the sky. Brilliant colours filled the darkened sky as firework illuminated the student's faces. Although pleased and amazed at first, Lily began to worry about fireworks remain hitting the students. She was about to voice her concerns before she noticed that the fireworks remains disappeared as they reached the floating candles. It suddenly dawned on Lily that the fireworks were being set off outside, and the halls ceiling was merely reflecting it inside.

She glanced down the table, catching Sirius' eye. They grinned at each other before returning back to their friends and their meals. Everyone began to eat, and chat merrily as the fireworks soared over their heads.


	3. Damsels in distress?

The first day of classes started off in its usual way - groggy, sleep deprived students of all four houses wearily making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, not only were they to stuff their complimentary food away but to also talk to their old friends and compare the class schedules. One group of un-enthusiastic girls in particular were cursing the luck that came with their little slips of parchment.

"Double History of Magic!" Elle said disgruntled. She reached over the table to check Lily's schedule as the red head had finely believed what she had seen and resolved herself to eating her porridge. Elle scanned the parchment dejectintly, searching for some evidence that her own was a fluke.

"Double history, first thing in the morning!" sighed Alice, pushing her plate away with a sigh. "What did we ever do to Dumbledore?"

"I say we bought ourselves a one way ticket to St Mungo's permanent ward," replied Anna, buttering her bread roll half-hazardly. Elle slouched in despair, effectively smacking her head off of the table. Groaning in pain she rubbed her forehead vigorously.

"Cheer up ladies!" Lily responded, hitting Anna lightly on the shoulder. "After History is Charms. Flitwick is always in a good mood on the first day."

"Yeah I guess," sighed Alice, not thoroughly convinced.

"Do you just want to get going now?" asked Anna.

"Sure, but wrap up some food in the napkins just in case," replied Alice, yawning slightly. The four girls wrapped up some of their food and shoved the lumpy packages in to Alice's rucksack before setting off towards the history corridor. They hadn't made it past the Entrance Hall before a familiar voice cut across them.

"Make way, Mudblood's coming through," shouted a boy from a few feet away. Lily and Alive stopped quickly and Lily couldn't help but close her eyes. Sighing slightly she rounded on the two boys, although she already knew what she would see. One boy leaned against the far wall, his hooked nose stood out beside his greasy black hair that fell to his eyes, smirking at the group of girls. Another shorter boy stood beside the greasy boy, his red hair fell to his ears. He had a malicious look on his pointed face and cold blue eyes.

"Do you really think that word has some sort of affect on us?" asked Lily, crossing her arms.

"It's been six years. You'd think your pea brain mind could find a new insult Scabby," said Elle with ease. Albert Stabs narrowed his eyes and pushed of the concrete wall.

"Watch your mouth Muggle-Lover. You're no better than those two," Albert replied, nodding his head towards Lily and Alice. Anna took a step forward and shoved Albert in the chest.

"Go play with yourself, damn wanker."

"Don't you touch me."

"Aww," said Lily stepping forward. "Is itty bitty Berty scared of the big bad girls? Again?"

"How can such filth like you insult pure bloods?" spoke Snape for the first time.

"It's real easy, see," Alice stepped forward with the others. "You just open your mouth and remind the bastard that they are in no position to judge."

"Don't bother Alice," said Lily, her eyes still locked with Albert's. "They're just a waste of space."

"How dar-"

"You know what's funny?" Elle's voice overrode Albert's. "That someone who is so good at potions seems to be clueless at washing his hair. Right Snivellus?"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pulled out his wand. "Say that again. I dare you."

"I said, righ-"

_"Expelliarmus."_

All six occupants in the hall turned to look towards the great halls doors and rolled their eyes, although four of the pairs were more discrete than the other two. The Marauders stood at the closing doors, Sirius with two wands in his hands.

"Right. Missed us much Snivelly?" asked Sirius as he twirled Severus' wand in his hand. Peter snickered slightly at the nickname.

"Yes Black. We missed you just as much as your family does," Albert smirked. Sirius twinged a bit of emotion, but soon it was gone.

Instead Sirius walked up to Snape and held his wand out to him. "Go on, take it." Snape glanced uneasily at the offering but retrieved his wand from Sirius' hand all the same. Sirius let Snape grab the wand before speaking again. "Not so sorry though," with that he twisted his wrist around and punched Snape straight in the gut. Severus doubled over in pain and felt Albert brush by him and take a swing at Sirius. That triggered James to jump into the fight. Followed shortly after by Remus, and lastly Peter.

The girls just stood to the side impatiently. Eventually Alice took out her wand. "Impedimenta." Shot in to the air, all the boys froze in place from the spell.

"Come on gents. Let's leave them alone," said Anna briskly. Alice muttered the counter spell and all six boys fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter slowly disentangled himself from the Severus and Albert. Pulling away so they stood in front of the girls, James said, "I think it's time you leave."

Snape and Stabs glanced at each other and came to the mutual understanding that the fight could be continued at a better time. Shooting a few more glares they slid in to the great hall for breakfast.

Another, similar, look was sent between the girls and without saying anything, continued on to History of Magic. The four boys, however had another idea.

"What's the hurry ladies?" asked James, catching up to the girls. No one responded.

"What did they say?" asked Remus solemnly.

"They didn't say anything," shot Elle aggressively.

Sirius and James shared a look before Sirius pulled ahead and made the girls come to a stop. "We'll go back. Tell us what they said and we-"

"You'll do what Sirius?" cut off Alice. "Defend our honour?"

"Go beat them up again?" added Anna.

Silence rang for a moment before James finally spoke. "Why are you lot defending them? After what they say to you every time?"

"Were not defending them James," replied Elle calmly.

"You sure as hell could have fooled me!" replied James, running a hand through his hair.

"We didn't ask you," Lily said forcefully. "We didn't ask for your help. And we didn't need it."

"Don't get snarky with us Evans; we were only trying to help."

"Why Sirius?" asked Anna. "Do we look like damsels in distress? Do you think we can't handle our own fights?"

"We never said that," said Remus calmly.

"So why jump in?" asked Anna.

"Everyone needs help sometimes," said Remus soothingly.

"Lets make a deal. Next time we strap on the high heels and dress, and get locked in a tower while crying out poetically, is when you can feel free to lend us some help." Elle smirked at them. "'Till that day, don't assume we need it."

Remus stifled his amusement as Sirius glowered. "Sorry for trying to help," Sirius growled. "Sorry for doing what good friends do."

"Maybe we should stop being friends then," reflected Lily, glaring at James.

Alice smacked Lily on the back of the head. "Don't be such a daft prat Lily. And yes Sirius, a good friend helps. But a better friend knows when the help is needed, and when it's not."

"Can we just drop this?" asked Anna, beginning to walk again.

"Whatever," responded Peter quietly.

The eight began their walk towards History of Magic with an uneasy silence between them. Their small chat made it all the way to the hall way for the classrooms, where others were waiting for the door to open. Standing around with the other Ravenclaw students taking the class, James and Sirius began talk on the upcoming Quidditch season with Jerry Meserau, the chaser from Ravenclaws house team. Lily, Alice, Anna, Ellie, Remus and Peter talked about the upcoming terms and classes instead.

As the door swung open and the students began to file into their seats, James grabbed hold of Alice's arm and halted her from going inside. "Can I see your schedule?" he asked.

"Yeah, It's in my bag," she replied. She motioned to fetch it before James stopped her.

"I'll get it." James opened her rucksack and sifted through its contents. He pulled out her schedule and examined it briefly. "So we do have that together," he muttered under his breath before returning the schedule to her bag and walking past her into the room.

"Have what together?" Alice called after him.

James just gestured his hand without even turning around. Alice rolled her eyes before going to the table directly across from the boys where the others sat. "What did he want?" asked Anna as Alice fell into her seat.

"Dunno. He just wanted to see my schedule I guess," replied Alice with a shrug.

"James Potter never 'just wants to see' anything Alice," replied Elle raising her eyebrows.

"It's just my schedule, it doesn't really matter that much." The others just shook their heads and waited for the climax of the prank, but it never came. Eventually, they grew more and more restless before Binn's finally began his class. As he began his introduction to the lecture, Anna reached over Lily, who was taking notes, to hiss to Alice, "Can I have some of that food?"

Alice nodded curtly, as she grabbed her bag. She flipped over the flap and began digging through her bag. After not coming across the packages of toast she scrambled even faster through her bag for it. Realization dawned on her as she glanced up at James.

He and the other Marauders were happily munching on _her _toast. "Potter nicked it!" growled Alice back to Anna. Anna and the others looked up towards the boys. Catching Anna's glare, James smiled brightly and waved a piece of toast at her as an arrogant greeting.

Hey all. Special thanks to 'a' and 'Names are OVERrated' for reviewing.

I just want to clear up something quickly... James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Anna, Ellie, and Alice ARE friends and everything, and Lily does like the boys to a certain degree, except for James, due to his constant asking her out and every other annoying trait he has. So the purpose of this was to point out that they are friends.

To that extent, we _are_ trying to stick to canon and are going by the timeline on the Harry Potter Lexicon. Meaning: The Marauders map does not exist yet, Regulus might make some appearance as he is 15, Snape doesn't know about Remus, you won't be seeing Malfoy nor Bellatrix (though, we could mention them), and one of the major changes you might see is that Peter will be.. 'loyal' from beginning to end of this fic as he turned to Voldy when they were 19.

We also gave Snape a sort of friend. Originally Albert's last name was Stabby because we wanted to have teachers say "Mr Stabby" which is a cartoon out on the net. Albert came from a sugar rush.

If you find trace of Mary sue, do tell us, and point out how you think we should fix it so we can squash the sue-age out of them.

Sorry the stories going a little slow right now, but we are still trying to set everything up for the rest of the story.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and encourage us to write. So life's good for us when you review.

Any questions, feel free to ask. Anything you particularly liked (like a quote, or an action), let us know. Any suggestions for improvement, then suggest.

Thanks everyone!

Deanna and Julie


	4. Hands Off Hands On

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hands Off/ Hands On**_

James and Sirius sat down next to Anna and Lily that night at dinner, as Remus, Peter, Alice (who had to be kept farthest from James) and Ellie sat across from them. Their first classes had gone dismally as nothing exciting happened. Even charms couldn't make their classes seem any better. By dinner that night they already had homework due in three classes.

James' gaze kept fogging over in his tired mind frame. It didn't help much when Alice threw a slab of butter in his left eye at lunch time. He tried to keep himself awake by entering in to anyone's conversation. He turned to his right, where Sirius was in a heated discussion with Peter.

"Think about it Peter! The Tornadoes will never win!" Sirius argued.

"Of course they will! They've replaced Tyrason and everything!" replied Peter

James shocked even himself with his disinterest of the subject at the moment. He didn't want to get to worked up when he was already exhausted. He turned his attention on the next conversation between Remus and Ellie.

"Sure electricity takes more effort at the start," argued Elle. "But after your all wired up you don't have to worry about things like spells, or finding your wand."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "This is almost as ridiculous as your theory last year about Shukletons symbolic premises on the series of papers he wrote."

Ellie glared at him intensely. "This is why I don't share my theories. You always scoff at them!"

James shook his head and turned away. That was NOT the type of conversation he wanted to be a part of.

James leaned forward across the table, hoping to jump in on the chat Alice and Anna were having.

"Oh come on Alice, he cannot stop staring at you!" Anna pleaded, nudging Alice with her shoulder. The girls looked down the Gryffindor table to where a group of seventh years were sitting. One of the boys glanced in their direction, but quickly wrenched his eyes away when he saw the girls staring, his face flushed. The girls doubled over in excited giggles.

Letting out an exasperated groan, James bent forwards and rested his forehead on the table, shutting his eyes for a moment of peace.

"Worn out already?" Came a voice to his left. James shot up immediately, a familiar grin spreading over his face. There weren't many occasions where Lily spoke to him of her own free will.

"Wouldn't you be to, with a homicidal, toast loving friend out to kill you?" Lily smirked, looking over at Alice. James' stomach flipped – he'd made her smile. The most he usually got out of her was an eye roll, or an occasional elbow to the gut.

"Have you gotten a few to many bludgers to the head Potter, or are you forgetting that she is my best friend?"

"Its hard to forget when you four are attached at the hip." Lily smiled and looked down at her food.

James felt this throat constricting at the sight of her genuine smile. 'Don't mess this up Potter.' he thought to himself. 'This is your best shot to show her your not a big prat.'

"Yeah well, you Sirius, Peter and Remus never seem to part for long either."

"Well, they are pretty much my brothers," said James, looking at his best friends, still consumed by their own conversations.

Lily watched the emotions on James' face as he looked from friend to friend. 'Maybe he's human after all.'

James caught her stare and they locked eyes for a moment before Lily looked back down at her dinner. "So do you have any homework yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. I really should go and work on it," said James, gathering his things. "Want to walk up to the dorms with me?" he asked hopefully.

Lily bit her lip and looked around. It wasn't like he had asked her on a date or anything. She was also truly interested to see more of James' behavior when he wasn't asking her out. Besides, she had to go to the common room eventually. "Yeah, sure."

James' heart leapt at those two simple words. He scrambled to get the rest of his things into his bag. They both stood up and turned to leave. Unfortunately, their miscommunication had resulted on them crashing in to each other and falling to the ground.

James didn't realize what had happened until the aftermath. Trying to gather his wits about him he realized he had pulled Lily to the ground with him. In fact he was half laying on top of her. He mused at the idea that if his life were one of those cheesy romance novels he would have fallen on top of her, then they would have shared there first kiss. To bad his life wasn't a romance novel, and a kiss was not even possible.

"JAMES!" screamed Lily in horror. James turned to look at her quickly. He leaned his weight onto his left hand. "JAMES!" she yelled again. James finally understood. He looked down to his left hand and found he had instead been groping Lily.

Terrified he extracted his hand and rolled off of Lily. Lily flushed deeply and tore out of the great hall with an apologizing James on her heels.

A few staircases and twisting corridors later James had finally gotten Lily to stop running.

"Lily! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I'm really sorry!"

"Was it an accident Potter?" asked Lily savagely.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" asked James angrily.

"It's just like you Potter! And I hate it!" Lily yelled. "Was it an accident? Because just when I think your a decent bloke you... you..." Lily broke off. "You go and be your old self. And you go and prove that I am right about you, and that you never can change."

"You don't even know me!" shot James.

"Don't I?" reflected Lily. "Your the same arrogant bastard who picks on little kids. Your the same arrogant bastard who has a new girlfriend every week. Your the same womanizing man whore I always thought you were. Don't come near me again Potter." Lily spun around to leave before James grabbed her arm roughly.

"I'm none of those things. What happened down stairs was an accident. That's it!"

"Accident? How many more accidents with woman will you have?" Lily tried to pull away from his grip but he held her arm firmly.

"Lily just listen to me, please." Lily stood up taller, looking him straight in the eyes. "You don-" James started before doubling over in pain from Lily's raising knee, strategically placed between both his legs.

James leaned against the wall, his eyes were shut tight in pain, but he could still hear her retreating footsteps.

* * *

Lily slammed the door to the sixth years dormitory behind her. She chucked her bag at the wall beside her bed in frustration. She followed the thrown contents towards her bed and lay on it, her face burrowed into her satin red pillow. She tried hard to clearly understand the range of emotions and ideas she had just experienced simply by talking to James. But then she remembered that he had to go and be just like himself and ruin everything.

Groaning she turned over to stare at the ceiling. Was it all an act? Was he finally learning how to impress her? Most importantly; What had just happened?

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the door reopen. A set of footsteps, followed by two more entered the room. Lily rolled back over, pretending to sleep.

"Lily get up," said a voice. She felt her bed move as more weight was added to the springs. All three girls had apparently crawled onto her bed and were waiting for her.

'Maybe if i lay still long enough-' thought Lily.

"Lily we know your not sleeping!" said Elle exasperated.

"Yes I am," Lily muttered into her pillow.

"What happened?" asked Anna, lounging.

"Nothing," Lily muttered. The others shared a look before shaking their heads. If she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't talk.

"Well, whatever this nothing is," said Anna wisely, "don't let it bother you. It's not worth your time or energy to care."

James face flashed in Lily's mind one last time before she sat up suddenly. "Your right Anna. He- IT'S not worth it." She thought for a moment. "Caring would mean he won," she muttered to herself. "And Potter doesn't deserve to win."

Lily turned and grinned at her friends. "Lets find something better to do around here."

The fire blazed in the common room later that evening, encompassing every Gryffindor in the room in its warm glow. Alice was unsuccessfully trying to defend her bishop from Lily's knight, while Anna watched them lazily – she'd never understood the appeal of wizard chess. "Chess is such a sexist game."

Lily looked at her, bemused. "How so?"

"Well, what happens when you take Alice's Queen?" she questioned.

"Hey hold on," Alice interrupted, "Maybe I'll get Lily's Queen!" The two girls looked at her for a moment, then laughed at the idea. Alice put on a hurt look, but laughed and turned her attention back to the board.

"But really," Anna continued, "You get the Queen, and it doesn't matter. It's all about the King. What does that say to you?"

"That you need to get more oxygen to your brain?" Lily suggested casually. Anna rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah … you're probably right actually …"

Alice, having made her move on the board, was now directing her attention elsewhere. Remus was sitting with Ellie in the corner, pointing something out to her on her homework. Looking at Remus reminded Alice of James. Which led her to wonder about the days earlier events. "So what happened with James?"

Lily's Knight swung a bit for forcefully on Alice's pawn. "Nothing happened with Potter. Nothing will ever happen with Potter."

"I don't see why you deny it. He is pretty cute."

"You think everyone is cute!" retorted Anna.

"Oh shuddap," mumbled Alice, plotting her next move.

"Just like Frank Longbottom! Right Alice?" Anna chimed. Alice chucked one of the broken pawns at her in amazement.

"Say it a little louder, I don't think he heard you Anna!" she frantically looked around the room, but the seventh year from dinner was no where to be found.

"You should have gone to talk to him Alice," complained Anna, rolling on to her back.

"And now's your chance," smirked Lily, looking towards the portrait entrance. Anna sat bolt upright looking at the figure who just entered the common room. Alice blushed a deep shade of red as she too, turned to look at the boy. Gratefully the boy couldn't see them as he was focused on the multiple books he carried in his arms. As he looked at the books, he didn't see the bag laying on the middle of the floor. Snagging his foot on the heavy things inside, he stumbled, causing his books to fall with a resounding crash. All those in the common room looked up from what they were doing to see Frank trying to gather all his books.

Anna made her way around to Alice's side and shoved her hard in Frank's direction. Alice glared back at Anna and Lily as she stood right behind him. Remus made to go and help Frank gather his books but after a quick glance at Lily and Anna, Elle put her hand on Remus' forearm and pulled him back down. He said something to her that the others couldn't hear, before Elle in turn whispered something back. As Remus understood he sighed and shook his head. "Girls," he said exasperatedly so they all heard him. He and Elle began conversing quietly again, as Alice finally got up the nerve to move.

Alice bent on to her knees and began collecting a pile of the scattered books. "Let me help you Frank," she said pulling another book on top of her growing pile.

"Er thanks Alice," he replied, slightly turning red. Together they got all of the books and Alice took half the pile.

"Where are we taking them?" she asked.

"I can take them if you don't want-" Frank trailed off as Alice shook her head.

"I'm fine. Where do you need them?"

"Up in my dorm preferably."

"Okay, let's go then." Alice turned a bright red colour as she followed Frank up the steps, trying to ignore her friends sniggering.

Opposite the boys staircase, Elle turned back to Remus with a growing smirk. "I believe you owe me five galleons."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at her. "I do not!"

"Yes you do. You said, 'I bet you five galleons this won't work.' but it worked. Thus you owe me five galleons."

"Just because they went upstairs doesn't mean their dating," responded Remus.

"Oh, they will."

"How do you know?"

Ellie smirked. "You wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing."

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "What a mature thing to say."

"It's mature, yet accurate."

"Okay, fine. You win the bet." Ellie smirked at his words. "But."

"But?" prompted Ellie.

"But, you owe me five Galleons for helping you with your Arithmacy chart." Elle gaped at Remus.

"I never agreed to that!" replied Ellie.

"I know. I just decided that now. So, you keep your five, I'll keep mine, and we can call it even."

Ellie smiled and shook her head. "Prat," she mumbled.

"But I'm a helpful prat, aren't I?" responded Remus, grinning.

"Only when you want to be." Ellie ruffled around her bag and pulled out her next book. "So how much will it cost me for a conversation on the proper care of an Iced Hucklebeemer for Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Generally it would cost six Sickles, but for a friend I'll make it free."

"Oh, gee thanks," replied Elle dryly. She flipped open her book and with Remus' help copied out five points. Remus suddenly stopped explaining how a Hucklebeemer travels when Elle slammed the book shut. "Sod homework," she sighed. "I'm done for the night." She looked at Remus expectantly. Sighing he closed his book as well, as she smiled even wider. They left the strewn books on the table and sat down beside Anna on the couch.

Lily rolled onto her back and looked up at the other three. "I wonder what's taking Alice so long," smirked Lily. Elle made a kissing noise and the girls broke in to laughter.

"Is this what you lot always talk about?" asked Remus. His arms were thrown over the back of the couch as he smirked at the girls.

"Yeah. Pretty much," laughed Lily.

"What are we talking about?" came a voice from behind them. Sure enough a large figure jumped over the back of the couch and landed into Anna's lap. Sirius gabbed a pillow and lay sprawled across the girls and Remus.

"Nothing that would interest you, Black," replied Anna, ruffling Sirius hair. Sirius swatted her hand away as one would swat at a bee.

"You never know," came a new voice. James lounged on a the plush red chair beside the couch.

"Relationships," responded Elle, as Peter made his way towards a chair opposite James.

"Sounds like fun," replied Peter dryly.

"You don't have to be a part of it," retorted Lily, avoiding James' gaze.

"Course we do," replied Sirius lazily. "It's our moral duty to make you lives as captivating as possible."

"I'm sure we can manage with out you," replied Ellie.

"That's a little harsh Summit," replied Peter.

"No it's not," defended Anna. "Harsh would be Lily's reaction to James." Everyone other than James and Lily laughed.

"Shut up Anna," snapped Lily.

"No need to be snarky Evans," said James coolly.

"Shut up Potter," Lily replied non-chalantly. "Don't tell me how to behave."

"Apparently some one needs a lesson on proper manners," James shot back.

"Yes, ok, you just think that."

"Ladies and gentlemen," stated James loudly. "It seems Evans learned how to be passive aggressive."

"Shut up Potter!" growled Lily.

"Oh, aggressive aggressive to boot!" added James.

"SOD OFF POTTER!" yelled Lily, sitting up.

"You gunna make me Evans?" growled James.

"Whoa. Hold on you two. Just settle down!" said Remus calmly.

"Just go away. No one wants you here," replied Lily, looking at James.

"Do you think I care Evans? You can't make me move. Why don't you just leave?"

"Fine. I will." Lily got up off the floor and headed for the staircase. Anna wiggled her way out from under Sirius and stopped Lily before she went upstairs.

"Don't let him get to you Lils," soothed Anna.

"You don't even know what he did!" shot Lily.

"That's not my fault now is it?" Anna snapped back. "Just come and sit and talk. Ignore him like you always used to."

Lily bit down on her lip in thought before sighing and walking back towards the couch area.

"Aww, what a shame. And we were having such a lovely time without you," replied James. He hadn't quite forgotten about Lily's accusations and actions after dinner.

Lily shut her eyes and didn't reply. Instead she looked down at her hands and cleared her voice. "I guess Alice and Frank are getting along rather well."

The girls laughed, as Sirius said "Longbottom and Alice?"

"Wow ten points to Gryffindor for such an amazing answer Sirius," replied Ellie dryly.

"Gee Summit. Let me just apologize to you on a bended knee for not knowing what's going on," Sirius retorted.

"Go right ahead Sirius," replied Ellie smugly. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, before she mimicked him.

"Now, now children, behave," came a voice from the boys stairs. Alice and Frank had just comedown to find Sirius and Ellie making faces at each other.

"Well well," Sirius said as he turned to face the newcomers, "where have you two been?"

"Frank's room." Alice said without thinking. Sirius' jaw dropped a little, his eyes flickering with mischief and interest. Frank quickly jumped in.

"I dropped my books, Alice helped me carry them up to my room," he said with a grin.

Alice caught on to what she'd unintentionally implied, and blushed deeply. "Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius Black!" she reached over and slapped him playfully.

Before she could pull back her hand, Sirius had grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch, causing Anna to fall onto the floor, as Ellie jumped out of the way onto Remus.

James rolled his eyes at his friend. "What are you doing Sirius? Seeing how many girls you can get on top of you in five minutes?"

"It's a fun pastime, you should try it Potter," Sirius said as he put his arm around both Alice and Elle.

"Elle doesn't count, she's on Remus!" Peter piped in.

"He's got a point mate," James laughed, "You lose points on that one." Anna pulled herself up off the ground, shooting a glare at the boys.

"What are we, toys?"

"Where do you think the term Doll came from?" James asked. Anna shot daggers at him.

"Woah, I didn't mean it Anna, I didn't mean it!" he held up his hands in defense, shielding his face.

"Not so tough now are ya Potter?" Anna laughed at him.

"Sirius, your elbow is digging into my side!" Alice said, trying to dislodge herself from him. Frank stepped forward and took Alice's hand, pulling her up off of Sirius.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks Frank," she said softly.

"Oy, I'm all alone now!" complained Sirius.

"Serves you right Sirius!" retorted Anna.

"Aww Padfoot, I think you have offended Anna Weston, the woman's rights activist."

"That's Anna Weston, future world renowned writer for the Daily Prophet to you lot."

"More like Anna Weston, future mail room clerk," snickered Sirius.

Anna grabbed a pillow and began hitting Sirius repetitively in the head. "Mail- room- clerk- my- ass" she growled between hits. Sirius was thrashing around the couch, trying to find a pillow to defend himself with.

In the confusion Lily caught Alice's eyes and mouthed 'kitchen' and nodded her head towards Frank. Alice nodded and turned to the boy.

"Want to go get away from these nutters?"

"Sure," grinned Frank. "Where should we go?"

"Kitchens sound good to you?" asked Alice.

"Sure." He and Alice slipped around the fighting others and out the portrait hole.

Meanwhile back on the couch Anna had given up on hte pillow and began to throttle Sirius instead.

"Moony- HELP!" choked out Sirius.

Remus reached over Ellie, who was still sitting on his lap, to help pull back Anna. Anna was unperturbed as she sat up straight, smiling. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Do what? Choke him?" asked Ellie, inching away from Anna, which resulted in her backing closer into Remus.

"Yup!" Anna replied happily.

"Well, do you have it out of your system now?" Sirius asked, rubbing his sore neck.

"Of course I do!" replied Anna. "Hmm. Did I actually hurt you? I'm slightly sorry."

"No problem doll," replied Sirius, leaning back on the couch. Anna shot a look at James, who smiled happily. Anna moved off the couch to sit with Lily on the floor.

"Hey guys?" said Remus slowly. "Where are Alice and Frank?"

"Probably off snogging in some closet," waved off James.

"Not all of us act the same way as you," replied Ellie.

"What's the matter Ellie? Never snogged in a broom closet before?"

Ellie laughed and shook her head. " Course I've snogged in a broom closet before. I was just pointing out that they didn't have to snog in closet."

"Yeah, some perfer a bed," laughed Lily.

"Or a couch," said James, looking at some of the couches occupents suggestivly.

"Or," began Peter. "Or we could stop talking about this, because Lily clearly knows where they are."

Indeed Lily was sitting on the floor beside Anna, trying to stifle her laughter.

"So where are they Lils?" asked Elle.

"Not telling."

"Come on Evans. Enlighten us!" replied Sirius, dropping her a wink.

"It's only Alice's buisness!" argued Lily, trying not to smile.

Remus locked eyes with Lily for a moment. "Lily," he said simply. Beside him, Elle gave Lily a sort of puppy eyed look.

"Fine. They went to the kitchens."

"Why snog there?" asked Sirius. "I tried that once. Ruddy house elves kept coming up to us."

"They arn't snogging Black. They are just trying to be alone."

"Well that's no fun," said Sirius, put out.

The girls just rolled their eyes and chose not to respond.

* * *

Down in the kitchens, quite a different convorsation was taking place.

"You cannot be serious Frank," laughed Alice as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh I can assure you that I am," laughed Frank. "You can even ask poor Ms Marchbanks!"

"Okay, so you want me to believe that you actually made a bubotuber spray its pus all over the examination room?"

"Stopped the examination for a full hour. 'Course the teachers all hated me, but the other students were grateful for more last miniute review."

Alice giggle and shook her head. "I'm brilliant at herbology, but I was awful at Transfiguration. Instead of transfiguring my puffskein in to a porlock, I just got it right and angry enough to attack my examiner. I was so shocked when I got saw my Acceptable, I could have sworn I would be getting a D."

"I'm sure your not that bad," smiled Frank.

"Thanks," Alice trailed off.

They sat in an awkward silence long after, both trying to think of something witty and funny to say. Eventually the tension was to much for Alice, so she spoke. "I wonder if they have calmed down yet?" asked Alice.

"Well, we had our ice cream, we could go back?"

"Alright," said Alice, sliding off the bench. Together the two of the walked back to Gryffindor Tower, talking along the way.

"I had a great time, getting to know you, Alice," grinned Frank.

"Yeah, you too," replied Alice, begginning to blush.

"We should hang out some time," suggested Frank casually.

"I'd be up for that," smiled Alice.

"Fairy Wings," said Frank. Alice turned to look at him before realizng that they were, in fact, in front of the portrait of the fat lady. They stepped through the opening and into the common room.

It was almost exactly as they had left it; Elle was still sitting in Remus' lap, Sirius was lounging on the couch, Lily was sitting on the floor, and both Peter and James sat in the two armchairs. The only real difference was that Anna was no longer beating Sirius with a pillow, but was sitting on the floor with Lily instead.

"Er, I'm going to head upstairs, but I will see you later, alright?" said Frank quietly. Alice nodded her head as Frank smiled and walked up the stairs. Alice, following Sirius' previous example, lept from behind the couch in to Sirius' lap.

"So what have I missed?" asked Alice nonchalantly.

Anna perked up like a dog who had just caught the scent of something. Without any time to respond she had pulled Lily to her feet. She then rounded on the two girls on the couch. She grabbed Ellie arm and yanked her off of Remus' lap, then she turned and pulled Alice up from laying on top of Sirius. Without a word she directed Alice up the stairs, towards the girls dorm.

With one last look at the guys who were stifling their laughter, Lily and Elle followed behind Anna and Alice.

* * *

Yay! Long Chapter! 


	5. Fights

Chapter 5

Alice rolled her eyes as Anna pushed her straight onto the closest bed. "Spill!"

"Nothing happened!" Alice said, but her bashful smile gave her away. The three other girls looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to crack. She didn't take long. "Alright!" she said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back and her head fell on the bed. Lily, Ellie and Anna clambered on beside her. "Well, nothing did happen, really …" she began tentatively, "but when we came back he asked if I wanted to hang out with him sometime, and said he had a great time with me." She smiled at the memory.

"So what does that mean?" asked Elle.

"That he wants to hang out," responded Lily dryly.

"Close it Evans. I mean what does it really mean? Guys always send out mixed signals!"

"Exactly," agreed Anna. "One minute their flirting with you, the next it's your best friend!"

"So what does he mean when he wants to hang out?" asked Ellie again.

"As a date?" Alice thought out loud. "As just friends?"

"Well how did he say it?" asked Lily.

"Do you want to hang out some time? Or; do you want to hang out sometime?" asked Anna. There was no change in her voice.

"Guys we are taking this a bit to far," stated Lily.

"Love lives can never go to far!" responded Alice.

* * *

The next morning dawned early – far too early. All four girls had stayed up into the late night, discussing they're favorite subject, boys, inside and out. Lily regretfully pulled herself out of her bed, groaning loudly. Alice was the only other one awake, and she was fully dressed, about to go out the door. She stopped short when she saw Lily's bewildered face. "Hey Lils!" she said cheerfully. Lily wiped the sleep out of her eyes, as Anna looked out from the coverings of her bed. 

"Wha – what time is it?" she mumbled.

"Six," Alice replied. She walked over to Ellie's bed and was about to throw back the curtains, when a pillow came hurtling out of them, hitting Alice square in the face.

"Don't even think about it Alice," came her muffled voice.

"Fine," she sighed, "See you all at breakfast, if you ever get up!" She tossed the pillow back at an emerging Ellie, and left for the Great Hall with a broad smile on her face, and Frank in mind.

* * *

"We need a prank." 

Sirius' lounged on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. His word hung in the air.

"We really do need to brighten up our classes," replied James.

"We can have one really good, complex one ready by Friday," replied Remus, pulling his books into a pile.

"No. Well, yeah sure one later. But I want a simple one we can do today."

"I have an idea," began James, sitting up on his bed. The other three immediately gained interest.

* * *

Lily, Alice, Anna, and Elle sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts, trying hard not to fall asleep. Instead, they passed a note along the table. 

_So are you going to sit with Frank today?_

_Yes._

_Shove off Elle, you know I meant Alice._

_Temper, temper._

_No, Ann, I'm not sitting with him._

_Why not?_

_Because she might come off to strong._

_Good point Lils._

_Thanks Elle_

_I thought we determined he liked you last night._

_No, you determined that._

_Shove off Lily._

_Whoah, someone's feisty today._

_Don't fight guys!_

_Why don't Elle and Lily go find their own note?_

_Lily, I'm sensing we are no longer welcome._

_Ha ha. Course we are welcome Elle. We just have to keep in mind how grouchy Anna gets from lack of sleep._

_I do not get grouchy! Right Ali?_

_Uh... Anna, read up._

_... Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that you guys._

_No problem Anna, we still luv you._

_Yeah, what Lily said._

_So back to the subject. _

_We had a subject?_

_Never mind._

_I can't wait for Astronomy!_

_Yes, Alice. Yay. Stars. Hopes you all see the sarcasm_

_More like; Yay! Hot Student Professor guy! Right Lily?_

_Right. Hey guys? What's Potter doing?_

_More importantly, why are YOU staring at him?_

_It's hard not to when he keeps trying to gesture something to Peter._

_Do you really want to know?_

_No Elle, Lily just wrote it to fill up space._

_I feel so... unloved._

_It's because you are._

_ANNA!_

_Elle, she didn't mean it!_

_Elle!_

_Elle! Respond Damnit!_

_Anna! Don't swear at her!_

_Lily! Stop telling me what to do!_

_GUYS LOOK!_

_Look! Elle responded!_

_PETERS HURT!_

_Were doing text book work! How'd he manage that!_

_A smell a prank._

_I smell Alice's perfume._

_Isn't it yummy!_

_Guys! Pay attention! She's escorting Peter out!_

_Were girls Elle. You can tell by our sufficient lack of_

_STOP! I don't want to read the rest of that._

_Smart. They sent Black up to her desk._

_What's in that bag?_

_What bag?_

_The bag he's carrying!_

_Oh. THAT bag._

_Ew! Do you smell that?_

_Alice, is your perfume defective or something?_

_Ew! NO!_

_I think it's that bag!_

_Do you think?_

_Dungbombs?_

_EW!_

_EWWWW!_

_Gross._

_Wait!_

_What now Lily?_

_Do you hear something outside?_

_Um..._

_SHH!_

_I'm writing, that's not noise!_

_Same thing. _

_Is that footsteps?_

_Professor Layton's coming back!_

_Should we warn them?_

_No._

_Come on Lils... Oh damn. To late._

_She looks kind of pissed._

_Kind of? She looks like Anna after talking to her little brother! _

_And we all know how scary that gets._

_Ouch! 3 detentions each._

_Potter looks pissed._

_Wouldn't you be?_

_OH! And there Potter and Black go to Mc M's!_

_Don't call her that Alice!_

_Sorry Mother. Lily._

_Shut up._

_Fine._

_Bye Alice._

_Shut up Elle._

_You shut up Anna._

_Want to make me?_

_Sure._

_ELLE, YOU MORON! USING A SILENCE SPELL DOESN'T STOP ME FROM WRITING!_

_Damn._

_ELLIENE SUMMIT! TAKE YOUR SPELL OFF ME RIGHT. NOW. _

_Ooo, she uses the full name approach._

_Hey Alice! Your back! _

_I have to be... Elle forced me to switch places with her._

_How do you think Anna will kill Elle?_

_S.J.S.D._

_What's that?_

_Stab. Jab. Slice. Dice._

_Ouch. That's gunna hurt._

_Yes, I know._

_Elle's about to bolt._

_So I can see._

_Bells about to go!_

_I'm not incapable of reading time, you know?_

_You could have fooled me._

_Lily.. can't YOU just take the spell off?_

_Oh yeah._

_I. Will. Shoot. Eillene._

_Homicidal tendencies are not a good thing you know._

_Please don't kill me Anna. You can talk again!_

_Do you really think I care now?_

_Care about your voice? Or killing Elle?_

_Or both?_

_Oh there goes the bell..._

_And there goes Elle, hiding behind Remus._

_And there goes Anna to kill Remus, then Elle._

_Why are we still writing this?_

* * *

Elle clutched on to the back of Remus' shirt, trying to hide herself unsuccessfully from Anna. Anna, obviously not fooled, kept trying to doge around Remus. When he finally caught on he grabbed Anna around the waist and pulled her away. Ellie stuck her tongue out at the struggling Anna with a smirk. 

"What in the ruddy hell is going on?" asked Remus, hauling Anna out the door. A laughing Lily and Alice followed him out, then a still grinning Elle.

"Ellieputascilencecharmonme!" moaned a still struggling Anna.

"So," started Remus, turning to catch Ellie's eyes. "She deserves to be attacked?"

Ellie's eyes flew wide as she started shaking her head violently, as Anna began to nod her head yes.

"Remus! No! Don't... please!" begged Ellie as Remus began to retract his arms.

"3 second head start," grinned Anna. "3"

Elle was already gone with a last, "Remus I HATE YOU!" in her wake.

Anna tore down the hall after her, not waiting for the promised countdown to end, leaving Alice, Lily and Remus in hysterics.

* * *

"Go on!" Anna urged as she looked across the table at Alice, not giving up on the topic that she had brought up in the DADA note. "I'm sure he won't bite you or anything Alice." Beside Alice, Lily looked disapprovingly at Anna. 

"She doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to do, don't push her.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that she wants to," Elle said, catching Alice smiling over at Frank

"Oh, and not sit with my 3 best pals? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Alice said, a look of forged shock on her face.

"Well …" Elle began to say

"Don't even finish that Summit!" Alice laughed.

Elle and the others laughed along with her. "So are you going over?" asked Anna, resting he chin on her folded hands.

"Not today," decided Alice, swirling her spoon around her soup.

"Why not?" pressed Lily.

"Just... because. We've only hung out once, you know?"

"We know sweetie," replied Elle assuringly.

"Well I don't," replied Anna.

"Well weren't all incapable of empathy like you An," retorted Ellie non-chalantly.

"Don't get bitchy with me Elle. You just got what you deserved," shot Anna.

Elle shot one glare at Anna before continuing to ignore her as before.

* * *

Sirius was hitting his pillow in frustration, as James paced the room, passing by Remus, sitting cross legged on his bed, waiting for Someone to speak. Peter was lounging, waiting for the inevitable. The four boys had skipped dinner and were up in their dorms as the rest of the school were eating floors below. 

"What in the bloody hell happened?" growled Sirius towards Peter.

"Well I did what I was supposed to. I fake my injury, she began to walk me to the hospital wing but we came across Professor Splintly, and she asked him to bring me. She turned around and came back. I wanted to warn you but Splintly grabbed my arm and began to drag me away."

"She came back! She came back and we couldn't tell," James stopped pacing and sat down.

"This isn't the first time," replied Remus solemnly.

"Come on guys. Were overreacting. It was only a few dungbombs," reasoned Peter.

"It's not about the prank," retorted Sirius. "It's the fact we got caught."

"We always get caught," reminded Peter. That resulted in Sirius' pillow hurled at his head.

"No we don't!" responded James.

"Yes we do and that's the problem. There's only so many times we can slip into a secret passage to escape," Remus said.

"It's not that we don't know how to get around. It's just that we need to know where other people are. We need to know when someone is coming or going," thought Sirius out loud.

"You sound like your about to stalk someone," snorted Remus.

"Yes, Sirius stalks Professor Elkin in to her living quarters, didn't you know?" smirked James.

"That was one time James! And I was just trying to get my bag of candy back!"

"By bag of candy, do you mean that bag of suspiciously wrapped 'candies' you kept trying to sell to the first years?" asked Remus.

Sirius paused a moment before responding, "...maybe?"

"We're getting off topic," stepped in James. "We need a way to know if a teachers coming."

"We could charm some paper to tell us. You know?" asked Peter. "We could have a list of teachers, then have the room their in."

"It'd take a lot of work to do that. I mean we'd have to make the pachment know every single room," responded Remus thoughtfully.

"So what do you think we should do?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know. Peter's idea is good, but Remus is right too."

"Anyone have an idea?" asked Sirius, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I do," said Peter.

"Oh please Wormtail. You'd need a map to get around Diagon Ally," laughed Sirius. James joined in, while Remus sat upright.

"That's it!"

"What's what? Diagon Ally?" asked James confused.

"No, no, no! A map! We could make a map of Hogwarts!"

"We don't need a map you prat," retorted Sirius. "We already know our way around Hogwarts!"

"Shut up Padfoot. I mean the layout is a map. We can make it, then charm the information to show us who is where."

Everyone fell in to silence, thinking about the hefty weight of the proposed project. "Let's do it," grinned Sirius finally.

"Whoah, hold on," replied James. "How long will this take us? What about the ingredients?" The three others turned to Remus expectantly.

"Well, he began. "First we'd have to draw the map. Then" Remus trailed off in thought. "I have no clue about after. We would have to check the library."

"So how long will it take?" asked Peter.

"Well, if we needed something like an animation potion, that would take a few months to do. Add in the research time, it could take us until," Remus ticked off the months in his mind. "December-ish?"

"But it's worth it." Sirius stretched as he laid back on his bed. "Isn't it?"

"We could know so much," replied James, grinning. "Where people are"

"Who their with" added Remus.

"Who James has to beat up after Lily goes on a date with some one, added Sirius, smirking at his best friend.

James just smiled, thinking of all the things they could achieve with this new invention.

* * *

After dinner, the girls started to head back to the common room to relax for a while – they had plenty of time to spare before they were expected in the Astronomy Tower for class. They left the Great Hall, Elle and Anna on opposite sides of Alice and Lily, refusing to acknowledge the existence of one another. Alice and Lily were forced to make awkward conversation for the both of them. 

"So.. erm.. Quidditch starts up soon, eh guys?" Lily attempted feebly.

"You hate Quidditch Lily." Elle mumbled

"I do not! I hate Potter's ego for Quidditch!"

"Ya Elle, you'd expect someone with an ego as inflated as yours to know the difference," Anna snapped.

"Go drown a puppy Anna, that's your favorite pastime after all," Elle shot back.

"Only if they have your face on them. Oh, but most do, don't they?"

"Guys," Alice interrupted, "do you even remember what you're fighting about!"

The two girls ignored her, glaring at each other. They'd stopped walking and were now facing each other on either side of the hallway.

"Tell me Anna," Ellie said, gritting her teeth, "Throw any rocks at the first years today?"

"You should know by now I only throw rocks at bitches like you."

Ellie cracked – in one swift movement she had Anna pinned against the wall, her forearm pressed against her throat. "Say it again," she snarled, their faces so close that Anna could feel the heat of her breath.

"Elle!" Lily shouted, about to rush forward to separate her quarrelling friends, when Alice reached out and stopped her. She was staring down the hall, a look of panic on her face. Lily followed her gaze, and saw the source of her dread. Snape and his sycophant, Albert Stabs, were doubled up, holding their sides and laughing hysterically.

"Civil wars in Gryffindor?" Snape scorned, "Who knew?"

Ellie and Anna jumped at the new voice – they hadn't noticed their Slytherin audience. Elle quickly stepped back, releasing Anna from her death grip. Gasping for air, Anna slumped to the floor, massaging her bruised neck. The two boys laughed harder, walking towards the girls.

"That's pathetic Weston," Albert droned, "getting beaten by a mudblood." He crouched down, leering at her, "Despicable!" Anna shot up, knocking Albert backwards.

"The only despicable things around here are you and Snivelly!" she spat, moving beside Ellie. "Besides, she could knock you out in a second, so I'd watch myself if I were you."

Albert picked himself up, and faced the two girls. "Don't you compare yourself to me, you Muggle lover! I'd never associate with that scum!" He glowered at Elle, Alice and Lily. Anna bristled, and stood closer to Elle.

"Don't you dare call them that," spat Anna. "Any of them."

"Funny your sticking up for them when not only two minutes ago Summit was about to strangle you to death," smirked Snape.

"What happens between any four of us is none of your business," snapped Lily.

"Oh isn't it Evans?" smirked Albert.

"If your incompetence wasn't so vast, you'd remember that she said it wasn't," retorted Ellie, trying to confuse Albert and Severus.

"Don't try to be smart Summit, it's not working," replied Snape. "Intelligence is just something you can never achieve."

"She's much better than you could ever be," snarled Anna in defense of Ellie. Ellie smiled slightly at Anna's turned back.

"A compliment, or insult for that matter, coming from the likes of you doesn't faze me Weston. I'm surprised you even got dressed this morning or did you need help with that too?"

"What an insult coming from a greasy bastard," scoffed Alice.

"Shut up Mudblood," retorted Albert.

Tisk, tisk, Mr. Stabs," drawled Ellie, taking out her wand. "Seems like someone needs a lesson in proper manners."

"Let me help Ellie," smiled Anna, taking out her own wand.

_"Expelliarmus_," shot Anna, grabbing the two boys wands.

"Good idea, but I think a bit of_ Ambolicus _would add a touch of sourness," added Elle. Albert and Severus began running at a high speed on the spot.

"Don't forget_ Covertus Imendicule_," added Alice, and as her jet of green light hit the boys they flew back in to the wall behind them.

"_Ropitus_," finished Lily, and with a flick of her wand the boys were bound together by thin, snakelike cords. Their mouths were gagged as they shouted at the girls in rage.

"Hope you've learned your lesson snakes," grinned Anna. She placed their wands just outside their reach.

"We've got to go now, but unfortunately we shall see you again, I'm sure," replied Elle.

"Later," said Alice cheerfully.

The four girls continued on their way to the common room in a happier tone. "Well, that went well," laughed Alice.

"This time," reminded Lily. "Next time they will want revenge."

"And we will be ready," responded Anna, waving off Lily's concerns.

"Anna," began Elle, slowing down to a stop. "I'm sorry for being a prat."

"We were both nutters," responded Anna, smiling.

"Yeah. But still" Ellie replied. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are friends for?" Anna said, throwing her arm around Eillien.

"You two," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Are the biggest idiots in the world," finished Lily.

"Who would have thought that Snape and Stabs would come in handy?" wondered Anna aloud.

"We just have to watch our backs for a while," replied Lily, stretching.

* * *

Astronomy that night was not an interesting event, to say the least. Around 7:30 that night the four reunited girls had began their trek up to their last class of the day. Alice was the most excited to get to know the newest Professor, while Anna was left rolling her eyes at Alice's behavior. 

"Why aren't you guys excited?" asked Alice happily.

"What's their to be happy about?" asked Anna glumly.

"Well. We get to spend two hours under the stars with a very hot guy, of course."

"More like we get to spend two hours mapping out impossible star charts that are supposed to be 'constellations'," replied Anna despondently.

"I don't know Anna. I mean, it will get easier as you get to know the constellations more."

"I've been trying to learn these stupid constellations for 6 years!" complained Anna.

"Ask for some extra help," replied Elle slowly, trying not to mislead Anna and pick another fight.

"I guess," Anna resigned. "But that will mean extra star mapping."

The others laughed slightly, not knowing how else to respond.

* * *

"Welcome back to the stars ladies and gentlemen," greeted Professor Loft. The rest of her message was downed out as Alice hissed,

"I swear that woman is on crack." Three of the girls sniggered.

"Alice! Don't say that!" whispered Lily.

"Don't go all prefect on us Lils," replied Anna.

"Well, I am the Prefect, remember?" grinned Lily.

"Yes Lily, we know," stated Elle dryly.

"Why did you get to be prefect?" wondered Alice out loud.

"Because Loft and Dumbledore light up together," sniggered Anna. The others laughed as Lily hit Anna in the arm.

"Don't say that Anna!"

"What did Loft just say about Leos?"

"I think the real question is 'who cares?'," retorted Anna.

"You should," scolded Lily. "You are the one who almost fails every year."

"Key word; Almost," smiled Anna.

"Is there something you girls would like to share with the class?" interrupted Professor Loft. The rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students turned to face them.

"No sirI mean Mame," responded Ellie.

"As I was saying, I'm sure you have all noticed our newest edition to the class. Mr. Oliver, if you would care to step forward and tell us something."

The majority of girls in the class, especially Alice, looked eagerly at the student Professor. Oliver stepped forward to the front of the class and cleared his throat. He spoke in a deep, calming voice. "Hullo class. My name is Darcy Oliver, but you guys can call me Oliver. Not Professor, just Oliver." He shot the class a friendly smile that had the majority of girls, especially Alice, squirm with pleasure. "Um, I'm 19 years old" an excited murmur ran through the class at this fact as Oliver's cheeks flushed. "I am in my second year in a teachers program, and one of my requirements is that I shadow a professor for a school year. So I was placed here at Hogwarts," Oliver concluded. A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand confidently. "Yes?"

"Isn't your girlfriend upset that you will be gone for the full year?" she asked, trying to be subtle.

"I'm sure she would be. If I had one, that is," Oliver replied.

Another excited murmur ran through the infatuated girls. Anna, Ellie, and Lily were left rolling their eyes at Alice.

"Get a grip," scorned Lily.

"Why aren't you guys thrilled? He's hot and single!" responded Alice.

"He's cute, but nothing special," responded Anna dryly.

"I guess the idea of you and Frank is out the window," smirked Elle.

"Pity. A serious relationship with Frank goes down the drain because nothing can compare with the idea on an illegal relationship with the Professor," said Lily.

"Wait! What's everyone doing?" asked Anna franticly as the rest of the class got up and moved around.

"Remus!" called Lily. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Map Orion's Belt," responded Remus. "You can work with a partner too," he added at the sound of Anna's groan.

The girls split off and took telescopes side by side.

* * *

At the end of the class, everyone had packed up to leave at different speeds.

"I guess I should ask Loft for extra help," resigned Anna.

"It's a good idea," smiled Lily, encouragingly.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you lot later," responded Anna, sighing.

"Fun class," said Remus, nudging Elle in the ribs. They joined the line filing out of the tower. When Elle gave no response Remus tried again. "Are you mad at something?"

"Yup," responded Elle simply.

"What about?" prompted Remus.

"I cant believe you let Anna go!"

"Your upset about that? Nothing bad even happened," reasoned Remus.

Ellie pulled back her hair to reveal a large and nasty bruise. "Nothing eh?"

Remus looked over the bruise and whistled lowly. "Eh, sorry? Anna hits mighty hard."

Elle just trucked out the door, pushing people out of her way.

Meanwhile, back inside the room Anna had gathered her courage to approach Loft who was conversing with Darcy Oliver.

"Um.. 'Scuse me?" Anna attentively interrupted. Professor Loft and Oliver both stopped there conversation and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes Miss Weston?" Loft said, gathering her papers. She paid no attention to Anna as she spoke again. "Finally being responsible and coming in for extra help? Well, well, this is a surprise - thought I wouldn't be seeing you until the day before the exam, just like last year."

Anna looked at the ground, her face burning. She was only to aware that Oliver was still there, hearing the Professor point out how incompetent and inferior she was. She hated being called stupid. Anna swallowed her pride and met the Professors eyes with a smile.

"We all have to change eventually," she tried to joke.

Loft sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry Anna, I really am, but I really don't have time this year to help students one-on-one."

"What!" Anna exclaimed. "But.. but I'll fail if I don't get any help!"

"You could always try paying attention in class instead of passing notes and talking-"

"I'll do it." Loft and Anna both turned and looked at Oliver, who hadn't said a word until now. "I'll do it," he repeated. His eyes met those of a stunned Anna. "I'll help you pass."

"Darcy, really! She's simply a lost cause," Loft mumbled. "But if you feel you've got nothing better to do, then go ahead. I, on the other hand, am late for a meeting." She huffed towards the door, looking back at Oliver.

"Good luck - you'll need it with this one," with that said she was gone.

"Bitch," muttered Anna under her breath.

"Your not the one who has to spend all day with her."

Anna turned back to Oliver, surprised he had not gotten her in trouble. Instead he was grinning at her earnestly.

"So did you understand today's lesson?" he asked.

"Er, kind of."

"Well, want to go over it right now?" Oliver asked.

Anna shrugged and let her bag fall to the floor. "Sure."

* * *

Ewww. Sorry it took so long to get up. But we hope the size of this chapter makes up for it! 

**MANY **thanks to:

**Tai-for-you**

**chlo242**

**MORIARTY**

**Please review** too. It makes us want to write more. P

D and J


	6. The Dates

Chapter 6

**The Dates**

AN: everyone thank the internet cutting out for a new chapter!

_

* * *

Hey there lookin' at me  
Tell me what do you see  
But you quickly turn your head away  
Try to find the words I could use  
Don't have the courage to come up to you  
My chance is looking a bit grey _

At the Library, Greenday

* * *

"I didn't know it took two hours to ask for extra help," said Lily through the dark. The figure of Anna creeping into the room stood up straight. Lily sat of the edge of her bed as Alice lit the candle closest to herself. The girls had given up waiting for Anna and had crawled in to bed. The lack of Ellie appearing now signaled she had already passed out in side her own comfy sheets. Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she faced Anna, waiting for a reply. 

"Sorry about that," said Anna. She crossed the room to her own bed and kicked off her shoes.

"So Professor Loft is going to help you?" asked Alice before losing control to a yawn.

"Nope," said Anna, taking off her tie.

"What!" yelped both Lily and Alice together. Ellie gave a groan and rolled over.

"But Professor Oliver is going too," stated Anna to the unasked question.

Lily laid back down on top of her covers, listening to Alice say, "You are so lucky Anna!"

"Yes Alice. Because everyone dreams of getting tutored by a cute guy because their a dumb ass," retorted Anna, closing her curtains to change into her night clothes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Ann. I just think it's very cool that you get to spend one on one time with him," said Alice feebly.

"Oh your right about that. I mean what's more romantic than having a guy point out that a dot you made on some parchment was incorrect and it was located 2 centimeters to the right," retorted Anna.

"Don't be such a grouch Anna," replied Lily.

"Yeah. Sorry Alice. Loft just touched on a few of my nerves," replied Anna from behind her curtains.

"No problem Anna," said Alice, blowing out the candle.

"Night guys," came Lily's voice.

"Night."

"G'night."

* * *

The weeks passed by quicker and quicker, as the weather got even colder. The leaves began to fall from the trees, truly signaling the end of summer. An entire month had passed since their return to school, a month full of homework, friendly bantering, and a lot of ribbing geared towards Alice for not gathering the nerve to sit with Frank yet. 

Alice and Frank had hung out together, going for walks or doing their homework together. Although these could not be counted as dates, the girls kept assuring Alice something good was bound to happen soon enough.

Lily rolled out of bed one crisp October morning, only to fall back in to the warm covers a few seconds later. A good ten minutes later after reminding herself that she had classes that day she left her bed and dragged herself in to the bathroom. She chucked a pillow at a sleeping Alice to help wake her up.

Lily went for her shower and returned, seeing some forms of life crawling around the room. Alice was stumbling slightly, meaning she had just woken up and was still half asleep. Ellie was shuffling through her pile of parchment, looking for something. Anna was pulling on her jumper, and succeed in trapping herself within the folds for a few moments.

"What do we have first?" asked Lily, as she ran a towel through her hair.

"Defence," mumbled Anna.

"Have you seen my assignment?" asked Elle, looking through all of her things for the fifteenth time.

"You finished it?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. She had gone to bed around midnight the night before, at which time Elle had remembered her homework.

"Around 2," Elle said off handedly. She shuffled through her things again, more desperate than before. "I finished it after I kept almost nodding off. I just remember writing the last line, then I was in bed."

"Maybe you left it in the common room," supplied Alice, rubbing her face.

"That would suck if you lost it after all that," stated Anna brushing her hair.

"Yeah," was all Elle said before flopping down on the ground with a groan. "Can't believe I lost it!" she said in disbelief.

Lily snorted and shook her head. She disappeared into her own curtains and got changed herself. When she reemerged she found the others ready to go. She grabbed her bag and the four started down the stairs. They arrived in the common room, filled with students who were lagging behind from going to breakfast.

Elle ran up to the table Lily had left her working at only a few hours before. She scanned the table top before dropping to her knees and looking on the ground for it. Lily was about to go and help her, before a voice stopped her.

"Looking for this?" Elle crawled out from under the table to look at Remus, holding a scroll of parchment. She scrambled over to him and snatched it away. She unrolled it to see the title before pulling Remus in to a hug.

"Thank you!" she said, visibly relieved to find her homework.

"Anytime. I found it on that table you were looking under. It's quite good, you know," he laughed.

"I just made up anything I could," grinned Elle. With that she and Remus fell into a conversation about hinky punks which made Lily roll her eyes.

"Good morning my fair lady," came James' voice. Lily felt his arm drape over her shoulders before she gritted her teeth with disdain.

"The day I become your lady is the day-" Lily trailed off, not knowing the words to display her disgust.

"The day you love me uncontrollably?" supplied James.

"Sure Potter. But we all know that day will never come. Ever." Lily shrugged his arm off increasing her pace to walk ahead.

"Thanks Evans. I really do love the view from behind," smirked James arrogantly.

Lily stiffened considerably and froze on the spot. Alice, Anna, and Elle all backed away from James, half fearing what would come next.

Lily twirled around to face James, who was giving her an innocent smile. A deep growl was audible from the back of her throat, before she stalked back up to James.

Her fingers curled up into the depth of her palm. She pulled them so hard she knew a mark would remain, but that was one of last things on her mind. Her fingers had curled up into a tight fist, which was shaking violently by her side.

She locked eyes with James, "Bastard," she said, the disgust evident in her voice, before she hit him as hard as she could in his gut.

James bent over clutching his stomach, as Lily shook the hand she punched him with. It had hurt her, but she knew it was worth seeing James in pain for.

"Don't _ever_ come near me again. Stupid pig." Lily pushed him downwards from his already hunched position. He fell against Sirius' leg before staying put as Sirius didn't move.

"That was dirty Evans," snarled Sirius.

"He deserves nothing better," Lily snapped back.

James lowered his eyes, hearing this. _So that's how she really feels. _It was a very painful thought. Although she kept repeating it to him over and over he refused to believe it every time. He knew she would eventually come around in the long run.

But would she? She clearly seemed to hate him enough not to. She truly did hate everything James stood for.

James stood up as straight as he could with Remus supporting him by the elbow. Although he was to proud to admit it, he was deathly scared to look at Lily at that second. He swallowed hard and knew that he had to.

He looked into her eyes, but this time it was different. This time instead of seeing the beautiful green color, he saw past them. He was the anger and the disgust in her eyes. But even then he could see something more. He could see shame. She was actually ashamed of his actions. He knew better than to open his mouth at that moment and speak.

Anna pulled on Lily's arm, directing her the other way, down the corridor. Elle and Alice followed behind, trying to hurry them faster.

Lily's hands were still clenched in furry as they walked along the corridors towards the great hall. They were all silent, waiting for Lily to finally calm down, or to yell.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Lily screamed in anger. The others stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"How dare he! What a-" Lily fought to find a word, but when none came she let out a scream and made a choking gesture with her hands.

"We know sweetie," said Elle calmly, trying to direct her into the great hall.

Lily took a few deep breaths before pulling open the doors and entering. She walked down to the end where she slid into her spot and began to dish out a massive amount of porridge into her bowl. The girls sat and ate in a strained silence, and only stopped to make awkward conversation among each other.

Alice had caught sight of the boys entering the hall long before the others. She watched as Remus gratefully directed the others to the opposite end of the table, far from Lily's temper.

"I wonder what we're doing in Defense today," questioned Anna.

"Who knows," replied Elle.

"Aren't we-" said Lily before getting cut off.

A boy had just fallen into her from behind, pushing her forwards. Anna and Elle, who sat across and saw the whole thing, watched as the boys friends snickered to themselves and left him there with Lily and Alice. "I'm really terribly sorry about that," said the boy.

"Er-" replied Lily. She was going to tell the boy off for hitting her, but she saw the earnest look in his pale blue eyes as he apologized. He had fallen in to the empty seat beside them after knocking into her. "It's okay. It was only an accident."

The boy smiled at her as she noticed he had been blushing deeply, as if he were embarrassed. "My names John Messer," he said, holding out a hand.

"Lily Evans," replied Lily, taking his hand.

"That's a very pretty name. It really suits you." It was Lily's turn to blush deeply.

"What house are from?" Lily asked, trying to get a look at the crest on his robes.

"I'm from Ravenclaw, in seventh year," replied John.

"So that's why I haven't really seen you around that much," concluded Lily.

"Yeah. Maybe we should talk more often," said John hopefully.

"I'd like that," replied Lily, grinning.

"Great," countered John. "Great. Well, I guess, I'll leave you lovely ladies to your breakfast. Bye Lily."

"Bye John," replied Lily delightfully.

The girls knew better, and waited until John had left the great hall before breaking into giggles.

"Lily's got a crush!" said Alice happily.

"I do not!" defended Lily, trying not to smile.

"You may not have one on him, but he certainly has one on you!" smirked Anna.

"Not necessarily," countered Lily. "He might just be friendly."

"Don't be so modest Lils! The guy likes you!" replied Elle. "His friends knew it. They pushed him into you so he would get the balls to finally talk."

"We should do that to Alice," grinned Anna, a wicked look in her eyes.

"Lets not," reasoned Alice.

"It worked for John," disputed Elle.

"What's that supposed to mean," shot Lily.

"Oh please Lily. He not only got your name and attention, but he also got you to like him," smiled Anna.

"I don't like him!" defended Lily.

All three girls gave her 'the look' which made her think. Did she like him? Sure he was cute, and he _did _seem interested in her, but what else did she know about him? Well, her friends certainly approved of him, which meant a lot to her, but still.

"I can't just like someone after a second of talking to them," reasoned Lily.

"But you seemed to like him enough to give him a shot to find out," pointed out Alice.

"Besides," cut in Anna. "Maybe dating someone new would help in sending out those 'Screw Off' vibes you send to Potter."

"I don't know Ann, would Potter really give up just because Lily got a boyfriend?" asked Alice.

"Probably not. But all the same," replied Ellie. "I vote for date him."

"I'm not going to date Potter!" hissed Lily.

"John. I mean date John," Ellie retorted.

"Oh," replied Lily quietly.

"I second the idea," grinned Anna.

"Make that three," smiled Alice.

"You guys are making a big deal out of this guy," replied Lily.

"Welcome to the club," sighed Alice, looking down the table towards Frank.

* * *

Alice pitched herself forward onto the couch the following Friday afternoon. John and Lily had spoken occasionally throughout the week, but Lily had kept putting off an actual date. 

"Where's Frank, Alice?" asked Anna, pulling out her Potions Essay.

"I have no clue. But I swear, if that guy drags me down to the kitchens one more time I will scream. I think he's trying to fatten me up," replied Alice.

The girls laughed good naturedly. "Where are the Marauders?" asked Ellie suddenly.

Lily thought hard before she answered. Truthfully she hadn't seen any but Remus outside of class since the day she had met John. Lily had to patrol the corridors some nights with Remus, but she had never really thought about their lack of appearance before now. They had kept to themselves mostly, and there was a substantial lack of pranks, which had meant something big was sure to happen.

"No clue," replied Alice earnestly.

"Hey Lils, when's our first Hogsmeade trip?" asked Elle.

"You just keep jumping topics, don't you?" replied Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"Not until the end of the month," cut in Lily.

"The month?" groaned Anna.

"I believe that's what she said," replied Elle dryly.

"Are you _trying _to pick a fight Elle?" growled Anna.

"Don't insinuate a fight just because you don't want to go to tutoring tonight," retorted Ellie passively.

Anna sighed and leaned back. It had been a month of extra tutoring and she was still way behind her class. Not only did it upset her that she needed extra help, but her tutoring time was every Tuesday and Friday nights, which wasn't something she looked forward to. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No problem Ann," grinned Ellie. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble things down, as Anna and Alice fell into a conversation about John Messer.

"So how much longer till he asks out Lily?" wondered Anna.

"I think the real question is when will she agree?" quipped Alice.

Lily fervently ignored the pair, as she looked up what Herbs to add in to a Militate Potion for her essay. She knew the two were looking at her expectantly, as she felt a frown line settle into her features. She refused to look up at them.

When noticing the lack of participation Anna continued. "I'm sure she just wants to be alone."

No effect. "I think the real reason is that she know it will completely crush James-"

"It has nothing to do with Potter!" screamed Lily. She had slammed the book shut and her vision was going cloudy from anger. The three girls trying to suppress their smiles only made her angrier.

"We know Lily," said Elle calmly.

"And for your information John and I have a date tomorrow," Lily admitted. Seconds after the words came out, Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shoot."

All three girls eyes were alight with interest. "Why didn't you tell us!" asked Anna, crawling towards the red head.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" replied Lily. She slunk back on to the cushions, waiting for the endless amount of questions.

"Where are you two going?" asked Elle.

"Library."

"Ooh, kinky," laughed Anna.

"Not like that you prat!" retorted Lily. "Were only going to study."

"Is that what you call it?" smirked Alice.

"Stop it! Only textbooks and parchment."

"Have you two kissed yet?" shot Elle.

"No," replied Lily, blushing a little bit.

"Aww, Lily's going red!" chimed Alice.

"Do you always go red when I come in the room Evans?" came a voice from the entrance. Lily's hands grasped her book tightly in her hand. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up Potter," Anna beaten her to it.

"Now, now Weston. Don't get so defensive, it was only a question." James walked around and sat beside Elle on the couch. Remus sat on the other side of her while Sirius took the armchair across from Lily. With lack of any place better Peter sat on the ground beside Alice and Anna.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Remus. The girls shared a knowing look before replying.

"You lot actually," replied Elle looking over at Remus.

"Well, aren't we flattered!" said Sirius jokingly.

"Maybe you can clear something up for us?" asked Anna.

"Anything luv," replied James smoothly.

"Where have you guys been lately?" Asked Elle. She felt James and Remus shift uncomfortably at her sides. "Haven't hit a nerve have we?"

"Course not," replied Sirius easily. "But the answers confidential."

"Come on Siri," laughed Alice. "What is it this time?"

"More like how many people are you going to put in danger?" muttered Lily.

"You girls are awful at letting things go," replied Remus, shaking his head.

Elle opened her mouth to reply when someone cut into the conversation.

"Hey Alice," said Frank, running a hand through his hair.

"Er, hey Frank," replied Alice, going red.

"Hey Frank," imitated Sirius. Anna reached over Peter and punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"Do you want-" started Frank before stopping. All the occupants taking up the couch turned to look at him, which wasn't good on Franks nerves.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Alice, hoping she asked his question.

"Love to," replied Frank, grinning. Alice stood up and brushed herself off, before stepping over Anna and Peter to take Franks arm. The couple had left the room, and the portrait snapped shut behind them before Lily, Elle, and Anna all broke out into a sigh.

"Those two had better get together soon," grinned Anna.

"I'm sure they will," replied Remus.

"It's inevitable," smirked James.

"So what are you lot up to now?" asked Sirius, fixing his gaze on the girls.

Anna glanced at the clock on the wall before jumping to her feet. "I'M LATE!" She flew out the entrance and disappeared.

* * *

Alice and Frank walked along the halls in a small silence. Alice had her hand wrapped around Franks arm as they descended from Gryffindor tower. "Do you want to go outside?" he asked. 

Alice glanced down at her watch. It was already past curfew, but after catching Franks eye her stomach did a flip flop. A detention was worth the idea of walking with Frank under the stars. She gave him a small smile before nodding her head.

The couple set off to the entrance hall, before slipping out into the crisp October night.

"I think I've found your problem," said a voice behind Anna. She jumped up and turned around.

"The telescope is supposed to point towards the sky, not the ground," grinned Oliver.

"Shut it Oliver," retorted Anna. She and Oliver had become some what friends as her tutoring lessons continued on, so she felt no shame in saying such things to him.

"And what, pray tell, was interesting you on the ground?" asked Oliver, coming up to her and looking over the edge.

"Over there, by the lake. It's Alice and Frank on a date," said Anna, pointing her friend out.

Oliver frowned slightly. "You know, I do have authority, and right now I'm supposed to go out their and take action."

Anna regarded him wearily. "But you're not going to," she replied dead toned, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Just because you want to spy-"

"I do not! We've been wanting to get them together for a while now! Now you want to ruin all our hard work."

"You should know by now I'm here to ruin your life Ann," laughed Oliver. "But, going back to the constellation Virgo-"

"Are you cold?" asked Frank, drawing Alice out of her thoughts. Part of her mind was fearing the idea of getting caught, it was urging her to go back inside the warmth of the castle, and to talk to him by the dimming fire light. But the other half screamed to stay.

Stay with Frank. Walk under the glimmering stars that seemed to dance only for them, let the fallen leaves crunch beneath their feat as the walked the worn down path along the darkness of the trees. Everything inside her was telling her to stay where she was where anything could happen, where anything just seemed right. But most importantly, Alice knew she had to stay because if she were to leave then she would harbor so many regrets. She knew she had to stay, and walk with Frank, until the worst or possibly best would happen.

"I'm fine," she said smiling at Frank through the dim twilight of the moons glow.

"Good, I'm glad." Franks words were forced, as lack of words had consumed him, leaving him wondering how to phrase everything he was feeling.

Once again they fell into a silence. But it never had bothered either of them, they were both just content to be there. Frank knew this was the time. He had kept putting it off, waiting for the best possible moment. And now that moment had come, and he had no way to procrastinate further. He pulled her to a stop along the waters edge, directing himself to stand in front of her.

She had almost collided into him at their sudden stop. "Frank-" she began.

"I like you Alice." Frank began striking himself mentally. _Way to go Longbottom. Real smooth_. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, forcing himself to continue before she could reply.

"I've liked you since the begging of the year. But I… couldn't find the words to tell you. I saw you one day, when you were walking with your friends and I was so-" Frank paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "Enchanted. I couldn't look away. I know this sounds corny Ali, but you looked like a fallen angel. I knew that the best I could hope for would be to talk to you. And I got that.

"But, it hasn't been enough. I've liked hanging out with you, I like talking to you, I love spending time with you even when neither of us says a thing. I know, I know full well that this could ruin everything between us but I needed you to know.

"I know I'm not the best looking guy and I know that you deserve a lot better than me-" Frank cut off again, trying to stammer through the last of his speech. "But, I can't go on without you knowing. I jus-"

"Frank," said Alice flatly. She caught his eye and grinned. "I know how you feel because I feel the same way."

Frank grinned at her, causing a storm of butterflies try to escape her stomach. She stood up on her tiptoes and reached his lips gently.

Their lips met softly at first, but as Franks hand cupped the back of her head the kiss became stronger, more fulfilling to the couple. Alice's hands found their way onto Franks shoulders, trying to support herself as her legs had gone against her long ago. Franks free arm wound around her waist and drew her closer to himself, trying to satisfy the need to be closer to her.

"What's going on here!" came an angry voice from a few feet away. The startled couple jumped a good foot away from each other before turning to see their head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Nothing!" yelped Alice. Her previous fears of being caught were becoming all to real.

"Two people from my own house! Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for each of you for this clear disregard of the rules. Honestly! It's well past your curfew and here you two are sneaking around the grounds. Well, come along then."

Alice and Frank returned to the castle, not caring they had both gained a detention and lost 5 house points. Both were grinning like madmen as they walked back up to the castle, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"I'll meet you here in the morning?" Frank asked, holding Alice's hand as they stood at the foot of the girls staircase. 

"It's already morning Frank. Professor McGonagall has been lecturing us for a while," grinned Alice.

"But you did see her smile, didn't you. She's really thrilled inside," grinned Frank. Alice snorted slightly, before brushing hair out from her face. She looked back up at Frank expectantly.

"Till morning then?" she asked playfully.

"If we must," replied Frank. He reached down and kissed her one last time, before she went up to dorm room feeling as though she were floating on a cloud.

As she eased the door to her dorm open she rolled her eyes at the amount of light that poured out into the hall. She knew the others were awake and waiting.

She couldn't ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked into the room. She didn't acknowledge the others as her feet found their own way to her bed. She flopped down onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

The girls sat in silence waiting for Alice to speak. It was a few more tense moments before she opened her mouth.

"He kissed me."

"And It's about damn time!" breathed Anna. Lily laughed and chucked a pillow at Anna.

"So are you two going out?"

"No Lily, we just decided to be snogging buddies," replied Alice, still grinning.

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay," replied Lily hesitantly.

"Lily you prat! Of course their dating!" said Ellie, hugging her red pillow.

"Oh!" said Lily happily.

"What did he say?" asked Anna, looking for some dirt.

Alice explained everything to the three, repeating everything she could remember from Franks little speech. This resulted in a lot of giggling, and a lot of cooing from the others who were giddy for her.

After they had all settled down Elle let out an audible sigh.

"What's up Elle?" asked Lily, looking over at the girl.

"Nothing," said Elle, looking up at her hangings. "It's just, now Alice and Frank are going out, and You and John will be soon. I suddenly feel all alone."

"Awe, Elle! You and Anna will find someone soon enough!" replied Alice encouragingly.

"Thanks Ali," said Elle, rolling over.

"I'm knackered. Time for sleep," yawned Anna closing her hangings and blowing out her candle.

The others followed suite, leaving Alice in the dark looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Frank.

* * *

"Get up James," hissed Sirius. "Pince is looking straight at you." 

"Huh?" asked James groggily. He lifted his head up and looked around the library in vain.

"Nice to see you awake again. Now would you care to help us?" retorted Peter, throwing a book to James.

"To many books," James mumbled.

"No kidding," replied Sirius. He leaned back on his chair and gave a great yawn. "All we do is read these days."

"If you want the map, you have to read," replied Remus, flipping through his book. He sighed slightly snapping it shut before throwing it onto the growing pile of books they had scattered across the table.

"To many books," mumbled James again, nodding off on top of an open book.

"So you've said," replied Sirius, before extracting the book from under James, causing his head to hit the table with a thunk. James cursed and sat back up looking around.

"It's a Saturday afternoon, and we are sitting in a library. What's happened to us?" he asked, looking at the others.

"The libraries not as bad as your making it out to be," replied Remus, as he flipped through another book.

"Maybe not for you or Summit-"

"Or Lily apparently," cut in Sirius.

"Evans? Where?" asked James, looking around from side to side.

"Down boy," replied Sirius off handedly. "Over there."

James followed Sirius' finger to one of the couches that occupied the library where Lily sat, flipping through a book. An earnest grin broke across James' face at the sight of Lily.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, turning to Sirius.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I'll be back later," James slid out of his seat and began to leave before Sirius grabbed his cloak and pulled him back into his chair.

"One. You are not leaving me here with books. Two. Yes, there's Evans, and right there's her date."

James froze in his spot, looking beside Lily for the first time. James caught sight of John Messer and an undeniable hate began to overfill him, wanting nothing more than to make John leave his seat, as forcibly as possible.

"Why can't that be me?" asked James sourly.

"Because she despises you?" said Sirius helpfully.

James shot daggers at him before standing up. "I'm just going to go and talk," he said to Remus' glare.

"Oh no you won't," said a voice before two hands pushed him back into his chair.

Anna and Elle plopped down on either side of him, not caring that they were sitting on Sirius and Remus.

"Your definitely not going over there, unless you want us to skin you alive," threatened Anna.

"Harsh Weston," laughed Sirius.

"Were under strict orders to keep him away at all costs," replied Elle.

"Really?" asked Remus.

"No. But that sounds better then 'We're spying on her date.' you know?" replied Elle, grinning.

James drowned out everyone else as he laid his head on his folded arms and watched Lily. _That should be me_. He thought sadly as Lily and John began to hold hands._ I wish it were me_.

* * *

Thank you **Tai-for-you** for reviewing! You made our Day :P. 

Please review! Please!

Everyone say hello to Plotpoint!John. w00t. haha.


	7. Dares

Chapter 7

**AN for Tai-for-you:** Elle an Remus? It that what you think? Something we havn't been able to explain in full is they are best friends, and have been since their fourth year (except she doesnt know his little secret). How often do you get urges to date you best friend, who you are platonic with, you know? I guess you just inspired a scene :P (We can clear some things up) But... wow? Elle and Remus eh? Thats an idea.. hmm. We'll see what the future brings them. :)

_

* * *

_

_And she wonders where these dreams go _

_'Cause the world got in her way _

_What's the point in ever trying _

_Nothing's changing anyway _

_-Acoustic #3, Goo Goo Dolls._

* * *

"Lily?" asked Anna, waving a hand in front of Lily's face. 

"What?" asked Lily, finally tuning in.

"It's your turn. We've been calling you for a while now but you spaced off again," replied Alice, shifting herself on her pillow.

"Oh. Okay, truth or dare Elle," replied Lily, folding the pillow underneath her. After Lily had returned from her date, suspicious of why Ellie and Anna came in only moments after herself, and Alice had returned from hanging out with Frank, the girls went up to their dorm room for some relaxation time. They passed the rest of the night away talking, which led to the recent game of truth or dare among themselves.

"Erm … dare!" Elle decided. Alice and Anna grinned

"OoOo, she braves the mind of Lily Evans, notorious for her creative, often dangerous dares!" Alice laughed.

"Hmmm," said Lily pretending to think. "Got it." Lily crawled across the circle to whisper something in Elle's ear. Ellie laughed and shook her head before standing and leaving the dorm room.

"And don't let them know why!" Lily yelled after her.

"Where's she going?" asked Anna, rubbing her hands together maliciously.

"You'll see," replied Lily passively.

"Well will it be dangerous?" asked Alice.

"Depends on how she pulls it off. It's mostly embarrassing if she gets caught, or at least I think so."

Ellie crossed the uneventful common room. It was getting late and only a few stragglers remained behind. She crossed the room quietly and set up off the boys stairs, thinking of the best way to pull off her dare. Sighing to herself she knew honesty would be the best policy in this case.

She reached the sixth years dorm room and paused outside. She placed her hand on the handle and heard the voices inside. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in casually.

She sat down on the closest bed, fully aware the boys were looking at her.

"So what's going on?" she asked, looking around.

"Maybe we should ask you the same," replied Remus, smirking.

"Really Moony! Isn't it obvious? I'm drop dead gorgeous and Summit can't bare to part with me for hours," smirked Sirius.

"Your right Sirius, can't part and all that. Now gimmie your boxers." Her last request hung in the air. A few moments later all four boys drop to the floor laughing.

"Are you kidding?" choked out James.

"Nope. Now just give me a pair Sirius," she replied with a sigh.

"And what, pray tell, will you do with my boxer shorts?" asked Sirius after he got control of himself.

"Same thing I'll do with James'," replied Elle stretching out on the bed underneath her.

"Mine?" asked James, raising an eyebrow. "You never said mine."

"I need a pair from two of you four," replied Ellie, not making eye contact with the others.

"You never answered the question you know. What will be happening to them?"

"I'm giving them to Lily," replied Elle.

"Lily?" replied James, turning red.

"Yeah. Now can I please have a pair."

James shook his head in disbelief, before dropping to his knees and digging around his trunk.

Remus smirked again before pulling Ellie close to him. "So what was your full dare?"

Ellie looked at him, her expression forcibly blank. "What dare?"

Remus laughed a bit and looked at her again. "Are you really going to try and lie to me?"

Ellie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yup. But it was to get Sirius and any other guys boxers."

Remus laughed and let her go. "Have fun."

"Oh, I am," smiled Ellie,

James tossed a pair to Elle who caught it and placed it beside her. She turned and looked at Sirius expectantly. She sighed slightly as he shook his head no.

"What am I getting out of this?" he asked.

"What do you want?" asked Elle, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we do have that potions essay due soon."

"No deal." Ellie sighed one last time before getting off the bed and walking to Sirius'. He was lounging on his bed, smirking at her, before sitting up and blocking his trunk.

"No essay, no boxers."

"Sirius!" whined Elle. "Just give me a pair!" Sirius pretended to think for a second before shaking his head and grinning. Elle gritted her teeth, before pushing Sirius off the top of his trunk. He rolled back on top of his bed, then to the side and fell to the floor in a tangled heap. Ellie got her chance and flipped the lock on his trunk and grabbing a pair before bolting towards the exit. She reached the door before remembering she had forgotten James' pair.

She doubled back to the bed and grabbed the second piece of her dare before Sirius had caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled across the floor of the boys dorm, trying to gain possession of his boxers. Ellie had gained a full grip on it and began to stumble to her feet to run away before Sirius caught her ankle and made her fall. The fight began again, and it lasted another full minute before Ellie had finally gotten away, clutching the red boxers with a gold trimming in her had.

She looked at him victorious, holding both of the pairs, getting ready to leave when Remus spoke. "So what's Lily going to do with the boxers?"

"Make a shrine of course," replied Elle rolling her eyes. She left the boys room, all of whom began to talk of a kitchen run, to return to her own a few moments later.

"Happy?" she asked, throwing the two pairs on top of Lily's head. Lily gagged and brushed them off her head. Alice and Anna laughed instinctively at the sight.

"Okay so what's happened while I've been gone?"

"Nothing. We waited," replied Anna briskly. She leaned back on to her satin red pillow, which was propped up against the end of her bed. "Go."

"Fine. Anna, truth or dare?" replied Ellie sitting down in the small circle again.

"Truth," replied Anna.

"You never pick truth!" Anna shrugged. "Okay, well. The only thing off the top of my head is why did you turn down Dave Nicksonel last April? You never talked about it before."

"He's just to-" trailed off Anna. "He's, well. Creepy," Anna finished, looking down. "Not the kind of guy I want."

"Anyways, Truth or Dare Lily."

"Dare," grinned Lily.

Anna smirked darkly and Lily instantly regretted it. "Your dare, Ms Evans, is to take the boxers back to the boys. Then, thank James by kissing him."

"ANNA!" shrieked Lily outrageously.

"On the cheek," reasoned Alice.

"Your not going to… back down, now are you Lil?" challenged Anna.

"No, I guess not," replied Lily resolutely.

"Elle, go with her to make sure" commanded Anna.

"Why don't you go?" replied Elle, getting up.

"I'm lazy. Isn't it obvious?"

"Very," mumbled Ellie, following Lily out of the room, holding the boxers again.

It took a good 5 minutes to finally got Lily up the staircase to the boys room, all five involved Ellie pushing Lily up the stairs. When they finally arrived at the door Ellie slung the boxers over Lily's shoulder before knocking them both through the door.

"Evening Gents!" greeted Ellie, after Lily refused to speak. The four occupants of the room where frozen in their activities by the sudden shock of another intrusion. James was only wearing his pajama pants, his chest bare as he had been about to grab his night shirt. Sirius was lounging back on his pillow, a smug look on his face. Remus looked up from his bed, as he had been reading one of the many books skewered across the room. Peter was looking up from two pieces of parchment, one he was busy copying the contents off of.

Upon seeing the red head, James' hand shot to his hair to ruffle it up instinctively, completely forgetting his night shirt he stood half naked in front of the two girls. Lily's eyes darted from the goofy grin on his face, down to this chest. She felt a bit taken with the sight of James' toned and muscular body. It wasn't something she had seen before, but, upon inspection she felt a pang of annoyance with herself for not seeing it before. She shook her head free of those thoughts before trying to speak.

When nothing came out of her open mouth, Ellie gave her a nudge from behind before going a jumping onto Remus' bed and leaning beside him. He looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow, silently asking her what was going to happen. Ellie smirked and nodded her head in James direction. Remus rolled his eyes before pushing her harder into the bed. "Remus! Your crushing me!" she gagged. "Good," he smirked. "Fferrk," came her muffled response as her face was buried into the mattress.

Lily walked swiftly over to Sirius, wanting to get the dare over with. She tossed his boxers on top of his lounging body with a meek 'here' before rounding on still frozen James. Lily was grateful he couldn't seem to open his mouth to make her angry, but she knew the longer she delayed the sooner he would snap back in to action.

She cleared the distance between them easily but had developed lead feet when she was an arms length away. Surely she could convince Elle to tell the others Lily kissed him. She looked back at her friend, but the eager look in her eyes told Lily she had to do this. She turned back to James, who was still shirtless, and still gaping at her.

She placed her hands on his bare shoulders for support before reaching up and pressing her lips against his cheek. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away, going horribly red. She thrust James boxers at him before turning around. She didn't look at any of them before she left the room and hurried to her own.

"Where's Elle?" asked Anna, still in the same position as before. At that moment Elle burst through the door after Lily, laughing through her tears.

"That was great Lily!" she choked. "You should have seen his face!"

Lily blushed and looked down at a spot on the floor. "You really did it?" asked Alice, sitting up and staring at Lily in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? It was my dare," asked Lily, looking at Alice.

"I just thought you'd chicken out," shrugged Alice.

"Alright, go Lily," waved Anna.

"Elle, truth or dare?" Ellie thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"Who would you rather go out with and why? Remus or Ben Vanderson?" asked Lily.

"Ben," replied Ellie, without hesitation. "Just because the idea of dating Remus is to weird. We've been sort of best friends for what? Three years now? I wouldn't throw that away or a fling. Plus, Ben's cute."

"Lily! That question sucked!" complained Anna.

"Really Lily, we all knew the answer," agreed Alice.

"Well, she caught me off guard," replied Lily.

"Truth or dare Anna," cut off Ellie briskly.

"Dare," replied Anna, folding her hands behind her head.

"Uh, I don't know. Go talk gibberish to the first person you meet downstairs."

Anna got up and left. A few minutes later she came back up and sat down.

"Who'd you talk to?" asked Lily.

"We all know him well. Lets just say Alice won't be going on a double date with me anymore," replied Anna.

"You talked to Frank?" asked Alice gaping at her.

"Yup." Alice got up to leave but the other three pulled her back down.

"Truth or Dare Alice," said Anna anew.

"Truth," she replied, hugging her pillow tightly.

"Well, going back on the topic of not dating guys-" smirked Anna. "Why didn't you go out with Travis, who I know asked you out, last year?"

"Urg. Him? He's way to immature, you know? He always thinks he is funny, but really, he's just annoying! I mean, he spends all brake trying to touch the Whomping Willow, because he's just trying to impress people. I mean, what kind of fool does that!"

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, irritated. "Am I a fool then too?"

Alice looked her over, before blanching. "Anna I'm really sorry. I just-"

"No. That's how you feel. Move on."

"You only did a few times Anna. Even then you didn't make it," replied Lily

"I did too!" retorted Anna.

"Course you did Ann," said Ellie.

"I DID!" replied Anna hotly.

"Then go do it. Right now. It's your dare, we will watch you prove us wrong," replied Alice, smiling.

"Wait now. Anna could get really hurt," replied Lily.

"But we would be there if she did," reasoned Elle.

After a bit more convincing the girls donned their cloaks and snuck through the halls, Anna with a determined look on her face. They reached the doors and snuck outside, trying not to make noise in the echoing chamber.

"We will wait right here and watch you," said Alice finally, sitting down on the cold ground. They sat on one of the rolling hills, partially out of view from most of the castle.

Anna shrugged off her cloak, wanting to be as light as she could as she dodged the trees branches. She threw her cloak to Lily, who immediately wrapped it around her own, trying to stop shivering. Anna turned back to face the tree, which stood stark still, giving off the deceiving impression that it were normal.

Anna stretched her legs before jogging a bit on the spot. "Haven't got all night," called Elle. "Lily will freeze to death by then."

"Shut up!" yelled Anna irritably. She walked away from them coming within an arms length of the furthest the tree could hit.

She took one last look back at the girls, who were huddled together for warmth, before setting out. She started at a jog, and she was able to jump the first looming branch to come swinging her way. A second came soon after, swinging straight down. She dodged it by rolling to her left, before jumping to her feet once more.

A waist high branch cam swinging her way, but as she went to jump over it she was distracted. "ANNA!" came a deep voice.

Anna made the mistake of looking back. In a split second she caught sight of her friends standing up in panic, and another person running towards her. She caught sight of his brown hair before anything else.

The tree branch had come at her swinging hard. She turned back at the last moment, only to have the tree impact with her abdomen with a resounding wham. Anna flew back a fair few feet, before skidding across the ground. Her hair was fanned out around her and she was in far to much pain to move.

Oliver stumbled slightly when he didn't see her moving. He instantly regretted calling out her name. He ran faster to Anna as he saw the tree swinging back, getting ready to squash Anna like a bug. He leapt on top of her, pulling her far out of the path of the tree. The limb came back down, missing the two by inches. Oliver wasted no time in picking Anna up and taking her from the trees path.

Anna coughed violently, clutching her bruised stomach as she doubled over in pain. She pulled herself on to her knees as she kept her eyes tightly shut. She felt warmth spread through her body as someone's arms ran around her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me again like that Ann!" breathed a voice near her ear. Oliver's voice sounded relived as the words sunk in.

She buried her head into his shoulder and they sat there hugging for a few moments before Oliver jerked away with realization. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he asked her nodding his head towards the tree.

"Touch- trunk," she wheezed before grabbing her stomach again. Three sets of footprints had finally arrived as the girls hurried to Anna's side. "M fine," Anna muttered, trying to shrug the others off her.

"You are not fine," snapped Oliver. "That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen anyone do, and I have a lot of foolish friends. 10 points from Gryffindor each. Anna, if you ever go near that tree, and I mean ever, so help me!"

"I'm sorry Oliver," replied Anna, pulling herself to her feet. "We were just-" Anna trailed off not knowing what to say.

Oliver nodded his head towards the castle. "All of you, go back upstairs now and I don't want to hear from any of you for the rest of the night."

The girls silently obeyed, not daring to test Oliver's nerves. They walked in silence all the way up to the common room. Oliver walked behind them, making sure they did as they were told. As the girls entered the common room one by one, Anna was the last to get inside. Before she could cross the threshold Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I mean it Ann," he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know Oliver," she said unusually quiet. "You don't have to worry about me, you know." With that said she turned around and entered the common room with the others.

Lily walked very slowly with the others, all of them were cold and tired and didn't want to move much. The four girls hadn't noticed the rooms occupants before it was to late.

"So where have you lot been?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"Places," replied Lily shortly.

"With?" asked Sirius raising an eyebrow.

"A Professor," replied Elle sullenly.

"So you were caught then?" smirked Remus.

The four girls just nodded. "How many points?" asked Peter.

"40," replied Anna.

"Bravo. 10 a piece!" grinned Sirius. "Although you could have done better."

"What'd you do?" asked James interestedly.

"Anna tried to touch the trunk of that tree," replied Alice, yawning.

The reactions from the four boys came differently. Remus went a little rigid. Peter started choking on a bean he had just put in his mouth.

"You went WITHOUT US?" asked Sirius jokingly.

"You shouldn't have done that" said James, acting oddly serious.

The girls gave them a questioning look, before giving in and continuing upstairs. They called good nights over their shoulders before all falling into bed, exhausted.

"For the record Ann," said Lily through the darkness. "I think you would have made it."

Anna's response was muffled through her pillows, but Lily thought nothing of it before passing out herself.

* * *

AHH! Short Chapter, I know! But Deanna dropped off of the earth, and never ended up sending me the next part of this chapter. I wanted to update, so i thought that NEXT chapter can be what she wrote... but I believe shes gone away until Wednesday; so don't expect a new chapter until thursday or Friday. Sorry! (On a brighter note; i've begun to write chapter 9!) 

Rereading this chapterI noticed some very red herringings. Don't be fooled between the FRIENDSHIP line and the FLIRTING line.

Julie


	8. Sad Truth

Chapter 8 - **Aka the Very Short Chapter that took over a week to write because of Deanna.**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything other than the OC's.

* * *

_First class and fancy free  
She's High Society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother_

She's So High by Tal Bachman

* * *

James walked along one of the worn down paths Hogwarts had to offer. He ran a hand through his already ruffed up hair, his mind wondering towards Miss Evans once again. How was it possible for anyone to be so perfect? He never thought it could be real. All those fairy tales his mother had told him as a child were just that - tales. Beautiful princesses who were perfect in everyway never would exist. 

At least that's what he thought before meeting Lily Evans. She was everything he could ever want, ever hope for in a girl; who did he know that was as kind, stunningly beautiful, and dangerously intelligent as Lily? No one else came to mind – no one ever would. James turned his back on the serene lake that he'd been watching contentedly, continuing his trek towards the school. He'd been closer to her lately then ever before … and then he'd come along.

John Messer. James kicked viciously at a stick that lay across the path, sending it flying. "Years," he muttered to himself, "I try for years to get her to pay the slightest bit of attention to me, and this prick comes along and steals her heart in a few days." He had reached the front of the school, and his jealous anger brewed as he climbed the steps and went inside. The more he thought about Lily and John, the more frustrated he became. What did John have that he didn't?

James' pace quickened as images of the happy couple flirting in the library appeared in his mind. He tore down the twisting hallways towards the common room, eager to see his friends and forget about his troubles, but as he turned a corner his eyes fell upon a sight that made his stomach lurch.

Lily was leaning against a wall (she was gorgeous without even trying), holding her books (he'd carry them for her any day), and laughing (god, he loved her laugh). Standing where James only wished he could be was John, leaning casually on one arm and whispering into Lily's ear, so close that his cheek brushed up against hers.

She laughed again, hitting John playfully on the arm, before saying something back to him and disappearing into a nearby classroom. James was confused only for a moment, before he remembered overhearing Lily in the common room mention something about a missed Transfiguration assignment. John smirked as he watched Lily retreat and James took a deep, steadying breath.

James ran his fingers through his hair instinctively as he walked past John, keeping his eyes forward, his head held high, holding his breath the whole time. If he could get past the 'Perfect Boyfriend' then he would be fine and in the clear.

James knew John had seen him, but he kept his eyes forward, refusing to look John in the eyes. He reached the door Lily had disappeared into, but as he went to walk past something caught in his foot.

James stumbled from the sudden halt of his foot, before falling to the ground using his hands to support him. His skin slid across the stones, rubbing his skin raw. Pain lurched from his hands as he turned back to see what had caused his fall.

James drew in a breath at the sight of John's foot, suddenly placed in his path. He turned up to look at Johns smirking smile before losing control.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he roared ferociously.

"Bugger off Potty," John smiled maliciously.

"Bastard," James hissed, pulling himself to his feet.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" grinned John. James curled his fingers and his toes clenched painfully in his attempts to stop himself from lashing out. James said nothing, as all he could spit out would have been vulgar swear words.

"Exactly," prompter John. "Nothing. You can't do squat Potty. Just like you can't do anything about me and my little bitch, Evans. Your weak… powerless."

"What did you just call her?" James spat venomously. He advanced on John dangerously closer.

"You heard me. Evans is just my little bitch. A lap dog if you want to call her that."

"But you…" James sputtered. "Your dating her." James finished something he wasn't intending to say.

"Do you think that means I care about her? Your as much of a naïve fool as she is. The only thing she has going for her is the thrill of the chase."

"Don't you dare say that!" James growled. "You don't even deserve to look at her!"

"But I do look, Potty. And I kiss her, and touch her, and do more with her than you ever will."

That was all James needed before launching into his stifled attack. He jumped at John, pinning him against the wall by his throat. John got his hands around and was able to hit James square in the eye, causing him to break his choking grip. John kneed James in the gut making him fall to the ground. John fell with him and began punching him in the face repetitively. James finally got the strength to switch spots on top of John, delivering his own punches. After one particularly violent punch to John's nose, it began a heavy flow of blood covering his face, and James' hand in red.

"JAMES!" screamed another voice before Lily launched on top of the fray, pushing James off of John. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she screamed at James who sat shell shocked.

"Didn't you… HEAR HIM?" he yelled back.

Lily ignored him as she turned to John. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I… I don't know," John replied holding his head. "Potter just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. He was saying something about you being his girl or something."

Lily handed him a cloth she had conjured before turning around to James. Behind her back John smiled at James maliciously as he held the cloth to his nose.

The furious look in Lily's eyes sent James into action. "THAT'S A LIE!" he yelled back. "THAT'S A LIE, AND HE KNOWS IT! Lils, please believe me! That never happened! He started calling you all these names and…."

James trailed off as Lily suddenly spat at him. "You stupid piece of filth! Don't you dare lie to me! What the hell happened? I want you to tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth!" he said earnestly. "He… he kept calling you names and I got mad!"

"James," she said her voice low but full of warning. "I want you to leave Potter. And I never want you to come near me or John again. Ever."

With that said she turned her back on him and helped John up. "Are you alright hunny?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said with a small, yet brave smile. The blood had dried up by now and he pulled Lily into a hug. He smirked at a still shocked James over Lily's shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked, pulling away.

"I'm sure. Nothing's that awful when you're here," he replied smoothly, tilting her chin up to him and kissing her purposefully in front of James.

Lily blushed red as she pulled away, "John," she giggled.

"Want to go for a walk around the lake?" he asked holding his arm out.

"Maybe we should get you healed first," she said taking his arm.

"I'll live, as long as your with me," he smiled, earnestly in her eyes.

The pair walked down the hall, away from James, who still sat in the same place. He watched them leave, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: We are SO SO SO SO SOOOO Sorry. Deanna once Again jumped off the face of earth never appearing, leaving Julie not knowing if the chapter was written or not (which it was not) Plus she also didn't do her english project so she had to do that now. Sorry this is so short, but it's really all we needed to convay. And that being Johns a plain old asshole. 

Reviewers! Can words tell you how HAPPY you have made us! Oh man, we were almost dancing with joy!

**Tai-for-you** - Thank you! Ah, Julie thinks Anna has the worst temper. My favorite characters are Elle and Remus as well, just because Elle's a lot cooler in my mind, and her real personality hasn't been seen. And I find Remus adorable and sexy at the same time :P. But I also love Sirius, and I feel so sorry for James (don't you!) Deanna thinks that Anna has the worst temper too. Her favorite character is Alice, because she's humble and gets overlooked a lot. She also loves Darcy Oliver, because 'he is a sex-god extraordinaire' (It's my fault for asking her when she is hyper)

**amrawo** - Thank you! Sorry we didn't update fairly soon...

**death during life** - Wow. You have no idea how amazing and inspiring your review was! A million thank you's for making us feel like we aren't incompetent fools, you know:)!

**

* * *

Next Chapter (Which will be out by Sunday hopefully!) cookie: **

_ She descended the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. She reached the floor and crossed the room with only the sound of her padded feat slapping the stone floor underneath her. She reached the couch and fell ungracefully onto the cushions. She hadn't even looked at the squashy red fabric before flopping down, which proved a mistake as her back met something that certainly did not feel like the couch. And the 'umph' sound it made, didn't help her shock._

_

* * *

_Ohh! Who is it?

Please Review? ;D


	9. Refusing to Believe

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

_-_I'm Not Ok (I Promise), My Chemical Romance

* * *

The days passed by for Lily and John, they had been together for a fair few weeks, all of which Lily was left wondering how a prat like Potter could accuse John of being anything less than a gentleman. John had been the perfect boyfriend in Lily's eyes. He serenaded her, surprised her with flowers and poems for no reason at all, and most importantly he was always just there for her. Lily, along with Alice, seemed to be floating on clouds all throughout October, the same feeling that came with thinking you were in the perfect relationship.

James, on the other hand, had been keeping a close eye on the pair. One week after James and Johns fight, James had followed John after one of his date with Lily. John unknowingly led James back to the closed library, where, with a heavy heart and a gaping jaw James had watched John meet up with another girl.

"I was starting to think you'd never arrive," she whispered to him smoothly, rising from her seat and walking over to him.

"You know me, Lyn. Never one to pass up an-" he ran the back of his hand down her face, "-opportunity. I just had to drop off some-" John paused a moment, "extra baggage."

James stiffened at term used for his precious Lily. He glowered in disgust, wanting to give up on his hiding spot to sock John one in the eye. "That doesn't matter. At least you're here now."

With that John walked up to the new girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her passionately as one of his hands worked their way up her top, unbuttoning her blouse as it went. She giggled underneath him before he laid her down on one of the library tables. James stifled a gag as he rounded the corner.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" he roared.

"What does it look like Potty?" asked John, wiping his mouth with his thumb. "Now if you don't mind." He turned back to the girl, still lying on the table.

"You bastard!" James hissed. He leapt at John, tackling him to the ground. "How could you do that to Lily?" he growled, choking John. The girl screamed and kicked James hard in the ribs, causing him to groan and clutch his lungs. John punched James in the eye, making him roll off and hit the table legs.

John got up and took hold of the girls hand before turning back to James. He kicked James hard in the ribs again, until James was laying on his back looking up at John. John crouched down and grabbed James by the hair pulling him up to look him in the eyes.

"You know what the best part is Potter?" he mocked. "That bitch Evans _will. Never. Believe. You."_

With that said John threw James' head back down onto the rug before standing up straight again. He led the girl out the exit before turning around. "Pleasant dreams Potty, I'll see you at breakfast with Evans by my side."

* * *

When James had tried, repeatedly, to tell Lily what John had been up to Lily had either yelled at him or brushed him off, excusing his behavior as jealousy. So James was forced to the sideline, always trying to gain proof of Johns infidelity, but always coming up short. All he could do was look at Lily; half of him hoping she would find out, while the other half wanted her never to discover the horrible truth. For her to never lose the goofy grin she had on every day.

"Who would cheat on a girl like Lily?" James vented one night. He punched his pillow in anger, as the others looked on sympathetically.

"Just a fool Prongs," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"There's no way to make her see the truth. John has been hiding the other girls very well, you never get enough proof," sighed Remus.

"Why won't she believe me?" asked James in frustration.

"'Cuz it's you Prongs. When has she ever listened to you?" put in Peter.

James leaned back onto his bed and covered his face with the beaten up pillow, muttering undistinguishable words and curses. "Can't you lot tell her then?" he said again, raising the pillow from his mouth.

"We've all tried," replied Peter. "Sirius and I tried to find her and talk to her directly. She just accused us of wanting to help you ruin her life. Remus has tried to talk to her on their Prefect patrols, but she winds up doing the same thing."

"Her friends won't believe us either," added Sirius.

"All you can hope for," said Remus finally. "Is that she finds out on her own. But you have got to be there to comfort her when she does find out."

"I guess," mumbled James.

"Alright gents, cheer up. We've got a visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow," grinned Sirius as he changed into his pajamas.

* * *

Lily groaned and rolled out of bed the next day. Instead of rolling into a more comfortable position, she instead rolled straight off the bed, taking her covers with her. She began to groan even harder before someone pulled back the curtains. Alice grumbled something barely audible about it being 'to sodding early' to 'put up with this' as she had put it. Alice then threw her pillow at Lily before ripping the curtains closed and falling back into her own bed and falling asleep again.

Lily, being quieter this time, crawled backup onto her own bed before checking her clock. Wondering why she had woken up at five o'clock in the morning, she nuzzled her head as far into her pillow as she could before stopping short of suffocating herself. She stayed like that for a little longer before deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. She slipped out of her bed and into her fluffy red slippers. She gathered her hair on the top of her head before grabbing one of her books and leaving the room. If she had so much time, then why not get a little reading in before getting ready for her date that day.

She descended the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. She reached the floor and crossed the room with only the sound of her padded feat slapping the stone floor underneath her. She reached the couch and fell ungracefully onto the cushions. She hadn't even looked at the squashy red fabric before flopping down, which proved a mistake as her back met something that certainly did not feel like the couch. And the 'umph' sound it made, didn't help her shock.

"Sirius!" she shrieked, sitting up. "What are you doing down here?"

Sirius shrugged and looked at her, grinning slightly. "Bouts of insomnia and the like. And what, may I ask, are you up to at half past five in the morning?" Lily wasn't sure if he was only kidding about the insomnia part.

"Can't get back to sleep," she admitted. She let her book fall to the side as she leaned back into the cushion behind her.

"I could put you to sleep," he grinned mischievously. Lily had the feeling his traveling hand was going for his wand.

"No, no Sirius, I'm fine," she said hastily.

Sirius pouted slightly, storing his wand away. "If you insist."

"So what were you doing down here, all alone?" she asked him.

"Thinking about, well, you," he said earnestly.

"I'm flattered," she said dryly.

"And James," he added after.

"There's nothing to think about Sirius," she said quietly.

Sirius sighed as he looked in to the glowing embers left in the fireplace. "Why wont you believe him Evans?" he asked quietly.

"Just drop it Sirius, why should it matter to you?" asked Lily in the same tone.

"Why should it matter? He's my best friend, Lils. I've watched him year after year, just trying to impress you at any cost. Instead you yell at him and berate him, but every word you say to him slowly kills him, and I'm just stuck watching. You punish him for not knowing how to show you that he truly cares for you. And now this! You refuse to listen and he's beating himself up about it, when he shouldn't be."

"Sirius, I'm not going to believe the lies he's been telling me," she said shaking her head.

"There not lies Lily! John's just a manipulative bastard and he's cheating on you! You have to see the truth, but you keep refusing!"

"How do you know he's cheating on me Sirius?" asked Lily, trying not to raise her voice. "Have you ever seen him?"

"I know because I, unlike you, believe my best friend!" growled Sirius.

"Why do you believe him?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Why do you refuse to?" he shot back.

"Because Jam- Potter will stop at nothing to see me miserable. He just uses people to get what he wants. I'm nothing more than some cheap trophy and the flavor of the week in his eyes. He's just so… insensitive! I can't believe John's cheating on me when he has been nothing but sweet and caring and just plain perfect. And suddenly I'm just supposed to believe he is some heartless bastard, when the only proof comes from James Potter, of all people!"

"If that's how you think James is then you, Miss Evans, are a right old hypocrite," with that Sirius turned away.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean!" Lily snapped, her anger fuming.

Sirius rounded back on her, a dark glint in his eyes. "You want to walk around like you are all high and mighty. You always yell at people, always telling them to be nice to others and give everyone a chance. But when have you ever given James a chance, Evans?" Lily stayed silent.

"Exactly," he spat. "Never. Not once in all our six years at Hogwarts have you ever taken the time to sit down and get to know James. But you somehow deem yourself fit to judge him when you know nothing about him. You can sit here and tell me my best mate is the scum of the earth when you know nothing about him or his family, or anything."

"Maybe the reason James and I have never sat down and had a pleasant chat," replied Lily, her voice low and dangerous, "is because I refuse to spend an hour with someone who insists on asking me out every other second." Lily took a few deep breaths before continuing. "You think I make my judgments on James from things pulled out of thin air, but I don't. I always see him doing awful things to other people. I watch him hex others for no reason, I watch him insult other. I see him mess up his hair just because he thinks it looks cool. I was there last June when he tortured Snape."

"But it's okay if you and your friends do it?" snapped Sirius.

"There's a difference between defending yourself in a fight, and starting a fight," replied Lily. "But I doubt you know anything about that. Look this conversations over, I don't have to defend my feelings for Potter to you of all people. Potter's word are worth less than dirt to me, and they got that way the first time I saw him attacking innocent people. Bye Sirius." With that said Lily whirled back around and flew up her own steps to her dorm.

The sulking figure of James Potter slunk to the cold steps. The pairs conversation tearing him up. 'So that's what Lily thinks,' was all that he could think. He heard Sirius rise from the couch before James scrambled to his feet and raced up to the dorm. No one had to know what he had overheard.

* * *

Lily decided to take a shower after that, rather unexpected, conversation. Going over Sirius' words in her head, she felt a smidgen bad of how she treated James in the past, before reminding herself she was in the right.

By the time she got out of the shower the others had woken up. Alice immediately took the next shower as she had to meet up with Frank sooner. Lily dug through her clothes, mentally scolding herself for not packing anything date appropriate. By the time she settled on a low-cut dark green shirt, and a beige coat with her brown pants, Alice had come out from the showers, and was already changed.

"How'd you pick so fast?" asked Lily lightly biting her bottom lip.

"I planed it out last night," Alice shrugged. She took a necklace off her dresser and clipped it around her neck before sitting on her bed and brushing her hair. "So are you excited for your date?"

"Very," Lily breathed, looking over herself in the mirror.

"You look great Lils," cooed Anna as she walked past and straight into the washroom. Elle had just come out from her shower and had disappeared behind her own curtains.

"Thanks," Lily muttered to the closing door.

The four had all finally gotten ready and were out the door by half past eight. Only a few students were waiting in the common room for friends or dates. Alice said good bye to each of them before sneaking up on Frank and falling into his lap. He muttered something thy couldn't hear as he held the goofy grin on his face. He lent forward and dropped a kiss on her lips, and stayed there holding her as the other girls left.

When the remaining three reached the entrance hall, Lily said her goodbyes as she caught Johns eyes. She wore a similar goofy expression on her face as she cleared the distance between her and her boyfriend.

"Hullo Luv," John said, taking Lily in his arms. "You look as gorgeous as ever," he added, dropping a kiss on the back of her hand. Lily giggled and blushed as she looked down.

"Shall we begin our wonderful day?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Well, if that's what you really want," she grinned cheekily. She entwined her own around his as they followed a group of students into the sunny grounds. The cool October breeze flew past them, playing at their hair, whipping it from side to side.

"This is the life isn't it?" he asked as they strolled along the leaf covered trail. "I get to have the most gorgeous woman at Hogwarts on my arm, on one of the best days of the year."

"John," Lily said seriously.

"Yes hun?" he asked looking down at her.

"Er," her cheeks turned slightly red, but she knew she had to press on. "People has been saying… things."

John had stopped walking and pulled her to face him. "What things?"

"That you, well, have another girl. People are saying that your cheating on me," Lily said quietly. She felt like such a fool for saying it out loud.

John stiffened slightly. "And your going to believe them… over your own boyfriend?" he snapped. John began to walk away from her, when she couldn't see his face he let out the big smirk he was holding in.

"John wait. No," she caught up to him and turned to see his hurt expression returned. "I don't believe them. But I just… need to hear it from you."

John took her face in her hand and pulled her close. "Lily," he whispered against her skin. She shivered from the feel of it. "I have never cheated on you, and I never will cheat on you. Okay?" he asked, rubbing her skin tenderly.

"Okay," she whispered back, before reaching up and beginning to kiss him.

* * *

Elle and Anna walked down the path to Hogsmeade by themselves. As they reached the village Elle asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Anna shrugged indifferently. "Don't know, and don't really care. We can go anywhere, but I need to be back at three broomsticks by one."

Elle narrowed her eyes looking at Anna. "Why?"

"I have a date," Anna said simply.

Elle groaned. "Not you too! What am I supposed to do all by myself?" she complained.

"Hang out with the Marauders?" Anna replied.

"Bella, you are so evil! Why didn't you tell me before we left so I could find someone else!" Elle spoke.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Anna said rounding on Elle.

"Aw did I touch on a nerve Annabella?"

"Don't use my full name!" Anna growled back.

"Tell me does your date know your full name, Bella?" grinned Elle sweetly before walking ahead.

"Bitch," grumbled Annabella, crossing her arms and falling behind.

* * *

Alice and Frank walked down the paths of Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

"What do you want to do?" asked Alice quietly as they trailed behind most of the crowds.

Frank shrugged at her side as he looked down. "What ever you want."

"Well, I don't really know," she admitted.

"Want to get a table at Madam Puddifoot's?" asked Frank.

"I'd love to," she replied, squeezing his hand slightly.

The two waked down the main path of the street to Scrivenshaft's Quill shop before turning left and walking up to the teashop. It was still as small and cramped as the year before. They took a seat at one of the small circular tables near the main glass window.

Frank and Alice sat on opposite sides, but held hands over the table. Their hands rested on top of each others, and Frank casually caressed her fingers lightly as they talked.

* * *

"Look, I've got to go soon. You'll be okay?" asked Anna, more worried than she let on. She really did feel bad for just abandoning Elle for her blind date.

"No, I'm going to get lost. How dare you abandon me in the middle of nowhere," replied Elle dryly, looking around the busy street. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Well, I don't really know, you know?" admitted Anna, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"No, I really don't," replied Elle, brooding.

"Well, do you know Emily?" Anna asked, leaning against one of the shops windows.

"Your friend," replied Ellie simply. Anna had met Emily on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. Even after having been sorted into different houses they still remained good friends.

"Well, she fancied this one bloke, and the other day he invited her on the date. But then he had to renege on the date, because his closest mate would be alone-" Elle snorted with disdain at this, "- So, she immediately, without thinking I may add, says she has a friend for his friend. Course all her friends have their dates, and I owed her a favor so she came to me."

"So, you decided to ditch your best friend, for a good friend so that you and she can get dates?" replied Elle, still miffed.

"Stop being a brat!" said Anna, giving Elle a little shove in the side.

"Stop telling me what to do. I have every right to get bitchy!" snapped Elle. She paused a moment with the tension hanging between them. "Look, I'm sorry," Elle gave in.

Anna smiled as she shook her head. "You need to start sticking up for yourself some more. And stop apologizing for everything."

"Sorry," mumbled Elle, lost in thought. Anna and Elle continued walking along in silence, before Elle spoke again.

"Would it really kill you to admit you were wrong in taking this date!" she spoke with new found vigor.

"Yes. And I'm not suicidal," replied Anna cockily.

"No, but you are a stubborn jackass. Have fun on your date; I hope it's worth this fight." bit back Elle, before turning back around and heading the opposite way.

* * *

After nearly spraying the surrounding tables with their tea in a sugar adding attempt gone horribly wrong, Alice and Frank had been 'kindly removed' from the tea shop. They, instead, walked back down towards the main street to grab some ice cream from the local vendors.

"Oh man, She is going to be cleaning that table for days!" breathed Alice as she clutched her laughter filled diaphragm.

"I loved how she made your bag hit us over the head as we ran out of there without helping to clean up," Frank added, laughing himself.

Alice stumbled slightly from laughing so hard causing Frank to crash into her. The couple tumbled over each other and rolled off into a nearby pile of leaves, still laughing.

Alice sat up on top of Frank, before bending over him and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled back with a smug grin on her lips. "I win," she smirked as she held his arms down.

Frank put on a small pout as he looked up at her. "No fair."

"Course it's not fair, I mean who can ever beat me?" said Alice, smiling.

"Hmm," replied Frank, pretending to think. "Me?" he said simply. He grabbed her around the waist and twisted his own to maneuver himself on top. He grinned down and kissed her deeply. When they pulled away Frank whispered "I win," against her lips, giving Alice a pleasurable squirming sensation in her stomach as she looked up into his eyes.

Refusing to be beaten, Alice secretively took two big handfuls of leaves from under them. She looked at him innocently and asked, "You think so?" Frank nodded happily, before Alice threw the leaves at him. Frank instantly fell off of her, giving her time to escape. She reached down and scooped up leaves as she ran.

Frank laughing, took his own handfuls of leaves and, ducking between the members of the crowds, chased Alice through the streets of Hogsmeade, waiting for the moment he could get back at her.

* * *

Elle kept her arms crossed as she passed by the groups of chattering friends. She was irked that all her friends had run off with their dates, leaving her alone for the day. She moved through the crowds, thinking about returning to the castle if she didn't find someone soon.

By luck she spotted Remus standing beside one of the smaller shops. She grinned and sighed to herself before running through the crowd and jumping at him from behind. He jumped and turned around before smiling and returning her hug.

"Heyya Ellie!" he said happily.

"Hey Remmy!" she responded, her tongue sticking out at him slightly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "What are you up to? Where are the others?"

"Their all on dates," she replied sadly. "So now I'm all alone."

"Well, what about the Marauders?" he asked, looking around.

"Can't find them. But honestly! The girls are all out on their dates, they completely deserted me! Just for some stupid date!"

"It's not like they meant to," Remus reasoned.

"Hey! I can force you to spend the day with me!" she grinned. There was a pleading look in her eyes before a small cough from behind her got her attention.

"Er, Elle. This is Jennifer, my-"

"Date," Elle cut off. She let out a frustrated sigh after she shook Jennifer's hand. "I'll leave you two alone."

Elle set off again, this time towards the castle, deciding to cut her trip short. As she passed the very last shop someone collided with her, sending her to the ground. She turned, with all intentions of yelling at the person when the boy crouched to her level and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Let me help you up," he said as his black hair fell into his eyes. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"It's alright. I wasn't really watching where I was going either," Elle said, brushing herself free of dirt.

"I'm Graham Copper," he said, shaking the hand that still held her own.

"Elliene Summit. But just call me Elle," she replied with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Elle." Graham took a look around before looking back at her, "where are your friends?"

"They are all on their own respective dates I'm afraid," she said, a bit sadly.

"And your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Non-existent at the moment, sadly."

"Ah," he replied with a smile. "Where are you off to?" he asked looking back towards Hogwarts.

"Well, I found out the hard way that Hogsmeade isn't as fun when your all alone," she replied. "So I was going back."

"Now that's no fun. Who knows when the next trip might be," he said smiling.

"Umm, next month?" replied Elle, smirking slightly.

"But that's not for a whole month. Come on, what do you say to a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked coyly.

"Why not," she replied, following him back towards the way she had come.

* * *

Lily couldn't stop smiling as she strolled through Hogsmeade with John, her hand held tightly in his. They walked in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each other's company. Lily snuck a glance at John, only to catch him staring right at her. Her stomach flipped when her eyes met his – they were the most astounding shade of blue she'd ever seen. They both grinned and quickly looked away. John squeezed her hand as they approached Honeydukes, pulling her towards the door. "C'mon," he said, flashing her a smile that made her stomach flip all over again.

They entered the shop, having to push there way through the typical hoard of students that always filled Honeydukes, saying hi to people they knew, but focusing solely on each other. Lily couldn't help but notice the way John shielded her with his body whenever they pressed through a crowd of people, protecting her from random elbows and shoulders. They finally reached an unoccupied corner at the back of the shop, where John turned to face Lily, taking both of her hands in hers, an earnest look in his eyes.

"Lily Evans," he said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"Umm … yeah?" Lily asked, laughing nervously. John closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"You are about to taste what is secretly my most favorite Honeydukes candy. Do you think you can handle it?"

Lily looked at him for a second, not sure how to react, but gave in and burst out laughing when she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. She cleared her throat and tried to keep a straight face. "I'm ready." She said seriously. John beamed, dropping the act.

"Alright, close your eyes and open wide!" Lily obeyed, aware of how ridiculous she looked.

"Huyh uh ohn!"

"Aww, but you look so cute like that Lils!" Lily laughed and smacked him on the arm, making perfect contact even with her eyes closed, but she flinched slightly at the nickname. Many of her friends called her Lils, but it always seemed so different coming from them Coming from John it … well it quite frankly gave her a sudden flash of James taking her hand and calling her Lils. She brushed it off, angry with herself for thinking about Potter, giving him another chance to ruin a perfectly wonderful day. She was grateful when John interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, here ya go!"

Lily expected to savor whatever it was he was about to put in her mouth – a creamy chocolate frog, the small but powerful taste of an every flavor bean, or even the fiery taste of a pepper imp. What she wasn't expecting was the reaction that occurred – she gagged.

Lily's eyes flew open, and as she coughed and spluttered she saw a deep red lollipop in John's hand. She stared at him incredulously once she'd caught her breath.

"A blood pop? There's no way you're telling me you're favorite candy's a blood pop!"

John blushed fiercely, throwing the blood flavored sucker into a nearby garbage bin and headed for the door, mumbling something under his breath. Lily hurried after him, elbowing people out of her way.

"John!" she called out as he stepped briskly outside. She pushed her way out the door and caught his arm. "John, please!" He finally turned around to face her, but stayed silent, the embarrassed look in his eyes speaking for him. Waves of guilt washed over Lily. "John, I thought you were joking!" The hurt look on John's face deepened. "No, that's not what I meant!" she stumbled, searching for the right words. "I thought you were playing a trick on me."

John turned his hurt eyes on her. "Why would I play a trick on you?" he asked sullenly. Now it was Lily's turn to be embarrassed.

"I … I just-" she started, but John cut her off when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I would never," he whispered into her ear, "ever do anything to hurt you Lily. Ever."

* * *

Anna walked wearily down the street, looking apathetically into the shop windows as she passed them. She wished she was back with Ellie, joking around and laughing, instead of on her way to meet her blind date. She'd never been good with the whole 'dating scene'. She always got uncomfortable and blurted out something completely stupid, which she'd still be kicking herself for weeks later.

Anna finally reached the Three Broomsticks, anxiously venturing inside the warm pub milling with people.

"There you are!" someone squealed from her left. She turned just in time to see Emily, before her friend grabbed her hand and steered her towards a back table, where two boys from Hufflepuff sat waiting expectantly. Emily's smile lit up her whole face as she beamed at the boy on the right.

Anna held in a laugh – Emily and her date could have been twins. Their hair was the same fair shade of blonde (though Emily's was braided), their eyes the same greyish blue, and when the boy grinned back at Emily, she saw their smiles were identical as well.

"Anna, this is Tom," Emily stated, pointing towards the other red headed boy, who looked up from his butterbeer at the mention of his name. "Tom, my friend Anna."

"Hey," Anna said, taking the empty seat next to Tom.

"Hi." was the only response she got before Tom took another swig of his butterbeer, staring at what appeared to be a rather uninteresting spot on the ceiling. Anna shot Emily a questioning look – she'd only agreed to go on the date because Emily swore that Tom was a complete chatterbox, and Anna wouldn't have to suffer through any uncomfortable silences.

Emily shrugged, before turning back to her own date. "And this is Steve!" she crooned. Steve, his face now buried in Emily's hair, whispering into her ear, raised his hand and waved, not bothering to look up. She giggled and playfully pretended to push him off of her.

Anna rolled her eyes – why did girls always stop caring about their friends whenever there was a guy in the picture? "So … how are your classes this year?" she asked Tom, before mentally smacking herself. Way to go An, school! Great conversation topic –the reason we're in Hogsmeade is to get away from school!'

Tom turned his attention from the ceiling to Anna, who looked at her for the first time since she'd arrived. "They're alright I guess, same as always. How 'bout yours?"

"Yeah, they're good, nothing too exciting though." Anna watched as Tom took another drink, and she sadly realized that he was painfully good looking. His red hair was short enough so that it wasn't a mess, but long enough so that it would fall in his eyes occasionally, causing him by routine to push it aside. It was easy to tell his skin was the kind that always stayed tan, which was different from every other redhead Anna knew, all of them fair and pale. 'To bad he has zero personality,' Anna thought bitterly.

Anna sighed involuntarily. "I'm gonna go get a butterbeer … anyone want anything?"

The table suddenly jumped, bottles clattering as Tom yelped in pain, grabbing his leg under the table. Emily was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"What was that for!" he snarled, before the table jumped again, only this time Tom jumped up too. "Oh, right, I'll come with you Andrea."

"It's Anna," she mumbled, turning and heading towards the bar.

* * *

Elle and Graham laughed and Elle's empty bottle made a thump against the wooden table.

"Fresh out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her empty bottle.

"Yup," she replied with a small shrug.

"Me too. I'll go get us another round," he said, standing up. He saw Ellie going for the change in her pocket but he put a hand up to stop her. "This rounds on me," he said with a smile she had come to adore.

As Graham wondered away towards the bar, Elle was left staring down at the table, a blush creeping on her cheeks. The warm feeling in her stomach didn't last long when someone plowed into her and sat on her lap.

"Remus!" she said flustered.

"Heyya Elle!" he said happily. "Good news for you! Jens's best friend was on a date that went horribly wrong so we decided to cancel our date until another day. So now," he said slinging his arm around her shoulder, "we can spend the day together. In fact I was about to go back to Hogwarts to drag your ass back."

"How did you know I was going to be there?" asked Ellie looking at him.

Remus gave her a very short look. "Come on Elle. Who knows you better than me?"

"Point taken," she said shaking her head in submission. She laughed as she looked up and let her eyes wander the room. She caught sight of Graham at the bar, and with a sinking feeling in her stomach she saw the unreadable expression on his face. She immediately knew what was wrong and she began to shrug Remus' arm off her.

Remus gave her a puzzled look, trying to find out the source of her sudden hostility. "Are you still mad or something?" he asked her.

"Hmm? What, oh no. I'm not mad," she replied. "I would hang out with you Rem, but…."

"Your on a date," Remus finished, looking up at Graham, who stood beside the table with two butter beers in his hand and a confused expression on his face.

"Graham, this is my best friend Remus. Remus this is Graham," said Elle tentatively.

"Sorry for the intrusion" said Remus earnestly, as he slid of Elle's lap. "Thought she was alone. Behave now," he added to Elle, dropping her a wink. Elle blushed as she turned and looked down while Remus disappeared into the crowd gathered around the bar.

"Did you two ever… date?" asked Graham suddenly.

Elle, who was about to pull the cork out of her bottle, stopped half way blind-sighted by the question. "No, Remus and I have only ever been friends. But, you'd be surprised how often we get that," she said shaking her head.

"Oh," was all he said but the grin that had reappeared spoke volumes.

"So tell me more about yourself," he said, grinning over the table at her.

* * *

"Frank," Alice giggled to him. "Frank stop it," she said trying not giggle anymore.

"Um, no," he muttered against her bare skin. Frank held her against the wall as he dropped kisses along her neck, before beginning to suck tenderly on a spot on the hollow of her neck, leaving her giggling at the feeling.

"Mmm, Frank," she said as she ran fingers through his hair.

"Get a room," some blonde called as she walked past, glaring.

Frank stopped and turned towards the blonde who was still giving them dirty looks. "Don't watch then, Sharon," he said simply, before turning back to Alice and continuing.

"Pig," Sharon muttered as her friends pulled her away.

With blushes creeping into her embarrassed face, Alice was no longer in the mood for Frank. She pulled away from him, walking back along the main street of Hogsmeade. Frank was confused, but caught up to her easily. "What's wrong Ali?" he asked, concerned.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Never mind her. She's just…" replied Frank. "Sharon. Just Sharon. We, er, have a past."

"What do you mean, a past?" asked Alice, stopping.

"We dated back in fifth year. That's all," Frank said sadly.

"Oh," was all Alice said.

"But that's all over now. Now I have you," he said, grinning and hugging her around the waist. Alice giggled despite herself before hugging him back.

"I gather the two of you didn't end on good terms," she said.

"You could say that," shrugged Frank. He began to kiss her lips playfully, as his hands cupped her head.

"Your so amazing," he breathed as his kiss left her mouth and trailed her jaw line instead.

* * *

Lily and John browsed through the racks of items inside Dervish and Banges, for no reason but for something to do in the town together.

"What about a pure gold chess set?" asked John, reaching around Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes before putting on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, a tad to far out of my budget."

John put on a shocked expression. "Come on Lils," Lily found herself wincing once again at the name, "everybody, and their mother, has a golden chess set. I, myself, have three," he grinned.

"Oh, well in that case," Lily picked up the heavy chess set and carried it down the isle before placing it back down near the cases of gobstones. "Hmm, seems to be to heavy to lift," she grinned cheekily.

"Well, we can get it another day then," he grinned.

"I look forward to it," Lily returned, before examining the walls again. She picked up one of the pocket sneak-o-scopes before turning to John.

"I wonder how you know if its working," she voiced. She had been looking down at the glass ball in her hand, but as her eyes traveled up to meet Johns, a loud screeching whistle began to emit from the ball in her hands.

"What do I do?" Lily screamed to John over the whistle sound. John said something before shrugging with his hands out wide. Lily shoved the sneak-o-scope into John's hands, which proved a pivotal mistake as the screeching sound got worse. It began louder, and the pitch raised an octave higher, as though John had somehow made it react worse.

John shoved the glass ball back in Lily's hands forcefully, as Lily turned away towards the shelves. In a moments decision she took out her wand and cast a silencing charm over it. She place the still-moving ball back down onto the display box, before pausing to read the sign. "Activates when someone untrustworthy is around." Lily blinked a few times in thought. She was trustworthy, wasn't she? She shook her head once more before continuing down the isle.

"Well," came a choked out voice behind her. Lily turned around to find a pale John following her. "That was rather… odd."

"Yeah," she replied. With one last questioning glance at John she turned back towards the items that lined the shelves, lost in thought. What if it wasn't her who set the scope off? John had been there too; in fact it had been set of when she looked at John, hadn't it? But that would mean that he was untrustworthy, wouldn't it?

John looked down at Lily, panicking at the small frown and dazed look in her eyes. He knew he had to make her forget, and quick. He pulled her towards him by her waist and rocked her back and forth. "You're so amazing," he whispered into her ear. He tilted her chin up and met her lips with a sweet kiss. He pulled away to rest his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes, so he never saw the look Lily cast towards the Scope.

The Sneak-o-scope seemed to have doubled its spinning time. It was moving so fast a deep crack was forming down the side, spreading in a lightning-like pattern. Her focused returned to Johns eyes a fraction of second before they opened. "I'd be lost without you," he whispered.

Lily was about to respond before a giant crack filled the store, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Lily whipped away from John and turned back to where they placed the Sneak-o-scope down.

Instead of meeting the spinning object they saw only the shattered remains, which still buzzed along the counter. Lily narrowed her eyes with increased suspicion before the shop keep swept over to them.

"Move along you two," she said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Out of my shop. Now," he said sharply.

John took Lily's hand and led her to the exit, but as she walked her eyes never left the shattered remains of the Sneak-o-scope.

* * *

"Graham, buddy! There you are!" interrupted a voice. Elle was just listening to Graham telling her a rather amusing story from his first year at Hogwarts, before a tall blonde boy approached the table. A few others trailed behind the blonde boy, looking impatient.

"Speak of the devil; Elle this is Mark, Mark meek Elle," introduced Graham.

"Nice to meet you," Mark nodded curtly before turning back. "So you left us to chat up this little lady then? Did you seem to forget we had rather pressing plans for today?"

Graham groaned in his remembrance of said event before he turned to Elle. "I'm so sorry. I've got to run."

"Oh, alright," shrugged Elle with a smile.

"I really am sorry for cutting this short. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eye.

"I'd love to," Elle replied. Graham gave her one last smile as his friend literally pulled him away and out the door. Elle sighed and slid out of her seat, giving another couple the chance to sit down. She battled her way across the tavern before a familiar mop of brown hair caught her eye. She made her way towards it and stood in front of the booth.

"Before I just jump in are you on another date?" she asked wearily. Remus grinned and shook his head no. "Excellent," Elle replied, dropping into the seat beside him. "Hullo gents," she directed to Sirius, Peter and James.

"Where did this boyfriend of yours run off to?" asked Sirius, leaning forward.

Elle shot a look at Remus, who wore an innocent expression, before looking back at Sirius. "He's not my boyfriend, and he went off with his own friends. Where's your date, Sirius?"

"Apparently my date was friends with Remus' date, and also friends with that other girl. So mine ran off to comfort her friend. I didn't quite mind, I mean she was rather annoying."

Everyone at the table laughed, with the exception of James, who was still looking around the crowds of people; lost in thought.

"So, your date ditched you, and my date ditched me," said Elle, looking back at Remus. "We are both just destined to be single."

Remus smirked and threw his arm over her again. "Well, if we are both dateless, we should now go on a date, thus making us non-single," he purposed playfully.

Elle grinned and shook her head. "What would I get out of this arrangement?"

"I have to give you something?" asked Remus. "I don't think it is worth it."

Elle slapped him in the shoulder. "You're sure a cheap date!"

Remus laughed along with her before resigning. "Alright, I'll buy you a drink."

Elle grinned and took his hand. "Agreed," she said shaking it. Remus rolled his eyes and slid out of the booth to get the drinks. "That makes two free drinks for me today," she grinned.

"You're just a girl who dates for free butterbeers, aren't you?" smirked Peter.

"Do you really consider Remus her date?" reasoned Sirius.

"I know I don't" grinned Elle mischievously.

"Exactly. She just has Moony whipped," smirked Sirius.

"Why do you guys call him Moony?" asked Elle. Sirius exchanged a dark look with Peter, but were saved from answering why James finally snapped back in at the question.

"Oh Elle, I didn't know you were here," he changed topics.

"Whoda thunk it?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"English you speak good," replied Remus, setting her drink down an sliding in beside her.

"Excellent, thanks Rem," she said, popping her cork out. "So what were you lot chatting about before I so rudely interrupted?"

The four boys shared a look. They had been talking about the Map prospects before she jumped in, but they weren't about to tell her that.

"You, actually," said Remus, grinning at her.

"No really," she pressed.

"You and that boy," put in James.

"Wow, you lot need some girlfriends," Elle said, shaking her head.

"We do not," supplied Sirius.

"Well, he needs someone," she said nodding towards James, who was looking around the crowd. "Or else he's going to keep stalking Lily, who's sitting at the table in the far-back right."

James followed her words and sure enough he found Lily, curled up in John's arms as they sat at the back of the pub.

"I can't believe she's still with him!" he said, slamming his palm down on the table.

Elle said nothing but Remus felt her tense underneath his arm. She and the other girls didn't believe James' accusations of John and this mystery girl cheating on Lily.

"After everything I've told her!"

"Looks like she is above your lies," growled Elle, grabbing her butterbeer and raising it to her lips.

"You think I'm lying too?" he said incredulously.

"It's hard not to," she retorted bitterly.

"Have you even listened to what Prongs had seen?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't need to know it. All I know is that John makes her the happiest I've ever seen her. I don't think he's capable of supposedly cheating on her," she said finally.

"Fine Elliene, don't listen to his side of the story," said Remus rolling his eyes. Ellie sighed in resolution, slinking back into the hollow of Remus' shoulder.

"Fine. What happened?"

James grinned slightly and sat up. This was the closest shot he'd have to get Lily to hear his story, one way or another.

* * *

Anna slumped further into her chair, emptying the contents of her third drink. She'd stopped trying to make conversation with Tom, getting bored of his one word responses. Emily was thoroughly enjoying her date, not bothering to pay the slightest bit of attention to Anna. Just as this thought passed through her head, Steve and Emily looked over at her.

"Um, An, do you mind if Steve and I … umm … go back to the school?" Emily pleaded. Anna knew they had no intention of going back to school, but finding an empty corner in an abandoned alley somewhere.

"Yeah, you guys go on, I don't mind," she lied.

Emily jumped up and headed for the door, but Steve held back. He flicked his wand at Tom's full bottle, (oblivious to Tom, who was staring at the ceiling again) and winked at Anna.

"That should liven him a bit," he smirked before allowing Emily to lead him towards the door.

Anna stared incredulously at the charmed bottle. 'He wouldn't have …' she thought to herself, but she was proved wrong. Tom lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a deep drink. Instantly his eyes widened and he started coughing, choking on the unexpectedly strong substance.

"Now that's how every butterbeer should taste!" He grinned, taking another swig. "Where's Steve gone to?" he asked as he looked around the now half empty table.

"Back to the school with Em," Anna replied, amazed at the amount of words that had come out of Tom's mouth.

He winked at Anna, tapping his nose with his index finger. "Sure, back to the castle they've gone, late for their snogging classes I suppose!"

Anna laughed at the way Tom slurred his words together … just how much stronger had Steve made Tom's drink?

"Well, personally, I think it's a good thing that they've left," Tom said, jumbling his words together.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Anna grinned. Tom wasn't such a bad guy – all he needed was a kick-start every now and again.

"Well, now we're alone, aren't we?" he said smoothly, sliding his chair closer to Anna's, not bothering to be discreet as his eyes wandered. She gave a frustrated groan.

"Of course, you don't want to get to know me better, you just want a quick snog," Anna started to stand up, but Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Anna, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," he said, holding both of her hands in his own. "It's just hard not to think like that when, excuse me if I'm being bold again, but when you're so beautiful." Tom's hands tightened around Anna's as he began to pull her forward towards him, his lips getting dangerously close to hers. Anna squeaked, breaking one hand free of Tom's grip and shoving the spiked butterbeer into his hand.

"Tom, you're drunk, and I don't know anything about you except that you're in Hufflepuff and like your classes!" she pleaded, trying to pull away from him.

"Well that's enough isn't it?" he winked, taking another deep drink.

"No, it's really not," replied Anna, sliding further away. Tom was mumbling incoherently now, and just as his hand was moving towards her leg, Anna caught sight of Elle walking towards the bar.

"Elle!" she hissed to her friend. Elle with six fresh butterbeers cluttering her hands, looked around the tavern with a confused expression on her face before landing her gaze on Anna. 'Help Me!' she mouthed, her eyes pleading desperately.

Elle narrowed her eyes a bit, a smirk dancing on her mouth. Anna knew Elle long enough to know the message Elle was conveying. "Having fun?" she mocked silently. "You deserve it."

Anna went so far as to clasp her hands together as she slid away from Toms touching hand. "Please!" she begged. "I'm really sorry!"

Elle gave a short of closed off look, as in deep in thought. Her last look in Anna's direction proved itself unreadable before she walked past Anna's table and, assumingly, back to her own. Anna briefly registered that Elle had indeed deserted her before her thoughts began anew with Tom's body becoming a lot closer than she had ever wanted.

Just as Toms arm had slung around an aggravated Anna's shoulders, a deep and angry voice had stopped her from socking Tom one in the eye. "Oi! Anna! What in the ruddy hell is going on here!"

Clearly shocked Anna turned up to the addresser, only to be met with the mischievous gray eyes of Sirius Black. Wondering what was going on Anna replied coolly, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I have some serious business to attend to today, regretfully skiving off on my girlfriends date and when I come in here, I see her out with another bloke!" Sirius, pretending to be mad, shifted his gaze on to Tom. "And you! If you know what's good for you, you'd remove your arm off of my girl right this minute. 'Less you want me to do it for you."

Tom, his eyes wide and mouth gaping retracted his arms from Anna as if she were a hot plate. Anna, catching on, slid out of the booth and stood at Sirius' side putting an arm around his waist. "It's okay love," she said. "We didn't do anything, this was only a friendly get together, right Tom?"

Tom, still gaping shook his head and pushed his hands out, knocking over his butterbeer in his haste. "Nothing. Honestly."

"Damn straight, nothing. Come on love; I owe you a date," Sirius said, leading Anna away. Anna let out an overdue breath as she slid into the boys booth beside Elle.

"Thanks for the help Sirius, I owe you one," she said, leaning back into the cushions of the seat.

"And I'll hold that to you," he grinned, retaking his old spot across the table.

"What about me? I did send Sirius after you, after all!" asked Elle, crossing her arms.

Anna paused a moment before throwing her arms around Elle in a hug. "I'm really sorry for deserting for some old cheesy date. I promise I'll never do it again, and thank you. Forgive me?"

"Can I really stay mad at you, Bella?" grinned Elle.

Beside them, Remus lowered his bottle from his lips. "Who's Bella?" he asked.

Elle grinned mischievously as Anna began to glower. "I hate you," Anna muttered lowly.

* * *

John rocked Lily back and forth in his arms as she laid her head on the hollow of his neck. Slowly he removed his hand to grab the bottle on the table. He raised to his lips and took a swig before offering it to her. She took the bottle in her hands to drink herself before putting it back down on the table.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked looking down at her.

"Whatever you want," she said, grinning. He laughed and shook his head.

"Your to cute," he grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself," Lily replied, looking up into his blue eyes.

"What would I do without you?" he asked squeezing her gently in his arms.

"Hmm, be lost and alone?" she asked playfully.

"Without a doubt," he replied. Lily went back to snuggling in his arms, thinking about the shattered Sneak-o-scope, as his eyes began to wander to the other girls in the tavern.

One familiar girl in particular caught his eye. Making eye contact with him the whole time, she slid off her barstool and made her way to the exit. Before she reached her destination, she spread all ten fingers out wide. Her lips mouthed 'Ten tonight. Usual place.' John smirked and nodded to her before she broke their gazes with one last wink, and left the pub.

Lily, feeling the head movement looked up. "What's up?" she asked.

He turned his eyes back down onto her. His smirk grew a little wider before falling and becoming his usual smile. "Nothing sweetie. Let's go back to Hogwarts now," he said, muzzling into her hair to drop a kiss on the top of her head. Forgetting the sneak-o-scope, Lily grinned and pulled him into a kiss; silently thanking whomever for giving her such a great boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N**: And you thought you hated John before? Next chapter might take a while to get up; a lot of things shall happen. Unless we decide to cut it in half, then it wont be a long wait at all. Oh man, don't you just hate John?

**Tai-For-You:** Elle's a quiet one, but very open and friendly around her friends. We haven't sown her quiet that much though, have we? Also she's really clumsy, but we have forgotten to write her like that too. :P Sad to say things are getting worse for James in this chapter; aren't they? No worries, he shall perk up soon. I mean he HAS been able to tell Elle what he saw. Thank you SO much for reviewing ;)

**death during life**: Don't you want John hurt even more? But what else can James do when Lily refuses to believe? Thanks for reviewing! ;)

**Maraie-Poesa** : I don't think you understand how inspiring/ amazing your review was. It made us both so happy and thrilled to read. That you for reviewing, and very much for the compliments.

**BendYourArmsToLookLikeWings:** Alas, the curse of an annoying boyfriend ;) Glad we could help you be distracted. Thank you for reviewing!

**Amrawo:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Mrs. Roberts:** Thank you for your kind words. We will keep it up :P

**Le Pipe**: Oh we can keep it up ;) I agree, poor James. :(

**xLynex**: Thank you so much! Well, it's Sunday here, but I don't think I took into consideration it may not be Sunday in the Eastern Hemisphere. But anyways, I'm glad you like our Original Characters, we are trying very hard to keep them away from being Mary-Sues, you know? But thank you for reviewing.

**Sadiler:** Haha, we are glad you like the line; it took a while to come up with. Thanks for reading and reviewing eh! It really means a lot.

**Jewels5**: Have to admit; your review had us scrambling to make our OC's less perfect. Its two notches to close. Thank you for reviewing eh! Truth or Dare chapter was really just a way of getting some information in, but yeah, I'm glad it wasn't as awful as it could have been. We are trying to stay away from as many clichés as possible, which does sometimes prove hard. I have to agree, our (okay; MY (Julie's) ) spelling is horrible, but it's getting better, I hope. Glad you like Elle and Sirius, and I'm hoping Sirius, at the beginning, wasn't to far OOC.

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed! We live off you all :P We hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Discovery

_Finally baby  
The truth has come down now  
And now ya listen to your spirit  
It's crying out loud now_

_Tryin' to believe yeah  
You say you love me, but you don't know  
You got me rocking and a-reeling _

_I Don't Want To Know - The Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

"What is taking her so long?"

It was October 31st, and Alice, Anna, and Lily were in the common room, hungrily waiting to head to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Only one thing was stopping them – Elle.

"Calm down Lils, she shouldn't be too much longer," Alice soothed from the armchair she was slumped in, while Lily stood impatiently by the portrait.

"Yeah Lily, you'll see Messer soon enough, stop worrying!" Anna grinned, leaning on the chair Alice occupied. Lily stuck her tongue out, but returned the grin, not denying how eager she was to see John. The sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs caught their attention, as Elle bounced into the common room, finally ready to go.

"C'mon guys, food awaits!" she beamed, pushing her way out of the portrait without them. "Food was awaiting 20 minutes ago … when the feast started," Lily grumbled, as the girls rushed after Elle towards the feast.

* * *

The Great Hall, as usual, was stupendous. The usual house banners had been replaced with modified versions, depicting the four house mascots in the colours black and orange only. The usual candles that floated in the ceiling above them were now accompanied by hundreds of floating jack-o-lanterns, charmed to sing those old cheesy Halloween songs. The feast was already under-way as they had expected as three of the four flopped into seats beside the Marauders. Lily, on the other hand, made her way over to sit with John Messer, who wrapped her in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek as she sat down beside him.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Peter, buttering a roll.

Anna's stomach gave a great rumble as her eyes shot a glare at Elle. Alice giggled and said "Some of us-" Here Anna coughed something that distinctly sounded like "Elle" "-took a little while to get ready."

"It's not my fault! You guys made me take my shower last!" Elle defended. "You know I can take a while!"

"We made you take a shower last because you take the longest showers," retorted Anna, piling food onto her plate.

"Why is it you take so long, Elle?" grinned Sirius across the table.

"Why do you want to know, Sirius?" she asked back.

"I bet you have some rough bloke up there in the shower with you," he said, dropping a wink. "Just wondering when it's finally my turn."

Elle rolled her eyes as the other sniggered into their food. "You know I have you booked in for Sunday, Sirius. Geeze, get a grip. You'll get your time," she smirked back.

"I look forward to it," he said with a wink.

"Oh, one must wonder what does go through the twisted mind of Sirius Black," quipped Alice.

"Sex-" Anna said, raising a finger. "Sex-" she added, raising another finger. "Pranks-" a third finger. "Quidditch-" she put up her fourth finger. "Oh. And more sex," she simpered, holding out all five fingers, before returning them to the food that graced her plate.

"She's got you there, Padfoot," grinned James, slapping Sirius on his back.

* * *

As the feast was drawing to a close, an air of confusion ran through some. No prank had been pulled yet, which meant many suspicious glances were shot towards the Marauders, who pretended not to be aware as they continued on with their conversations. Alice had left a while before to sit further down the table with Frank and his friends leaving Anna and Elle with the four boys.

Wrapped up in their own conversation the two girls hadn't noticed the subtle looks the boys gave their watches from time to time. Finally, as Anna was drawn into a conversation with Sirius, Remus nudged Elle in the side.

"I, uh, dropped my fork under the table. Can you get it for me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, as if the meaning were clear enough.

"No way! Get it yourself," Elle retorted, seemingly oblivious.

"No, Elle, can you _get under the table,_ and get my fork?" he said, looking at her as though she would understand it better this time.

"I'm not your lap dog. Get it yourself!" she retorted, crossing her arms.

Remus gave her an exasperated look, before glancing at his watch once again. "Elle! Look at the table," he said.

Elle did as he told her, only to find all his utensils sitting on his plate. "Hey… you still have a fork!"

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Get under the table, Elle."

"But, why?" He gave her one of those 'You idiot' looks he often gave her in times like these. "Oh. OHH! The prank?" she asked, catching on.

"Get under the table, Elle." Elle touched her nose with her finger, dropping him a wink, before doing as he told her to and ducking under the table.

Anna, noticing the sudden lack of Elle, ignored her conversation with Sirius, and she too ducked under the table. She and the others always followed whatever tip-off Remus often gave Elle about the pranks; whether it be to steer clear of a certain corridor; come to another one to see something 'amazing'; duck; jump; avoid; and once even to run; just so Elle and her friends got out of trouble. It paid to have a best friend, who was also best friends with a Marauder.

Sure enough, moments after ducking under the table a shill shriek resounded from across the room. Both began laughing hysterically as they peaked out of the table. The four pairs of legs that dangled over the seats disappeared, bodies taking their place. The six of them peaked through the gap of the tabletop and the wooden benches, still laughing at the sight they saw.

The enchanted pumpkins began to do more than just sing. Every time one opened it's mouth, it's guts and seeds would be hurled out among the groups of students. The combined regurgitation of guts and seeds from the hundreds of pumpkins was enough to cover every member of the great hall who was unfortunately exposed.

If orange pumpkin guts and its seeds weren't enough, magnificent bats suddenly rained down in swarms from the sky. They began to dive-bomb the Slytherin students, who were screaming and holding their arms around their head for protection. When it became evident the bats were only scaring the Slytherin student, the others began to laugh at the house's misfortune.

Under the table the six occupants were laughing hardily, so much so that when a chunk of guts found it's way under the table and onto some of them they only seemed to laugh harder. Elle shook her head, trying to get the part that hit her off, as she cracked up at the amount that was stuck of Remus' face. James, meanwhile had to pluck his glasses from off his head and smear the pumpkin guts that fogged his vision onto his shirt.

With the idea the prank was over, and following the Marauders example they slid out from under the table. As they went to make their exit they were stopped with a resounding crack that echoed through the hall. Many instantly reacted; shielding their heads, ducking for cover. Anna was shocked, and slipping on guts strewn across the floor she fell back into her seat effectively sitting in a huge pile of the gooey substance.

Meanwhile the others covered their heads as small pellets fell from some unknown source in the ceiling. After a few inches had covered the room they had stopped falling. Elle quirked an eyebrow as Remus tossed one of the fallen pellets at her. She took it in her hands, looking it over. "Candy?"

"So what type of poison or harmful toxin do you have inside them?" asked Anna, trying to brush the goo off herself.

Sirius just shook his head. "Nothing. Just candies, straight from Hogsmeade."

"Why would you give out free candy?" asked Anna.

"We are generous you know," grinned James. "Well, when we want to be."

"Happy Halloween," Remus grinned, before his gaze traveled up to the head table. He nudged Sirius in the ribs. Sirius took one look up at the advancing figure before returning to the girls.

"Now if you'll excuse us, ladies. McGonagall is on her way over, and she doesn't seem as pleased as you lot."

With that said the four boys sprinted out of the hall, with a very livid Professor on their heels.

* * *

Anna drug herself up to the astronomy tower yet again on Tuesday night, her heavy rut sack of parchment and books weighing her down. She open the latch and entered the towers open floors, before dropping her pack with a heavy thud. "Oliver," she called, not bothering to look around. "I'm here."

"I can see that," he smirked. Anna finally looked up at him before her eyes fell to the table beside him. A case of butterbeer sat on the wooden table.

"What's that for?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you," he grinned.

"A surprise?" she asked, smiling earnestly.

"Well, two actually," he said passively.

"Excellent! Can I get them then?" she asked eagerly. Anna didn't bother to grab her bag as she walked around and sat in one of the chairs in front of the table.

"Well, you can have one of them now, but the other one will have to wait," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

Anna put on a fake pout, before grinning and punching him lightly in the arm. "Okay, hit me."

"If you insist," he smirked. He punched her just as lightly in her arm.

"Abuse!" she fake mocked, before grinning again. "So what's this first surprise? You have me all excited."

"Okay, do you remember last Astronomy class you had to do that quiz?"

Anna groaned and nodded her head mournfully. How badly had she failed that one?

"Well you're supposed to get them back tomorrow. But-" he picked up an envelope Anna had over-looked before. He ruffled around the papers inside before pulling out one. Anna could tell it was hers from the mad scribbling and drawings that marked up the back. "Freshly marked," he grinned handing it over.

Anna groaned and took it, but as she took the parchment between her fingertips she let her arm fall down immediately. "Do I have to look at it?" she groaned. Oliver grinned and nodded his head.

Anna pulled the parchment back up to her face and with one last hesitant look at Oliver she looked at her mark. She didn't fail, was the first thing she registered as she saw Oliver's checkmarks up and down the parchment. Finally her eyes rested on the score and she dropped the parchment in shock.

"Per-" she said looking up at Oliver's grinning face. "Perfect?" she whispered. He shook his head, before she launched into his arms, hugging him.

He held her as she jumped up and down in his arms, yelling "PERFECT!" Over and over again.

"Exactly Ann. You're doing so much better now!" he said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her properly. She grinned as she hugged him back. "It's all thanks to you Oli," she said into his ear.

"Nu-uh," he said teasingly. As he pulled away he gestured to the table. "So I thought that we should celebrate tonight."

Anna's eyes lit up. "No astronomy?" she asked hopefully.

"Well… what kind of tutor would I be to let you skive off? But no mapping, no charting, no writing. Just looking at the stars."

"Is that surprise number two?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope. That's still coming," he said cheekily.

Anna grabbed his arm ad pulled him down to the ground before sitting up and grabbing two of the butterbeers.

"No mapping, no mapping," Anna chanted to herself quietly, yet happily as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"No, but you still have to name. What's that one?" he asked pointing to one of the constellations.

"Ohhhhh Oliver!" Anna moaned looking over at him. "Do I have to?" He nodded his reply as she looked back up to the stars. "Uhh, Leo?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned and pulled her into another hug. "Correct!" Anna grinned against the shoulder her face was muzzled into.

"I'm so smart," she murmured against him. She pulled away to see him glancing at his watch. "Surprise time?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Oliver shook his head, "Two more minutes." Anna sighed and let her head fall to the ground they were still laying on.

"How about now?" she asked.

"Still two minutes."

"Damn…" she replied. She waited a few seconds. "Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No." Oliver sighed and nudged her in the ribs. "I'll let you know when it's time."

Time passed quietly as they pointed out and named more constellations. Suddenly Oliver stood up and took Anna's hands, hoisting her up with him. "Come over here," she murmered, leading her over to the side of the tower.

They leaned over the edge, Anna resting herself on her elbows which were placed on the stone. Oliver pointed up to the sky and whispered into her ear, "look."

Anna followed his finger up to the sky drawing in a breath as she caught sight of what she was looking for. A comet shot across the night sky, a tail of blurring orange tailing it. They had covered comets during class, but she had never imagine a hunk of flying rock could ever look like this. "It's so beautiful, Oliver," she whispered back, fearing if she raised her voice any louder the moment wouldn't seem as special.

"Yeah," he replied, his arm finding itself around her waist as she pulled closer to him. "People always get so caught up in the charting and the mapping ad the naming, they start to forget about this sort of thing."

"Comets?" asked Anna thickly.

"Yeah, that and well, everything in general. We get so caught up in naming things or finding regions in the sky we forget to properly look at their magnificence. There is something more to stars, sure, but that doesn't mean we should forget their beauty."

Anna said nothing as she looked back up to the comet trailing the sky. She thought about Oliver's words, and the truth behind them. Suddenly he shifted beside her, seeming uncomfortable. "Look Ann, I hope you liked this surprise, but it's okay if you don't. I mean, I know you don't like thinking about Astronomy and I know you dread it, but I thought that this might help you see there's more to the sky than what you find yourself thinking about. Now that I think about t, this may e dreadfully boring for you. I guess I just thought you'd like it."

"I don't like it Oliver," she said earnestly. Oliver looked crestfallen for a moment before Anna nudged him with her body. "I love it," she whispered.

Relief swept across Oliver's face as he drew her closer to him, cradling her in his arms as they looked up at the shooting comet.

They stayed there like that until the comet had finally left their plane of vision, causing them to look at the stars again. Oliver's words reeled around inside her head as she truly looked up at the sky. She saw the real beauty that the stars had for what seemed to be the first time in her life. She leaned her head back onto Oliver's broad shoulder. As he was taller than her he was able to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Thanks Oliver," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him gently on the cheek. As she pulled away she found herself blushing, but she didn't know why. Anna Weston was not the type to blush. But something about the moment just made her feel like blushing; she had never had a guy do anything like this for her before.

Behind her Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes. "Anytime Ann."

As they finally got up to leave a few hours later Anna packed her things and walked to the door. "Coming?" she asked him. Oliver, who had sat back down in one of the chairs with the empty case of butterbeer beside him, shook his head. "Suit yourself. See you on Friday," she shrugged. With one last smile she descended the stairs.

Oliver's mid ran through the nights event but when he rethought about the kiss she had given him he sat straight up in his chair. With a last sigh he leaned back, running his fingers through his hair. She'd kissed him, and though it was only on the cheek, it was still wrong. He was her professor after all.

'But your not her Professor. Your just an assistant.' his mind argued.

'But I'm older than her,' he fought back.

'Only by what, three years?'

Darcy Oliver groaned as he placed his head in his hands. Why was he making such a big deal over it? It was only Ann, after all, and she didn't mean anything to him that way. Did she?

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Hogsmeade weekend, and since then Elle couldn't take her mind off of James' story. The more she went over his words, the more they seemed to fit. John really could be cheating on Lily; he did have the time to do it, and Merlin knows there were a fair few girls in the castle who would willingly do things with John, no strings attached.

Although with the increased feeling that James was telling the truth, Elle never could bring herself to tell Lily she believed James' story. Elle could only imagine what Lily would do to her if she joined the boys, and even hinted at John's infidelity. If James thought he had it bad, it was nothing compared to how Lily would react if her own friend went around trying to tell her the same thing.

"Elle, you twat, answer me!" said Anna, chucking a pillow at the brunettes head. Elle, still lost in her thoughts, wasn't able to register the flying pillow before it smacked her straight in the face.

Elle's eyes narrowed at Anna, "What in the hell was that for?"

Anna grinned as she shrugged. "What do you expect? You've been spaced out for a while. We asked you what you're thinking about and you never responded."

"Gee," mocked Elle, "Maybe because I was zoned out, which you knew I was!"

"All the same," interrupted Alice. "What were you thinking so hard about?"

Elle sighed and looked around the common room, making sure that Lily was no where to be found. Sure enough Lily was no where to be found, as she had gone off o a date with John earlier. Maybe if she told the other girls, then maybe they could all convince Lily of the truth.

"James…" she replied before being cut off.

"Ohh! Am I sensing unrequited love? Elle is in love withJames Potter! No offence Elle,but did you have to pick the one that ishopelessly devoted to another girl?" teased Anna.

Elle opened her mouth to reply but Alice beat her to it. "Leave her alone Ann, she can like whoever she wants!" scolded Alice, before turning back to Elle. "Does he know you like him?"

At that moment, before Elle could reply once again, Remus flopped down beside her and pinched her cheeks playfully. "Aww, who's little Elliene in love with this week?" he teased.

Before Elle could yell at any of them, Anna spoke for her. "James!"

Remus looked at her with an unreadable expression, his teasing attitude had vanished. That's when Elle completely lost it.

"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!" she snarled so loudly all the occupants of the common room looked at her blushing face before sniggering amongst themselves. Elle mentally kicked herself repeatedly for making her predicament worse.

Anna and Alice seemed to have taken the turn of events for the best as they began holding their sides from the pain that came from them laughing to hard. Elle began shaking violently from her anger as she clenched and unclenched her hands, sending death glares at her laughing friends.

"I don't deserve this," she hissed to them. She stood up, biting back further emotions from being publicly embarrassed and made to move away from their corner of the room. Remus grabbed her arm as she moved past him and pulled her back down to sit with him. "I believe you," he said, smiling at her in hope of cheering her up. "You know Alice and Bella are just playing."

Elle smiled slightly as his use of Anna's name before Anna threw a pillow at the two. "I told you to never call me that!"

Remus, in turn, replied to her by sticking his tongue out, making Elle laugh a bit. He heard this and turned back to her, "Feel better now?" he asked.

Elle signed and nodded before hugging him briefly. "Thanks," she said.

"Aww, such a sweet moment that needs to be ruined," grinned Anna.

"Can't blame us Elle, you're the one to say you were thinking of James," reasoned Alice.

"And if you would have let me finish, I was going to tell you he told me his side of the whole 'John is cheating' story," she retorted.

Alice and Anna immediately went quiet, dark looks on their faces. "Let's not talk about this," said Alice finally.

"We have to," replied Elle, just as quiet.

"No we don't," warned Anna.

"Yes we do!" replied Elle hotly.

"I don't want to sit through another round of Potter ranting," said Alice. Remus sort of tensed up at this information, but still kept quiet.

"That's how I feel. It's only Lily that does that, but…" replied Elle.

"I don't agree with what she calls James, but she has a reason to not believe him," replied Anna.

"Well, stop focusing on her for a second and think about yourselves. Do you think James is telling the truth?" asked Elle.

Anna and Alice shared a look before Alice turned back to Elle. "Where's this going Elle?" she asked quietly.

Elle tensed slightly, biting her lip. Beside her, Remus shifted to put his hand on her lower back subtly, silently giving her the encouragement she needed. "I believe James," she declared. She knew that beside her Remus was grinning happily, but her focus was still on Anna and Alice.

Anna was staring right at her; disbelief coming off of her in giant waves. She was clearly shocked at Elle's statement. Alice on the other hand looked puzzled as she looked over Elle, searching for a sign that she was joking. Though their reactions were different, Elle knew them both well enough to know the same thought was running through their minds. The same thought that one would berate her with soon enough.

Anna was the first to pounce, but she spoke slowly. "So… you're going to believe Potter… over your best friend?"

"Don't say it like that Anna," defended Remus.

"Shove off Lupin. You're not a part of this," she retorted.

"Two on one isn't fair Weston. I'm not leaving," he replied coolly.

"She's right Elle. Are you going to go against your best friend?" asked Alice, less aggressively.

"Don't say it like that. I'm not going against anyone but Messer!" retorted Elle.

"John's been nothing but nice to Lily!" growled Anna.

"I know that! But what if that's just a… just a façade!" Elle replied desperately.

"What if it's not!" replied Anna, her voice getting louder. A few people around them turned to look at the group.

"That's the thing Ann!" replied Elle, raising her voice to match Anna's. "We don't know anything! We can't know! Have you followed him when he's not with Lily?"

"Have you?" asked Alice calmly.

"No, but James did…" started Elle before Anna cut her off.

"Oh, well if POTTER did, then everything he says is right!" snarled Anna. By now their voices had been able to carry through the entire common room.

"He saw it Anna! Stop dismissing him just because it's easier to! JOHN IS CHEATING ON LILY!" she ended up screaming.

Anna, clearly getting as upset as Elle, rose to her feet. "HE IS NOT! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE FOR GOING AGAINST HER!"

"I'M NOT GOING AGAINST HER!" Elle replied, standing up as well. "She doesn't know because she wont listen!"

"Think of who she's supposed to listen to! POTTER of all people!" Anna retorted.

"There is NOTHING WRONG with James!" snarled Elle.

Following the sound of his name being yelled, James came down the staircase from the boys side quietly, not attracting attention.

"When it comes to Lily there is," replied Alice wisely. She still sat in her chair and spoke at a much lower voice than the others. "He could say anything to be with her."

"Don't judge him Alice! You won't even listen to his side of the story."

"Of course we don't listen to him!" retorted Anna. "I don't know what he said to turn you against Lily…"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT LILY! THIS IS ABOUT JOHN!" Elle screamed back. "HE IS A CHEATING BASTARD!"

"You only think that because Potter wanted you to."

"Stop saying that James wanted this. Lily deserves to hear the truth, damnitt!"

At that moment, unknown to the feuding group, said red-head stepped through the portrait hole, and became caught up in their fight, along with every other occupant.

"The truth? The truth is that you are going against"

"STOP SAYING THAT ANNA!" Elle screamed back. "I'M NOT GOING AGAINST HER! I just want her to see the truth, don't you understand?"

"No I really don't-"

"Of course you don't! Because you are so big-headed you refuse to listen to anyone! Why won't either of you hear what he has to say? I did! It makes sense!"

"Why did you let him tell you the story?" asked Alice. She was as angry, but being the calmer one, she wouldn't rise to their level.

"Someone had to! Look at the two of you! I can't believe I was like the two of you. I didn't go against anyone, I just wanted to hear both sides of the story, then make my judgment. I did just that and now you're ATTACKING ME for it!"

"Of course we are!" retorted Anna. "Because you did go against Lily! And now you are joining his side, you're going to try and brake them up!"

"It's not like I want them to brake up Anna! I just don't want to see Lily hurt!" defended Elle.

"And you think this won't hurt her? Knowing you have gone against her and her boyfriend?" asked Alice calmly.

"But I'm not!" replied Elle weakly. James, still sitting in the dark stairwell, lowered his head regretfully. He didn't mean to bring this trouble onto Elle; he just wanted Lily to know the truth. Beside him, Sirius, who had followed him out of the dorm, place a hand on his best friends shoulder; he knew exactly what James was thinking.

"Yes you are Elle," replied Anna, "You want to effect one, but you know you will wind up affecting the other."

"Well!" retorted Elle, with new found vigor. "If James is right then they have to break up! I don't want him to hurt her anymore!"

"Yet you're fine hurting me yourself?" asked Lily, advancing on the group. All eyes darted on her. Anna and Alice gained half-smiles as Elle went paler.

"She has never hurt you Lily!" defended Remus.

"Bugger off Lupin. What the hell is going on here?" she asked, advancing on the group.

"Just a friendly little debate," said Alice dryly.

"I got that," replied Lily coldly. "But what I don't get is why you seem to want to put yourselves into something that is none of your businesses!"

"It is our business!" replied Elle. "What happens to you is our business!"

"That's rich coming from you! What happened to 'this isn't about Lily, it's about John'?" asked Anna.

"Your twisting my words!" replied Elle. "This is about John, but what happens to John will hurt Lily."

"HE HAS NEVER HURT ME!" Lily said lividly.

"But that doesn't mean he couldn't! That doesn't mean he wont!" retorted Remus.

"Why are we even fighting about this?" asked Lily. "There's no proof James is right-"

"How do you know that? You wont even let him get two words in edgewise!" retorted Elle.

"I don't need him to tell me what-"

"Where's John now Lily?" Elle snarled, getting angry again. "Do you know?"

"He's with his study group!" Lily defended.

"How do you know that? Have you met them?" Elle retorted. Lily didn't reply.

"Just go back to Potter," countered Anna. "You did chose him over your own friend."

Anna's words stung Elle, but she didn't reply. Instead she spoke to Lily, "Love makes you blind Lils," what she intended to say louder only came out as a whisper. She rose her voice louder as she continued, "Blind; but not stupid. Why wont you listen to anyone?"

"Listen to who, Elliene?" asked Lily. "Potter? His little gang of friends? I wont. You should see that he's using you against me."

"He is not. He thought that if you wouldn't listen to him, at least you'd let a friend of yours explain."

"And a right job your doing of it," replied Anna, smirking.

"Just, shut up, Weston!" snarled Elle. Elle winded up clearing the distance between her and Anna and pushed her as hard as she could. "I've had enough of you and you attacking me!" she said as Anna fell back into her chair, positively fuming.

Anna brought herself back to her feet throwing out her body to strike Elle. Elle went flying backwards from the sudden impact. She crash landed onto Remus' lap before pulling herself up off him, advancing on Anna once again.

Before she could get to Anna, Remus grabbed Elle and pulled her back onto the couch, as Alice grabbed hold of Anna, stopping her from advancing herself. While both girls struggled against the person holding them, Lily entered the fray, coming closer.

"Just drop it, all of you. John isn't cheating on me, don't let Potter ruin our friendship!"

Elle winded up elbowing Remus in the stomach harder than she intended, causing him to let go of her. Elle jumped to her feet and brushed the hair from her face.

"If you want to keep being a naïve little child about this then go ahead. But soon enough, Evans, this will all blow up and you will see the truth! And when that day comes you will owe a lot of people some apologies," Elle spoke clearly. She rounded away from the girls and stormed out the common room leaving no room for replies.

With the removal of Elle, the anger that seemed to be radiating out of the corner of the room seemed to have died away. All that was left was pity, regret, and sadness from what they had just said to one and other.

James had had enough. Gritting his teeth he entered into the main common room and walked up to the group. Anna and Alice caught sight of him first and Anna went a bright shade of red, wondering if he head some of the things she had said. He bluntly ignored everyone around them as he grabbed Lily's elbow rather forcefully.

"I'll ask you this once, and only once; Come with me," he growled menacingly in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Potter. Curfew is in a few minutes," she replied.

His grip tightened and his eyes went dark. "Exactly. At least I asked you first," he replied. The force never leaving her elbow he drug her to the portrait. Still upset about the fight Lily didn't fight back with much effort, if any at all.

"James, I don't want to go!" she defended weakly.

James rounded on her, looking her straight in the eyes. "You owe it to Elle," he said plainly, gripping her elbow tighter. "Just come now, and you find a reason to be angry at her. I'm going to show you the truth, if you wont listen to it. If he's not there, then 'm wrong and I will drop it. Promise." Lily sighed and asked no more questions as she was led out into the corridor.

After she left Anna and Alice shared a look before standing up simultaneously. Remus jumped to his feet and held his hands out. Where are you to going?" he asked.

"To find Elle," they both replied together. Remus' eyes narrowed at this before Alice put in, "not to yell at her or anything. Calm down Lupin. We're going to make up."

Anna nodded, before adding, "Now move." The two pushed past him and disappeared into the corridor.

Sirius and Peter joined Remus, who sat back down on the cushions.

"So now what?" asked Peter, slumped over a chair so that his feet dangled off the edge.

"Now…" sighed Sirius, laying across the couch. "We wait"

* * *

"James, can we just go back?" Lily pleaded through the silence that had fallen between them.

"Nope," he replied simply. They continued their walk in silence until they reached the closed doors of the library. James signaled by putting a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. He withdrew his wand and whispered the unlocking spell. "One sweep of the library, then we can go. Don't put your light on," he whispered in her ear. Lily nodded beside him impatiently. The sooner this was done, the sooner it will all be over.

James took her wrist lightly as they slid into the darkness of the library. They made their way, gratefully incident free, around the library. As they looked through one of the many rows of books James got a slight uneasy feeling in his stomach. What if they weren't meeting here tonight? He couldn't screw this up; this was his only shot after all!

Lily herself was getting bored. She was pleased that nothing was here, proving her in the right. "Can we go?" she hissed to him. He was about to nod, before something caught his eyes. Biting his lip he took Lily's chin in his hand and made her look in the direction that he was.

Lily instantly let out an involuntary shudder at the sight of a small light that seemed to trickle out to the path between rows. It was coming from the studying table in the back of the library; the ones that were rarely used by students.

James leaned closer to her, as his heart constricted slightly. "Lily," he whispered. "What ever we find over there, I want you to know I'm really sorry for showing you this. I hate seeing you hurt, and I wish as much as you do that what I've been saying hasn't been real. But this is the truth, Lils. The horrible, horrible truth. And I'm sorry to be the one to show you it."

Lily swallowed beside him, her eyes still fixed on the light. She nodded silently, while her mind was reeling in hopes that it was someone else that was out of sight; not John.

James dropped his hand from her wrist and instead took her hand, entwining their fingers delicately. Lily made no response at the sudden contact but as her hand fit inside his she squeezed it, and he squeezed back, assuring her that he was still there.

Together they made their way towards the back of the library. With each step they took, Lily subconsciously tightened her grip on James' hand. When Lily finally let go of James hand to clamp it over her mouth it left an odd tingling sensation; although that was the last thing on his mind.

As James rounded into sight, his heart immediately ripped out for Lily. John was there alright, as was the girl. What wasn't there, apparently, was their clothes. John had the girl up and on the wall as they did more than just snog passionately. Both were seemingly topless, as they were pressed together firmly, securing her onto the wall. Johns pants and bower shorts lay around his ankles. They both moaned quietly from time to time, oblivious to the new-comers.

Beside him Lily was shaking violently, as he heard an unpleasant sound come as she seemingly swallowed her own bile. James couldn't blame her, not at all; The sight was a sickening one. James bit his lip harder as from the illuminating candle light he saw the tears that stained Lily's face. He pulled her into a one-way hug, trying to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed. This threw John into action. He quickly found away to detach himself from this girl, who promptly covered her chest.

"Lil- Lily! I can explain!" John stuttered, pulling up his pants.

Lily left no room for discussion as she rounded and flew out of the library, James close on her heels, followed by John.

"Wait! Please Lils! Just wait!" he panted, chasing them. Lily stumbled slightly, but as she fell James caught her, her face straight into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. Unfortunately this left time for John to catch up to the pair.

"Lily-" he gasped, out of breath.

"FUCK OFF MESSER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs down the hall. John came stumbling towards her, rushing to do up his pants.

"Lily wait," he said, his cheeks flushing red. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Bullshit!" yelled James, advancing on John. "We saw you! What could have happened? Did she trip and fall on your dick?"

"JUST SOD OFF POTTER!" John yelled back.

"You bastard…" Lily hissed. "They all told me. They all said you were doing this. But I believed you. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed, not caring about getting in trouble. Fresh tears rolled down her burning cheeks. "You told me you would never hurt me." Lily shook her head disbelievingly and let out a painful laugh. "Do I look hurt to you!" She stalked towards a stunned John, glowering as she stood merely inches away from him. "You disgust me," she whispered harshly, spitting at his feet, before tearing down the hall once more.

John quickly came out of his trance. "Lily, wait!" he called out, beginning to rush after her, before James obstructed his path.

"I think you've done quite enough John," he warned, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. Never before had James felt so much anger, such hatred towards a person in his life. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to hurl John off of the Astronomy Tower, but he wouldn't – it'd be too kind.

"Get out of my way Potter! This isn't any of your business!" John bellowed, trying to push him out of the way, but James wouldn't budge.

"When you break the heart of someone I love that deeply, it is most definitely my business." James loosened his grip on John, turning and following Lily so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret later.

"I don't see why you're getting so involved Potter. Evans may be easy, but she'd still never go for you."

James froze. His blood ran cold at John's words. He didn't bother responding as he rounded on John, closing the distance between them. James put all the anger, frustration, and vile loathing he'd ever felt into one well-placed punch that connected with Messer's nose – a sickening crack resounded through the corridor. John twisted sideways from the force of the blow, crumpling to his knees as torrents of blood streamed from the centre of his face.

He held his broken nose, then stared at his bloodied hands, nauseated. James took another step forward, prepared to beat the cause of Lily's heartache senseless, but a sob from the end of the hallway stopped him. He saw Lily stagger around the corner, her hair flying wildly behind her as she fought to keep her composure. James slowly unclenched his fist, overwhelmed by how badly he wanted to be there for Lily, to hold her and tell her it would get better. Taking one last look at the broken John lying on the floor, James took off after Lily.

He rounded the next corner, and before he could run down the hall he spotted the crumpled redhead sitting in the fetal potion, her shoulders shaking from her sobs.

"Lily," he whispered soothingly, sitting beside her against the wall. He put his arm around her shoulders tentatively at first, but tightened his embrace as she leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. "Lily, I'm so sorry," he said softly, holding her as she wept. James didn't know what else to say to the crying form of the girl he'd always found so perfect. Instead he buried his face into her hair, letting the smell of her shampoo overtake him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments longer, holding each other in the empty corridor. "James," Lily choked out in between her tears, "I cant-" she finally whispered. "I can't be here. Not now. I have to go." James rose to his feet, taking Lily's hand and helping her to her feet.

"Lily, I didn't mean to –"

"I know James … I just need to be alone."

James nodded, untangling his fingers from hers. He brushed away a fresh tear as it rolled down her cheek. "He really doesn't deserve you Lils." She took his hand and squeezed it gently, silently thanking him.

* * *

Lily ambled through the halls, tears still clouding her vision. James was right; The Marauders were right; Elle was right. Messer had been cheating on her. She was such a fool not to realize it before, all the signs were there. He was overly sweet, and abnormally perfect. She just had to get back to her dorm and not crawl out of bed till Monday came. She wasn't even sure if it would be okay by then.

She choked out password to the Fat Lady, tearing through the common room. The few people who still lingered there watched her pass through with confused looks; having seen her and James and even the fighting before she left. She ignored the people around her as she raced up the steps, two at a time.

She burst through the door of her dorm, only to face the other three girls sitting and talking on Elle's bed. They turned to look at her tear-stained face; shock evident in their eyes.

She took a few deep gasps, trying to control her tears. All three girls were on their feet now, as Anna whispered "Lily? What's happened?"

Lily broke down once more, tears falling from her green eyes. "John-" she said, taking in a breath. "John. I saw- I saw-" she didn't have to finish as the girls knew what she meant.

Elle crossed the room first and pulled Lily into a giant hug. "It's alright hunny. He doesn't deserve you, you know that," she sad to the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Elle-" Lily said again against Elle's shoulder. "I'm so- I'm so sor-" she kept trying to choke out.

"It's okay, Lily. You don't have to say it," Elle grinned. Anna came over next and hugged Lily as well.

"We need to cheer you up," she said, resting her chin on Lily's shoulders.

"Right. No more crying now. He's not worth it," grinned Alice.

"Maybe," said Elle slowly. "It's time to use the emergency kit." Anna shot her a look, before grinning and nodding her head.

"I'm all for it!" she grinned, before looking back down at Lily. "If you are, that is."

Lily drew another breath, finally stopping from crying. She nodded her head, and Anna released her to jump towards her own bed. She got flat on her stomach, and rummaged around underneath the bed. Elle took one look at Lily before calling out, "Best make it the Extra strong one."

Anna kicked her foot up as a sign of recognition, as she continued to rummage around. The sound of glass hitting the wooden flooring was heard before Anna began to squirm her way out from under her bed. The three girls sat down on Alice's bed, getting ready for the night ahead.

Anna joined them as she crossed the room in a few happy, bounding steps. She jumped onto the bed; Two extra-large, and extra-strong bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, and four shot glasses in her hands.

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! Thank you to all our WONDERFUL reviews, who make our day! Some questions you could possibly help us out with.  
1) Have any spare prank ideas? We have some, but it never hurts to be prepared  
2) What are some crazy drunken mishaps you think the girls can get into?

Okay; so we DO know what mishaps they will get into. We just want to hear what you all think. For those of you who are upset Lily hasn't done her apologizing, just hold tight. She will be getting to that when she's not a crying wreck. (or maybe when she is)

So yes, Hope the oodles of blood John has shed has quenched your blood-thirst towards him. Other than that… ummm. Yeah, my brain is failing me, as it is 2 AM.

**Reviews!**

Flaire Delacour with Faith – We likey you're review very much too! And for your questions … read on! (Translates to: Yes, yes, and only Elle)  
**BendYourArmsToLookLikeWings** – My Chemical romance rocks our socks, and wanker is the perfect word to describe john. What a wanker.  
**death during life** – Lily wouldn't listen because she thinks it lllluuuurrrvvveee. Other than that, yes good thing Elle listened; I mean look where it led to! Jewels5 - Pressures not always bad. I'm glad you like the OC's too.  
**Sophie **- John was left bleeding in the middle of the hall; his nose broken. That good enough for the jerk?  
**Tai-for-you** - Who would believe an infatuated guy over a boyfriend? Well… other than Elle. Sorry the Lily and John parts make you cringe, but they had to be there. :P **xLynex **- Oh man. We loved your review. Genius.


	11. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_hey mrs. potter don't cry  
hey mrs. potter i know why  
hey mrs. potter won't you talk to me?  
…  
hey mrs. potter don't turn  
hey mrs. potter i burn for you  
hey mrs. potter won't you talk to me?  
…  
hey mrs. potter i won't touch  
hey mrs. potter it's not much  
hey mrs. potter won't you talk to me? (x3)_

_Mrs Potters Lullaby - Counting Crows_

* * *

Anna sat there with her mouth ajar. "SHIT!" she whispered. 

Alice and Elle, who had been dancing to nothing stopped and turned to her. "What?" asked Alice.

"I'M LATE!" Anna yelled to them, her eyes wide.

The others looked at each other, before Elle spoke. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"No! OLIVER!" she said, gesturing something with her hands.

"What? Oliver's pregnant?" asked Alice.

"No. Well, maybe… but that's not important! I have tutoring!" she said, shocked.

"No you don't!" Elle said, rolling her eyes. She left the clearing in-between beds back to Anna's and downed another shot.

"I'm LATE!" Anna yelled, ignoring her friends. She staggered off her bed, and stumbled straight into a face plant. Groaning she picked herself up and left the room, the others not noticing.

Lily looked up at the sound of the slamming door. "Where's Anna?" she mumbled. "More importantly; where the H am I?" she added, blinking as her eyes ran across the light.

"H.M.I.? What does that stand for?" asked Alice interestedly.

"Alice you dolt! Shhh do you hear that?" asked Elle.

All three remaining girls went silent. "I hear nothing," whispered Lily.

"EXACTLY!" whispered Elle. "It's quiet."

"It's to quiet," added Alice.

"People are sleeping," reasoned Lily.

"Well. Let's go wake the boys up!" replied Alice brightly.

"You coming Lils?" asked Elle, tying up her shoe.

"No," she said, pulling the last half of the second bottle towards her.

* * *

Anna stumbled through the halls, walking in the complete opposite direction of the astronomy tower. More than once she actually came across a flight of stairs, heading down, instead of up. 

She followed nine flights of stairs, all heading down. In the end she found herself in the dark halls of the dungeon. "Whoah," she whispered. "This is NOT the Astronaut towel!" She shook her head and laughed. She went to smack herself in the head but missed by a few inches, flying her hand out to the side. She giggled loudly before about-facing and climbing the stairs.

Two dark figures shot smirking glances to each other, before following the drunk up the stairs.

* * *

Elle and Alice lurched up the staircase that led to the boy's dormitories, leaning against each other to support themselves. They giggled uncontrollably whenever one of them tripped. As they reached the first landing, they stopped outside of the first years' dormitories. Alice pressed a finger to her lips, trying to muffle a giggle, signaling for Elle to do the same. Alice then held up three fingers – she lowered one with a look towards Elle, before lowering another. With the last one down, they burst through the door. Not leaving any time, they ran into the centre of the room, screaming wildly and jumping about as the five small boys that occupied the room jumped out of their beds, terrified. Mass yelling was heard emanating from the room, as both Elle and Alice were screaming for the fun of it, while the boys were giving out horrified shrieks of fear and surprise. 

Before the boys could gather their wits, the two intoxicated girls fled the room, speeding as fast as their tipsy feet would carry them up the next set of stairs.

When they reached the rooms of the second years, they telepathically decided to take a different approach – Elle carefully opened the door, and they slipped silently into the room. They stealthily approached one of the beds, struggling to suppress their laughter. Alice moved around to the opposite side of the sleeping boy, and the two girls leaned in, mere inches away from their fair-haired victim. The two shared a look, before Alice tilted her face towards the boy's ear …

"Moo," she whispered, her face deadly calm. Elle had to duck down beside the bed as a fit of laughter attacked her, but she quickly recovered, popping back up. "Moo!" Alice repeated, slightly louder. Elle caught on, and joined the fun.

"MOO!"

The boy's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright into a sitting position, succeeding in cracking both of the girl's heads with his own. They both fell on either side of his bed, all three of them letting out a howl of pain, awakening the rest of his dorm mates.

"Jake … you okay?" one of them muttered sleepily. He pulled back his curtains, and saw two figures run cackling out of the room, clutching their foreheads.

"Elle! Who's next?" Alice asked as they dragged themselves up the stairs.

"First years … Second years … umm … fourth years?" Elle responded, trying to reason with herself. "Wait … THIRD!"

They finally found the door, and barged in. The boys had already been awakened from the screams and shouting from below, and stared incredulously at the strange girls. Elle and Alice were slightly put off by this, and fell into a mass heap of limbs in the middle of the floor. Laughter omitted from them for several minutes, before they picked themselves up and ran into the bathroom, thinking it was the exit. At seeing the porcelain sinks, they whirled around and flew back into the dormitory – but not before Elle got the chance to flush every single toilet at least twice. They dashed back onto the stairs, leaving a stunned silence behind them.

* * *

Lily's eyes snapped open as the empty bottle in her hand slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor with a thud. She'd been drifting off on her bed, dreaming of a white Christmas, before she'd been interrupted. 

"How rude!" she muttered, sluggishly pulling herself up into a standing position, hanging onto the curtains and using them to support her weight. Grabbing her bottle she made her way to the door before opening it and sliding outside. She needed someone to be with her, she hated being drunk alone.

Down in the common room, James was drawn back to reality as the source of his thoughts came stumbling into view. Literally. Lily seemed to be tripping over her own two feet as she made her way towards the main fireplace, which happened to be in his direction as he lay on the couches in front of it. Lily clearly had not seen him, as she hit her knee off one of the tables and swinging one of her hands onto the cushions. It was there that he saw an unmistakable object, clutched in her right hand as if it were the key to life.

She half-heartedly withdrew her empty bottle of Fire Whiskey, before letting go of it completely. The empty glass echoed with a hollow thud as it his the rug that lay beneath her. James bit his lip as he watched her stagger towards the couch, and promptly fall on top of him. Her eyes finally rested on him before a simple, "oh shit," passed by her lips.

"Drunk?" he asked innocently.

"Very," she replied, shrugging against his lap.

"How many bottles?" he asked, pulling her upright.

"Many." Lily began to count on her fingers. "Three," she finally admitted.

"Explains why I saw three lunatic girls milling about."

"They had one bottle," she said, leaning her head back into the cushions. "I had two. By myself."

"This should be interesting," James mused, sitting back and looking over the girl.

* * *

"FOURTHS!" slurred Alice, approaching the next door. They both took a deep, calm breath before casually turning the doorknob, and walking nonchalantly into the room. The fourth years apparently slept like logs – long and deep. Elle split left, Alice hung a right, and they leaped valiantly onto the sleeping figures' beds, imitating a rooster's crow, as they jumped from bed to bed. The beds formed a semicircle around the dorm, so as each jumped, they drew closer to each other, until finally they leaped into each other's arms; clothes-lining each other as they tumbled to the ground. The boys looked at the crumpled giggling heap, before breaking into laughter and applause. Elle and Alice pulled each other up, bowing to their audience as they backed out of the room. 

"Thank you gents, we'll be here all … er ... year!" Elle announced.

"And the year after that!" Alice added, closing the door behind them.

Taking two steps at a time, they reached the fifth years' dorm, before stopping outside the door. They gave each other a slight nod, before banging their palms against the wood, and barging in.

"Housekeeping!" they trilled in unison, "Would you like me to fluff your pillow?"

The fifth years were awake instantly, grinning like it was Christmas morning at the two sixth year females.

"I will, come on over here!" said one with a wink, patting an empty space beside him on his bed. Elle grinned and started to move forward, but Alice pulled her back. Not knowing her own strength, Alice pulled Elle into herself, sending them both to the ground, not for the first time that night. Three boys jumped up to their sides, helping them up, still smirking intently. Alice took one look at their expectant faces, and began screaming wildly. At the sound of her friend's screams, Elle joined in, effectively waking up the entire house once again, and causing the boys to jump away.

"NOW!" Elle shouted, grabbing Alice by the hand and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

"Long time, no see Weston," grinned Albert, heading her off. 

"BERTY!" she yelled back, grinning at the name. She cracked up hard, holding her sides from laughing so much.

"Shut your mouth, you dirty Muggle-lover," he hissed at her.

"I'm not dirty!" she protested. "I had a shower this morning!"

Snape and Albert gave each other disbelieving looks. "You insolent little fool," Snape smirked.

"Oh man. Just go away you two. Damn, where's James and Sirius when I need them?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh don't be a twat, Sevvy. We all know they always kick your ass."

"You little brat!" Albert snapped advancing on her. "There not here to protect you now, are they."

"Ah, shit," Anna said, realizing how alone she was for the first time.

Albert and Snape advanced on her menacingly. "Come on Snivellous, Berty, be reasonable!"

That was all they needed to physically strike Anna. Albert's hand collided with a resounding smack against her face. Snape stepped up and shoved her forcefully against the wall, her head bouncing off the stones.

Albert punched her in the gut, causing her to loudly yelp in pain. Snape punched her face one last time, sending the other side of it scraping along the wall, leaving a bloody trail behind. Anna gasped violently in pain, tears clouding her vision.

"What the HELL is going on here?" came a voice down the hall. Anna couldn't turn to see the owner as she slunk to the ground in agony. She heard footsteps scampering away as a voice was left with her. "This isn't over, Weston!"

Her rescuer wasn't able to approach in time to stop the two fleeing boys. Instead the man dropped to his knees, and began to rub her back. "Ann," the figure whispered. "Anna. Look at me please," he begged. Anna did as asked and turned to look straight into the blue-green eyes of non other than Darcy Oliver.

* * *

They bounded up the next set of stairs, coming to the sixth years' dorm. Elle stopped short before they were about to enter. "Alice … I've BEEN here before!" she said blinking rapidly, "I think … I think we KNOW these people!" Alice, who wasn't listening, began to hum loudly and off key. 

"You know what my favorite song is?" she quipped, humming louder still.

"That one?"

"Yeah! But do you know how it goes?"

Elle thought for a moment before she shrugged. "Nope."

"Oh. Well I do!" Alice grinned, breaking into song as she threw her arms into the air and danced around wildly, coming dangerously close to the stairs. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts! Er … something, something Hogwarts!" Elle's eyes lit up.

"I know it!" she screeched, jumping up and down before singing along. The two of them caused enough noise outside the closed door, drawing the boys' attention. Elle and Alice were doing a rather mad rendition of the polka when Sirius opened the door, leaning against the frame, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Evening ladies. Nice night for a dance?" he asked playfully. Alice and Elle looked at him and shrieked, before pushing him back inside.

"Not yet Remus!" Elle screamed in his bewildered face, before slamming the door shut. Sirius turned his shocked expression to a gaping Remus, who was shaking his head. Sirius backed away slowly, not chancing the girls' drunken behavior.

"What …the … fu-"

A boom cut off the rest of his sentence, as the girls barreled through the door, almost creating a hole in the wall where the doorknob hit. Elle had her arm slung around Alice's shoulders as they began to sing uncontrollably. "HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, WOGGY HORTY HOGWARTS!" they slurred out of tune, rocking back and forth as they danced into the room. Sirius, Peter, and Remus exchanged knowing glances.

"Get them," Sirius nodded, as Remus got off his bed and advanced on the singing duet. The pair immediately caught wind of the plan, and once again began screaming, running insanely around the room, bouncing off of beds and trunks as they scrambled to avoid the boys.

"ABORT!" Alice yelled to Elle, who was being cornered by Peter and Sirius. Elle dodged left, then right, diving between the pair, flying past them and skidding across the floor. She lay helplessly on her stomach, and extended her arm longingly towards the door, before grunting and dropping her head to the ground. Alice squeaked, unsure of where to go without her partner in crime. Elle flailed her arm, in a gesture towards the exit, signaling for Alice to continue without her. Alice gave her a brief nod, before ducking under Remus' outstretched arm and disappearing out the door.

* * *

Lily looked over at the black-haired boy shooting her worried glances and rolled her eyes in disdain. She didn't need his pity. She had enough self-pity to go around, and then-some. Lily shifted uneasily under his gaze, making herself crawl up onto one side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. She knew it was stupid, her actions were just trying to prolong the inevitable. That pathetic question everyone asked in times like this. She waited in silence not wanting to meet his gaze, instead she stared into the fire grate, an inpatient feeling tugging at her. 

"Lils," James said finally, moving a bit closer. "Are you okay?" There it was. That damn question she knew would haunt her for the next week. Lily, as drunk as she was, couldn't bite back her retort.

"Well, I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, I blew up on my best friend, and I was proven horribly wrong. All in one night." Lily said through clenched teeth. Anger was the way to go, not sadness. She needed anger. "So in answer to your question, James. I'm just peachy-keen." Something told her that calling him Potter at this time was not appropriate. No matter how upset, or angry she was, the full effect wasn't about him. Well, granted she felt some of the blame rested on his shoulders, but for the moment, he was only trying to help.

"I'm really sorry, Lily," he said earnestly.

"Sorry for what?" she asked him. "Sorry for asking if I'm okay? Or sorry that you were able to ruin my life in one night?" She was harsh, and she knew it. But there were dark things she wanted off her chest. Things she would never say or accuse when sober. If drinking was supposed to help her feel free, then damnit she would feel that way.

"Lily, you can't just accuse me of that. I did nothing but show you the truth!" he said quietly, a hint of desperation and pleading in his voice. Under normal circumstances no one would hear such tones out of James Potter, but then again, Lily had always been a special case to him.

"I can to!" she defended. So many thought whirled around inside her head she forgot what she was saying. "I- I don't know anymore. I'm so confused."

"Confused about what?" he asked her gently.

"Why would he cheat on me?" she whispered, her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. In no way would she become one of those drunks. She wouldn't wander around, blubbering like an idiot. If she wanted to be an idiotic drunk, she be out with the girls, who she had heard screaming from somewhere in the vicinity. Not wandering around, making a fool of herself by crying like a mess.

"He's a wanker, Lils. Anyone who would ever think of giving up something great with the one-and-only Lily Evans, would be the biggest fool I could ever meet." James moved closer towards her on the couch as he spoke. Maybe it was the shots talking, but at the moment his company, and closeness for that matter, were far from unwelcome. As James delicately slid his arms around her shoulders, Lily was happy not to be alone.

Lily moved closer into the warmth James' body was giving off. James smiled at this and took his free hand in hers. "I'm here for you Lily. I'm sure if your friends were sober enough, they would be too. But right now, I'm here to listen to you."

"Why did you have to tell me?" Lily asked sadly.

"He was only hurting you, I couldn't stand by and watch it happen. You had to know the truth," James reasoned.

Lily let out a mournful sigh. "Did you ever stop to consider that I was happy believing the lie?"

James looked down at their interlaced fingers. Of course he had. That fact made him feel torn apart whenever John and his Lily were near each other. She was so happy, yet it was only her being manipulated. "I'm not sorry I showed you what I did Lily. I can't apologize for something that I know will be for the better."

"You're right," Lily admitted, as she dug her face deeper into his side. "You were always right."

* * *

Alice climbed the last flight of stairs downheartedly, saddened by the loss of Elle. She crept timidly towards the last door of the night, knocking meekly on the wood and opening it a crack before anyone answered. Her eyes scanned the black room, not feeling as bold as she was earlier. "Hello?" she whispered loudly into the darkness. She heard the sound of movement, before a groggy voice answered her. 

"Alice?"

A smile broke across her face as she crept into the darkness towards the voice. "Frank?" she whispered again, bumping into bedposts and tripping over randomly strewn items as she made her way across the room. Her knees collided with the edge of a bed, and she fell forward onto it. "Frank!" she said relieved, groping for his face with her hands. Finding it, she dropped a kiss on what her fingers dictated was Frank's cheek – but the yelp of surprise from the sleeping figure said otherwise. "Not Frank?" Alice said, confused.

"Alice, over here!" the real Frank repeated, and she felt him beside her, taking her gently by the elbow and leading her away.

"Oops, sorry!" She giggled to the boy that she'd accidentally kissed, wiping his cheek with her hand in apology.

Alice leaned into Frank as he guided her across the dark room, tripping over her own feet, barely able to stand up. Frank chuckled slightly as he scooped her up in his arms, and crossed the floor towards his bed. He placed her gently on to his bed, and went to go to the other side, before her arms pulled him down on top of her. She giggled insanely, as he rolled off of her and to the side.

"Your drunk, aren't you?" he whispered to her.

"Not at all!" Alice defended, slapping him on the arm.

"Alice. You drank so much, I could practically get drunk off your breath."

"Okay, so maybe I had a few shots…."

Frank chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice as she snuggled into him, taking in his warmth. Together they fell into a peaceful sleep, grinning like the lovebirds they were.

* * *

"Oli?" Anna asked hesitantly. He broke their eye contact to look around her face. He took her chin in his hands and turned her face from side to side. She felt a glimpse of more pain as his thumb grazed her bloody lip. She saw the look of horror on his face as he examined her scraped up side of her face. His eyes finally returned to hers, "Who were those two?" he asked her quietly. 

"Dun worry," she slurred. "It's fine."

"No it's not Ann. I heard what they said! Come on, let's get you cleaned up." That said Darcy pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist. She staggered from the alcohol still, as they walked down the corridor.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said sadly.

"Late for what?" he asked her.

"The astronaut towel," she replied, leaning in to him.

"The what?"

"Tu-tor-ing," she said slowly, as if he was the one being stupid.

"Anna. We had tutoring last night, we don't have it right now."

"Yes we do!" she said, trying to convince him.

"Alright," he replied hesitantly. "Here, come in and wash up."

"Wait. Woah. Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"My living quarters," he replied. The walked through the door and Anna had immediately got the impression they had walked into a one-bedroom flat. There was a kitchen, as well as tables and a living room. Two separate doors gave the impression of adjoined rooms. Oliver led her to the couch, and sat her down. "Just sit here for a bit. I'll be right back."

Oliver retreated to the bathroom, fetching a damp cloth. He walked back out to see Anna sprawled out on his couch, her face down in the pillow.

"Aye ant breeeathhhe," she moaned into the pillow.

"What?" he asked her, kneeling at her side.

She lifted her head an inch off the pillow and repeated, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, kay," he replied, glancing her over.

She turned to him, shock appearing on her bruised face. "OLIVER! YOU'RE HERE TOO?" she asked him.

"Anna," he asked, standing up and walking to one of the chairs. She jumped up and walked around the room. She came to the second door and pushed it open. "What's in here?" she called, walking into the room.

The candles sprung to life as she started jumping on his bed. She lost her balance, falling into his pillows. He appeared in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow at the fallen Anna, who rolled off the bed and out of sight, onto the other side. "Shit. You okay?"

A leg flared into vision, signaling she was fine. After the leg dropped to the floor with a bang, realization dawned on Darcy. "Your drunk, aren't you?"

"Pffftt. NO!" she said. She waited a few moments before adding, "yes." Oliver rolled his eyes and sat on the bed as Anna crawled back up with him. She crawled up to his side, placing her head on his arm, which curled around her waist instinctively. He placed the damp cloth against her skin, wiping the blood away, until only the faint cuts remained.

* * *

James sat a bit stunned for the moment. Lily had finally admitted he had been right, but instead of feeling the utter joy he had anticipated, he felt deeply upset as he felt her shoulders begin to shake. He pulled Lily tighter towards him, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry, Lils!" This only made her sob harder into him. 

"You were right!" came her muffled words. "You were right. Elle was right. The whole sodding world was right, but I wouldn't listen!"

"You just…" James struggled to find something to tell her that wouldn't cause more tears. In all honesty he had no clue why she wouldn't even listen to her best friend. "You had faith in your relationship. Your just a good person Lily, he just took advantage of you for it."

"I'm a bloody idiot, is what I am," Lily replied, wiping away her tears. She sighed against him, pondering all the injustices of her life. Everyone should be against her, but they weren't! Her friends should have deserted her long ago, but they hadn't, and she winded up dragging them on the rollercoaster that was her life.

"You're not an idiot Lily. You're the prefect and top of our year. You smart and witty and charming, and you don't even realize how perfect you are. Now, you're friends on the other hand."

"What about my friends?" asked Lily, going off her topic.

"They're not exactly… sane. Especially when they're drunk," he said, making a goofy face to try and make her laugh.

His efforts were rewarded when she burst out into a laughter, coming through her tears. "They can be when they want to," Lily defended.

"And how often do they want to?" he grinned again.

Lily thought for a moment before braking out into laughter. James smiled at the laughing red head he held gently in his arms. "See, Lils."

"See what?" asked Lily, her mind not registering.

"Life goes on, and you will be happy without Messer in your life. Your friends are always there to cheer you up. Apparently, whether they're trying to or not."

Lily thought for a moment, before smiling and snuggling in closer to him. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck as they sat there, truly enjoying one and others company.

* * *

Anna and Oliver stayed cuddled up together on the bed a while longer, before Anna spoke. 

"Darcy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Er. Only as much as you are."

She raised her head higher, her forehead pressed against his neck. "Darcy?"

"What?" he asked again.

"Why do guy's cheat?" she mumbled into him.

"Why? What's happened to you?" he asked anxiously, looking down at her.

"Hmm, nothing. It was John."

"John?" Darcy asked. "Who's John?"

"Lily's boyfriend. He was doing something with that girl. You know?"

"What did he do?" he asked her.

"He... you know. That thing people do? With- like, you know?" she said, gesturing towards her mouth with her hands. Anna let out a groan of frustration, leaning up toward Darcy. "This!" With that she cupped his head and pulled him in against her lips. Anna's toes curled beneath her, and Darcy threw caution to the wind as he kissed her back.

Anna pulled away again as Oliver's hands reached his mid-back. "That's what it's called! Kissing!" She giggled once more, before pulling him back to her lips.

After a few minutes, he pulled her fully on top of him before rolling their bodies over, placing him on top of her. She pulled his head in closer to him, one arm slung around his neck, drawing him closer as the other brushed the skin under his shirt near his trouser line. His fingers drew circles along the skin on her waist.

He pulled his lips back, sucking on her bottom lip, as she moaned into his mouth. She giggled and pulled away as she hiccupped, before breaking up into peels of laugher. Darcy looked down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He ran a finger along her jaw line, before pressing his lips back against hers, as she giggled into his mouth. Her hands ran up his body, taking the loose fabric with it. They broke their kissing for a second as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room.

Anna ran her hands along his abs, before she began to tug at the waistband of his trousers, curling her fingers inside them, tickling the skin underneath them. Darcy suddenly stopped and pulled away from her, putting inches between them as he put his weight on his fully extended arms, on either side of her head. "Anna stop it," he whispered. "We can't do this!"

"Who's gunna know Oliver?" she whispered back, grinning. She tugged at his pants, pulling his body back down on her. She pressed her lips back up against him, and he couldn't help but kiss her back. After a few seconds, Oliver was left pulling away once again.

"Anna, we can't! I want to… but we can't!" he whispered back down to her. "Someone will eventually find out." With that said, he rolled off of her, and onto his back beside her. They lay beside each other, as he ran his fingers delicately through her hair.

Anna giggled slightly, before curling in towards his body once more. She began to kiss the base of his shoulder delicately, sucking gently on his bare skin. Darcy kept telling himself to make her stop, but he never seemed to get around to it. All that came out of his mouth was a moan of pleasure, which only encouraged Anna further. She began to kiss along his neck, working her way upwards.

She kissed the corner of his lips deliberately, leaving him the urge to feel the full blast of the kiss. She grinned as she looked down at him, a mischievous look in her eye. "Just five more minutes, please?" she begged him, pouting her lip. His only response was to let out the breath he had been holding in, before reaching up and tugging on the pouted out lip gently with his own. She grinned at him once more, against his lip. She pulled away from his lips and returned to sucking on his neck.

Darcy let out another strangled moan, that he failed in stifling. Finally he grabbed her around the waist and gently pushed her off of himself, onto the bed beside. "No, Anna," he whispered.

"Darcy," she said back, running her hands through his hair. He pulled away from her and sat hunched on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. Anna admired his back, before sitting up behind him, and ran a finger down his spine slowly. "What's wrong Darcy?" she asked.

"Anna, you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't drunk."

"I'd never have the chance," she pointed out to him, kissing his shoulder lightly.

Darcy shrugged her off and stood up, leaving her alone on his bed. She lay back onto his bed, wrapping the blankets around herself. Oliver pulled his shirt back on, glancing at the covered Anna. "Come on, get up. I'm walking you back to your dorm."

"But I want to stay here. With you," she replied, her hair fanned out across his pillow.

"No Ann, get up." He pulled her from the bed, but as her feet hit the floor she jerked her arm away.

"Fine. I'll go by myself. Bye Oliver," she replied coldly. She walked away from him, and out the door. Darcy rushed out after her and grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"No. I'm going with you. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone," he replied, his face dangerously close to hers.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," she replied harshly. Rejection didn't suit well for her. She walked ahead of him, before he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

Elle staggered slightly on the spot before leaning back into Sirius' arms. "Woah there," he said as she leaned her head into his chest. He put his hands on her waist in hopes of steadying her. 

"Urrggghhh?" Elle moaned into him. Remus got up off his own bed and came towards the pair as Peter snickered from his own bed.

"What are you doing to the poor girl, Padfoot?" Peter grinned. Remus rolled his eyes as he got close to the pair.

"Here, give her to me. I'll take care of her," he said to Sirius, who had to wrap his full arm around Elle as she began to stop using her feet, leaning on him for support.

"Naw, I've got her," said Sirius, pulling Elle up a little.

Remus gave him an anxious glance between Sirius and Elle. "Be careful with her! Look, are you sure you can do this?"

"Stop worrying about her so much, Moony. I've got her and I wont let anything happen to her."

Elle groaned again and wrapped her arms around Sirius, letting the rest of the weight on her feet fall onto him. Remus reached forward instinctively as she slid down from Sirius, but Sirius readjusted Elle by pulling her back up, leaving Remus standing there awkwardly with his hands out towards the pair.

Sirius chuckled at Elle, who began singing something only he could hear, being so close to her. Remus gave them a hesitant laugh before retreating back onto his bed. He pulled out one of the books on map-making and pretended to read when he really just watched his two best friends out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about Elle, and as much of a good guy Sirius was, he was better for taking care of Elle, himself.

He watched her lean up and whisper something in Sirius' ear. "Fine," he mumbled back to her. Slowly he helped her shuffle towards the bathroom door. Together they went in and Sirius close and silence proofed the door, knowing the others wouldn't want to hear this.

He directed Elle over to the loo, and helped her get into a kneeling position. He held back her hair as she placed her arms on top of the seat and rested her forehead on her arms. He knew she was right about needing this as a few seconds later the contents of her stomach came up and out into the loo. She sat there for a while, tossing her dinner along with the alcohol the girls had previously consumed.

Remus looked up from his book at the sound of the bathroom door opening with a bang a little while later. The harsh impact the handle made against the wall caused both Peter and him to look at the lone figure of Sirius, standing with his hands out and a disgusted and angry look on his face. Sirius was breathing heavily, trying not to say anything. Remus took the time to finally notice the source of his mates reaction.

A slimy, chunky green film was sprayed across his shirt, and parts of it on his arm. Remus tried hard to stifle his laughter, knowing it would only worsen the situation.

"Maybe you really should take care of her," Sirius growled out slowly. Remus bit his lip to stop from smiling, as her nodded his head and left his bed. As he passed by Sirius, he heard the faint sound of chanting under his breath. "I will not kill Elle," he breathed. "I will not kill Elle," he repeated. His eyes landed on one of the hanging mirrors across from him, and his breathing increased sharply. "I'm going to KILL Elle!" he roared, but before he could return to the drunken girl, Remus slammed the door blocking his path. Remus leaned heavily against the door, letting out his laughter.

He stayed against the door, laughing uncontrollably at the boy currently trying to take his anger out on the hunk of wood separating them, until the fait sound of a new wave of tossing reached his ears. He sighed, walking over to his friend who was still seated crouched over the toilet, and giving him no notice. As she pulled away, she caught sight of the new comer and pointed lazily at the toilet. "I dun feel ok," she slurred.

"Yeah, I can tell." He crouched down beside her and shook his head. "What I don't get is why you continuously over-drink. You're always throwing up after you drink, you know that."

"I dunt do that!" she defended, lazily shifting her head. "That time, with the thingy we won. The party you boyses had, didn't toss then didn't I?"

"Yes you did! Granted, it was all over the Slytherin banner on the Quidditch pitch, and everyone loved you for it, but you still threw up!"

Elle opened her mouth to respond but after a few seconds of it hanging ajar, she began to cough. She groaned and leaned back over the toilet and threw up once more. Remus sighed and leaned beside her, resting his hand on her back. After a few more heaves she stopped and looked back up at him, a sad look on her face. "I don't feel good," she murmured, her eyes falling to half-open.

"Why did you guys get smashed?" asked Remus.

"Found boy, Lily person thing," Elle replied incoherently. She blinked rapidly, before shaking her head. "Lily saw guy with whore."

"Lily caught John cheating?" asked Remus, grinning.

"Nooooooo!" Elle replied, rolling her eyes. "Not me, Lily!"

"That's what I said. Lily saw him!"

"No, Lily saw him!" she replied slowly, as if he were the idiot.

"That's- Look, I'm not going to fight about this anymore," he replied, looking at Elle.

"My throat hurts. I need-" but Elle never finished her sentence, as she clapped a hand over her mouth, coughing into it. Remus heard an odd squishy sound before Elle started to choke. She pulled her hand away only to leave spit dangling from her lips, but traveling with her bile-filled hand. She swatted the spit away, taking deep breaths. Remus crab walked a little ways away, grabbing a towel. He returned to her, carefully taking the hand she threw up in. He wrapped the towel around it, and pressed hard, before moving it in rapid motion cleaning her hand.

She rocked side to side slightly, before Remus pulled the towel away. Trying not to look at the disgusting substance in the towel, he folded it so a fresh side was available. He wiped her face, as she closed her eyes, and leaned against him. Satisfied she was clean, he leaned her against the wall, as she steadily got limper. He then used the towel to clean up the messes she made every time she seemed to had missed the bowl.

He, himself, felt a little queasy as he looked into the bowl before turning away and flushing the toilet. He looked back at Elle, who was leaning her head against the wall, breathing steadily.

"She asleep?" came a voice from the door. Remus turned to see a shirtless, clean, Sirius in the doorway.

"Yeah," he replied, looking back at Elle. "I don't know what to do with her."

"Do you think she might throw up again?" Sirius asked, walking further into the room.

"Yeah. She might," Remus replied.

"So, why not leave her here?" Sirius asked, motioning to the bathroom floor.

"She'd kill us in the morning," Remus replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Worry about that tomorrow. If she sleeps here now, she can throw up into the bowl, or if she misses its on an easy to clean floor. Plus, we can check up on her later if we wake up, unlike if she were to sleep in the common room, or her own dorm."

Remus bit his lip before agreeing with Sirius. He gently moved Elle from the sitting position she was in, so she lay on the floor. He rolled her on her side putting her arm in front of her.

"What's that for?" Sirius asked.

"Well, some people throw up in their sleep, I don't want her to die," Remus said with a shrug. He ruffled Elle's hair before getting back to his feet. He and Sirius left the room, shutting off the lights and leaving Elle asleep on their loo's floor.

* * *

Anna and Oliver walked in silence, Anna fuming over the recent turn of events. As they reached the common room she said the password to the Fat Lady who gave her an odd look. "Night," she muttered, without turning to look at him. 

"Anna-" he whispered, taking hold of her arm. He let his hand fall to hers, holding it delicately.

The anger seemed to wash out of Anna at the look in Darcy's eyes. She knew that this was more than just a rejection. Darcy really did want this as much as she did, but he was the one who had to think about the consequences. She sighed and came close to him, "I know, Darcy. We can figure something out," with that said she reached up and kissed him intensely. She had the urge to pull him into the common room and onto the couch, to continue what they had before. Instead, she pulled away from him, as much as it crushed her to.

"Night, Darcy," she whispered against his lips.

"Night Anna," he replied sadly. She disappeared into the common room and crept up to her room, unnoticed. As Oliver went to sleep that night, he found himself tossing and turning. The smell of Anna filled his pillow, leaving him wanting her now, more than ever. He placed his hands on his forehead as he stared at the ceiling, wondering how he got into this beautiful disaster.

* * *

Anna had appeared into the common room, shooting the cuddling pair a closed-off expression before retreating up the staircase without a word. Lily bit her lip, knowing she should go to her friend, but after a few more moments in James' arms, that idea, much like many other ideas and feelings she once had that night, had vanished into air. 

A while later, Lily began to close her eyes, resting them on James' toned chest. As time wore on, James had to assume it was nearing an hour such as two, he regretfully woke Lily.

"Time to go to bed," he whispered, shaking her gently.

Lily's eyelids began to flicker before he was once more looking into the pair of emerald eyes he had fallen for. Lily looked back at James, an unfamiliar look in those said eyes. "Thank you, James," she said earnestly. "And I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry, Lils. You were just being the red headed woman I've always cared about," he replied, shooting her his best grin possible.

Lily leaned up and pressed her lips against James' cheek gently. She didn't care about past feeling, all the mattered was that he was caring for her when no one else would. She pulled back off his cheek, but lingered her lips next to his face. He turned his face to hers, and she brushed a lock of his hair away from his head. She leaned in closer, until their lips were only inches apart. James ran his thumb along her jaw line. Their lips brushed gently, but as she went to move in to a proper kiss he pulled away, holding her shoulders. His mouth was incredibly dry, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"James," she said, running a hand through his suddenly irresistible hair. "What's wrong? I thought you'd want to kiss me."

"I want to kiss you more than anything, Lils. But when I kiss you, I want you to remember it, and I want you to be sober. I don't want to just have a snog session with you Lils. I want so much more, and until then, I'm not about to take advantage of you."

James swallowed deeply, before doing the hardest thing he would ever do. He pulled his face away from the one girl he only ever wanted, and he did it willingly.

Lily looked at James deeply for a moment, as her arms wound around one of the couch cushions. Still staring at him, she tilted her head to the side. "They're right, you know?"

"What?" asked James. Lily discarded the pillow and dropped a kiss on James' forehead, before standing up and heading upstairs, only stumbling slightly. When she reached the staircase she looked behind her, only to meet James' hazel eyes staring back at her. She smiled once at him.

"I don't really know you like I thought I did. Night James."

* * *

AN: New Chapter, yay! Urg, it's 2 am, so I'll make it brief. **MANY appologies **about the two-week delay. We wrote 9/10th of the chapter the night we posted the last chapter. Then, our lives got in the way, plus all we had left to write were the James and Lily scenes, and niether of usknew exactly how to write it with enough fluff to satisfy.The rest of the chapter hasbeen picked at for the last two weeks, and we decided enough is enough and its time to post. So here we are, four hours after starting the Lily and James scenes, a billion glasses of pepsi (on my part) and thousands of edits and cuts later, we have the next chapter.

**Reviewers:** amrawo,BendYourArmsToLookLikeWingsJK, death during lifeSpiderGirl05, Jewels,Sophie, **WE LOVE YOU GUYS!** Thank you all sooo verry much for reviewing! Pllleasse Review some more!

Ohhh, and youthought they were going to kiss, didn't you? Evil snicker nope! Not today! (Not for a while) Isn't James a sweetheart?

**In reply to Jewels**; Elle is pronouced like the letter L, or as Elle Woods (Legally Blonde) Sometimes, as you may catch, her friends also call her Ellie, as in Elle-ee like you said.

**In reply to JK**: "Lily needs to get her own punches in at some point:D" in many cut scenes she did. MANY of them all ending in tons of blood and gore, and ultimatly we decided to have her be the bigger person and walk away, but James still got to brake Messers nose.

Ohh, Chapter title was a phrase I became obbsessed with after writing. Beautiful Disaster.

Night all! Till next chapter... How bad are the hangovers? Will Elle be okay waking up on a bathroom floor? WHAT is going on between Anna and Oliver? What will Lily remember? How does Alice react to waking up in Franks bed? Tune in next time to find the answers!


	12. Morning After

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Lily tossed and turned in her bed. She had woken up a few hours ago, but no bad her hangover, she couldn't forget about James.

What had happen last night? Well. She knew the literal answer; she got drunk and ran into him. But it was so much different this time. This time she was the one who wanted more.

This time he was the one to reject her.

* * *

James groaned and rolled out of his bed later that morning. Although it was still dark outside he couldn't sleep again. With the distinct need for the loo, he put on his glasses and pulled back his hangings. Not really noticing anything in his half-sleeping mind, he crossed the room towards the wooden door.

A grin played against his lips as he remembered cuddling Lily as she slept in his arms only a few hours ago. That had defiantly been filed away as one of the best moments in his life.

He reached the room and flicked the lights, but as the sudden glow sprung into his night-vision, he winced in pain. He extinguished the lights, preferring to help his eyes and stay in the dark. He yawned and stretched before fully entering the room, closing the door behind him.

His bare feet slapped against the stone floor as he crossed it towards his destination. Before he could make it past the middle of the room, his ankle had caught on to something, sending him to the ground.

Wondering what was laying on the ground he rolled back towards the middle of the floor. He poked the thing for a bit before hearing a groan. He in turn, yelled slightly in fright. This seemed to provoke the figure as it rose.

Sensing someone else, the figure pressed something James assumed to be hands against him. He stood still as the hands reached and groped his face.

"Er," he said hesitantly. That was all the thing had needed before breaking out into an ear splitting scream. James tried to stop the figure from waking up his dorm mates, if not the whole castle, as he tried to find it's shoulders. Questions rolled around with the screaming inside his head, wondering why a girl was laying in their bathroom; it had to be a girl, as no boy could ever go that high.

She continued screaming and James continued to calm the person, before the door opened and someone stumbled through it. They ignited the lights, instantly blinding James and the figure who gave a whimper.

"Elle, what's wrong?" came a voice. James squinted against the light to see Remus at Elle's side.

"Elle! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" James croaked. Remus noticed him for the first time, and as all there eyes became adjusted to the light, Elle stared along too. Properly seeing James she groaned loudly then appeared to faint into Remus. James saw her eyes were still open, showing she was actually still awake, before she rolled away from Remus and began to crawl on her hands ad knees out the door.

"Oh! You're back," yawned Remus, rubbing his eyes. "By the way, Elle was sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah. I got that," replied James, rolling his eyes. "She was drunk too?"

Remus nodded, "they all were." He opened his mouth as if to say more, but looked around instead. "Elle?"

James noticed the sudden lack of said girl, as he and Remus rose from the floor and walked into the darkened dorm. They scanned the room, coming up with no one, before retreating back to their own beds. "Night," Remus muttered to him.

"Morning," James replied pointedly. They went behind their own curtains, but James stopped before falling into his bed. He poked the sudden mass of blankets curled in his bed. The blankets groaned in reply, still not moving. "Elle! Get out of my bed!"

James heard the sound of Remus laughing from a bed over as Elle began muttering vulgarities, and rolled off his bed, taking one of his comforters with her.

"Head... hurts," she groaned.

That'd be your hangover," quipped Remus, unseen. Elle crawled out into the middle of the room before she collapsed into sleep without replying.

James finally rolled back into bed later that morning, a grin reappearing as he thought once again of Lily before falling back into sleep.

* * *

Anna rolled over, her arm coming in contact with something solid, something that should not be on her bed. She groaned, opening her eyes. She was lying on the floor by the doorway, appearing to have passed out before she could reach her bed.

She rubbed her temples, seeking an answer for the throbbing, and for the reason she had slept on the floor. He body was stiff and sore as she moved off of the floor, towards the red head by the window.

"Morning," Lily muttered, catching sight of the girl crawling along the floor towards her.

"The pain… it's bad," she said, unable to form a proper sentence.

"Yeah. That's called a hangover."

"Damn," was all Anna could say.

"What happened to you last night?" asked Lily nursing a cup of water.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna, searching her brain for answers.

"Well, James and I-" Lily started before stopping. "I was sitting in the common room, and you came in and glared. You seemed really upset. Now this morning you have scratches all down the side of your face, plus you've got some healthy bruises around your eye."

"What!" asked Anna, bewildered. She stood up and stumbled over to her dresser, looking into the mirror. She began to gape as she traced the cuts along her face, wondering what she had done.

"You said I came inside. Where was I before?"

"I don't know. You said something about tutoring and just ran away."

"Oh, well, where are the others?" asked Anna, looking towards the empty beds.

"Don't know. They went to see someone last night and never came back."

Anna stopped and looked over at Lily. "That doesn't sound good. Maybe we should look for them."

"Maybe," replied Lily looking back out the window. "Or we can wait for them to wake up and come back themselves."

"Lily!" replied Anna, gaping.

"What? They were together, if something happened, at least one would get away!"

"We at least have to check the common room!" replied Anna stubbornly.

"It hurts to move," complained Lily.

"You're not the one with cuts all over your face," grumbled back Anna.

'Maybe not. But I do have them on my heart,' thought Lily with a sigh. John came swimming into her thoughts once again, before tears began to prickle at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head gently, refusing to cry over that bastard.

* * *

Alice groaned and turned over, straight onto something. She snuggled against it before stopping dead still. What was laying in her bed with her? She slowly opened her eyes to see a resting Frank laying beside her. The relief she felt lasted a second as she began to thrash around, trying to scream She winded up falling to the floor with the blankets.

Frank, who had awoken to getting hit by Alice's thrashing movement looked over the side of the bed at her.

"What's wrong?"

Alice grabbed her head in pain looking up at Frank. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When she realized nothing was ever going to happen by her trying to talk, she opted for her hand gestures.

Her hands flew wildly about, before Frank grabbed them and pinned them at her sides. "Alright, let's recap." Alice immediately stopped squirming, as he let go of her hands. She got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to him.

"Last night, for whatever reason you got drunk," the image of a crying Lily swam into focus. "Between that time and the time I saw you, you and a friend were going something, that probably resulted in those bruises," Alice and Elle, jumping from bed to bed, before colliding together. "Something happened, and you got separated from your friends," Elle fell to the ground and motioned for her to go on. "And you came up here." Creeping into the dark room, calling out Franks name shone in her mind. "We curled up together and fell asleep."

Alice sighed and fell back against his messed up pillows. When she had woken up to see Frank beside her in the bed, she had automatically assumed something had happened.

* * *

Sirius woke up that morning, and mindlessly he stepped over Elle and walked down the stairs. He reached the common room to see someone else sitting up with him. Sirius went and flopped down beside his friend.

"'Sup Moony?" he asked, drawing the boy out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking," shrugged Remus.

"About?" prompted Sirius. He leaned back into the couch, becoming increasingly comfortable.

"The map." Remus stretched out, staring back into the fireplace. "The potions all ready to begin to be brewed, but we still have to get the Tetherin leaves. They wont sprout until mid December, and they will be the last ingredient to get. But then it will take a while to brew. So we have to push back the execution month."

"So it will be early to mid January. We have already pushed the date back so far when we missed the first picking. The other ingredients are fine and easy to get, but those damn leaves."

"Yeah well. At least the potion is not that hard to make the ingredients are just hard to get. We just need…" Remus was going to go on but Sirius sat straight upright, throwing a pillow at his face as warning. "What?"

"Is it just me-" he asked, staring at the boys staircase. "Or is Jamesies comforter crawling across the floor?"

Remus frowned slightly, before turning to see a red mass slowly inching its way across the distance. "Fantastic morning, eh Elliene?" A hand appeared between the folds giving out a very rude hand gesture.

"What's the matter Summit? No 'Good morning'? No 'Thanks for letting me throw up on you last night'? Sort of rude manners you have," chided Sirius. He grinned and made his way over to the comforter, still trying to get away slowly. He pulled the blankets from off her head, causing her to recoil and whither from the sudden light. She grabbed her neck as she thrashed from side to side.

Remus immediately caught on and approached her trying to stop her thrashing "So. Little Elliene can't speak?" he grinned, poking her. She scowled at him threateningly. "Aren't you going to speak up and defend yourself?" he teased. That was all Elle needed, as she sat up and pushed the crouching Remus to the ground, before standing up. The sudden movement sickened her, causing her to fall back down to the ground. It was lucky she had no voice, as rather vulgar words formed on her lips.

She grabbed James' blanket and threw it at Sirius before getting to her feet slowly. She took steady steps to her staircase before Remus stopped her. "Come on, lets go to the hospital wing to fix your throat." Elle gave him a look of disbelief. She smacked the back of his head as she made a question mark in the air.

"She's right. How could she explain that to the nurse?" asked Sirius wrapping James' comforter around himself.

"Well," started Remus. He pause a moment. "You're screwed." Elle rolled her eyes and retreated back to her own room slowly.

* * *

Anna, Lily, a raspy sounding Alice, and a fully mute Elle, went down for breakfast that morning along with all the other students, acting like nothing had happened. Granted it was rather hard to ignore the looks Alice and Elle had received from the Gryffindor boys, who seemed to have remembered the pervious night better than they had.

The four sat down at the usual spots and ate their various meals. "Oh man. Let's not get drunk again for a while," groaned Anna, poking her bruises.

"You know, if you don't touch them they wont hurt as much," replied Lily, rolling her eyes. She scooped herself a bowl of porridge, her eyes scanning the hall when she thought no one was looking.

"Gee. Thank you for imposing your infinite wisdom on us lesser beings, oh great Lily Evans," snapped Anna, buttering her toast.

"No need to get bitchy," rasped Alice, before wincing and drinking an entire container of water to sooth the scratchy feeling.

"Don't be a smartass when I have a hangover then," growled out Anna.

Elle rolled her eyes, and with the lack of voice capability she wound up throwing a piece of toast at Anna, drawing her attention. 'To bad your always a bitch' she mouthed, but it was too fast for Anna to catch. Anna shot her an inquisitive look before going back to ignoring her.

"Who do you keep looking for, Lils?" asked Alice, before guzzling down more water.

"No one. Just looking around." Truthfully she had been scanning the crowds for John. She wanted to see how he was doing after all this. More so, she wanted him to see her, doing fine on her own.

"Well, this has been fun," said Anna, pushing her plate away. "But my stomach can't handle it. I'm going to go se if I can get more sleep. See you all later."

Anna rose from her spot and was only a foot away as it, along with the other empty ones near it were suddenly occupied by the Marauders.

She rolled her eyes as they began to tease Elle and Alice, before leaving. She got out the main doors and into the hallway, before colliding straight into someone else.

"Oi! Watch where your going," muttered Anna before looking at the person. "OH! Oli! It's you!" Oliver grinned at her wickedly, pushing her away slightly. He looked around the hall, frowning at the sight of a few stragglers still standing around still in plain sight. He bit his lip, refraining himself from the urge to pull her in and kiss her.

"Hey Ann," he said, grinning at her He dared dropping her a wink, which caused her to giggle, a sound she had never omitted before. "You look awful." He took her chin in his hands, coming closer to her, as if inspecting her cuts and scrapes. Their faces were only inches apart. Being so close to Darcy caused little jolts up and down her spine. This was an entirely new feeling for her, as a wave of nerves come over her. Looking into his eyes made her knees feel like jelly. As awkward as she felt right now, something told her it wasn't all that unfamiliar, as if she had experienced it before.

"Really? I thought boys liked scars?" she teased. He grinned wider again, causing her mouth to go dry. What was happening? She was never like this around Oliver before. "No, but, yeah. I was a wreck last night You know how people can get with a few too many in the system. But don't tell teachers about that," she said, winking. "Oh you should have seen me last night!"

Confusion filtered through Darcy instantly. "But, I did see yo-" he started.

But Anna, off and talking, hadn't heard him as she kept talking. "Oh man, last night was awful. Lily caught John cheating, so we all sat around and had a few drinks and, well. We're always stupid when we're drunk, no surprise." Darcy's mind was racing. What did she mean? His breath hitched and he stiffened at her next words. "I'm just so glad you didn't find me! I would have been so embarrassed. Or at least I'm guessing I would be!" Crashing realization filled him as he looked at the babbling girl. She didn't remember any of it. "Of course my friends tell me I went wandering around the castle last night, then this morning I wake up with scratches. Shows what a klutz I am. Man I wonder what did happen to me. I probably went chasing cats around the castle or something!"

"Er, yeah. Cats." Oliver swallowed deeply. He had to get away. He had to find out what to do about this whole predicament. "Look, Anna, I've got some tests to mark so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" grinned Anna. Oliver retreated back to where he had seemingly come from. Anna was left staring at his back as he retreated, before the doors behind her swung open, smacking her straight in the side. She groaned and rubbed what she knew as a fresh bruise, as she wheeled on the perpetrators. She only seemed to come face to face with her friends.

"Hey Anna. I thought you were going back?" said Lily, looking at her queerly.

"I was, well, I am. I just-" Anna broke off, looking in the direction Oliver had gone in. "Have you ever noticed how cute Oliver really is?" As soon as the words came out, she turned bright red.

"Darling," said Alice, linking her arm through Anna's. "Where have you been all year?"

* * *

"What's that?" asked Lily, battling herself across the crowded common room. A group had appeared around the notice board in the Gryffindor tower by the time they had returned. The four had walked around Hogwarts levels, overly assessing Oliver's finer attributes until they finally returned to the crowd.

"I don't know," replied Alice, trying to look over the heads of the many people. Anna had tried to push her way closer, but hadn't been successful. Elle had been the only one to get to the front before being pushed back out. When the other girls came around her, asking about the hype, they seemed to forget the only one who knew couldn't talk.

Elle did several imitations, all of which were lost on the three others. She began to get so frustrated she would have been yelling. In the middle of one of her imitations, she was suddenly pushed over the high back and onto he couch behind her. "I believe Elle is trying to mimic Quidditch Tryouts. James just posted the news." Sirius smirked as he stood above her, knowing she was fuming about his use of a voice. She pulled herself up and stalked away from him as the four went upstairs.

* * *

AN: Okay; long time. No update. Sadly, we know. Thank you to all those who reviewed! On roughly the same note: **NEVER think we have given up**.

For **cookies** and **Next chapter News**, check our profile.

If you already had, you would know Julie's brother was in the hospital, which stopped her from writing. This chapters not long at all, but we do need an update.

Here's something: what would **_YOU_** like to see happen next chapter? Any chapter after? Thanks you guys, and **sorry** for making you be patient.

Julie and Deanna.


	13. Revelations

**Chapter 13**

_

* * *

But for now,  
I'll look  
So longingly..  
Waiting  
__For you to want me  
For you to need me  
For you to notice me_

_For you to Notice, Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

Lily slung her bag over her shoulder as she slipped out of the dimly lit entrance hall and into the bright sunshine outside. She'd left her friends to do their homework in the common room - she didn't understand why they wanted to waste such a gorgeous day in the castle. 

She walked along a gravel path, searching for an out of the way place to sit and study. A reclusive bench under the leafy branches of a giant red oak caught her eye. She flopped down on to it as she curled her legs in underneath her. She pulled out her quill and her half-finished Transfiguration homework when she heard someone walking along the path towards her. Curiosity over came her, as she turned to look at the owner of the footsteps. Her breath was caught in her throat as her body tensed.

It was John. He was walking across the grounds with another girl, his arm around her waist as their feet walked in tune with each other - just the way he used to walk with Lily. Lily frantically searched around for someone, anyone she knew that she could talk to and look occupied. John and the mystery girl were headed her way, and she couldn't stand the thought of them seeing her in this pathetic state. She stole one more look at them, and immediately felt the anger surge within her. The girl who was now laughing and leaning into John's chest wasn't even the same one from the library._ How many others could there have been? _

Seeing no way to escape the situation, Lily slumped back down on the bench, pulling her book bag closer to her. The wooden planks digging into her back grew more and more uncomfortable as the pair drew closer. She would have to bare through this.

Lily occupied herself by flipping through her bag, but she secretly watched them out of the corner of her eye. John seemed to have noticed her and he watched her closely as he made his date laugh even louder.

She still refused to give him the satisfaction of a proper look over at them. When he noticed this, he took his actions one step further.

"Hullo there Lily!" he said, mock cheerfully.

Lily rolled her eyes before looking up and beaming at the two. "Hullo John," she said curtly. "Oh! Who's your slut… I mean friend, this week?" she asked cheerfully, looking over at the bubbly blonde, who seemed unfazed by her comment.

"Jessie, meet Lily Evans," he introduced. The girl held out her hand to Lily but John pulled it back down, trying to be subtle.

"Nice to meet you Jessie," she greeted, feeling a bit sorry for the girl. Maybe she was the same as Lily; trusting John, not knowing the truth about his ways.

"We were just going out for a walk," said John. "Right, love?" he asked, looking down at the girl.

Lily waited for a rush of anger, or resentment but it never came. It didn't seem to matter anymore. She didn't care about John or his girlfriends. She was no longer one of them nor would she ever be again. John meant nothing to her anymore.

"Well, I have better things to do, so if you'll excuse me," she said, grabbing her bag. She stood back up knowing she was letting him win by leaving, but it was alright. She was in no mood to do homework anymore. She decided to go back and celebrate. She was going to celebrate the end of her relationship with John Messer.

* * *

Alice walked along the hall with the three others after breakfast the next day, towards their first afternoon class. Immersed in their conversation, she hadn't heard herself being called from behind their small group. 

"Alice! Hey, Alice!" he called from behind Alice turned around to meet face to face with Frank. She paused slightly before breaking into a smile and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" she asked, her voice muffled against his robes. She felt his grip become stronger as he picked her up off the ground and twirled her around. She laughed hesitantly as he brought her back to the ground.

"You forgot this," he said, kissing her. The other girls giggled quietly among themselves, watching the couple.

"I distinctly remember kissing you this morning," she quirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, then it must be this you forgot," he said, brandishing her copy of The Standard Book of Spells.

Alice's eyes widened momentarily before she swung her bag to be in front of her. She rummaged around in it before looking up. "Where did I leave it?" she asked.

"Lunch table. Look, I'd better go. I'm down in the dungeons, and I'm going to be late as it is. Later," he said pecking her on the cheek before turning and heading the other way.

Alice grinned at him, before turning away, not looking at her friends. She walked straight passed them and into the Transfiguration room, taking their spot at the back of class. Her friends followed after her and took their spots. Anna, particularly, sat down right in front of her and turned back to rest her head and arms on Alice's desk. She let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Now that, was adorable," she grinned. "I don't know a lot about boys- but I know that he's something special."

"A real charmer. He's such a sweetheart," added Elle.

"He's going to be late for Dustin's class… just for you," grinned Lily.

"If that's what your into Evans," came a voice above the sitting girls. Lily's shoulders fell as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be happy to be late for you." James grinned at her. "In fact I'll take it a step further, I'll even skip class for you."

"Good, please do." said Lily, with fake sweetness. "Then maybe I won't have to see your face all lesson."

"All lesson? Lily Evans, are you staring at me again?" he grinned, seemingly unperturbed.

"You wish Potter," she said passively.

"One day, Lily," he said quietly. He seemed to be saying it more to himself than to her directly. "One day you'll give me a chance." He didn't bother waiting for her snap back, he just walked over to his own friends on the other side of the room, and took his usual spot.

"… anyways," said Anna, looking back at Alice.

"You and Frank are so cute together," cooed Elle.

"Yeah I guess," trailed off Alice.

"You guess? More like you are!" grinned Anna. "He's just like the perfect guy."

"Yeah," replied Alice, looking down at her book. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Lunch came quickly for them all. James and Sirius were looking forward to the first Quidditch tryout of the season that afternoon, while the girls were looking forward to their weekend. But as most of the post came in the morning at breakfast, Elle looked fairly surprised as a large tawny owl landed in front of her. "What are you doing here Scrawnce?" she muttered, stroking the family pet as it helped itself to her soup. She unrolled the parchment attached before watching the owl fly away. 

"Evans? Pass the butter?" asked Sirius, not really paying attention outside his conversation with James.

Lily rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dish but dropped it as she jumped along with other people at the table near her. A resounding bang, as substance hit substance, creating the sound that made her jump reached her ears. Elle, momentarily flustered as the source, muttered a quick apology, her eyes squeezed shut so no one could see them. She made her way out from under the table and grabbed her bag, avoiding all the eyes set on her. Remus bit his lip and made to follow her, catching sight of the crumpled parchment in her hand.

"Elle, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to get out from the bench.

"No- nothing," she said, her voice cracking. "Just forgot my books in class."

No one said anything about her bulging pack, obviously holding her books. Instead of some wise ass comment, even Sirius stayed silent, letting her make her excuse.

"I'll come with you," said Remus, grabbing hold of her sleeve.

"No!" she said quickly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "No, Remus. Stay here and eat."

"I will if you look me in the eyes," he said quietly to her, so the others wouldn't hear.

She never replied as she turned on her heels, running as fast as she could out of the Hall. Remus grabbed his bag, not needing to say anything to the others. He left after Elle, hoping he knew where she was going.

* * *

"Alright team, run from the one end of the pitch to the other end then come back here," James delegated as he touched down to the crowd. Today was the first of two tryouts and James had been promoted to captain this year, thus was in charge of the team. 

"Run?" came a voice from the crowd. "Maybe I'm wrong, but last I checked this was a sport about flying. Wouldn't that be more appropriate?" James bit the inside of his lip trying to control his anger. How dare this little sheep question his authority? Only one minute in and his power was already being challenged.

"Who said that?" he growled. Some of the smarter years moved away obligingly, leaving a sole figure all alone in the center of a circle. James advanced on the smaller figure, who took a step back from intimidation. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not going for no run!" the boy defended.

"Greg." James sad menacingly. "Is it Greg? Fifth year, trying out for chaser position. Am I right?" the boy nodded with a scowl. "Good. Now, if you want to try out for this team-" James raise his voice, turning to look around to the others on the team. "If any of you want a snowballs chance in hell of coming out for this team you will obey all orders given to you."

"I don't give a damn about your orders. I'm here to play Quidditch, not run around Hogwarts."

"Greg, you know what makes a good team? Being fit. You know how you become fit? You go for runs." Once again James turned back to the crowd at large. "Greg has just bought you all one more lap. I suggest someone makes him shut the hell up, or else all this tryout will be about is running."

The others took the hint and one of the boys friends pushed him in the back in the direction of the crowd. The boys started there run towards the posts at the other side of the field. As those who were trying-out were out of earshot, James turned to the lone figure left standing with him. "That did mean you too, Sirius."

Sirius smirked and shook his head no. "I know how to manipulate you. I don't have to do it."

"I can't favor you and you know it," replied James, tossing Sirius a sack containing the Beaters clubs. He dragged out the crate of balls as the faster people had passed by them for the first time.

"Say's who? Besides-" Sirius replied. He let out a breath of air as he helped push the top off the heavy wooden trunk. "I've been on the team as long as you and we both know I'm more in shape than that lot." He jerked his thumb out to the long line of runners. The faster teenagers were overtaking the slowest, lapping them easily.

James sighed and sat on the edge of the trunk, running a hand through his hair as he looked out into the crowd of possible teammates. "This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

Remus' searching efforts were rewarded as the sound of sobbing came from around one of the clumps of trees. He bit his lip and let his bag drag along the grass. In the distance, the sinking sun was illuminating the castle. He bit his lip as he rounded the last few trees, into another clearing hidden from the castles view. Leaning up against a giant rock on the other side was a curled up figure of Elle. Her shoulders shook violently from her sobbing, causing chills to run down Remus' spine. 

He crossed the clearing quietly, but as he snapped a branch under his foot, Elle's head jerked up, and her wand rose instinctively. Seeing Remus she rubbed her tear trails, in hopes of making them go away. He listened to her take a few deep breaths before speaking. "I told you to stay," she whispered.

"I told you to look me in the eyes," he retorted gently, sinking to his knees beside her. He tucked her hair away from her face, clearly exposing the wet trails. He rested his hands by her neck. "Elle, what's happened?"

"Nothing, Rem. Just go back to the others," she insisted lazily.

"You don't really want me to leave," he said, poking her in the ribs. She broke out into a watery smile, before leaning into him.

"Divorce," she whispered hatefully as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. He felt her tears begin again as he rubbed her side gently, encouraging her to go on. "They're getting a divorce."

Remus bit his lip, squeezing her gently. He had nothing to say, so he waited for her to go on. "A divorce Remus! A bloody divorce!" she whispered. His shoulder was jerked back a little as she smacked her head against it repetitively. "I hate them! I hate them both!" she vented.

She disentangled herself from Remus and stood up to pace. "It's not just that. It's this!" she said, flinging the crumpled parchment at him. Tears began rolling down her face again, but she paid them no heed. "Hello sweetie," she said venomously. "How was you're day? Mine was fine, you're sisters at her friends still. Oh by the way; Your father and I are getting a divorce. Have a good day, don't let it bother you. Love Mom."

Elle began sobbing even heavier, before falling straight into Remus' open arms. He caught her with a silent 'oomph' and held her as tight as he could.

"It's okay, Elle," he soothed. She shook her head against him.

"No it's not. Everything's going to change! Everything will be different."

"Elle," Remus said simply. "You probably spend more time at my house than you do at your own."

"Still!" she insisted. "Everything will be different now! I'll- I'll have to choose who to live with. And I'll have two different homes, and-"

"And you wont randomly show up at my house, crying, because your parents were in another fight?" he said. She pulled away and gave him a watery glare. "Not that I minded it," he added with a grin.

"I don't want this to happen," she aid, pulling away from him.

"I know, Elle. But this is for the better. Just remember, no matter what happens I'm always there for you, okay?"

"I swear. You're there for me more than my own family. I can always count on you," she said to him.

"You better believe it. You remember that one time we were playing Quidditch?" he asked playfully.

"You made me play it a lot."

"Well, remember the time you decided we just had to know what would happen to a broom with no one on it?"

Elle blushed deeply. "So I barrel rolled off of it."

"And I was freaking out at first, because I thought you were hurt. But you got up with that stupid grin on your face. Well, you had the grin until we heard the glass shatter."

"And my dad began to yell. He came out waving the broom, and you immediately took the blame," she grinned, turning back to him. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Well, he looked like he would have killed you. Instead he 'banned me forever' from your house."

"Which turned out to mean for the rest of the day," she grinned, laughing.

"How about the time you woke me up-" he began before she cut him off.

"I can think of a billion times."

"Yes, well. Getting that broom for Christmas was the worst possible gift from your… paren- er, them," he joked, nudging her playfully. She turned to look him in the eyes.

"So, you don't want me to come and sneak you out any more?" she asked him. "Tired of me?"

"Never," he said, laughing lightly. "Where was I? Oh yeah, remember when you woke me up at three in the morning because you wanted coffee?"

"I dragged you to that twenty-four hour coffee shop in the city by your house."

"And we stayed there for the longest time. Before that creepy man came in and kept staring at you. You were so spooked."

"He looked away soon enough," she smirked.

"You then 'walked me home' where you found out it was six already. We walked into my house, right as mom was walking down the stairs."

"She looked so shocked, seeing us walk in the house at six in the morning. Either way, it's not like you don't wake me up. How about the time one of the Marauders' owl woke you up around two? You thought it would be smart to floo over and wake me up to suffer with you."

"You complained at first, but we got to the park, and you even admitted you liked swinging in the little park in the middle of the night."

Elle and Remus broke down into light laughter, reminding each other of past adventures and things they had done since becoming close in fourth year. Elle sighed slowly, as a silence weighed down on them. After a while Elle spoke. "Will it all be different now?" she asked quietly, most of her sudden happiness slipping away.

"Between us? Never. I can't tell you what your about to go through with your parents, but you know my mom. You're always welcome at my house."

"It seems so, unreal. This divorce, that is. But it shouldn't be, should it?" she slunk back against him until her head was around his knees. "They were far from perfect. We just had pretended to be the perfect little family. It drove my sister up the wall though, she moved away with her friend after Hogwarts. My whole family fought every single night. But…."

Remus knew what she meant, he had heard it many times before. He asked the question he knew she was thinking. "So what are you going to do?"

Elle took a deep breath. "What can I do?" she whispered, looking out towards the lake. "I don't want to go home, not yet anyway. I'll stay here for Christmas, and I'll think of the rest come June. It's not like I can change their minds right?"

Remus shook his head with one last 'right' before falling back into silence. After a long while being lost in his thoughts, he was drawn back to reality as Elle shifted fitfully on top of him. He looked down at her closed eyes, then the steady rise and fall of her chest. She had finally fallen asleep. Looking around he suddenly realized how dark it was.

"Elle, come on. Time to go to bed," he whispered. He shook her gently, as she groaned and tried to push him away. Instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet, with one scream from her. He kept pulling on her wrist, dragging her towards the castle. Giving in, she began to walk along with him.

They reached the common room, to see everyone up and waiting for them. Elle averted her eyes, feeling horribly embarrassed for causing a scene earlier.

"Where were you two? It's almost eleven," James called, yawning.

Remus and Elle looked at the clock, clearly shocked. "Didn't know we were out that late," Remus replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I lose track of time when I snog too," Sirius grinned at the pair. They both rolled their eyes, and Elle took it a step further, coming up on him behind the couch and smacking his head. She only looked at Remus before giving a dramatic yawn and stretch. "Night guys." She bounded up the steps to her dorm to be alone to think.

Remus sat down in an empty spot and told them all of Elle's devastating letter from home.

* * *

Elsewhere that night, Anna climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower with new found energy, but stopped shot at the last door. She fumbled around with her clothes, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed from her constant use. She scolded herself mentally for her sudden change in attitude; this was only Oliver after all. She swallowed the sudden bout of nerves that came with his name and opened the door, leaving any more-than-friendly feelings outside. 

The first thing her eyes landed on was the lone figure standing by the far edge. Darcy hadn't seemed to notice her arrival as he looked out over the edge. Anna took one last look and swallowed the reappearing nerves. She would not, under any circumstances make this awkward. Whenever she liked a guy she got tongue tied and her words were twisted before she turned red and avoided him the rest of the time. She could not let this happen with Oliver, she would not make things awkward. After all; how did this all come about? Why had she just woken up one morning and decided Darcy Oliver was the most gorgeous creature she had ever lain eyes on? Had she always thought that, but pushed it to the back of her mind?

Anna shook her head free of these thoughts, knowing they were so irrelivant now. She took a few steps forward so she was directly behind Oliver and put her hand lightly on his shoulder causing him to jump violently. He whirled around as he grabbed her wrist in his hand. He relaxed slightly as he saw who it was. "Ann," he said, turning slightly red. "What are you…" he trailed off catching sight of her bag. "Oh, tutoring, right, right." He let go of her completely and began to pace a few steps away from her. "So Mercury has entered into it's retrograde phase, which means…" he stopped short looking at her. Anna still hadn't moved. "Get your stuff out," he said looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, letting her bag fall to the floor. She took a few steps towards him, but stopped when she noticed him taking steps away, keeping the distance. "Oliver?"

"Nothing's wrong. We just need to get tutoring done." Oliver turned his back to her and pretended to adjust the telescope. He still heard no movement from here she was standing, but he refused to look.

"Bullshit." Oliver's hand slipped, sending the telescope flying off it's viewing course. He turned back to Anna, who still hadn't moved.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to pull his authority over her. Although in his mind, his authority was the last thing he wanted when it came to her.

"You heard me! I said that's bullshit. I always come up here and talk to you about my life and my problems. Now it's your turn! Answer my question before I do anything." She took a few more steps towards him and he continued to take them backwards, before he knocked into the telescope, sending it crashing to the ground. "What the hell is wrong?" Anna insisted forcefully, but letting some of her worry show through.

"Nothing!" Oliver insisted stubbornly. He finally gave up at the look on her face. He sighed and walked over to one of the seats that occupied the tower. He put his head in his hands as he felt Anna sit down beside him.

"Come on, just tell me," Anna said, trying a new tactic. "If you don't I'll be forced to guess." Oliver's throat tightened at her words, as he couldn't speak. "Fine. Be that way." Anna sat back against her chair, looking at her friend who had yet to move. _He looks so cute when he's upset_. She thought, before shaking her emotions back down. "Is this… about your job?" she voiced. Oliver moved a bit, but still said nothing.

"No," she regarded him closer. "No, defiantly not. There's more stress involved in this. Is it…" the answer hit her, along with a dunce cap. "This is about a girl!" Oliver tensed visibly, causing her to smirk. A girl eh?

"So, it is! Well, what could possibly go wrong for you in a relationship?" she wondered aloud. "You could always tell me, you know? Use that little voice box of yours and tell what's happened."

_You wouldn't believe me if I tried_. He thought sullenly. "Oliver," she said, slipping onto her knees by his side. "Please." The way she said it struck a familiar nerve. Darcy clutched his head tighter, trying to shake out the memories that came to mind.

"_Just five more minutes, please?" she begged him, pouting her lip. His only response was to let out the breath he had been holding in, before reaching up and tugging on the pouted out lip gently with his own. She grinned at him once more, against his lip. She pulled away from his lips and returned to sucking on his neck._

"Oliver?" she asked again, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Darcy took a sigh, and sat back up, looking at her for the first time in a while. What did he have to lose?

"Yes, a girl." Anna smiled from his sudden openness. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"What's happened?"

"What hasn't?" he asked to himself. He ignored her confused look as he went on. "I've fallen for a girl, and I'm not sure if she likes me too. And even if she did, we can't be together."

"Why not?" she probed.

"Well, it's… complicated. We just can't."

"Well," said Anna, falling down to sit on the floor at his feet. "I may not know about love from first hand knowledge," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice. "But I know that if you two care about each other enough, you can make it over those obstacles."

"I'd hope so. But I still don't know if she likes me." Oliver still held her gaze as he spoke, hoping to get some sort of sign from her.

"Well does she know you like her?" Anna asked logically. Anna felt a small pang of jealousy for this girl. She had a guy like Oliver after her, and she didn't seem to care.

"I… don't know. I don't think so." Oliver said resolutely. Anna really didn't know, did she?

"Well, there's the first problem. Just tell her how you feel and see what happens from there!"

"Yeah. I guess your right," _I need you in my life Anna_. He added mentally.

"So…" Anna said, looking out over the stars dropping his gaze. "Feed my curiosity? Tell me about her."

_Tell me about her? What a question Annabelle. More like; What does this girl have that I don't_? Anna thought, not looking at him. She felt him shift beside her.

"Well…" he said, trailing off. Now was as good a time as any, wasn't it? "She is a little shorter than me. She has brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes that I always think about whenever she's not around." Anna sighed quietly, leaning against his chair. Why couldn't guys think about her like that?

"She has an amazing personality; she's really fierce and passionate about her beliefs. She has a few close friends, who she shares everything with. Sometimes they get into little spats, but it's nothing long lasting. We always talk about it, and she tells me about how bad she felt afterwards."

Anna began to bite her lip, this person sounded oddly familiar, but who?

"She's really funny, and a tad sarcastic sometimes." Darcy sighed as he slunk back against the chair. If he didn't know by now, then it was time.

"I…" he trailed off, trying to find the words and force them out. Anna turned back to look at him as his eyes fell to the floor ahead of him. "I tutor her in Astronomy. Her name is Annabelle Weston." He stopped talking immediately, letting his words sink in. He let his head fall back into his hands.

Anna's throat tightened considerably as her palms began to sweat. Her eyes were widened in shock as she started to breath faster. What in the hell had just happened? He had admitted he liked her._ He _liked _her_. She became confused and her mind told her body to do the only thing she knew how to when it came to boys and emotions.

She ran.

* * *

**AN:** Poor, poor, confused Anna. More than that, poor Darcy! To be run out on like that! What do you think is going to happen next between them? WE know, but lets hear what you think, and maybe things may change. 

And so, Elle has begun her character development, although her role in this story doesn't really start until March-ish. (It's only November so far) So next chapter look for More Quidditch, more Anna and Oliver awkwardness. Alice and Frank's relationship takes the spotlight and… well, lets see what the future holds.

A bazillion** thank you's and apologies** to our readers and reviewers. Thank you for waiting, and sorry it has taken so long. Lives seem to get in the way a tad. It's summative and Exam time, but after June 20th we are in the clear! Hopefully next Chapter is out on May 27th.

Have a nice long weekend for those of you who have it. (_Go Canada_!) and Until Next time!

Please review, it makes our day!

Julie and Deanna


	14. New and Old

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_We're the same soul_

_I don't need...I don't need to hear you say_

_That if we weren't so alike_

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

_U2 - Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

* * *

"Hey James!" called Jamie, grabbing his attention. She twirled the second beaters club in her hand casually as she spoke. "Who's going to be the new chase and keep?" she asked looking out onto the pitch. 

"You know all the positions are open, Holmes. Who say's your spots still safe?" he replied smirking.

"You wouldn't dare replace me," she said casually. "Sirius is a sure bet to stay as beater, obviously. And Stacy was, and still is, our strongest chaser. Andrew is a pretty damn good seeker so that leaves two spots left after Boot and McCabe left last year."

"Got it all planed out, have you?" James asked the seventh year. "Who do you think, Sirius?" James asked, turning back to the boy sitting beside him on the stands. Jamie and Stacy, the beater and chaser from the year before, had come up to sit with James in the stand as he and Sirius evaluated the skills of those trying-out.

* * *

"Come on Belle, we're going to be late for astronomy, and it's all your fault," said Elle irritated, as she pulled Anna up from her spot at the lunch table. They had under ten minutes to make it up to the tower for theory text-book work. 

"What if," Anna replied, anchoring herself to the ground. "We skipped this afternoon. You know, you and I can sneak down to the village and grab some chocolate. You love to do that."

Elle huffed and stopped trying to push Anna. The others had gone up to class sooner, as Anna said she wanted more servings of lunch. Elle agreed to wait with her, but as class time drew closer she regretted her decision. "Not today. I already missed yesterday afternoon's classes."

"Oh yeah! What was that all about?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing," Elle said shortly. "You came back from tutoring early last night, then went straight to bed. Something happen?" Elle shot.

"No." Anna turned bright red as her fingers trace the hem of her skirt. Elle gave her a suspicious look before she began to walk away.

"Time for class," Elle called over her shoulder as she sped-walked out of the hall.

Anna jogged up to walk along side Elle. "Come on. At least next class. Who needs theory?"

"You, if you need a tutor. The last thing you need is to miss classes. Honestly, if you skip, what will Oliver think." Anna opened her mouth to blurt out any excuse as she turned redder, but Elle cut her off. "He'll think your not even trying. It's like you want to fail that class, just to get tutored by him."

"I am not!" Anna replied, her embarrassed flush now turning into anger. She stopped right where she was standing, looking at Elle.

"I know! I'm saying that's what it might start to look like if you just skip class," Elle reasoned as she kept her pace to the tower.

"It's just one class," Anna said, catching up to Elle.

"And we shouldn't skip it."

"You'd know about skipping class," Anna muttered.

"Yeah, well. You wouldn't know my reasons," Elle said casually.

"Then tell me," Anna interjected.

"You tell me why you won't go to astronomy." Elle finally stopped and turned back to Anna.

Anna stopped short, biting her lip. She wasn't about to tell anyone what happened. "You keep your reasons. I'll keep mine."

"Sounds like a plan," Elle replied turning around and walking around. They reached the final door that led into the classroom. "I'm glad you actually decided to come," Elle smiled to Anna. Anna only scowled at the door in response. Suddenly her book bag slipped off her shoulder and spilled it's contents all over the floor.

Anna dropped to her knees to gather her things, but when Elle went to do the same, Anna held out a hand. "Just go in."

"Anna, I can help-"

"Just go in, Elle." Anna implored. "Go save me a spot," she added. Elle looked at Anna for a long moment before nodding and turning around and going inside. Anna barely heard it, but she knew Elle had said bye as she went through the doors.

Anna gathered more of her books but stopped short by a muffled, but familiar voice.

"Miss Summit? Where's your other friend?"

Anna silently cursed to herself, gathering her things quicker. She shoved them carelessly in her back pack, as she heard Elle's reply. "I think she hurt herself in the hall behind the door. She's there or on her way to the hospital wing." Elle wasn't the best liar, but it was enough. Anna froze as she heard footsteps approach the door only a few feet ahead of her. She snapped back into action, getting to her feet as the door opened. She flew back down the first staircase, as hurried footsteps followed her. "Ann wait." Darcy's voice reached her ears, causing her to go faster and faster to the fist door she had seen. She slammed the door behind her and took off down the hall. She knew he had to stop at the staircase and go back to the class he had to be in, but that didn't stop her from running. Only when she flopped back down into her own bed was she able to breath again.

* * *

Alice sat alone in the common room late one night, tapping her quill in habit as she concentrated on her next answer. Homework was the bane of her existence, and it was currently trying to kill her. 

Alice sighed as she shuffled around looking under papers and books, trying to find her Ancient Ruins text, to quote her argument. Upon completing a once over, looking for the book she bit her lip. She tried looking around things once more, slower and with more concentration.

On her third try of searching through the same stack of papers, and unsurprisingly coming up short, she threw her essay off her lap and let out a frustrated growl. She was alone, who would care?

One fact she hadn't considered was her approaching boyfriend, who was returning from his own dorm. "Hey," he called, walking down the steps.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes, an act that surprised herself. "Hey," she muttered back.

"Have you seen my Ancient textbook?" she asked, looking through a second stack of papers.

"This one?" he asked picking up the book sitting beside her. Alice moaned and leaned back into the chair. 'Typical' she muttered.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Alice went back to her essay, before Frank sat down beside her, placing his hand on her mid back. "Can you not?" she snapped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Frank asked seriously.

Alice stayed silent for a long moment after, losing herself in her thoughts. The past week with Frank had been perfect. Their whole relationship had been perfect. Perfect. The new synonym for boring. Alice reflected on her current thoughts and decided against better judgment. "I think we should brake up."

Franks hand, which had been caressing her mid-back as she thought was suddenly gone leaving only its memory as it got colder.

"What?" he asked, his voice restrained. He sat stiffly, looking at the side of her face that looked at her essay, laying on the ground.

"It's just… I don't know," she tried to reason.

"But I thought everything was okay?" he asked quietly.

"It is! It was! It was… better than Okay. It was perfect. That's the problem." Alice slid further away from him as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"You're confusing me," he said placing his hands in his lap with lack of anything else to do with them.

"I'm confusing myself." Alice put her head in her hands, while leaving a space so she could still speak clearly. "Look it's just… everything was so, bland in our relationship! You were so perfect that things were just to…" Alice hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. Realizing he was already hurt she went on, "boring."

"Boring?" he asked incredulously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I just… can't explain it." Alice once again, began fumbling with the pillow in her hands. She rose her gaze to look at the coffee table, stealing a glance at Franks hunched over figure in the corner of her eye.

Frank was quiet for a short while after that. A giggling couple bounded into the common room during their silence, with ruffled clothes and smudged make up. The girl giggled and went to kiss the boy goodbye, which led to a long snog session before finally parting ways. In the whole time, Frank and Alice had yet to speak. Finally Frank broke the quiet atmosphere in the room with his shaking voice. "So you want to break up because…"

"Our relationship is too perfect," Alice finished.

"This is insane." Frank seemed to be talking to himself more than to her.

"I know. It really only barely makes sense to me." Alice slid closer to him for the first time and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, Frank you're a good guy…"

"But somehow, I'm to good of a guy?" he snapped, pulling away from her hand.

"Er… kind of. Well yeah, I guess so. I'm really sorry…." Alice sat there limply, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Save it for someone who cares," he snapped. Frank stood up suddenly and as he climbed the stairs back to his dorm, Alice finally let the tears fall. What had she just done?

* * *

The next day the girls went to breakfast, silent as ever. None spoke, because none really knew what to say to each other. After eating, Anna realized she had left her potions book in the dorm and went to retrieve it, wanton to meet the others back in their next class. She mentally kicked herself for the last day's actions, not wanting to be the girl who ran from her problems. She was so caught up in the other day, she hadn't heard herself being hailed. 

She was caught up to, and was forced to spin around, looking straight into Darcy's eye. She wiggled out of his grasp immediately. "Sorry, can't talk. I have to get my book," she muttered, walking away.

"Anna!" Oliver yelled exasperatedly, stopping in the middle of the hall and letting his arms droop to his sides in frustration. "What are we doing?" Anna stopped as she heard his voice get further away turning slowly to look at his defeated features. He looked up and met her gaze, a small smile coming to his face. "What a change - I've gotten used to seeing the back of your head," he commented dryly. Anna laughed in spite of herself. At this, Oliver took a step towards her, and when she didn't turn away he closed the distance between them.

"Look Anna, I'm sor-"

"No, Darcy I - "

"No, I really am, I never - "

"I didn't mean to be an idiot its just - "

Darcy grabbed her shoulders gently. "Listen." Anna imitated zipping her lips and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I ever said anything. I know it's not the best idea I've ever had, and I know it's not allowed, but I had to tell you, it was killing me. But can't we just forget it all, I hate how we're avoiding each other. I understand the feeling isn't mutual, but I feel like I've lost the closest friend I have here … so can't we just go back to that?"

"I know. I know what you're trying to say. I've come to get to know you and all that junk. Its weird not talking to you but, at the same time it's weird when we do come around each other. I get all tongue tied like I usually do when I'm near guys I like," Oliver, who hadn't even considered that, froze in his place. "But I still want your friendship. I'm just so sick of making a fool of myself whenever people are around. I always kick myself after for what I say and do," Anna rambled on, trying to pace, but Darcy still held her tight.

"Anna-"

"Because then I look like an idiot and I-"

"Anna!" Oliver said, squeezing her arm. Anna seemed to have stopped and finally looked Darcy in the eye. "Did you just say you liked me too?"

"Did I?" she asked hesitantly, trying to recap her ramble.

"Do you?" he challenged.

Anna swallowed and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked down at one of the buttons on his shirt before nodding her head. She couldn't help but smile before he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Forget every person who says we shouldn't when you answer. Anna, will you go out with me?"

"Is that even a question?" she retorted, turning red. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time that she would remember.

* * *

It's not long but it's an update. On that note. Exams aren't over yet, and school is evil. Julie was almost failing her science course and thus banned from her computer until she raised it. Deanna got herself a boyfriend (aw!) and thus had no time to write. We both wrote our first exam today, and have a few more to go. But after that is summer, and then you can expect many updates. I'm SO sorry it has taken this long. Thank you for being so understanding, we love you guys! 

OH! And yes, so sorry for all you Alice/Frank shippers out there. But just see whats goin on here fools, and do not worry. Intresting how it will turn out, no? Alice wanted spice, she's got her hands stuck in it now!

Julie n Deanna.


	15. Green Haired Intimidations

**Chapter 15** -Green Haired Intimidations.

* * *

Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it 

Smile Like you Mean It - The Killers

* * *

"Hey look, there's Frank," pointed out Lily that afternoon, as the four of them walked down the corridors to Care of Magical Creatures. Alice turned a bright shade of red and made to hide herself behind Elle and Anna, the two tallest. Lily raised her eyebrows as the others just looked shocked. 

"Now, don't take my word for it, but hypothetically, aren't you usually supposed to be happy to see your boyfriend?" asked Anna, taking a step away from Elle, breaking Alice's shield.

"Sure. If the person in question, is not terribly upset with you," replied Alice.

"Why would said person be upset?" asked Elle.

"Hypothetically, they would be upset if you broke up with them," replied Alice, nonchalantly as they kept walking. Only Alice kept walking after she had revealed this tidbit, as the others froze in shock.

"You broke up with him!" stated Lily in an unbelievable tone.

"It was mutual," insisted Alice.

"Then why is he upset?" retorted Anna.

"It was more of a one-sided mutual breakup," Alice replied. The group began walking again.

"So you broke up with him?" stated Elle.

"I guess the four of us are just unstable at keeping boyfriends," thought Lily sagely.

"Hey!" protested Anna, before catching herself. The others still didn't know.

"Okay, fine. Anna doesn't count, since she has never had a boyfriend to break up with," grinned Lily.

"I'd hit you if you weren't out of non-walking distance," replied Anna, nonchalantly

"Always the lazy child, aren't ya?" asked Elle, poking Anna. Anna instinctively curved away from her, as she felt the tickle start. Anna grinned and nodded at the question.

"Hello my lovely ladies!" exclaimed a voice behind them. An arm slung around Anna and Alice, as a body wedged its way in between.

"Hullo, Sirius," the girls chorused back dryly.

"How are you all on this fine, fine day?" he asked, squeezing Anna and Alice in closer.

"Better without you," joked Lily, with a smug smile.

"I'm offended, Lils!" replied Sirius, with a small frown.

"Sure, Sirius. And I'm the queen of France," retorted Remus. The girls turned back to see the rest of the Marauders trailing them.

"Now that's just silly, Moony," called Sirius, over his shoulder. "You're not a girl!"

"How would you know Sirius?" asked Elle, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my dear, dear, naïve, Elliene. What else do you think boys do alone in dor-"

"That's enough," cut off James, pulling back on Sirius' collar.

"Don't mind James," Sirius choked out. "He's just insecure with his masculini-" Sirius trailed off due to lack of breath. James had begun choking Sirius harder and harder, until Sirius begun turning blue.

As Sirius begun thrashing, James pointedly ignored him as he grinned in a charming manner at Lily. "Don't you look…." he trailed off.

"Blue."

"Well, if that's what you want to call it-"

"No, James! Sirius is blue! Let him go!" Lily insisted.

"If you insist," James said with a shrug. He dropped Sirius, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. He repeatedly smacked his hand on the stones as he coughed.

"Wanker," Sirius breathed. Remus stepped in-between the pair, as James looked ready to jump on the hyperventilating boy.

Remus shook his head as he pushed open the doors to go out to class. "Mature, you two. Real mature."

"What can you expect from doppelganger-like counterparts?" asked Elle, shaking her head.

"A what?" asked Alice, voicing what the others ever thinking.

"A ghostly double of a living person, especially one that haunts its fleshy counterpart," defined Remus.

"You two and so annoying," said Peter, shaking his head. The others laughed and agreed as Remus and Elle held matching frowns all the way down to class.

* * *

"Potter!" exclaimed Lily exasperatedly, as she chased him down the hall the next day, brushing her once red hair out of her eyes. She let out a frustrated growl, sweeping the mop of hair up on top of her head just to get it out of the way. 

"Try and catch me Lilikens!" chided James as he bounded around the corner and out of view.

"Potter! Get back here right now!" she yelled, before she rounded the corner. Her running footsteps faded as she came to a slow walk. She looked around the corridor; there was no one around. "Impossible!" she muttered. No one could have cleared out of seeing distance that fast down the hall.

"Now, now Evans," came a voice to her left. She turned to see nothing but a wall. She spun around, hoping to find James behind her. "You should know in the world of magic-" the voice got closer to her, as she turned around again, but no one was there. "-Nothing is impossible."

Lily turned around one more time and let out a scream as James was suddenly in front of her. "How did you-"

"No time for questions, my love," James hushed her. "All you need to know is I'm here now."

"Good, now turn my hair back to normal!" Lily growled. She reached for her wand, but found it was not there.

"I'll let you in on a Marauder tip," James said with a wink. "Never prank someone whom is potentially dangerous without taking certain safety measures," he grinned, drawing out her wand.

"I- I- URG!" Lily exclaimed, jumping on him in anger. She kept hitting him mildly in the ribs, not enough to do damage, but enough to get her point across.

"Now, now Lily, wait until we're alone darling," James smirked. When she stopped to huff the green hair out of her eyes she saw him looking over her shoulder. The other Marauders were standing there, laughing at the pair, along with an impressively large group of first years.

"Move along kiddies. Maybe you can see this when you're older," stated Sirius, ushering the children off towards the staircase. Some ran off in other directions to tell other kids. Lily gaped. Gossip will be around the school in mere minutes.

Lily swiped at her green hair. She had been sitting in the common room, trying to get her homework done before she felt an odd trickling sensation run across her head. It was then her friends began their muffled giggles, sending Lily into panic as she turned around to be face to face with Potter. After demanding what he did numerous times, she ended up seeing for herself as one of her braids swung into view. She had gaped at the green hair before beginning her chase after James, in hope of him returning her hair back to normal.

Lest she know that she would wind up here, sitting on top of James Potter, who's hands had found their way to her waist, holding her there as she hit him before. He wore an endearing smile on his lips, one that would make any other girl attracted to him. But Lily prided herself on not being one of those girls. Ah well, she mused; if you can't beat them, join them.

"You know I can't resist you, James," Lily said, lowering herself so that her lips were half an inch away from his. "I mean, who can resist, the mighty James Potter."

"I- uh-," stuttered James, unsure of this new change of events. He raised his head slightly, so their lips were just barely touching. Lily rolled her eyes, and pushed off his chest, sending him flat on his back, and her to her feet. James, sparked by their new distance, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her back down on top of him. "Where were we?" he asked coyly.

"I was just leaving," Lily replied standing up again. James' hand grabbed her ankle once again, but Lily was ready. She lifted her other foot, so it hanged right above his private region. "I suggest you let go of me," she warned. "Before my foot slips."

James let out a strangled yelp, releasing her ankle. Lily brushed her skirt off like nothing happened before turning around and walking up to Sirius, leaving only an inch between them. "Change it back."

"And if I don't?" Sirius smirked, crossing his arms. Lily was stuck, what could she do? These were The Marauders; the ones with tricks up their sleeves, and regrettably some of the best students in the school for a reason. Part of that thought gave her sudden inspiration.

Lily leaned in to the space between Sirius and Remus' heads and parted her lips. "I know," she whispered so the two, along with Peter on the other side of Sirius, and James, who stood beside her now, could hear. Lily pulled back to see a flicker of fear in Sirius' eyes. She knew she had them.

It took a nudge from Remus for Sirius to get his cool back. "I don't know what you are talking about, Lils."

"Oh don't you?" Lily smirked back. "Thought you were being so sneaky, didn't you? You may have fooled the others but you should have known some one would catch on."

Sirius finally snapped a reply after a few seconds of silence. "Give us a minute. Com'ere gents."

Sirius took a step back as the four boys congregated along with him. Lily pretended to be interested in her nails as she strained herself to hear. Failing to hear anything, she began to wonder what secrets the boys could possibly have.

Meanwhile in the boys huddle, they were talking fast and summing up all the things Lily might know.

"Maybe it's just about Moony's condition…." trailed off Peter.

"She wouldn't threaten us with that, she's not barbaric enough to use that. Although she might know about us being Anigmi," retorted James.

"But she would know that it is illegal," reasoned Remus. "She wouldn't willingly put someone in Azkaban."

"Then maybe it's the map?" thought James.

"I don't know if this is the point. What do we do is the question?" asked Remus.

"Snuff her?" quipped Sirius.

"We are not going to kill her," retorted James a little to loudly. Lily looked up at them in alarm and a bit of fear.

"I'm only joking you prat!" replied Sirius, shoving James slightly.

"I think your conversation is over. Lest you lot haven't thought up a place to hide my body," retorted Lily dryly.

"Actually, we have. Hagrid's Hut is a nice place, don't you think?" joked Remus with a small grin. Coming from Remus brought a little comfort that nothing serious was going to happen to her. Remus' smile faded slightly as he continued. "What is it that you want?"

"Turn my hair back," Lily said flatly.

"Tell us what you know," pressed Peter, giving her a calculated look.

"I- uh-" Lily looked around desperately. She found her refuge with a couple of first and second years a little ways down the hall. "With all these people around?" she asked, nodding her head behind them.

Sirius sighed and pulled his wand on her. He cast the counter-curse grudgingly, but as Lily check and saw her hair was red again, he wasn't done. "Just know this, Evans," Lily looked up at the four of them who looked down on her with a powerful air to them. "We will find out what you know, one way or another."

Sirius hadn't implied a threat in anyway, but in that moment, Lily had a glimmer of fear strike her at his words. She shook it off as she made her way past the group. "One day, Sirius. Till then, be more careful."

As Lily walked away, thoughts swirled around in her head. What had she implied? What were they up to? And most importantly; what had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

Remus rolled over later that night before waking up to the sounds of snickering. "What? What are you three laughing at?" he muttered groggily. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see three smiling faces grinning back down on him. 

"Nothing, Moony. You're just paranoid," replied Sirius, unable to hide his grin.

"Honestly!" added James, shaking his head.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" asked Sirius coyly. He stretched out on his bed, putting his hands behind his head, still grinning.

Remus began to panic as he looked from one innocent face to the other. "Pete! What did they do?"

"Nothing Moon," he replied, but not meeting Remus' eyes.

"Alright, now I'm scared," he told them, shaking his head. He looked around at the bed around him to see if there was a change.

Remus was stopped in his search as a knock at the door interrupted the group. "Oh this is going to be fun," cackled Sirius with joy.

"Come in!" yelled James from his bed, where he sat cross-legged and twisting to see the door.

"Hey Rem, you here?" called a girls voice before opening the door. Elle stood in the doorway, holding a stack of papers in one hand as she flipped through them with her head down. James, Sirius, and Peter fell into laughter, but tried to muffle it.

"Yeah," called Remus to her.

"Kay, good. I was just wondering if-" Elle started, but as she looked up at him she cut her sentence short.

"If?" he prompted to her, wondering why she stopped.

"Uh." James and Sirius burst out laughing, but sobered up and watched on.

"What?" he asked to the room in general, but finally his gaze ended on Elle.

"Did you uh- I mean. Um," Elle stammered, unable to form words.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up off his bed.

"Did… um… I… You…"

"What's wrong? Your getting tongue tied," he chastised her.

"Uh-huh. Sure," she replied, finally looking away.

"What do you need Elle?" he asked calmly, taking a few steps towards her.

"Nothing… forget it," she replied, making her way for the door.

"Come on you can tell me," he replied quietly.

"Are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?" she retorted, looking at him again before smiling a little.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I have to go," she replied, shaking her head.

"Stay Elle!" called Sirius, grinning.

"Have some more fun," added James. "Wasn't it you who wanted to know what boys do at night in their dorms?"

"I'm sure Remus has had enough fun for all of us. I'll see you lot at dinner," Elle said cryptically. She slipped out the door, and as soon as the door closed, the four boys all heard her echoing laughter.

"What was that about?" wondered Remus, sitting back down on his bed.

"Couldn't tell ya!"

"No clue!"

"She sounded perturbed," Remus thought out loud.

"Elle never was a normal girl," replied Sirius.

"Who uses the word perturbed? Honestly Moony-" James said, shaking his head.

Remus finally remembered what was going on before Elle came in. "Stop changing the topic. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear." Sirius stretched and sprung up from his bed. "We're going down to dinner."

James took the hint and stood up too. "See you down there."

"No, I'll come with," Remus said, standing up too, as the first two slipped out the door.

Peter stopped on his way out and looked back at him. "No Remus, I really think you should - uh - freshen up."

"What?" asked Remus, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Look in the mirror." Peter was out the door as the words sunk in. He stood up and crossed the room to the full length mirror and gasped at what he saw. It was his own reflection looking back at him, although with added effects. Bright red lipstick stood out on his own lips, as well as bright green eye shadow. Thick black eye liner was swept along his upper and lower eyelids, and a deep blush was vivid on his cheeks. He looked like a drag queen.

He was also dressed like one too. The former conversation had deterred his thoughts from what he was wearing, but with the others gone, he finally saw the girls uniform skirt, and the buttoned down blouse. Remus' shock quickly turned to rage as he balled his hands into fists.

"I… am... going... to... KILL… them!"

* * *

"Darcy?" called Anna, opening the door to her tutoring session that night. She walked into the seemingly empty tower and dropped her bag on the floor. She didn't know what she should have expected from tonight, whether or not some real tutoring would be done, or they would just finally spend some time together. 

She still hadn't told anyone of her new relationship with Oliver, not knowing how to bring it up, or even if she should. It was against more than school rules, it was against the law. Or so she had assumed.

The door opened and closed behind her as she turned to face a grinning Oliver with his hands behind his back.

"Well hello," she said, grinning.

"Fancy seeing you here," he quipped, taking a few steps to her. He leaned down and gave her a short yet sweet kiss, that left her grinning.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, poking him in the arm. He grinned once more and finally handed her his hands contents.

He pulled forward a single long stem rose. "Freshly picked," he added. Anna smiled and was at a loss of words. No one had ever given her anything like this before.

"It's beautiful," she replied, taking it delicately in her hands. She twirled it around between the thumb and index finger, and smelled it as it turned.

"It's nothing," Darcy replied, taking her in his arms. He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"So what now?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"The lesson," she replied. "Is it still going to happen? Or do you just want to hang out, or?"

"I think we should at least try to get something done, but if we happen to get off track, no big deal," he replied wisely.

"Good thinking," she smiled. Anna walked over and pulled out her books and sat down at one of the desks, her rose sitting in front of her. Oliver sat beside her, letting his hand rest near her waist, stroking it gently once and a while. His hands were covered from any outside view by her robes, which proved useful later on that night.

Anna leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck every so often. They talked a bit, with her books still open, and half written sentences filled the page.

"Well I thought that-" Oliver trailed off and stiffened considerably. "You hear that?" he whispered.

Anna lifted her head up off his shoulder and listened hard. Footsteps. She sat up straight as Oliver retracted his hand and put a bit more distance between them. They looked more proper up until the footsteps were audible without trying. At the last second, with her quill in hand, Anna noticed the last thing.

"Oliver! The rose!" she hissed. He whipped out his wand and in the blink of an eye the rose became a spare quill, and just in time.

Professor Loft swept into the room with a resounding bang as the door struck the wall. Anna looked up from her parchment, a confused look plastered on. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Weston," she replied, walking up to the desks.

"Can I help you, Maria?" asked Oliver, standing up. It felt odd to hear Oliver talking to Professor Loft on first name basis. She had heard the Marauders do it many times to their Professors, but this was different in the sense he wasn't about to be punished for it.

"Just came to see one of these tutoring lessons for myself. It has been, what? Three months? I was sure you would have given up on Weston long ago."

"Anna is a remarkable student. You shouldn't have such low expectations of her." Anna warmed up at the sound of him defending her. She would have done it for herself, but she wanted to spare herself the trouble of punishments.

"Yes, yes. She has been improving. I think I will bring it up with Mr. Renchers about your impressive ability to tutor. I think you will be getting top grades in your class by the end of your year here."

"Well, thank you," replied Oliver, clearly shocked.

"Well, go on as if I weren't here. I'm just observing," she said as she swept down onto her chair.

Anna stifled her huff, she would have to endure not only Astronomy, but with Loft breathing down her neck too.

Anna marveled at the way a night that had turned out so amazing had ended so horribly.  
AN: Look! James and Lily fluff to make you fans giddy and happy, I hope. Sorry it has taken so long, but uh, lives and all that. Did anyone see the Live 8 shows? Particularly the Canadian one? We were there! Yup, Yup! Fun it was!

Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers!

Got a few insights to different characters in this chapter. Next chapter: More Alice and Frank tension, Hogsmeade, Return of old Characters, and…

Well. What do **YOU** want to see next chapter?


	16. Fights and Fun

"I wish it would snow," Alice said as her and the other three walked down the winding paths towards the village in Hogsmeade.

"I wish it were warm," Anna said, snuggling deeper into her cloak for warmth. "Aren't you cold?" she added, looking at Elle.

"Nope," Elle replied, her cloak dangling loosely, and unbuttoned. The chilly wind would send it billowing out behind her, but she still seemed undeterred.

It was the first weekend of December, and the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. It still hadn't snowed, which took away from the usual thrill of shopping around that time.

"Do you think it will snow before Christmas?" asked Lily as they reached the open gates that led down to the village.

"Course it will!" grinned Anna. "It always does!"

"I hope so," grinned Alice. "So how do you want to go about shopping?"

"Well first you find an item you like. If you only like on then you take it up to the-"

"I meant," cut off Alice. "How can we shop for each other, when we are all together?"

"Right, right. Here's an idea. We go in pairs," smiled Anna. "Go with one person, so your not alone. Then you two go shopping for the other two. Then we meet up and switch up the pairs and then you can get the person you were just with, their gift."

"Great idea, Bella," grinned Elle. They finally agreed to split up, and Elle and Anna went down the street one way, while Alice and Lily went the other.

"Alright now. What are you going to get them?" asked Elle hopefully.

"No clue. You?" Anna grinned.

"No clue. Come on, lets try in here," replied Elle, heading into one of the many shops.

"Teenage hormones," Anna said suddenly, shaking her head. She grabbed a basket in preparation to graze the isles.

"What?" asked Elle, turning back on her friend after grabbing her own basket. Anna nodded her head towards the corner of the room, where two people were kissing heatedly. Elle giggled quietly as she shook her head. They walked up the first row throwing random presents into their baskets and came down the second row, to see the pair still kissing.

Anna rolled her eyes, and signaled to get Elle's attention. "Dare me?" she whispered.

Elle had an idea what she was daring Anna to do, as she nodded her head. "I dare you."

Anna nodded and turned back to the couple. She took a few steps towards a nearby display shelf, before stumbling over something imaginary. She fumbled all the way over to the pair, and crashed straight into them, sending all three of them to the ground. Elle held a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from being heard, as Anna shook her had once again.

The boy was still face down as Anna sat on his back, while the girl was just sitting up. Elle thought the girl looked oddly familiar, but set the idea aside for another time. "Sorry about that," Anna mumbled to the pair, getting to her knees and off the boys back. The boy sat up with his back to Elle, looking at Anna. Anna seemed to have lost her never as she gaped at the boy. "Remus?"

………….

"So what are you getting them?" asked Alice, looking through display windows as her and Lily walked up the streets.

"No clue. You?" replied Lily, shaking her head.

"Same." Alice shrugged before scuffing her foot along the hard ground.

"Excellent. Mindless wondering, like every other year?" asked Lily grinning. Alice grinned and nodded at her. "You'd think we would actually make plans before coming."

"You'd think," repeated Alice brushing off her skirt in habit.

"Uh- let's go in here," Lily said suddenly, pushing her into the closest store. Unbeknownst to Alice, Frank had just emerged on the street and were heading straight their way.

"Lily- Lily stop it! Besides, this is the Quidditch Supplies store. What are we going to get in here?" Alice said, struggling against Lily.

"Uh- I need a present!" Lily declared quickly.

"For who?" asked Alice, walking on her own to the door. "James?"

Lily, who was looking at the approaching Frank, agreed absently. "Uh-huh."

"Really?" asked Alice turning back on Lily. "You're going to buy a present for James Potter?"

"What?" chorused not one but two shocked voices. Alice turned quickly on her heel to be faced straight with none other than James Potter himself.

"I didn't- But I- Wha-" stammered Lily.

"Lily…" James said, turning a little red. "I-" James started but stopped for lack of audible words.

"Your getting him a present! Out you get Potter. She has to get you it!" Alice grinned, ushering James to the door.

James, still eyes-wide and gaping, stood outside the door, trying to decide if what had happened really had. After a few minutes, Alice could no longer see him as she peaked out sporadically. "I can't believe your going to get him something!" Alice giggled. "I guess all his badgering is starting to pay off."

"I'm not falling for James Potter," Lily said firmly, shaking her head. "This is just a thank you present. You know… for what he did for me after John."

Alice, who was looking over a miniscule replica Quidditch match, snapped to attention facing the redhead. "What did he do for you after?"

Lily instantly turned a bit reed. "You know. For trying to tell me…." Lily drawled, pretending to examine the Collectable Cards of famous players.

"No way Miss Evans. You said after." Alice walked up beside her friend and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"We just, talked," Lily brushed off.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Alice, sounding a bit sad.

"Well, we all were in pain so I just forgot to mention it." Lily moved on to the next display shelf. Now that she had to think about it, she did owe James a favor, as he was so kind to her after she had been such a bitch back to him.

"And after that? You know we would want to have known. Even then," Alice trailed off, walking a few displays away.

"Then, what?" asked Lily, following Alice.

"Did you ever apologize to him properly? It's been a few weeks, but you seem to have reverted back to the old Lily when your with him. Did you ever apologize to his friends, who were also trying to help? On the same note, did you even say sorry to Elle?" Alice said in rapid succession, looking as though it had been holding all that in for a long while.

"Why the sudden interrogation?" Lily snapped back. She hung her head quickly, wishing she could have taken it back. "I'm sorry." she breathed. "No I haven't. Not yet."

"But it's been weeks," reasoned Alice.

"I guess. I should get on that, shouldn't I?" replied Lily sullenly.

"Yeah…" Alice said, not fully with it. Her eyes were locked across the room. "Lily!" she breathed.

"Yeah?" Lily asked looking to Alice who was pointing straight past her.

"Get James THAT."

"Lils," filtered in Alice's voice a little while later, accompanied by a nice hard poke in the arm. "We're going to be late to meet the others."

"Well whose fault is it that I have an extra gift to buy?" she retorted, shrugging out of Alice's reach as she picked up one of the many Quidditch chaser gloves, before putting them back down.

"You're the one who said you were getting the present. And you let him overhear you doing so," Alice retorted, as she fiddled with one of the mini broom sets.

Lily opened her mouth to point out she'd done no such thing, but closed it just as quickly; she wasn't in the mood for a pointless argument. "Right, well, like you said we're late meeting the others."

Lily picked up Alice's first idea for a present, and quite suiting for James, before heading to the counter. Secretly she was happy she was going to return something to James as a thank you for what he had done for her. The shop keep rang through the item and bagged it for her. Lily and Alice set out finally to meet the others.

Across the village, Elle walked down the street a few feet ahead of Anna, who was frantically looking at the shop signs as if they held the answer to the meaning of life. "Anna, come on, you've gotten everyone's gifts except mine, why are you being so slow?"

"...what else is there but another bloody telescope?" Anna muttered to herself, but quickly closed her mouth when Elle shot her a strange look.

"You've been acting a bit differently lately," said Elle, in a would-be casual voice.

"Yeah well, they've added a new ingredient to the pumpkin juice and I guess it doesn't agree with me."

"Really? Normally I'm inclined to think they serve us tainted water. That stuff makes you want to puke," Elle grinned as they walked up and down the streets.

Anna looked over at her wondering if she were serious, before determining she had been deterred. "You'd know all about tossing, wouldn't you" grinned Anna, happy for the subject change.

"Well I'd rather be getting acquainted with the toilet than getting mysterious scratches and bruises. Some say you ran into the whomping willow ... I still say you had a rather rough snog session with a drunken stranger. Probably McGonagall."

"Ohh, Miss Summit. Starting dirty rumors about me again? You should know that Mc G is never that easy. Just ask Sirius," Remus cut in suddenly, draping an arm lazily over both the girls. The three other Marauders trailed behind, laughing.

"Oh we don't need to hear Sirius' side of the story, McGonagall told us all about it last week when the four of you were conveniently absent from class. Apparently Sirius isn't that great a kisser as the whole female population of Hogwarts would lead one to believe ... kisses by the book, that boy."

Elle bit her lip, trying to control her laughter. "So uniformed and in a set-standard way, I take it? Just the way Mccy G would want it. I heard the two had a nice time in her living quarters."

"And the library," put in James.

"And the common room floor," supplied Sirius himself.

The six burst out laughing all together, attracting looks from passers by. "So why are you guys here?" asked Anna, when she could breath again.

"We're stalking you, and we suck at stealth," imposed Peter with a shrug.

"Typical Marauders," sniggered Elle, shaking her head.

"That's us!" grinned Sirius.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" asked Anna, looking pointedly at Remus.

"Nah," he replied with a shrug.

"So you've turned into a creep who randomly makes out with girls all around town?" asked Elle, raising an eyebrow.

"Been taking lessons from Sirius again?" smirked Anna.

"Hey!" Sirius cried in protest.

"Hey," replied Elle, grinning as though she was welcoming him.

"Actually-" cut in Remus. "She had to go shopping with one of her friends. But we are meeting up afterwards."

"Let's go and warm up with some drinks," said Sirius, suggestively to Elle and Anna. Both girls scoffed and rolled their eyes with a shake of the head.

"Drinks sounds good, but I have one more gift to get," replied Elle.

"And that means I have to go with her," added Anna, slinging an arm around Elle's shoulders.

"So we can meet you at the Three Broomsticks in a minute?" asked James, starting to walk away.

"Sure thing!" called Elle, as she and Anna walked the other way.

"Sure thing what?" huffed another approaching voice. Elle and Anna turned to see Lily and Alice, clad with many bulging bags.

"We're going to go and meet the guys for drinks," Anna said with a shrug. Lily scowled and bit her lip, before reminding herself she had to stop doing that. She had to start giving James Potter a chance.

"So why are we going this way?" asked Alice, looking around. They were heading up to one of the larger, more fancy shops in the village.

"Elle has one more gift left to get," replied Anna, as the four walked along the stone streets.

"You guys can come or wait here, this presents not for any of you. I'll be back in a moment," Elle said, bounding into the shop the other three stood around the shop front.

"Hey Alice, have you seen my wallet?" asked Lily, patting her pockets.

"Last I saw, you put it on the counter in Honeydukes after ringing the purchase through," replied Alice, shaking her head.

"Shoot! I didn't grab it!" Lily said groaning in frustration." I hope it's still there!" Lily said.

"You two go and get it. I'll wait here for Elle. We can meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks in a second."

"Oi!" came a voice from inside the doorway of a nearby shop. "I'm done," said Elle, appearing. She slipped a piece of paper into her pocket, a grin on her face. "Where are the others?" she asked, noticing the absence.

"Went to fetch Lily's lost wallet. Come on, we're going to meet them after," grinned Anna.

Elle and Anna started their walk down to the meeting spot before suddenly being surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Elle and Anna exchanged exasperated looks.

"Are you Elle Summit and Anna Weston?" asked one of the girls. She had bright blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. She seemed overly bubbly, as she addressed them.

"Yeah, like totally!" mocked Anna. Elle chuckled quietly, the only one who noticed Anna's exaggerated behavior.

The over eager eyes of all five girls widened excitedly. "So ... you know the Marauders then, don't you?" The blonde asked, as her entourage sighed and giggled dreamily.

"Well, yeah," replied Elle, shaking her head. Bubbling idiots. This always happened to the four girls. Every year some group would use them as a ticket in to meet the oh-so popular Marauders.

"Do you think, maybe…." asked the blonde before breaking down into giggles.

"Give us a moment, won't you?" asked Anna, pulling Elle back away from the girls. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think, is that even a question? Even you have more brains than all of them put together Anna," Elle smirked, receiving a punch in the arm from her friend.

"But think about the entertainment value in this, dear Elle ... five ditzy fifths fawning all over the marauders while we kick back and enjoy the show?"

Elle grinned mischievously, and quickly turned back to the girls, who were brimming with anticipation to hear the verdict. "So you want to meet the marauders eh ..."

…….

"Hullo gents, sorry we're late," greeted Anna briskly. "Got a bit tied up."

"No problem at all. Have you seen the others yet?" asked James hopefully.

"Yeah, Lily and Alice are coming here after they find something Lily lost," replied Elle. She slid into one of the closer chairs. A cough from behind her drew all their attention. Anna and Elle shared a conspiring glance.

"Have you lot met these lovely ladies?" asked Anna, suddenly, motioning to the girls who grinned and giggled.

"Yes yes. Boys meet Holly," the first blonde who had addressed them winked at Sirius. "-Jess," a short red headed girl blushed deeply, "Bianca, Britney, and Ashley-Jane." Each girl smiled as they were introduced, smiling at the boys in awe.

Sirius grinned back, not believing his own luck. "Hello ladies," he said as he rose to his feet and conjured five chairs for the girls. "Pleasure having your company on his fine day, isn't it James?"

"Hmm?" mumbled James, who had been looking out the window. He turned his attention back to the table, and unarticulated his hellos. "What did you say Lily had lost, Elle?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but slapped James on the back anyway. Remus, who hadn't said a thing, was watching Elle and Anna intently, who put on their most innocent faces and shrugged their shoulders at him.

Just then, even more people approached the now swelling group. Elle and Anna grinned at the newly come Lily and Alice. The boys hadn't noticed the newcomers as they were wrapped up in their own conversation with the five girls. "Where are all the bags?" asked Anna.

"In our pockets. Shrunk them down for easier movement.

And so you lot can't snoop." Alice added with a grin.

"Uh. Who are they?" whispered Lily, to the other two.

Elle and Anna burst out into laughter, drawing the attention of the other nine occupants at the table.

"Lily!" James said happily. "Hello! Hello Alice!" he covered up.

"You must be Lily Evans!" squealed Ashley-Jane.

She grinned broadly as Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, that'd be me," replied Lily, shaking her head, still in shock.

"Not speaking of," interrupted Elle. "We're going to go and order the drinks." The four girls left to leave the Marauders to deal with the five giggling girls.

When they returned to the table they were unsurprised to see seating arrangements had been changed.

Sirius had one of the girls leaning and giggling on his arm while another one had found her way to sitting in his lap. Another sat by James, trying to attract his attention, but he seemed not to notice, nor care. Peter was with one of the quieter girls, and seemed quiet pleased with the attention she was giving him as they talked quietly amongst themselves. Yet another one was fanning for attention from Remus, as she kept touching and trying to hold his hand and arm.

The four girls passed out the bottles, rolling their eyes as they caught a snippet of conversation. "Your such an amazing wizard," the girl on Sirius' lap said seductively, her hand placed on his chest, as her friend glared at the two, stroking Sirius' arm for his attention.

"Here you guys go," Alice said, handing the two girls their bottles that the waitress had dropped off.

"Oh. You two are still here?" snapped the girl arrogantly.

"Actually," said Anna, standing up. "There are four of us. But I guess girls like you don't know anything past the latest fashion trend, do you?"

"Why bother to talk about things you clearly have no clue about," Holly said, eyeing Anna's outfit.

"Don't tell us how to act."

"Yes, I mean, how would we know how to act like sluts," said Elle, rolling her eyes.

At this point the boys had began giving their full attention to the fight. While the three looked on with a bit of shock, Sirius looked on with excitement. Catching James' eyes he imitated a cat clawing, but still went unnoticed to the girls.

"At least we can get guys, and keep them," Brittany snapped back.

"Oh please, one night of bad sex and your out with the rest of the trash," Alice replied casually, taking a sip of her butterbeer. She received shocked, yet proud looks from her friends, and irate glares from the other girls.

"Harsh words coming from a group of girls who can't seem to keep their boyfriends to themselves," said Bianca, looking pointedly at Lily.

Lily stood up suddenly, leaning on the table.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said fiercely.

"One of the many, many girls who shagged John Messer while you were being paraded around, thinking you were special to him." Bianca had a smug smile on her face, as she still sat on Sirius' lap.

"That's not accomplishment. I'd rather be the eye candy than just another notch on his bedpost," she replied coolly.

"EWW! Messer!" gagged Sirius, standing up causing Bianca to stand up to. She tripped over her feet from the sudden change of position, stumbling straight into Holly.

"Come on ladies, time to go," James said, rising from his seat. The bubbly blonde to his left stood with him, before he looked down at her. "Not you ladies. If that's what you think you should be called."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood up, along with Anna, Elle, Lily and Alice and left the pub.

"Which one of you is going to pick this up?" asked the waitress, rounding on the half empty table.

The five remaining girls looked amongst each other.

…………………….

The rather large group headed away from the pub, laughing at the disaster that had occurred. Anna and Elle linked arms with Lily on either side, both talking at the same time, "We're so sorry Lils, we didn't think they even knew what the word bitch meant, let alone all five of them were the perfect definition."

"Ah don't worry about it," Lily replied, tightening her grip on her two friends, "After all, we did get free drinks out of them, didn't we?"

"Oh Lily, you shrewd bastard," Sirius chuckled, jumping on her back and sending them both playfully to the ground. Elle and Anna had jumped out of the way just in time and we're laughing at the tangled heap lying on the ground when Elle caught a glimpse of a familiar face walking towards them.

"Hey Oliver!" she shouted, waving exuberantly and motioning for him to come over. Oliver waved coyly back, shooting Anna a quick smile as he walked towards them

"Darcy Oliver, my favourite astronomer, how the hell are ya?" Sirius asked, slapping him on the back as he reached the group.

"Not too shabby Sirius Black, not bad at all," Oliver replied, never looking away from Anna.

"What's in the bag, Oli?" called James, looking at his hand. Oliver was carrying a small blue shopping bag, housing a logo from one of the fanciest, and more expensive stores in the village.

"Ah, nothing," said Oliver, trying to hide the bag away.

"Ohh. Oliver's got a secret! At least tell us who the presents for?" ribbed Elle.

"Yeah, come on Dar- Oliver. Who's it for?" Anna grinned, challengingly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he grinned at them, breaking eye contact with Anna for the first time.

"A friend, perhaps? A girlfriend?" egged Sirius, nudging Oliver.

"Ah well, you lot know me far too well," he laughed.

"Who is she Oli?" asked Anna keenly.

"It's for you Anna," he said in a would-be joking manner. The others laughed together, not noticing Oliver and Anna, who were smiling shyly at each other. He dropped her a wink, which went unnoticed to everyone but the girl who's knees turned to mush underneath her.

"Damn, I guess that mean's I'll have to get you something too," she replied, sincerely joking. She patted her pocket protectively making sure the transfigured boxes were still there.

"Come on Oliver, you can tell us the truth. The whole school knows about what you and Professor Loft get up to in the tower alone at nights," grinned Lily, jumping in.

"Ack, and here I thought it was a secret," he said, clutching at his heart. Anna nudged him slightly, trying to ignore the mass amount of butterflies trying to escape her stomach at the sudden contact with him.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit," said Elle, wandering off in the direction of a brown haired boy, motioning to her.

"So Oliver, how are the holidays looking?" asked Alice, shivering slightly from the chilly air.

"Very good. I'll have to stay here of course," he said, shaking his head with a small smile. "Supervisions and all that. What about you all?" he asked, looking at Anna.

"Well, Potter here, will be throwing a New Years Bash. Excellent, we know. Would you be interested in, letting your hair down, or so they say, and coming?"

"I don't know gents. Inviting a Professor?"

"Oh please, your not a Professor yet," scoffed Lily. "You should go," she urged.

"Thank you!" Anna said accidentally out loud. She was so happy in Lily, the one who lived by the rule book, at admitting Darcy wasn't their 'Professor'. The others looked to her in confusion. She turned a bit red, before drawing herself up. "It's what I've been saying all along. Honestly, trying to act like you're the big shot in our tutoring sessions." She looked from friend to friend, hoping they bought the act. Sure enough the boys grinned and bean to laugh.

"Alright," grinned Oliver. "I'll come if you'll have me."

"Excellent. Invitations sent after Christmas and all that. But I must warn you what happens at the party, stays at the party," Sirius warned.

"I won't say anything," Darcy promised.

"Come on," said Alice. "I need some chocolate for myself. See you later, Oliver," she said, waving goodbye.

"Later," he called to all of them, before heading back towards the school.

"We shall see you lovely ladies later," called Sirius, leading the boys another way.

The girls returned their goodbyes, as the three set off towards Honeydukes. "Where did Elle go?" Anna asked, seeing the absence.

"Off with some guy. Look, over there," Alice said, pointing not far down the road. Elle was laughing with the same guy she had met up with last Hogsmeade trip.

"Graham Copper?" asked Anna, shaking her head. "Well done Elle."

Elle looked over and waved at the three, who laughed and waved back. "I'll meet you guys back at the castle later, OK?" she called across to them.

"OK," Lily called back. A group of chattering third years passed in front of the three girls, and by the time they were gone, Elle and Graham were no longer able to be seen.

"Chocolate. Now," Alice said, continuing to walk. They neared the shop, walking at a normal pace, as Alice led the way.

She opened the door, looking behind her at the other two, not watching where she was going. She had been so distracted she had run straight into someone coming out of the shop. Alice and the other person spilled to the ground, as people snickered and moved around them.

"I'm really sorry about that," Alice said rubbing her head. "I was- Frank?" Alice said suddenly, looking down at the boy for the first time.

"It's fine," Frank snapped at her. Alice winced at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Uh, how are you?" she asked quietly.

"Perfect," he said as normally as possible. "But that's normal for me, right?" he said bitterly.

"Frank, it's not like that," Alice said, frustrated, running her hand through her hair. She had a small warning in her voice, signaling she was getting mad.

"Then what's it like?" he snapped back.

"You're over analyzing what I said," she replied, her voice getting a tad louder.

"Then tell me, oh great and all-knowing, Alice, what am I supposed to think?" he asked, mocking interest.

"I don't know anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Well when you do, let me know. 'Cause I sure as hell have no clue." That said, Frank walked away, and hadn't looked back.

Alice looked on the verge of angry tears, before she thrust her palm against the shop glass, creating a hollow sound. This sudden, violent act shocked her two friends, who knew better than to speak. Alice took on last deep breath before entering the shop. Grabbing her basket she filled it to the brim with as much chocolate she could et her hands on. Catching her friends eyes, Alice shrugged with a small smile.

"Comfort food."

…………...

"Stay a little longer?" begged Graham much later that night. He took Elle's hand in his own and tugged on it, pulling her closer. "Why should we go back just yet?"

"Because curfew is in a few minutes? We aren't supposed to be down here this late," she grinned against her will. She looked up and down the deserted streets that were already dark.

"We'll go back," he smiled, pulling her closer. "Eventually."

"Graham," she laughed shaking her head. "Are we going to keep bickering about this?"

His smile didn't falter as he shook his head. "The way I see it, I'm stalling for time."

"Because if it gets past curfew you will say there is no point in going back so soon anymore," she finished.

"You know me so well." Graham took her hand again and pulled her around the backstreets, up to a lone pub at the end of a darker alley.

"Can we go?" Elle asked flatly. "This doesn't look any fun, or safe for that matter."

Graham, who was about to push the door open, turned and surveyed her. After a few moments he sighed in resolution. "Alright Elle," he smiled. "We can save the adventures for another night then."

Elle smiled gratefully as they walked, hand-in-hand, towards Hogwarts. They continued talking and laughing all the way up to the gates before Elle realized the problem and stopped walking.

"They're closed," she said in a closed off voice. The gates that she had only ever seen open, were now closed and she had to assume, locked.

"I- I- Wait. They wouldn't lock them would they?" Graham walked up to the gates and began rattling them in hopes of opening them. "Okay, so maybe they would."

"What are we going to do? I doubt they will open after hours. Magic would stop that."

"This is unbelievable," said Graham, shaking his head against the bars.

"We're locked out of our own school," said Elle, disbelieving. "We're screwed."

……………….

"Honestly though, what could Elle be up to?" asked Lily. She, Alice, and Anna had retreated to the common room to wait for their friend.

"Do we really want to know?" asked Anna, laughing slightly. "She was with a boy after all."

"You sound like an over protective mother, you know that right?" laughed Alice.

"I'm just trying to look out for you young'ins," she mocked, making to pinching Alice's cheek, before the blonde swatted her away.

"You don't think anything bad happened to her, do you?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Naw. Graham will protect her. But she had better get back soon. I need sleep," moaned Anna.

"Agreed. Maybe one of us can stay up? I'm completely knackered," added Alice.

"I know. We all are. But someone needs to wait up for her," said Lily.

"Well, it's not like she's two. She doesn't need help finding her bed," retorted Anna.

"It's three hours past curfew. Don't you think we should be worried?" asked Lily again.

"Of all the places to have left it, Wormtail!" hissed an angry voice from the boys stairs. The owner, along with three others came down into the common room view, stopping their conversation at the sight of the girls.

"Evening, ladies," cooed Sirius. "What are you three doing up?"

"We should be asking you the same. But alas, one of our own is missing," replied Alice coolly.

"Where's Elle?" asked Remus, looking around at them.

"Hence the 'missing' part," retorted Anna.

"But I think I have a solution," grinned Lily. "Will you boys look for her?"

"Nu-uh. Sorry, Evans. But we have more important things to do with our time then play search and rescue Elle," replied Sirius, shaking his head.

"Please. Last we saw her was four hours ago when she was running off with some boy," asked Alice, hoping she phrased it the way she needed it.

It seemed to have worked when Sirius raised one eye brow. "A boy? Who says she wants to be found?"

"She's not like that, and you know it," defended Anna.

"Look," said Lily, a tone of finality in her voice. "We aren't asking you to search the whole castle for her. Just, you know, look for her where ever you're going. Then, I don't know. You're a whole lot better at sneaking around than we are, so you can help her if she needs it. Then we can feel better about staying up here in the common room, knowing she has four hero's out looking for her."

"You really think we are hero's?" grinned James proudly.

"You could be," added Anna. "So will you keep your eyes peeled for her?"

"We will look. But we can't guarantee her being found," said James.

"Thanks you guys. Good luck in whatever you are about to do," grinned Lily, standing up. The others followed her lead and stood up and walked up the stairs to bed.

"Come on, we can look after we get back," Remus muttered, walking out the portrait. "This is where the map would come in handy."

…………………….

"Graham," Elle whispered, taking a few steps towards the pub door. She and Graham had been locked out for a few hours now. He thought it would be best if they wait out the night in the Hogshead Inn, and if they happened to have a few drinks, then no biggie.

"Hey," he said coming outside. "Just come in."

"Er- no. This doesn't look to good a place."

"Come on. We'll be safe inside," he reassured her. Elle took one look at the Pubs sign, a severed boars head, and shook her head. "I think we're safer out here."

"Alright. I have to go cancel our order. Stay here, I'll only be a second." Graham retreated back into the pub as Elle sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs.

The door swung open only a few seconds later. "Wow, you're fast," Elle grinned, but as she looked up to who she thought was Graham she instantly regretted speaking. The man was quiet obviously drunk, as he staggered his way over to her.

"Well, aren't you the prettiest thing," he slurred. Elle stood up immediately and began backing away slowly, down the middle of the side street.

"No sir," Elle replied, moving at a faster rate. She saw the taverns door open once again and a familiar figure race down its steps. By now she was in the middle of the main street. She looked around for help quicker than the advancing Graham, but the only people on the street were a group of three or four that were to far away.

………………….

"Your sure it was beside the three broomsticks?" James asked, pulling his cloak closer to him in hopes of warmth.

"I'm sure. Come on, let's just go and get it so we can go back," Peter said, shaking his head. Sirius and James made to follow Peter, but were stopped by Remus, who was still standing still, looking down the street.

"What's up?" James asked, squinting at the people down the street. There looked like two main people having an argument, and a third one approaching.

"I think its…" Remus trailed off.

"Elle?" asked Sirius. "You go and get her, and we can meet you back at the passage in a few minutes.

"Kay," said Remus, setting off down the path.

……….

"Get away from her," Graham snarled at the drunk. Graham came up and placed himself between the two as Elle had backed up all the way to the shade of the shops on the other side.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man slurred, before taking a few steps in the other direction as Graham watched him go.

Elle let out a scream as someone behind her grabbed her elbow. Graham spun around, drawing his wand. "Let her go," he growled to the figure standing in the shadows.

"Don't tell me what to do," the shadow snarled back. Elle thought for a moment how familiar the voice was, before shaking her head. He would be at the castle right now.

"I said let go," Graham threatened once again. Elle rolled her eyes. This was taking much longer than it should.

Elle threw all her weight towards the figure that was dragging her back along the shadows of the buildings. After a hard impact, her and the voice fell into a tangled heap in the middle of the street. Moonlight finally lit up the boy features, sending relief down Elle as she pulled him tight. "Rem!" she sighed against his neck. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Geroff," Remus muttered, pushing Elle off of him and straight onto the hard ground. He got up and began walking down the street towards Graham.

"Remus! It's nice to meet you again," said Graham, holding a hand out to the advancing Remus. Remus pushed past him, without acknowledging the boy in any other way. Graham and Elle exchanged confused looks, before Elle ran past Graham to catch up to Remus.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nudging him slightly.

"Nothing. We're going back now, after we find the others," Remus' breath was visible in a chilly air long after he spoke.

"How did you know it was us?" asked Elle, interestedly. She struggled to keep up with his long strides. He still refused to look at her as they walked side by side.

"I saw you, not him," Remus retorted bitterly, a hint of malice in his voice.

Elle, in frustration, grabbed his arm and jerked him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?" he hissed. "What do you think-" Remus stopped short, looking over her shoulder. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Remus let go of her shoulders which she hadn't known he had grabbed, and as he turned away she looked behind her to see Graham standing there, a confused look on his face.

Elle gave him a small smile. "He knows a way back," she said quietly. He smiled at her and took her hand as they walked behind Remus.

"Hurry up!" Remus hissed over his shoulder at them.

Elle rolled her eyes and walked a little faster, still at Grahams side. They walked through the empty streets away from the city, with only the moon giving light to where they were going. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the small playground, where the silhouettes of three boys were filtered across the play toys.

"There you are Moons!" called Peter's voice as they neared.

"Ah, so it was her then?" grinned Sirius, looking straight at Elle.

"My, my, Summit. You sure know how to stir up trouble," grinned James, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Graham's expression turned neutral, as though he was trying hard not to show that something was wrong.

"Let's get going. Did you find it?" Remus asked, walking towards the corner of the playground. The three boys nodded as James patted the backpack.

"It's all here. Right where he left it."

"Do I want to know?" asked Elle. Three of the boys shook their head, but still grinned. "What are we doing over here?"

"You'll see," muttered Sirius, searching the ground as they walked. Elle looked to the other boys to find that they too were searching the grounds. She let go of Grahams hand and crossed her arms from habit.

They walked a few feet more, before Elle opened her mouth again. "What are we looking f- oomph." Elle had tripped over a spare root sticking out of the ground and had fallen straight onto her crossed arms. The boys grinned together.

"That. Thanks, Elle," said James, walking back to her.

"No problem," she muttered, before taking Graham's outstretched hand to help pull herself up. James reached down to what she had thought the root was and pulled hard. She had expected nothing more than an old tree root, but instead a patch or grass and dirt came up to reveal an hollow opening a few feet wide. She marveled at the opening for a few seconds, before Peter moved past her.

He was first to slip down into the hole but as he dropped down he was no longer able to be seen. Elle began to shake slightly, but she went unnoticed to the others, who were preparing themselves. James tossed down the pack to Peter, who had dropped it, or missed it, or so it sounded.

"Go on, Elle," urged Sirius.

"You first," she said, still uneasy about the passage.

"Wha-" he began but cut off suddenly. Elle, who's head was down, had an idea of who stopped him. "Suit yourself."

Sirius dropped down into the hole, soon followed by James, then Graham. Elle was still steeling herself to enter the tunnel, but as Graham dropped out of sight, she knew she had no time left. She took a few deep breaths, and made a few steps towards the hole. Remus' hand on her arm drew her attention.

"You'll be fine," he said earnestly. Elle nodded, though still deterred. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Elle nodded and dangled her feet down into the hole. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a last deep breath. Elle was never to fond of the dark, especially when she didn't know her way around. Extinguishing the candles in her dorm, getting ready for sleep was one thing. Her dorm was safe and most importantly, she knew her way around it. But a dark tunnel she had never been in before was a whole other matter. Remus was one of the few people who knew about her attitude to the dark, and she had assumed she was wrong in thinking no one had noticed her nervous shaking.

She dropped into the tunnel and let out her breath. Remus was right, there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing was there- there never was. She heard Remus enter the tunnel and a short while after the last of the light was gone as he replaced the entrance. Elle took a few steps forward before smacking straight into something solid. She stifled a scream, but muttered an apology instead.

"No problem, Elle," boomed Sirius' voice along the tunnel.

"Shut up," muttered Remus.

"We know, we know. Keep it up and we will start a cave in," drawled James, somewhere to her left. Elle began to go rigid at the idea.

"Let's get going back," whispered Peter. She felt the people around her begin forward, or what she had assumed to be forward. She had no idea how they knew where to go. She spread her arms out to either side, hoping to find Graham through the dark to help comfort her, but found nothing. Finally her hand hit something solid, and after a bit of maneuvering on the solid figures part, she found her hand nestled comfortably in what she had to assume was Grahams hand.

The six made their way through the tunnel in quiet, not bothering to make conversation. Elle briefly wondered if they wouldn't talk because they didn't want her or Graham to overhear some sort of secrets, or if the just had nothing to say in general.

"Is it just me," a voice cut through the silence after what felt like hours of walking. "Or has this tunnel gotten longer?"

"It's just you," retorted another voice. As she was becoming more and more tired, the voices had become undistinguishable.

"Can't someone use a light?" asked another voice.

After a bit of shuffling around, a light suddenly appeared from someone's wand. Everyone recoiled slightly at the light, but soon adjusted. James, the owner of the wand laughed and pointed ahead. "Were here," he grinned, before turning off his light once again. Elle felt Graham stop beside her, making her stop too. She watched interestedly as Peter slipped through first, but disappeared from sight quickly. She focused her eyes on James, who seemed to be looking straight at her. He closed the passage behind Peter, sending them all back into darkness. "He will just be a minute," James' voice echoed.

Elle jumped slightly at the sound of a mouse squeaking in the distance, but calmed down as she felt her hand being squeezed. They waited for a few more seconds before a knocking sound came at the entrance. "Excellent," said what Elle guessed as Sirius' voice. "Time to go."

James opened the passage once again and slipped out himself. Sirius followed him and as Elle approached, the last of the three, she assumed it was Remus, slipped by too. She stepped up and through the opening, still holding Grahams hand.

But as he followed her out through the mirror, she found she was dead wrong in her assumption. It wasn't Grahams hand she had been holding, but Remus' instead. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting go. Elle stepped away from the entrance to see it swing back as just a plain old mirror.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"Fourth floor," Sirius whispered back. "We had better get going."

"Elle," Graham whispered as the others began to walk down the hall. She stopped and walked back to him, letting the others get a few feet away.

"I'm going the other way. But I- just wanted to say goodnight. I had a really good time tonight," he whispered to her, bringing her closer. He didn't give her time to reply as he reached in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you again?" he asked hopefully. Elle smiled and nodded her head, unable to talk. "Bye." He gave her on last peck as she returned his goodnight.

Elle walked at a fast pace to catch up to the Marauders. "So Elle's got a boyfriend," cooed Sirius.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did too," Elle returned.

It took a moment for Sirius to register what she had said. "Hey!" he said indignantly.

"Who's there?" came a wheezy voice from down the hall. The five of them held matching expressions of shock as they thought quickly of what to do.

"Run!" whispered James, veering off into another corridor. The five ran as fast as they could, bounding up the steps to their common room. "If we get caught we'll be screwed." He motioned to his back pack.

"Then we wont get caught, will we?" huffed Sirius back. They finally reached the seventh floor, and began taking off towards their common room. "Wait!" Sirius said stopping suddenly. Elle and Peter flew straight into him, unable to stop as suddenly as he did. The three fell down but stayed silent. A wheezing, huffing sound was coming from around the corner, where their common room entrance was.

Sirius picked himself up and walked over to the opposite wall. He turned and began going in the opposite direction. Remus held out an arm and stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"He's there! He'll be waiting for us. We have to go for the room and hide out their for a while," Sirius hissed back.

"What room?" asked Elle, but the others ignored her. They all looked at each other before going back the way they had came. They continued all the way down the hall before Remus held out his hand. "Wait here," he hissed. Elle agreed, and stood and watched as James bolted up and down the corridor three times. "Rem-" she started before he cut her off. "Come on."

She followed him, Peter, and Sirius to where James was standing, looking at a door across from the portrait of Barnabas the Balmy that she had never seen before. James opened the door and they all filed in after him.

"Shit," Sirius whispered as he entered the room, making sure he still blocked Elle's view from the door. "You, stay here," he whispered, letting her into the room. But as the door close her made her turn around and face it.

"Sirius," came Remus' voice.

"Look around Remus!" he snapped back.

Remus sighed and mentally agreed. This was the room they were using to make the potion for the map in; a fact they had forgotten about when bringing Elle here. Their various books were scattered around the room and a cauldron was sizzling away in the corner.

"Would it help if I promised not to repeat anything I see, hear, or smell in this room?" asked Elle from the corner.

"No," they all chorused back to her.

Remus bit his lip, looking for a solution. An idea overtook him as he levitated one of the many couches around to face one of the fireplaces. He then set up a curtain that hid half of the room. He stored his wand away once more and walked back to Elle. He put his one hand around her eyes, and the other on her shoulder. He led her over to the couches as she complained, "Is this really nessicary?"

"Yes. Now you have to promise you will sit here and not snoop, okay?" he asked, stopping her in front of the couch. He took his hands away as she flopped back onto the couch.

"At least there's one upside to this stop," grinned James, patting his backpack. He slipped behind the curtain and made his way towards the potion. He sat down at his usual spot and pulled out the instructional book. As he began mincing the inthurseral leaves they had gotten from the apothecary that day, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat down on the couches with Elle.

"So what is this room?" Elle asked curling up into a ball.

"Our own humble abode," replied Peter, kicking his feet up and off the edge of the couch.

"It's wonderful. How did you find it?" she asked again.

"Fourth year, prank gone wrong. Needed a place to escape," brushed off Sirius.

"So it was-" Elle was interrupted by a thick black smoke seeping through the curtain. Deep coughing came from James, causing Elle to become worried. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," brushed off Sirius. "One minute." He swept aside the curtain, reveling more smoke that fogged their vision. Sirius waved his wand a few times in the air and the smoke was suddenly gone. Sirius pulled the curtain closed again, blocking him, James, and the other half of the room from view once more.

"That didn't look healthy," Elle said, shaking her head. But Elle was cut off from saying anymore as Sirius' voice cut in.

"Oi! Pete! Bring the other book, I think it's under the couch." Peter did as asked grabbing the book and disappearing behind the curtain. Elle was left with Remus, but for the first time she felt very uncomfortable.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For?" he prompted.

"Tonight. Coming to get me… us. And for helping me through the tunnel. And for sticking up for me." Remus didn't give a real reply, only grunted back. Elle, shocked by this, crossed her arms. "You never did tell me why you were being a jerk."

"What," Remus asked in a low tone. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he store her down as she sat across from him.

"Don't be an idiot. You know you we-"

"Me the idiot?" he growled back. "Last I checked, I wasn't locked out of Hogwarts with some strange boy."

"First of all," Elle growled back, "That was an accident. Everyone experiences accidents. Secondly, he wasn't some strange boy!"

"Oh really? And you know that how?" Remus bit back.

"Because I got to know him," Elle snapped, a firm tone in her voice.

"And Lily got to know Messer, right?" Remus replied coldly.

"Don't you dare say that. Graham is nothing like Messer!" Elle defended.

"How do you know?" he rebounded.

"Because I had the faith to get to know him! You can't go around being so cynical! Not everyone in this world is a John Messer!" Elle was on her feet now, glowering at him. Neither of them had noticed the three heads that were peaking through the curtain. James, covered in soot, narrowed his eyes in hatred at John's name.

"But some people are! Look how well he hid it," replied Remus, getting to his own feet.

"Stop it. Why the hell do you even care? This is my relationship, my life. Not yours." Elle crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him.

"I care because when all this blows up, I'm going to have to be the one to comfort you. I'm the one who always has to go and find you. I'm the one who has to protect you. I'm more involved than you seem to think!"

"Well, it's not like I ask you to be! I don't want to talk about this anymore, what's my business is my business."

"And what happens to you, effects those around you."

"And what about you, Lupin?" Elle asked. "What in the hell is going on in here? What have you been hiding all these years?"

"That's none of your business," he snarled back. He took a step towards her in anger, but she still held her ground.

"Oh so we can talk about me. But not about you?" she replied. "What happened to 'what happens to you, effects those around you.'?" "Well that's fair. I sit by and stay quiet while I know you lot are planning things. I hope that you tell me, but you never do. And I am so sick of it. What's going on, I want to know!"

"I really couldn't care what you want!" he bit back.

"This is just like you! You always lie straight to my face, thinking I don't know better, and yet you still call me your friend? Why don't you make up your mind?"

"FINE." Remus turned and kicked one of the glass tabletops that stood by the fire. It smashed into a thousand pieces, causing Elle to jump. Remus looked up at her with a cold look in his normally warm and kind eyes. "From here on, Elliene, our friendships over."

Elle suddenly couldn't breath. She kept her teeth clenched, and still stood a few inches away. She finally took in his words as she narrowed her eyes. Elle spit on him, before wheeling around and storming out of the door. She ran down the halls up until the corner that they stopped at before she finally began to cry. As she walked around the corner, she replayed the last scene in her head, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Well, well, well. I knew waiting for you brats would pay off."

…………………………….

Remus ignored his friends disbelieving looks as he hung his head and walked out into the hall after her. He walked down the hall to the very end, but stopped short in rounding the corner. Cautiously he peaked around the corner and his heart fell to his knees. Elle was standing still, with the old caretaker Pringle berating her.

"Don't think your crying will get you out of this," he spoke in his hoarse voice. Elle glowered at him, swiping at her eyes as Remus frowned in regret. She was crying, and he highly doubted it was because she was caught.

"Come on. Off to McGonagall with yeh," he muttered, grabbing her arm forcefully. Remus jumped at the sudden contact of someone touching his own shoulder.

"She took one for the team then?" Sirius joked lightly.

"Comeon," Remus said, moving forward, before Sirius stopped him.

"And do what, Remus? She can't be… uncaught."

"I meant let's go to the common room," Remus said bitterly. Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friends behavior but Remus left him standing there as he rounded the corner. James and Peter finally caught up to Sirius, and the three followed Remus around the corner and into the common room. The room was dark, and the fire was out now, as they trucked their way through.

"Did you find her?" asked a quiet voice. The four boys jumped, before catching sight of a figure laying on the couch, with her eyes half-closed.

"Yup," replied Sirius brightly.

"Where is she?" the figure sat up, as the moonlight hit her.

"Got caught. I thought you, Lily, and Alice went to bed," James asked, leaning on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep. How did she get caught and you lot didn't?" asked Anna.

Three head swiveled up to Remus, who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Instead he slowly ambled up the steps to his dorm.

"Long story," replied Peter, shaking his head as Remus disappeared from view.

"Should I be worried?" asked Anna quietly.

Silence followed her question, as the boys thought of how to answer. "What time is it?" James asked finally.

"Ten after Three," replied Anna looking to him.

"Her punishment will probably be a tad harsh, since it's so late. Other than that…."

"Yes," finished Sirius. "But go to bed Ann. She definitely wont talk about it tonight."

"That big?"

"Bigger. If they don't make up by tomorrow, then much bigger." James sighed and shook his head.

"Let's all just go to bed," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Kay. Thanks for finding her guys," Anna smiled before walking up the girls steps.

The three boys climbed their own steps into their own dorm. The lights were all out, which would usually signal someone sleeping, but they knew better.

"Moony?" called Sirius quietly to the closed curtains. Remus kept quiet as he lay fully dressed (Still with her spit stains on his tie), staring at the ceiling.

………………………….

"Last ones to bed," grumbled James, walking down the steps to the common room. "First ones up."

"It's your fault for adding the ingredient," scolded Sirius, following him down the steps.

"So why are we all going?" asked Peter, who followed the first two.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to only make one get up and suffer. So we suffer together," reminded Remus, the last one own the stairs.

James, the first one to get a good look around the common room, nudged Sirius and pointed discreetly to the couch. A familiar figure was laying face down, with her back tilted away from them. Her curly brown hair hid any skin that might have been visible before.

"Remus!" Sirius yelped out loud. "Can you go back up and grab the cloak?"

"We're only going around the corner Sirius. We don't need it. Plus we are aloud out now," Remus reasoned.

"Can you go and grab my back pack?" asked James hastily.

"You're wearing it. What are you guys up to?" Remus asked, coming closer.

"Nothing. Let's go," replied Sirius, trying to steer Remus around the back of the couch. Remus pulled away from his grip and went the same way as James, before stopping.

The others watched concernedly, as Remus looked down on the sleeping Elle. Part of him wanted to put a blanket over her, but it was the very same thought that they were in a fight about. Why did he have to be the one to look after her? She wanted to do stupid things like staying at Hogsmeade, then she should suffer the consequences like others.

"Come on. We have to go," he said finally, walking away. The others did the same as they walked out along with him.

* * *

AHHH IT'S DONE. AND IT'S LONG! (In fact, the longest yet!) Haha, Have we made you happy? Hope its long enough, because we'll disappear for a good few weeks. Tonight's the night! HPB At midnight! Ayyee! We're so pumped! Ahhh!

I guess I should take time, if you are new to reading the story, this is now a Pre-HBP story, and whatever we learn about come tomorrow, wont change a LOT of this story.

Happy reading Ladies and Gents!

A billion thank-yous to our AMAZING reviewers,** LupinLover922, Tai-for-you, Butterfly-bambi, lainee, and Revan's Pet Duck**, who made our day!

See you in a few!


	17. Home Again

Chapter 17 - Home again

* * *

_All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost_

_All My Life - Foo Fighters_

* * *

"People suck."

The four girls were gathered in their dormitory one late night in mid December. Three of the four had begun packing their trunks for the return home the next day as Christmas holidays had finally come at last. The train would be leaving for home the next day and for the most part, all the students were thrilled. Then there were a few others.

"Oh Anna," smiled Alice. "Your cynicism never ceases to amaze me."

"Ooo, Alice is pulling out the alliterations," grinned Lily, folding up her socks.

"What an advanced vocabulary. I'm as jealous as a canary," grinned Elle, throwing things into her trunk from across the room as though it were a muggle basketball net.

"I didn't know canaries got jealous," grinned Anna, who sat cross-legged, watching the others pack.

"Oh fine, Weston," replied Elle jokingly. "Take away from the saying."

"Let's just agree that they do now," mediated Alice. She continued to root through the many clothes that filled the floor, looking for anything of her own to throw in her trunk.

"Agreed," chorused the others, continuing their packing rituals.

"Why didn't you sign up to go home?" asked Lily, neatly transferring her folded shirts into her trunk.

"The 'rents said they were going to be gone on a cruise around the Bahamas. But the cruise left before I would get home, so it was agreed I would stay," replied Anna, fiddling with a large book in front of her.

"That's…." Elle said not knowing how to word it.

"Funny?" supplied Alice. "Maniacal? Down right Evil?"

"Sure. Oh I love playing 'Pick an adjective'," grinned Lily.

"Anyone seen my shirt?" Asked Elle, half way under her bed.

"Well, we're hoping you're wearing it," teased Anna.

"No, no, my blue one. With the things," Elle said, sticking her hand out from under the bed, and twirling her finger around.

"Oh those things," replied Alice, rolling her eyes. "With the other things that go across that part?"

"Yeah, that one," replied an un-fazed Elle. She squirmed out from under the bed, the shirt clutched in her hand. "Found it!"

"How'd it get under the bed?" asked Lily interestedly.

"Same way that happened," asked Anna pointedly, referring to the mass of scattered clothes across the floor. Somehow, through scouring, clothes from all four of them had ended up somewhere across the whole room.

"A good half month 'till we'll all meet again," Alice said suddenly.

"Well, are we all still going to Potter's party?" asked Lily.

"If you're going to his party, at least call him James," insisted Alice. "Yeah I'm going," she added.

"I'll be there. After weeks alone in this place, I'll crave social contact," grinned Anna, stretching out on her bed.

"I don't think I will," Elle said, making sure not to look at anyone.

"Oh bloody hell," groaned Anna. "Just make up with the boy already, won't you."

"I didn't start this fight," insisted Elle.

"No, but you're helping it drag on," said Alice sensibly.

"You're coming to the party. Even if you have to ignore Re- Lupin," she demanded, though faltering at the glare Elle gave her at Remus' name.

"Right, right. What am I thinking, considering forgoing a party held by Sirius and James?" laughed Elle.

"When you put it that way, it seems a whole lot dangerous," laughed Lily, shaking her head.

"It sounds a lot more fun!" grinned Anna, a wide smile.

An hour and a half later their trunks were finally packed, before they went down and had their last meal together before holidays.

……….

Anna smiled and gave each of the three girls a hug before they boarded the carriages that would take them down to the train station.

They loaded their trunks and found a compartment to themselves, which proved easier than the beginning of the term, with the lesser amount of students.

The three girls stretched out across the compartment seats, talking about the upcoming holidays.

"So are you looking forward to it?" asked Elle, looking at Alice.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait until Christmas dinner! The hose elves have nothing on my mothers cooking!" Alice grinned happily. "How about you?"

"Depends really. If Petunia's there, it will be great! If Vernon's there, well. It'll be awful!" Lily said, looking out the window.

"Well. Lets hope he slips and breaks his back or something," Alice plotted.

"That's awful! But what's worse is I really do want it to happen," Lily said, shaking her head with a grin. The three girls laughed heartily at the idea, but quickly sobered up as the compartment door opened and four people dashed in.

"Er, hullo. Don't mind us," grinned Sirius as he flopped down on the seat beside Elle, who was determinately keeping her eyes away from the door.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Alice interestedly.

"Just visiting some good friends," replied Peter innocently.

"What have you boys done now?" grinned Lily, shaking her head. She was still in a good mood from plotting Dursley's demise

"Honestly Lils, what makes you think we've done some-" James was cut off by the sound of the compartment door being slammed back hard against its hinges.

"You dirty, rotten, bas-"

"I love the hair, Berty," Elle cut in, grinning.

Albert Stabs began to glower before jumping forwards to lunge on Elle, but Sirius, who sat in front of her was quick to push him, in mid-air, to the compartment floor instead. Albert Stabs, with his flaming pink and purple hair, growled dangerously as he got to his feet, drawing his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James shot, drawing his wand faster. Albert dodged the curse as he crammed into the corner.

"Incarcerous," replied Albert.

"Protego," defended Lily, being drawn into the fight.

"Impedimenta," came a smooth voice from the door, everyone in the compartment was frozen in place, looking towards the figure at the door. Snape took the jinx off of Albert, andglared at him.

"Stop your petty revenge," he said coldly.

"Easy for you to say," Albert snapped back. "I don't see you like this."

"Come on," Snape said, turning on his heel and leaving. "There are better ways," his voice faded away.

The seven left in the compartment shifted their eyes to look from one and other, their bodies still frozen.

"I thought I heard a scuffle," came a voice from the door. A seventh year prefect stood in the door, before waving her wand and restoring their body movements. As quickly as she had come, she was gone again with a swish of her blonde hair.

The boys looked the room for a few moments before catching each others eyes and slinking into their seats in laughter.

"You boys are insane," said Lily, shaking her head.

"And you love us for it," grinned James. "Speaking of!" he added. "Are you ladies coming along on the thirty first?"

"Yeah, we are," replied Elle, looking out the window again.

"Cheer up, Charlie," Sirius laughed, nudging her.

"I am cheerful," she replied dead toned, turning to look at him.

"Course Padfoot. Didn't you know she's as cheerful as a heartless person can be?" Remus said icily. Elle narrowed her eyes and bit her lip before looking back out the window as Alice shoved Remus hard in the chest.

"I'd reply, but you the last person who deserves one," she replied, still looking out the window.

"Oh how witty a retort," he bit back. The others looked back and forth as though it were a tennis match, unsure of what to do. No matter the efforts, things had only begun to get worse between the two.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh shut up," he mimicked. "If you have a problem with me then why don't you go and cry about it to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she defended, her face turning red.

Remus smirked. "That's because he doesn't want you."

Elle bit down harder on her lip and hung her head so low, her hair obscured her face. Remus blanched immediately.

"Elle, I'm sor-" he started, but she had left the compartment before he could finish. A silence swept over the compartment that lasted for a few uncomfortable minutes, before Sirius cleared his throat.

"So yeah. Everyone excited for Christmas?" he asked.

Immediately everyone cut in and began talking at once to one and other. They continued on chatting about the holidays merrily until the Trolley Witch came and they bought out all the candy they could afford.

They ate and talked for a few more hours, before the door to the compartment slid open once again.

"Elle! You're ba-" started Alice, before stopping to look at who was actually standing in the door.

"Snivley?" teased Sirius. "What in the hell do you two want now?"

Snape and Albert lazed into the compartment, and Snape picked up one of the cauldron cakes laying on the seat.

"Who says we want anything?" he retorted, fiddling with the cake in his hands.

"Good. Then you can leave now," bit back Lily.

"Don't tell us what to do, Mudblood," bit back Stabs. James was instantly on his feet, with his wand drawn.

"Apologize," he snarled.

"I said nothing wrong," Albert replied with a smirk.

James opened his mouth to start a curse, but Lily stopped him. "James don't bother."

"Lily! He just-"

"I know what he said. And I don't give a damn. Just let it go. I have more of a right to get offended than you do, but I'm still calm. Just sit down, please." James said nothing but dropped back down into his seat next to her as Lily had the knowing realization that she was the only he would have stopped for, save for Sirius perhaps.

"Haha, that's right. Play obedient. And here I thought she was the bitch," Snape spat, as James stood up once again in anger. Snape threw the cauldron cake he was holding straight at James' face, where it rebounded and fell atop the others.

Apparently out of insults, both Albert and Snape left the compartment a particularly malice look in their eyes, but they were soon forgotten as Elle stumbled in after they had left.

"What in the hell were they doing here?" she asked, wiping the candy crumbs off of her old seat.

"Who cares?" responded Lily smiling friendly at her returned friend. "Where were you-" Elle shot her a meaningful glare, and Lily instantly shifted tracks. "going for the holidays again?"

"Sisters," she waved absently. "Anything exciting going to happen, Alice?"

"I think I need to talk to Frank," Alice said quietly, looking through the glass in the window into the train corridor.

"Frank?" the compartment chorused together in shock, and bewilderment.

"Er yeah," Alice replied, going a bit red. "It's been a while and I just don't-" Alice stopped suddenly remembering who the entire occupants of their compartment were. She looked over the four boys before turning red and looking back out into the corridor.

"I know what you mean Ali," Lily smiled warmly.

"Same here," Elle comforted. "Go for it."

"Wait. I don't!" exclaimed Sirius with a pout.

"Emotions… just aren't for you, Sirius," grinned Lily playfully.

"So Alice is… mad at Frank?"

"Polar opposite," Remus said, shaking his head.

"What do you know, a guy gets it," grinned Alice.

"Not necessarily. I mean normally whatever Sirius says is wrong. So the opposite of what Sirius says is generally correct. Follow?" James said, popping part of a chocolate frog into his mouth at sporadic parts during his explanation.

"How very deep of you James. Where did you nick the general idea from?" asked Sirius raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Hey! I'm aloud to be smart once and a while! Right Moony?"

"I pity your future children," was all he said shaking his head.

"Who asked you?" James grumbled in return. "Wormtail?"

But Peter was busying himself with another cauldron cake from the batch. "Sure James," he replied back. "Have a cake, it'll make you feel better."

Peter threw the cake at James who instantly swatted it back to the boy. Peter shrugged and ate the cake in two quick bites.

"I cannot wait until New Years!" exclaimed Sirius suddenly, brining back the conversation.

"I'll clear it with the family and maybe you guys can all spend the rest of the hols at my place."

"Yes, all four days," replied Remus. James looked dumbstruck.

"We go back on the fourth this year?" he asked. The others nodded at him.

"You should really check the notice board more often you know," chastised Elle lightly.

"Should-" replied James, but the rest of his words were drowned out by the sound of gagging coming from a corner of their cozy little area. Peter was leaning forward as his arms clutched his stomach painfully letting out muffled sounds that seemed a cross between gagging, choking and moaning, all in one. Lily was instantly kneeling right beside Peter as he kept up his heaving. She conjured a bucket from thin air and held it out to him as bile begun to fly from his open mouth.

Peter continued to toss as the others, meaning the three boys, came to the conclusion that Snape and Stabs were to blame, as Peter had only just eaten the cauldron cake that Snape had been fondling.

"We'll get them back for this Wormtail," vowed Sirius, as the three remaining boys stood up and filed out of the compartment.

As Peter fell asleep in his seat, the girls were left alone once again.

"I have to admit," said Elle finally. "It's sort of nice not being the one throwing up for a change."

…….

The rest of the train ride passed by fairly quickly, as the boys had not returned until the very end of the trip, covered in different forms of 'battle wounds' or so they called them. Lily only vaguely wondered what Snape and Stabs would look like if she had stumbled across them. The look on the boys faces hadn't helped much either.

Lily gathered her trunk along with the other two girls as they joined the queue that had formed at the barrier.

"Is that Frank?" asked Elle, looking towards the front of the line.

"Just because you can see over most the heads doesn't mean we all can," teased Lily back to her.

"I've only got an inch or two on both of you!" defended Elle.

"Yeah, that's him," said Alice, finally catching a glimpse. "He'll be gone before I get hold of him!"

"Not if you do this," supplied Elle, grabbing the two others and forcing them to battle their way ahead of everyone else, despite their angry cries. "'mergency!" was all Lily would squeak out to those they passed before losing sight of them.

Finally passing through the border, Elle let lose of Lily's hand and gave both her and Alice a last hug. "See you soon," she said, before spinning away. Alice, then too said her goodbyes, leaving Lily to scan the crowds for her own family.

---

"Frank," called Alice, coming up behind him. Frank turned round with a smile, but after catching her eyes his smile quickly fell.

"Hey Alice," he said, looking away.

"Um, I just wanted to say-" Alice said nervously, before being interrupted.

"Frank, come on. I can't wait to see your mum again!" squealed another female voice, before Frank's arm suddenly gained a whole body latched to it. "Oh. Hello. My names-"

"Sharon," Alice cut off, dead toned. She looked between a frowning Frank, and the same bubbly blonde that he had pointed out on their Hogsmeade date. Realization formed in her mind, as her stomach clenched painfully. She said nothing else, before turning and walking towards the exit.

"Alice, wait!" Frank called after her, shaking the blonde off. He caught up to her, just by the main doors. "We're not- I just- She's only-" Frank stammered.

Alice couldn't even look him in the eye, let alone speak, before she tossed him a red and green striped box, and continued out into the parking lot and to her parents car.

……….

After watching from afar Alice's exchange with Frank, Lily reminded herself to send an owl to Alice as soon as she could. First she had to find her ride home, which proved difficult as had so far only seen Elle head off to see a slightly older version of her, but with deliberate differences. Lily waved to Elle's sister, Kathleen, before caught a glimpse of her own family, standing a little ways away.

"Lils!" she hard one of them cry as she approached, and was wrapped in a big hug.

"Hey Tunia!" Lily replied happily, thankful for her sisters good mood. "How are you?" she asked her older sister.

"I'm engaged is what I am," Petunia gushed as she paraded her finger in front of Lily.

"I know. I was at home when it happened, remember?" Lily replied, shaking her head.

"Oh. Right," replied Petunia, crestfallen. "Well, lets get home then, we've been here long enough."

--------------

**AN** ohhhhhhhh man. Very very very sorry about the lack of update. Yes I realize its been about a month and a half, but life's been hectic, leaving no time to write. But yes, now things are dying down, so quite possibly back to proper update dates! Yay!

So next Chapter is Christmases, after that is New Years… ohh boy are things about to get… hehe. You shall see.

For all you canon fans, Yes I KNOW Petunia hate/loathes/angers/whatever else's, Lily. And you will see that. But what's been written is written for a reason, and yes.

Ohhh, Remus was nasty this chapter. Slightly OOC I know, but hey, he's a teenage Boy! What can you expect?

But I have a question for you fantastic viewers who want Elle and Remus to stop fighting…. I have something written for them, a sort of one sided apology, then there is a full apology the next chapter after that. Or should we all skip that sadly fluffy scene, and they both apologize at the same time? Or should they keep fighting? Its all up to you lot!

Oh! And Alice/Frank? Together again sooner? Later? Not at all (Trust me, that could work too! And yes, Neville would still exist!

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to write your next chapter, all about the Christmas! (and apologies! Hmm!)

Julie


	18. Christmas

**Chapter 18 -****Christmas**

* * *

Anna sighed and turned to face the empty Great Hall as it's doors closed shut behind her. Lily, Elle and Alice had been the last to leave, packing proving more difficult than initially thought. She was wandering back to the common room when she noticed Darcy stepping out of a door that seemed vaguely familiar. She waved as he shut the door, but he turned and walked in the other direction, not noticing her. Anna smirked to herself as she quietly quickened her step, closing the distance between them. Before he had time to react, Anna had swiftly slid underneath Darcy's arm, falling in step with him instantly. Darcy stared at her in bewilderment for only a split second before he stopped abruptly. 

"Hey ... Anna ... hi ... what are you doing?" He asked, anxiously running a hand through his hair and looking around frantically. Anna laughed at his nervousness, stepping towards him. "Anna, seriously, what are you doing, if someone sees ..." he trailed off, noticing the amusement in Anna's eyes.

"Darcy Oliver, I expected more from you ... being a teacher you should know when holidays begin,"

"Student teacher Ann, student teacher ... Christmas break really starts today?" he finally stopped scanning the hall and met her eyes, an infectious grin spreading across his face as he moved closer to her. "So why are you still here Weston?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short when Darcy swiftly pressed his lips against hers. She started to kiss him back when he pulled away, meeting Anna's eyes and then looking pointedly down the hall directly at the door he'd come out of.

"Er ... are you suggesting snogging in a deserted classroom?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows at the eager boy. The idea of having a snog session in a place where she had to suffer the tribulations of school work didn't appeal to her.

Darcy chuckled, putting his arms around Anna's waist. "Anna what are you talking about?" How could she mistake his living quarters for a classroom?

She instantly regretted what she said, her cheeks turning pink - of course he didn't want to make out in a dusty classroom, he probably thought she was a nutcase. "Oh, uh, heh, never mind!" she chirruped cheerfully.

Darcy had to stop short of smacking himself on the forehead. Obviously Anna didn't remember spending time with him in his quarters - how could she even remember her own name after drinking that much? And how could he ever tell her what they'd said and done when the Anna he was with right now was hesitant to even kiss him?

"Well, actually it's not a classroom," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Broom closet?" Anna smirked, causing Darcy to roll his eyes at her.

"Yes Anna, I live in a broom closet, that's all the room they had left for me," he retorted as he opened the door and let Anna walk inside.

"Oooo, and it all comes together!" Anna circled the living room she'd just entered, with the nagging feeling that she'd already seen it. "Nice digs Darcy."

"Thought you might like 'em" Darcy said knowingly, standing behind Anna and wrapping his arms instinctively around her. She leaned into him and closed here eyes, enjoying the closeness that they shared without having to be paranoid about anyone watching.

"Darcy?"

"Mmm?"

"Is there another room like this somewhere in the castle? If there is I'm sure I've been there for some reason."

Anna felt Darcy's arms stiffen around her as she spoke. He sighed into her hair, sending a shiver down her neck. As she turned to face him, she caught a pained look glimmering behind his eyes, until it vanished when he smiled at her.

"This is the only one as far as I know ... completely original."

"Oh. I could have sworn..." Anna trailed off. "So anyways, what'd you get me for Christmas?"

"Oh, haven't forgotten about that have you?" Darcy laughed, pulling her in for a kiss that made Anna oblivious to everything she'd been worrying about.

* * *

"LILY!" shrieked an all to familiar voice from down the stairs. Lily rolled over on her bed, looking away from her latest letter as she sat upright. She leaned over and opened the bedroom door a crack. 

"What now, Petunia?" she called down the stairs.

"Are you ready yet?" Petunia yelled back. Lily rolled her eyes, looking in her mirror a little ways away. Her clothes were the exact same as Petunia had sent her up to change from.

"I'm not coming," Lily replied stubbornly, closing the door once again, and laying back down. Lily heard a cry of indignation from her sister, but she brushed it off as she continued to read her letter.

"Lily! Come here right-" came Petunia's yell, before being cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Lily heard a muffled sound of shuffling, but she continued to ignore the proceedings going on underneath her bedroom floor, as she finished up reading her letter.

She had only just sat down at her desk to pen her reply, before the sound of her staircase creaking stopped her with a roll of the eyes.

"Lily!" said Petunia in an overly friendly voice. "You'll never have guessed who has just stopped in! Come downstairs, I'm sure your longing to see Vernon after such a long time!" she said loudly enough to be overheard down in the living room.

"I'd rather eat worms," Lily replied bluntly.

"You horrid little girl!" Petunia hissed quietly. "Come downstairs right now. I will not have you mess our engagement up, because your acting like a stuck up brat."

"Great relationship there, if your afraid me staying in my bedroom will end your engagement," Lily retorted dryly.

"Go!" she hissed, pointing down the stairs. "Or I'll destroy this," she threatened, holding out a piece of parchment, folded and sealed. Lily realized what it was immediately.

"One of my letters!" Lily said in disbelief, "How'd you get that."

"Come!" Petunia hissed again, before disappearing through the door, the parchment crumpled in her hand.

Lily debated briefly whether her sister would actually go through with the threat, but as Petunia had proven before, she could be one wrathful person, especially when accompanied with Vernon.

Lily sullenly followed her sister through the door and down into the living room where she was met with her parents, and future brother in law sitting and having a cup of tea.

"Hullo Vernon," Lily acknowledged with a nod of the head. She sat down in the nearest chair, before accepting the cup of tea and sympathetic smile from her mother. As conversation went on, Lily found herself drifting off into her own thoughts. She wondered about the upcoming union between her sister and Vernon Dursley and what it had to do with her sister and her relationship.

Growing up her and Petunia had been inseparable, as they were also best friends, as well as sisters. They had shared everything together, though they had their little spats over who had to clean up the mess the two had made, or who got the last biscuit at snack time, it was clear they had loved each other. But as the two got older and drifted apart and on to new friends and new people, it was harder on them to stay as close as they had been before. When Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts, Petunia had been one of the happiest for her, but deep inside Lily knew her sister was deeply upset at having her leave.

Through all the problems they had had, very summer Lily had come home and had a great time with Petunia; savoring the moments she spent with her sister. Every summer, that was, until Petunia had met Vernon.

Lily had heard about Vernon though the letters the two had sent back and forth a few years ago, but after more letters came with page after page of nothing but stories of this boy, Lily had known things had been getting serious. Slowly, the letters that year had stopped coming, much to Lily's disappointment, though she would soon forget her sister problems as she went and stayed around her friends. It was never really put into context how much she and her sister had drifted apart until Lily had returned home two summers ago and met the boy; and a whole new Petunia.

Her sister had turned from the nice, sweet girl, Lily had known, into a spiteful, cynical teenager, desperate for the approval of Vernon Dursley. With that need for approval came her way of acting towards Lily, after Vernon had not hit it off with Lily. Vernon thought Lily was inferior to him and Petunia, causing his lack of respect.

So began her sisters and her rocky relationship, that only appeared when Vernon was around.

"Lily!" hissed Petunia's voice, drawing her back into reality.

"What?" Lily snapped back.

"Vernon asked you a question!"

"Right," Lily waved her sister off. Lily subtly grabbed her letter from the coffee table where Petunia had left it, before standing up and hiding it behind her back. "Anyone want more tea? I'm parched."

Lily turned towards the door as her mother replied, "There's already a whole pot here, love."

"Oh," Lily paused for a moment. "I meant iced tea," she added, leaving the room. She made it into her kitchen before slipping out of the back door and into her backyard. She sat in the light snowfall, with just her jumper to keep her warm and toasty. She turned the letter over in her hands, before digging her nail under the sealed flap and tearing it open gently. She took the letter out and flipped it open the see an untidy scrawl running across the parchment. Lily squinted, moving closer to her patio light to try and make out the words.

_Howdy Lils!_

_How are the hols treating you? I hope everything is going better between you and the she-devil… if not, no worries, you'll be out of there soon enough!_

_By the way, Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you got your present a few days ago, and you better not have opened it! Or else!_

_Anyways, the real reason for this letter is to ask you about New Years Eve! What are we all going to do? Did you get that letter from James about being there early nuff to meet his parents? Are we all going to meet up before? Or all just show up whenever at his place?_

_Oh well, I'm confusing myself, and I think Kathleen is digging around my trunk upstairs, so I've got to run and cause her some bodily harm._

_See you soon!_

_Love Elle._

_PS: I've had a bit of an accident with your presents wrapping, and, well, thanks for the diary set! I love it! I'll just pretend I opened it tomorrow._

_OH! PPS: Speaking of tomorrow, I've made up my mind and I'm going to do something I think you would approve of. I'll give you all the details when I see you next. Just wish me luck and hope that he'll be accepting._

_Oh dear… I think Kat's opened my potion ingredients! I'm really leaving now! I swear!_

_Bye!_

_Love Elle._

Lily tittered slightly as she refolded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. Confusion was ebbing at her to know all the details Elle had been talking about. What letter from James was she talking about, and what was she going to do tomorrow?

Lily was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of her back door opening and closing. 'Don't be Petunia.' she begged silently as the sound of snow crunching underneath footsteps grew closer. Lily wasn't all to surprised when her mother had handed her a cup of tea.

"Drink up before you die from the cold," her mother said with a small smile. "What's wrong, Lily?" she asked quietly as Lily took a sip of her tea.

"Ah nothing that growing out of this phase with Petunia won't cure," Lily said with a hint of bitterness.

"At the end of the day," her mother said more forcibly. "Your sister love you. I know she can be a real… witch, sometimes. But she does care about you. She just has her priorities mixed up a bit."

"Yeah I guess," Lily replied, looking off over the fence. The envelope in her hand drew her attention at the time. "Hey, mum," Lily started attentively. "You know how I'm spending the night at the Potters on New years?"

"Yes," her mother replied, regarding her closely.

"Well, you know I'm not the only one. Do you mind if Elle, Anna, and Alice come over before we go over there? Just so we can all regroup together before heading over there?"

"Oh sure hon. I don't mind, I'd love to see the girls again!"

"Excellent! Thanks mom!" Lily replied, leaning over and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem sweetie. Now lets head in before we both catch a cold."

Back in her room, Lily sat down at her desk that was scattered with old letters and holiday assignments, determined to find the one from James. She concentrated so hard on where she had placed each of her letters from him that she hadn't heard a tapping sound coming from the windowsill. Finally looking up to see a hunk of black at her window, Lily jumped quite a bit. She got up and opened the window for the owl to come in.

It was shivering horribly as Lily tried to undo the message it carried. "Poor thing," Lily mumbled to it. "You can stay here where its warm for as long as you need to," she told it as she stroked it delicately with her fingers. After Lily had untied the letter the bird flew off to nuzzle itself in beside her own bird.

Lily unsealed her second letter of the night and sat down on her bed before she began to read it.

_Hello my love!_

_It seems like forever since I last saw your shining face pressed into a scowl and your angelic voice yelling at me._

_I'm only joking. You know that my pet. ANYWAYS, Siri say's I need to move on and tell you this;_

_My parent's want to meet you!_

_Well, not just you, but everyone. See, I told them I was having a few friends over on New Years, and only mentioned you, Elle, Alice, Anna, Remmy, Peter, and of course Sirius._

_But apparently, my parents have found it ever so hard to trust me these days and insist on meeting you lot before they leave for the night. Then they will leave and you can all hang out at my place until everyone else arrives later that night. Can you come around 6 or so?_

_Sounds like a plan to you? Hope so, because I desperately need your help to pull this off. My parents are really cool, so don't worry about that, just bring your stuff like you would if you spent the night at another persons house._

_I'm counting the days till I see you again. I hope you like your present, and I'm trying hard not to open yours until Christmas!_

_Can't wait to see you again!_

_-James (& Sirius, as he has been hovering over my shoulder the whole time)_

Lily smiled despite herself at James' letter. Leave it to him to make the perfect party scheme. She got up from her bed to sit down at her desk to pen a reply and invite to all of her friends. She was drawn from her writings by the sound of rustling paper coming from downstairs as her parents laid the presents under the tree. She smiled to herself, placing her quill down and moving over to her bed. She lay down and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Remus stretched as he rolled out of bed Christmas Morning. He had been invited over to James for presents with the Marauders this afternoon, leaving time for family in the morning. He grabbed his clock and brought it close to his face and grumbled at the time. It was still only half past five, meaning he wouldn't be opening anything for another hour and a half. 

He walked over to his dresser and opened the first drawer, rummaging around. He made sure he still had all his family's presents ready. He stopped short when his hands reached one of the smaller boxes, wrapped in a light blue paper. He shook his head and closed the dresser once again.

Tap, tap, tap. Remus turned his attention to the window where he thought he had heard something. He crossed his bedroom to the window and opened the locking latch, before pulling it open. He stuck his head out, before getting a pile of snow straight on top of his head. He shook it off and pulled his head back inside the room, before turning around. He walked towards the door, deciding to head down early for a cup of coca since he couldn't sleep. He stopped again as he heard a noise behind him.

He turned slowly before he was blinded at a mass of brown hair obscured his vision and brought them to the floor. He coughed slightly, before looking to his right shoulder, smiling slightly. "Hullo, Elle."

"I'm sorry," she choked out as her voice cracked, hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered, muzzling into his neck. He tensed up as he felt a bit of water hit his bare neck where her face was.

"Don't cry, Elle. Please," he whispered back. She rolled off him and wiped at her eyes despondently.

"I'm not crying," she defended.

"Course your not," he smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with your sister."

"I was. I mean, I am. I should be there now, but… I guess I had more important things to do here." Elle smiled a bit, before digging in her pocket.

"We have never, not exchanged presents, and I don't think this is the year to change that," she smiled a bit. "I guess I should go, though. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas-"

"You flew across the country to say Merry Christmas," Remus cut-in, shaking his head.

"Yes, well. Telling you I was sorry didn't seem right in a letter," Elle shrugged. "Plus, this way I was assured you would hear it, instead of throwing it out."

"Ah," was all Remus could say. He watched as Elle withdrew a small narrow package, wrapped in red and gold.

"You don't have to open this if you don't want to. You can throw it away if that's what you want. I can't keep it anymore, because it just leads me to think about you and about the fight, then about losing my closest friend. And, I don't know... It just hurts. It was meant to be your Christmas gift, so here it is. Merry Christmas, Rem." She placed the box on the end of his bed, leaving it for him before Elle stood up and grabbed the broom she had left by his window.

Remus picked up the box she had left for him as she re-opened his window. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the exact same thing back. He was just as sorry, if not more. He wanted to get up, hug her, and give her the small blue box, wishing her a Merry Christmas. But something was stopping him and as much as he wanted to do any of it, he found he couldn't more, or even speak.

"And for the record-" her voice cut through his thoughts. "I really do miss you." With that said, she stood still for a few seconds, silently hoping he would speak, or move, or even throw her out. Anything to acknowledge what she had just been saying to him. But he still sat there, turning the box over in his hands, staring at it as if it would cause the end of the world if mishandled.

Elle shook her head and let one leg slide outside, before she stopped. She had to know. "Say something. Please. Is this it? Is this really the end of our friendship." Remus kept his head down, avoiding her eyes. His throat had seemed to close over and he didn't speak.

"Remus, is someone-" came a voice at the door. His mother's face appeared as both he, and Elle looked up to see her. "Oh hello, Elle! I thought I heard someone. Do come in dear, it's freezing outside."

Elle swept at her eyes, looking back down at Remus. He finally looked up at her, making eye contact for the first time in a long while. He made no other movements, he just sat and watched her, waiting for her next move. "No Mrs. Lupin," her voice cracked. "I was just leaving. Merry Christmas." With that said Elle ducked the rest of the way out the window.

As soon as her last leg was out of his room, Remus snapped into action. "Elle!" he yelped, jumping to his feet. He rushed to his dresser and dug around as fast as he could, looking for her present. Getting his hands on it, he jumped across his bed and to the window. "Elle!" he yelled out the window, but as he looked down at the footprints from the lower part of the roof, he saw them disappear. He looked around the lightning blue sky, and off in the distance he saw her flying far and fast. He pulled his head back into his room and slammed the window shut.

His mother had already left as he sat on his bed, taking the box Elle left into his hands. He turned it around, debating whether or not to open it.

* * *

"Get up!" a voice insisted. 

James mumbled incoherently to the person before pulling his blankets up over his head. After a late night of mayhem down in the village with Sirius, James wasn't up for getting up this early.

"Get up!" The voice insisted again. "It's Christmas Morning! Lots of presents!"

James moaned and turned over. Presents could wait, sleep was far more important-

"If you don't come down right now, I'll hide your present from Lily."

THAT had James up and glaring at Sirius. "Do it and die."

"Try and stop me," Sirius retorted before he sped out of the room. James grabbed his glasses from his table beside his bed and chased after his best friend.

Upon reaching the main family room where the Christmas Tree had been set up, he was not surprised to see Sirius snooping around the many presents that littered the tree, picking up and shaking ones that clearly were not his own.

"Where is it?" asked James to a Sirius still stuck under the many branches. His answer came as a gift wrapped box came hurdling at his head. James grinned as he turned it over calling to his parents in the adjoining room having a cup of coffee "Can we start?"

His parent came into view and sat on the floor near him. "Sure. Dig in," his mother replied.

James needed no more prompting before he tore open the package in his hands to reveal…. A pair of Quidditch themed socks.

"Ah. Well," James said, trying not to let his disappointment show through. "Lily has the weirdest gift ideas."

"Lily?" his mother asked looking at the gift. "James, hon, I got you those."

James took a moment to register what had happened before looking up into the seemingly innocent face of Sirius. "What?" he asked innocently. "You never specified what gift."

James whipped the pair of socks at Sirius who had dodged it by falling backwards on a mound of presents making one of them make a glass shattering sound within its wrappings. "Just for that Potter, I'll give it to you last."

James resigned to his loss before tearing through all of his presents wanting to make it to Lily's. Finally, after what had been a long morning of paper flying about the room the last present was opened. His parents had then decided to leave to go about there own activities, as James and Sirius were left sitting in a pile of presents.

"Alright Sirius, give it to me," James demanded.

"Give you what?" Sirius asked playfully.

"I'm going to kill you," James growled. Sirius just rolled his eyes before tossing the last box at James.

James let out a genuine smile as he saw her writing on the label. He slowly opened the delicate package to reveal a box inside. James then opened that box to find something moving around inside it.

He then tilted the box so its contents fell to the ground. He was amazed to see two miniature figures get up and dust themselves off. They were wearing long colourful robes, and if he looked closer they resembled something very familiar. It was Jeremy Sediers and Logan Kilman, of Puddlemere's professional Quidditch team. "Wow" James breathed.

"I agree," Sirius said, staring down at the figures. "Wow, what a boring gift." With that said, Sirius swept up the two mini models and poked at them with his wand.

"Sirius!" James snapped. "Quit it!"

"Give me a minute to make them better!" Sirius insisted, turning his back to James. James waited for a few seconds before giving into temptation and moving to see what his mate was doing. But as he moved to crawl around Sirius, the boy turned back to him with a wide grin on his face. "There," he declared happily.

James turned his attention to Sirius' hand were a mini red head sat with her arms crossed and back towards a boy with ruffled black hair and glasses. "They're set to interact as there two counterparts do," Sirius boasted.

James looked down at the miniature Lily, then at the mini James, his smile growing wider. "This is brilliant! To bad she'll kill me if she ever sees them."

"Eh, I doubt she will ever see it. So you like?" Sirius asked, handing the mini's over to James.

"Defiantly."

* * *

Lily woke up more towards noon that Christmas as she still loved to sleep in late on the holidays before joining her Mother and father for presents. 

She sat down happily and opened each of her friends gifts; a Green peacock feather from Elle, a green low cut jumper from Anna, and a book from Alice ('And then it ate my Green Thumb') that had her laughing at their little gag of gifts to her. By the time she reached the Marauders collected candy basket, she was half expecting a box of all green Bertie Bott's beans.

Lily finished going through her presents before coming across an extra one that she had overlooked from the Marauders candy basket. A long narrow present lay underneath the hoards of candy and as she squinted to see the cursive handwriting she already knew in the back of her mind it was from James.

She tore back the wrappings and popped open the lid of the case to reveal a simple, yet elegant silver chain inside. She picked it up gently from the boxes a piece of paper fluttered out and fell to the ground. She picked it up to see the same handwriting on the note.

_'Funny how some things can look so beautiful without even trying.'_

Lily understood the double meaning right away, causing a blush to creep up. She marveled at the words and the chains beauty before her moms voice brought her back to reality.

"We have one last present for you sweetie" her mom said, looking towards the door. Lily did the same to see her dad walk in with a wicker basket with a pink bow tied around the handle. Lily immediately got to her knees and took the basket from her dad, and opened the lid. A Gray kitten jumped out at her as she gaped at her latest present. "She's so cute!" lily cooed stroking the tiny kitten.

"What are you going to call her?" her mother asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Dientje," Lily replied as the kitten rolled onto it's back.

"And where did that name come from?" Her dad asked.

"Dientje was a famous Dutch witch who discovered tickling charms as well as shield spells," Lily replied casually.

"Right. Well. I'll go start dinner. I hope you like Dainty."

"It's Dine-ty," Lily enunciated.

* * *

"Lily! Some ones here!" her mother called up to her a few days later. Lily was packing her trunk for spending the night at the Potters that evening. She had already sent out owl to the girls telling them to come round her house at three, and apparently it was now three. She shoved the rest of her things into her trunk, and closed the lid before hurrying down the stairs. 

Alice stood in her front entrance dusting the snow off her hair. "Ali!" Lily said happily, flinging herself into a hug with the new comer.

"Hey ya Lils!" Alice replied happily. "Happy New Years!"

"Same to you! Come on, I've got to show you my surprise!" referring to her newest pet. Before they made it half way up the stairs there was another knock at the door causing Lily to stop as Alice bumped into her. Lily turned around and went back to the door opening it for the latest new comer.

"Anna! You survived Hogwarts all by yourself!" Lily congratulated her friend jokingly.

"Ah too right. Almost croaked it a few times, but here I am in one piece." Anna said, taking off her shoes.

They were interrupted once again by a strange sound coming from the living room. Elle was sitting in front of the fireplace on her bottom and covered in ash. "Hate flooing" she said with a huff. "Ah, both Alice and Annabella beat me here," she said downheartedly.

"Right, right," replied Anna rolling her eyes and pulling Elle up to a standing position. "Up to Lily's room we go!"

The friendly four went up the stairs behind Lily to her bedroom, letting there packs stay in the living room for when they left for James' later that night.

Lily showed off her new kitten proudly before sitting down on her bed with it, as Anna sat at the foot of the bed. Alice took up the desk's chair as Elle flopped into Lily's old beanbag chair.

"So what interesting thins have befallen us so far this break?" Lily asked the girls in general. "Any cute guys stayed over during Christmas Hols?" she directed at Anna.

"Not any students have caught my eye so far, sorry to say," Anna replied with a small smile. "How about boy problems for you lot?"

"Franks dating that awful Sharon girl again," Alice said bitterly. "I saw it with my own eyes. Oh I can't stand her! She's always just hanging off him. I just don't get him." Alice took a deep breath after her rant and regained her composer. "How about the… er. Well, you know," she asked Elle.

"I actually had the gall to try and patch things up with him," she said, looking away from everyone.

"Actually I meant Graham. But that's great you and Remus actually worked things out!" Elle turned a little red for assuming it was Remus Alice had been talking about.

"Is that what you were talking about in your letter?" Lily asked interestedly. Elle nodded her reply as Lily beamed.

"So you and Remus are finally friends again?" Anna said brightly. "Good thing too. I was getting sick of the whole awkwardness thing-"

"We're not," Elle cut in. "I apologized and told him I wanted to put it behind us and be friends again. But he practically told me it didn't matter and he didn't want to be friends again and, well, yeah. You get the point."

"He said that to you?" Anna asked, outraged.

"Well, it was implied," Elle replied. "But yes. Did James ever get you a Christmas present?" Elle asked, directed at Lily.

"Er, yeah." Lily reached over to her bedside table and took a box out of the drawer. She flipped the lid open to show the others, who gave a collected sigh. "It's so pretty!" Alice admired.

"You have to wear that tonight!" Elle insisted.

"I don't know," Lily replied hesitantly. "What if it gives him the wrong impression or something?"

"If he went to all that trouble to get you such a great gift, you should at least have the decency to wear it just this once!" Anna debated.

Lily looked it over and decided to agree with the others as she took the chain out of its box and hooked it around her neck.

"Excellent! Now we should start getting ready for the big night," Alice said with a mischievous grin. "Who know what cute available guys will be at the party tonight."

* * *

Later that night at 6, the girls were finally ready to head over to the Potters. "Bye mum, bye dad," she said, pecking them both on the cheek. 

"Bye Mr and Mrs Evans!" the other three chorused with a smile.

"Have a good night girls, and Happy New Years," Lily's mom replied.

The Four girls then took turns going through the fireplace by floo powder to the Potter's house. Lily was the third to as Elle's rut sack had opened and she had to put everything back in, insisting Lily go first.

Lily stepped into the fireplace and let the tickling green flames consumer her as she began to spin faster and faster. She came to a sudden stop as she stumbled out of the fireplace, but remained on her feet.

"Hey!" She said happily. "I actually stayed on two f-" but she was cut off as she fell to the ground as Elle, who had stumbled out of the fireplace and into her had caused them both to fall to the ground in a heap of limbs.

A deep laugh echoed from nearby, accompanied by a familiar voice saying, "That has to be one of the best entrances I've seen in a while."

Lily swatted Elle's hair out of her face to look up into the smiling face of James Potter. "Very funny," she retorted, as he stooped down to grab her hand to pull her up. Beside her she saw yet another boy stoop to help Elle up as well. Elle upon seeing who it was that had come to her aid, quickly pulled her hand away from Remus with a quick thank you and went over to stand beside Anna and Alice, who were still brushing ash off each other.

"Lilikins!" a voice echoed, before she found a crushing weight on her back.

"Nice to see you too, Sirius," she replied laughingly.

"And the rest of the fab four to boot," he said, turning to face the other three, who were desperately trying to clean each other up. "Scorgify," he said lazily, flicking his wand.

"I thought you weren't aloud to use magic outside of school," Anna asked inquisitively.

"Only if your not in a specific magical environment. Here they can't track whether I did it, or Mr. Potter had," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"I never knew that," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Oh the things I could teach you young Preston," he cooed as he went up and wrapped his on arm around her.

"Have a good Christmas?" Peter asked Lily, causing her to jump slightly. She hadn't noticed him at first, but in hindsight should have expected him to have been there as well.

"Yeah it was great, how about you?" she replied.

"Oh, you know," he replied trailing off.

"Right! Well let me show you to your rooms!" James said, clasping his hands together. He began to walk out of the main room they had been in and up two sets of stairs, along a long hallway with doors on one side, and windows on the other. "Here we are," James said, turning down one hallway.

"My mum had them modified and expanded so two of you in one room, and the other two have the room across the hall." James opened the first door to reveal a beautiful bedroom. It had two beds and a giant seating window along the opposite end. Lily and Alice, the closest two entered into it and put there stuff down and begun to look around. "You have an adjoining bathroom over there," he said pointing towards a white door near the corner. "And if you need anything, all of us are staying along this hallway, so just come and pound on a door."

James closed the door behind them and continued down the hall a few more step and turned to a door on the opposite side. "This is for you two. Try not to kill each other please," he added playfully. Elle and Anna both laughed in acknowledgment of their past fights before entering the room. "So, same goes for you two, bathrooms over there, we're all still down this hallway, call if you need help. And that's all I can think of at the moment. My mom will be home in a bit, so you can meet her and my dad then, so hang out here or the others rooms, or even come on down and mingle with the boys. I think they'd like that more than your thinking he would," he added pointedly. Elle looked at him for a moment before looking away and flopping down on her bed.

Anna threw her own bag onto the other bed. "Right, we'll keep that in mind."

James shut the door after himself as he walked down a few more doors to the pre determined meeting spot with the lads.

* * *

"Come on, Let's just go and pop in on them," Anna insisted as she poked Elle. 

"If we do, will you leave me alone?" Elle grumbled.

"Maybe," Anna said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright. Let's see if the others are coming," Elle replied, getting off her comfy bed and following Anna out the door and across the hall to Lily and Alice's room.

"We're going to go hang out with the boys. You lot coming?" Anna asked the two girls who sat on their own beds.

"I'll come," Lily said, getting off her bed. "Me too," Added Alice.

The four girls went to a different door and knocked, not knowing which room the boys were actually in. Anna opened her door and laughed out loud. "No boys, but this has to be Sirius' room."

The three others peeked their heads over to look at the mess of a room inside, having a good laugh, before a door a little ways along the hall had opened and a mass of black hair appeared.

"Oi! What're you lot doing in my room?" Sirius asked them.

"I knew it!" Anna said happily, shutting the door. "What took you so long to answer? We've been laughing at your room for ages.

"Well, you see, I've gained a fear of opening the door to knockers as last time I did, two drunk girls were singing off tune carols at the top of their lungs. The one proceeded to throw up on me while I tried to help her find the toilet."

Lily and Anna were clutching their sides in laughter as Elle and Alice looked bashful, and yet proud. "Sorry about that Sirius," Elle apologized over her friends laughter. "Thanks for all the help though," she said grinning.

"Give me a kiss at midnight and all is forgiven," he said with a wink. "Now, come on inside." He opened the door wider as the girls all filed past him and sat around at different spots in the room.

"When's everyone else getting here?" Remus asked James as everyone got comfy.

"After 10 apparently," replied James shrugging. "We can't do anything till after my parents leave in an hour or so. So we get to relax until then. But now that were on the subject, a little rule for you Elle. No throwing up on the carpets or furniture."

"I wont!" Elle insisted, shaking her head. "I don't plan on getting that drunk tonight."

"Sure," Lily snorted. "And pigs can fly without magic."

"Great vote of confidence there Lily," Remus defended.

"She knows I'm only kidding!" Lily retorted.

"Right well-" James was cut off by the door opening and closing.

"Thought I'd find you lot here," came a female voice. A tall woman with long dark hair and blue eyes came into view, as she smiled warmly. "Come on downstairs for some tea."

"Alright mum," James replied getting up. The others followed suit as they filed out down the stairs after James and his mother.

* * *

Later that night, after James' parents had finally left, and they had set to work making the main room party appropriate. They had each had a hand in making the room what it was, so that when James and Sirius appeared with two cases filled with mead and firewhiskey, the room was all set. 

The lights had been dimmed and the fireplace was lit. Tiny balls of fire emitted a tiny glow to the area around them - enough to see where you were going, but not enough to have everything lit up. The room was large, and the doors to the patio had been thrown open. The latest in music was pumping out at a loud enough volume that you only had to raise your voice a bit louder to be heard to someone next to you. The final piece was a giant illuminated counter, that was counting down the minutes and seconds to midnight.

It was already looking like a Marauder party as guests began to filter into the house in groups of four or five, and by the time half past ten had rolled around, the New Years Eve party was in full swing.

* * *

**AN**: _WHAT_! I hear you gasp. _THEYRE ALIVE_? 

_Ohh I'm going to Kill them!_

Right, right, well, here it is now! Don't bring us harm! Writers block + Christmas present creating are evil demon monsters. Plus you know, School summatives, and work.

But, truth be told, you can thank Lupin Lover for this update, as her email made me feel Soooo guilty I have spent all of thanksgiving writing this chapter. (Really, I had a paragraph on Lily and Petunia before today) And yes, it is 1 in the morning and I have school in 7 hours. Yay!

HERES THE GOOD NEWS: This chapter took a long time because I wasn't looking forward to it. But NEXT chapter? Ohhh boy. Emotional train wreck about to happen! I'm giddy just THINKING about your reactions to some of the twisted things deanna and I have come up with! Honestly, think about it! A night all about kissing and alcohol? FUN!

Oh, and for any of you wishing for Elle and Remmy to get together (Because I KNOW there are some of you that want them to) next chapter your going to love me for a split second, then wish death upon me the next. Seriously, it should make you all really happy and frustrated. ;)

Anyways. I think ill just update this for you lovelies. Look for a quicker update than this one. I promise. …. I promise I'll try that is.

-Julie


	19. Happy New Years?

**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Happy New Years?**_

* * *

I kissed a drunk girl_

_Why do I do these things I do to myself _

_I kissed a drunk girl _

_And I'm sure I could've been anybody else _

_Something Corporate - Drunk Girl_

……………………

"Have you seen any of the girls?" James asked Remus, Sirius, and Peter as they stood in a circle talking.

"Well, considering I last saw each of them taking shots, that should tell you something," Sirius said with a shake of the head.

"Tell you what?" asked Peter interestedly.

"Well depends who you're talking about. Elle's probably off throwing up some where," Remus replied.

"Anna is probably hitting on some poor sole somewhere in the room," Sirius added in.

"Alice is out there bouncing off the walls or tearing up the dance floor," Remus said.

"And Lily, well. She'll be moody or upset," finished James.

"Gotta love when those girls get drunk."

…………………………………

"Well now, haven't seen you in a while," Anna grinned as she wound her arms around Oliver's waist. Darcy smiled hesitantly at her, breaking the grip she had with his own hands. He leaned down closer to her leaving only just enough space between his mouth and her ear.

"You've really got to learn to control yourself in public, Annabelle," he said, pulling away with a wink.

"Public shmublic," Anna slurred a bit. "I missed you." To emphasize her point she gave him the best pouting look she could muster.

"But you saw me this morning," Oliver said, shaking his head. "How much have you had to drink so far exactly."

"Just a few shots here and there," Anna replied passively.

"Ah, well, I haven't had nearly enough yet sadly."

"I'm just the girl to fix that."

………………………………

"Where are the others?" Lily asked, stumbling slightly as she looked around the room. The party had been fully underway for over an hour as the guests continued streaming in. The four girls had broken off to mill about the room, but not before each getting more than slightly buzzed.

"No idea," Alice replied, drawing out the vowels slowly. "Must that doesn't matter," she continued at a super fast pace. "What matters is alcohol."

"This isn't like us," Lily said, shaking her head and laughing brightly. "We're the good ones, remember? The smart ones."

"And Elle and Anna are?"

"Thought to be more into mixed drinks than we are?" Lily questioned.

"I'm confused. Was that a jab at us or them?"

"I can't remember," Lily said giggling.

"Then shut up and drink this," Alice said, sliding a drink over to the bubbly red head.

"What is it?" Lily asked, eyeing the drink half heartedly. She knew better than to just accept drinks lightly from her friends.

"A new invention of mine. I call it the Alice Gut Buster," Alice said, pressing the glass into Lily's hands. "It'll do you in, trust me." Lily regarded Alice over the top of her drink before downing it in one go. "I'll make you a chaser," Alice added, reaching for more bottles.

"No need, I feel fine," replied Lily thoughtfully.

"Just give it a moment," chimed Alice as she poured liquid from a second jug into an already half full cup. Lily got so far as watching the last quarter fill before an intense pain gripped her stomach and she lurched over, emitting dry heaves. "Drink this, it'll help! I swear!" Lily gave it no thought and in between her heaves she downed the glass chaser. Instant relief spread like warmth in her stomach as she slunk down further onto the couch she hadn't remembered sitting on.

"Awww, what's the matter? Little Lilikins can't handle her drink?" cooed a familiar voice, as someone sprawled out o the couch beside her.

"Doubt you could Potter," Lily retorted playfully. "That's a real mans drink."

"I bet I could drink an extra strong one," James declared boldly.

"Care to make a bet on that?" Lily challenged.

"State you terms," he replied.

"The lovely Alice here will make you the same drink that I had. If you can drink it and survive without a chaser, then you win. But when you beg for a chaser, you lose. Agreed?"

"What do I get when I win?"

"What ever you want," Lily replied passively. "Your defiantly not going to either way so it doesn't matter to me. But when you lose," Lily added, looking around the room. Inspiration hit her quickly as her eyes landed on another person. "You have to kiss Sirius."

James sputtered slightly when he heard the last part. "Your mad!" he replied disbelievingly.

"You just know you won't be able to take it," Lily replied smugly.

"I agree," James said, taking Lily by surprise. "But when I win Evans, you have a choice. Either you kiss me, or you owe me one date."

"The date," Lily replied passively again. "It's not like your going to win. As they continued bickering over who would win, neither had notice Alice switch the drinks ever so slightly.

"Here you go James," Alice said brightly, ending the fighting as she held out a small glass to the boy.

James took the drink with a small smile to Alice. "Cheers," he said, raising his drink towards an expectant looking Lily. He quickly downed the drink, before setting the glass on the table.

"Done," he said proudly. "That had no taste at all."

"Just wait a second," Lily replied smugly. James did as he was told before cringing in pain.

"Impressive drink Preston," he choked out, gasping for breath.

"Want a follow-up?" Alice offered, handing him a glass.

"No, I'll live," James replied, sitting up in no pain. "At least until my date with the wonderful Lily here."

Lily sat gaping between James, the empty glass on the table and Alice, who's lips were twitching into a smile. "I… but… no! He… it…" Realization dawned on Lily as she leaned back into the couch with her arms folded.

"Bloody Hell."

……………………………..

"Is that Graham?" Elle said, looking over the crowds of people.

Anna followed the general direction that Elle had been looking at, only to see an all to familiar boy talking to a group of friends. "Brilliant! Go over and say hello!"

"He look's kind of busy," Elle said hesitantly. "Maybe later. Besides, I can't just leave you alone now can I?"

"Look you go, and if I need you in any way, I will come for you. Sound good?" Anna schemed. "Good, now you go while I get us another round of shots."

Elle nodded her head and squirmed her way between people to across the room to Graham and his group of friends. "Graham! You made it!" she said smiling widely.

"I thought you'd be here," Graham replied, throwing his arms open to hug her, which she had returned happily. "Truth be told, I only came to see you at midnight," he added with a wink.

Elle laughed good naturedly, trying to hide her nerves. "Sorry Graham, I've got quite the queue going on."

"I'm sure you could help me jump it," he replied with a smirk.

Elle laughed again as she moved closer to him, pretending to lean in for a kiss. "Only if you can convince me."

"Later tonight perhaps," Graham countered with a coy smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Elle, there you are," a voice cut in from behind Graham. Elle looked over his shoulder into familiar eyes. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" the boy asked, coming closer.

Elle took a half step back from Graham as Remus came closer up to them, taking notice of the black haired boy for the first time. Remus and Graham simply stood there, locked in a staring match for a long tense moment as Elle stood to their side, waiting for one to move.

"No Remus, I'm kind of busy," Elle said finally. Graham had a flicker of a smirk before he dropped Remus' gaze to look back to Elle with a smile.

"It's not for me. I wasn't sure whether I should have said it in front of other people or not, but Anna really needs your help," Remus said looking at her as well. Elle sighed resolutely and looked at Graham pleadingly.

"Can I take a rain check on the drink?"

"Only for you Summit," Graham replied with a small smile.

"Thanks. You understand don't you?" Elle asked him

"Yes, yes. Friendships and all that. I'll see you later though."

Elle smiled and nodded before looking at Remus. "Where is she?"

"Come on," Remus said, turning and walking towards the opposite side of the room, and the giant patio doors, which people would mingle in and out of.

"What happened? Why's she out here? Last I saw her she was off to get some drinks."

"I'll explain everything," Remus replied, but as they came closer to a crowd of tightly packed people they got separated, but as Elle wandered mindlessly through the crowd, still unsure of where she was going, she felt a hand take hers and lead her in one way. She couldn't see his face until they had arrived at the actual outside patio, and only a few people were mingling about.

"Where's Anna?" asked Elle, concerned.

"I don't know, but I really had to talk to you."

"Remus!" Elle said exasperatedly, turning to go back inside before he took hold of her arm and blocked her exit.

"Please, just listen to me," he begged, looking down at her. "When you came to my house on Christmas, I was surprised. I was even in shock, and I couldn't react. But I really wanted to."

"You should have found away," Elle said in anger, pulling away from him. "Do you know what it was like, to look your best friend in the face and know your seeing the end of a friendship?"

"Yes, yes I do know. Because I knew I was killing you, and you would never forgive me for it. But I need you to. I just can't stand being near you, and knowing that I make you upset or sad or anything other than happy. I made a mistake. We both did. And I really wanted to make up the day after we started this fight, but I was to stubborn to tell you. Even when you came to see me, I couldn't tell you. But I'm telling you now."

"Don't you think you're a little late?" Elle replied, folding her arms.

"I've been sending you owls! And you just kept sending me them back unanswered," Remus retorted.

"Well, I didn't know those were apologies! I thought you were going to yell at me or something. Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now, it's just putting a damper on my night. I'll see you later."

As Elle moved to walk back to the party, but Remus, once again held out his hand to stop her. But as he did she finally saw it. "You're wearing the watch?" she asked, looking at his wrist in bewilderment.

"I thought it might give me a bit of luck," he said with a goofy smile at her, making her laugh.

"How did you know I hadn't hexed it all up?" she countered, looking at her Christmas present to him.

"I had Sirius test it first," Remus smirked good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry," Elle said quietly after a few long seconds of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry… more," Remus replied grinning broadly. He took her into a big hug which she returned as they stood there with their arms around each other.

"And, I believe I owe you a gift," Remus said, pulling away and taking a box out of his pocket.

"Remus," Elle said exasperatedly. "I didn't need anything!"

"Everyone always says that. Open it or else," he said with mock force.

Elle tore back the blue wrapping of the present and opened the box inside to find a small, delicate charm bracelet. "Oh Remus! I love it!" Elle said, taking the chain out of box and admiring it. "Can you help me put it on?" Elle asked him pleadingly. He took the chain smiling as he put it on her right wrist before she pulled away a little.

"Wait. On the other wrist. That way I have something from you on my left, and you have your watch on your left. Symbolic really," Elle said with a wink. "Stop me from picking fights with you."

"Ohh good idea. Now I believe Anna was looking for you to do another shot with her," said Remus, holding out his arm to her.

Elle took his arm and let out a big smile that made Remus' heart flip un-expectantly. "Well now, we can't keep Anna from her Alcoholism, can we?"

……….

Alice finished her last glass and set it on the table before sliding off to the middle of the dance floor. She loved the feeling that drinking gave her as it made her feel free to do things she otherwise wouldn't do, (At least not alone). She started dancing to the music as she bumped into random people around her, making quick friends as she joined their dancing circles.

She'd dance with a few people before moving off to yet another group of dancers. No one minded the newcomer as it was a party and they most likely wouldn't remember in a few hours time.

As the charmed music continued to play all the hottest songs from the eras greatest witching band it varied in the speed and genera's, being sure to suit all the dancers tastes. Slowly the beat began to slow down considerably until it was a gentle beat to sway along to.

This was the one type of music Alice didn't like without her friends. Usually if their was a group of them during a slow song she had no problem as she'd throw her arms around her friends and they'd all sway together, laughing the whole time. But when she was alone it was much different. As people around her settled down and paired off she found herself leaving the middle of the dance floor resolutely as she sought out a new round of drinks.

But as Alice reached the side of the dance floor, she felt someone take her hand. "Can I have this dance?" he asked politely.

Alice, forgetting the drinks completely, nodded to the stranger as he led her back into the middle of the darkened dance floor. She wound her arms around the strangers neck as she felt his hands go around her neck. As the music played on around her she found herself resting her head on the boys shoulder.

Slowly the lack of energy had caught up to her and she began to close her eyes as she found the swaying far to relaxing. As soon as the image of other dancing people faded into the black of her eyes closing, an image surfaced into her mind. It took her a few moments to realize she was seeing Frank. As she thought of him, slowly she stopped believing she was dancing with the strange boy, but with Frank instead. Suddenly joy spread through her as she convinced her mind it was Frank's hair she was running her hands through slowly, and it was Frank's arms that were wound around her. She had decided to look up into Franks all to familiar eyes as she pulled her head off his shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly but as she looked into unfamiliar eyes she jumped slightly. Suddenly it all came back to her that it wasn't Frank at all. Just some other boy she was using to fill Franks part.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked her concerned.

"Nothing… nothing," Alice replied, more to herself than to the boy. She went back to dancing with him, but didn't close her eyes this time. This time she didn't want to see Frank. She watched the ground sullenly, not noticing a newcomer to the dancing pair.

"May I cut in?" someone behind her asked the boy. Alice felt the boy nod and the arms around her retract. She felt a brief spite of anger, feeling nothing more than an object to e passed around. But after those few seconds she found she didn't care anymore. It never mattered in the first place. Alice turned to see the boy who had interrupted her dance only to be met with the last person she had expected.

"Frank?" she choked out, half gasping. He gave her a slow smile.

"Want to dance?" Frank asked her, holding out his hand.

"Not really," Alice answered evasively. Frank looked a little crest fallen but he went back to normal as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway slowly. "But I will, just for you Longbottem."

"Lucky for you I have some mad dancing skills," Frank joked, wrapping his arms around her once again.

They danced for a few minutes, before the song began to end and a newer, faster one started up. Reluctantly the two pulled away to look at each other.

"Right, well. I guess I should be getting back," Frank said, nodding his head in the other direction.

"Right," Alice said, her throat closing over. She leaned up and pecked Frank on the cheek once before looking away. "Don't want to keep Sharon waiting, do you?" Alice glanced at the giant clock to see there was under a minute to midnight. "Happy New Year, and thanks for the dance."

Before Frank could say anything else Alice slipped into the crowd of dancers so he couldn't follow her.

………

_"Five"_

Sirius took another swig at his bottle, looking over the girls batting their eyelashes for him, sizing them up. When he settled on who he would make the lucky girl he put the bottle down on the Potter's coffee table and swaggered over to her.

She was a petite blonde, with bright blue eyes and a soft look about her. Sirius realized he had never met this girl before, but that hardly mattered to him.

He put on his 'sexiest' smirk, as it was dubbed by many of his fan girls and slid his arm around the girl as the crowd chanted on to the new year.

_"Four"_

Alice leaned against one of the walls of the packed room, looking at the neon clock counting down the mere seconds left until midnight. She yelled along in regained happiness with the crowd, but didn't have the energy to do much more, as dancing had taken most of it away.

It dawned on Alice that as she was only a few seconds away from midnight, and yet had no one to kiss. Scanning left and right for someone who didn't happen to look taken, her last option stood just to her left. Alice smiled at Peter, who had quirked his brow back at her. She walked up to him slowly, just to give him a friendly peck on the cheek. After all, he was no Frank, but she couldn't very well be alone.

_"Three" _

Anna crept through the crowds of people who were all coming into pairs for the coming midnight. She stumbled a bit over a spare foot… and the recent alcohol consumption. She had last seen her target around the patio, so she set off to find him.

As no one paid her much heed she finally locked her eyes on the objective, leaning on a railing on the patio, looking out onto the backyard and into the sky. Anna snuck up and dug her head under the guys arm so it landed around her shoulders as she stood up at his side.

"What are you doing?" he hissed to her.

"No one's looking. I just wanted a kiss," she said attentively. Darcy still looked hesitant of being in public. "Come on Dar, it's New Years. Besides, if you're that paranoid I know a relatively exclusive spot. And we can go, after you kiss me."

"Your one a assertive girl Weston. I just wanted you to know before," Darcy trailed off before reaching out and kissing her on the patio at midnight.

_"Two" _

Elle and Remus sat by one another on the couch as the countdown to midnight drew to a highly anticipated end. As the hour was only seconds away Remus had finally gained the courage to reach over and cup the back of Elle's head with his hand, drawing her in closer. She looked at him expectantly as he stopped just inches shy of her face. "Happy New Year," he said quietly to her.

"Same to you," she replied with a smile. That was all Remus needed before his heart melted with happiness because of her once again.

"C'mere," he said playfully as he pulled her closer into the first kiss the two had ever shared.

_"One"_

"Having a good time?" asked a voice coming from behind Lily. She spun around quickly, only to be met with the twinkling and familiar hazel eyes of James Potter.

"James you scared me!" Lily said, letting out a breath.

"Sorry about that Lils, just trying to be a polite host." Lily looked down at her drink. "You look upset. Is… is everything okay?" Lily still refused to look James in the eyes. "You can talk to me about it you know."

"I know," Lily replied quietly. "But you'll just think I'm an idiot," she said leaning her head against James' shoulder.

"Lily Evans!" James said with mock surprise. "I never have, and never will think you're an idiot. Except that whole Messer thing."

"But that's just it," Lily retorted heavily. "I suddenly feel all alone. You know?"

"Trust me when I say I do. But Lily, look at yourself. You're an amazing person and you'll find the perfect guy someday. But come on," James looked up to the flashing neon lights counting down the time as people around him began the countdown from ten.

"Yeah, I guess you're right James. Thanks," Lily looked at him for a long moment before taking his chin in her hand and tilting it to the side and pecking him on the cheek. So pulled away from her peck to look at the genuine smile on James' lips.

_"Happy New Year!"_

James looked at Lily for a split second as she pulled away. Streamers burst overhead, along with loud noises and the general uproar of cheers as midnight struck.

But this wasn't noticed by James or Lily, as at that split second they both reached in and kissed properly on the lips.

……………………

Remus ran his hands into Elle's hair as he pressed harder on her lips. It was soon becoming a few minutes after midnight, and the pair was still at it snogging as she ran her hands across his back gently, sometimes raising his shirt along with it, exposing his bare back. Elle had found a comfortable position on the couch, pined between the back cushions and Remus' lips as he had been progressively leaning her over onto her back. Somewhere in the minutes they had been at it they had progressed seamlessly into tongues, which was something Elle had never thought about with Remus before.

But before it could go any further, they were stopped as a voice echoed towards them.

"Elle?" Elle broke away from Remus quickly and slid away from him on the couch with a 'Happy New Year,' to Remus before standing up to look at her caller. "I thought I saw you over here earlier," called Graham, battling his way through the crowds to get to her.

Before Elle could reply, Graham had finally reached her, and brought his lips to hers in one swift motion. Elle stiffened for the first few seconds of the kiss before relaxing and accepting it.

Graham broke the kiss first, pulling away with a grin on his face. "I've wanted to do that to you since I met you."

"You mean when you accidentally knocked me to the ground in Hogsmeade?" Elle teased.

"Sure did," he replied with a grin. "But in all seriousness, I think I've put this off for too long. Elle, want to go out with me?"

Elle felt as if she had gone deaf to the rest of the party. She smiled broadly and pulled Graham into a hug. "Of course I do," she said happily.

"Brilliant!" he replied, spinning her around.

"So are you sticking around for a while longer?" Elle asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Actually I can't," Graham said sullenly. "I'm spending the night at my friends, and his parents want us back by 12:30."

"Oh so you're going to go all Cinderella on me now?" Elle replied with a frown.

"I'll see you at school though right? I can owl you in the next few days," he promised.

The two kissed one last time before Graham was dragged off by his friends to go back home. Elle stood on the spot, gathering her thoughts before she turned to look back at the couch, only to see Remus sitting and looking at her simply. She plopped back down beside him and looked to him inquisitively.

"You saw that did you?"

"Yup," Remus replied without any emotion in his voice.

"Please tell me your not mad," she begged, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You've made your choice Elle. And you should know that I'll always support you. Except for that last time in Hogsmeade. But point being, I'm not mad."

Elle smiled and leaned her head in to rest on Remus' shoulder. Remus laid his own head onto hers as they sat their together as the other guests milled on around them.

…………………………………….

People around the room pulled away from their partners before hastily saying good bye to meet up with their friends and compare midnight kisses. The music played once again, just as loud as before and people got back into the party as they danced and talked and drank once again.

Amongst the general party background, two people remained lip locked, but not for very long.

"James," Lily breathed, pulling away. "I… I can't do this."

James pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I know," he said finally.

"Happy New Year," she said quietly to him as people around them begun dancing and chatting loudly.

"Yeah, it was," James replied with a goofy smile on his lips. "Now I get to look forward to our date."

Lily's shoulders slumped in recognition. "Yeah. So apparently your tougher than I thought you were."

"You think some weak chum can pine after a girl for three years?" James smirked playfully.

"No. But a smart one would have moved on," Lily countered.

"And the smart one wouldn't be here right now," James smiled. "Pining pays off."

"You're the weirdest guy I know," Lily smiled, before she pulled fully away and walked over to the couch to sit beside Elle and Remus.

"Hello you two," she said pleasantly. "Having a good night?"

"It's been… interesting," Elle replied looking over Remus at Lily.

"Very… revealing," Remus added cryptically.

"I don't want to know what you two have been doing if that's the case," Lily giggled.

"Hullo ladies… and Moony," A voice called as Sirius flopped down onto the couch, his head landing in Lily's lap.

"Allo Sirius," Lily replied mono-toned.

"What's up Lily-flower?" he asked, poking her in the chin.

"Quit it," she retorted, swatting his hand away.

"Come on Lils, you know you love me," Sirius said, pouting slightly. Lily felt herself melt slightly before regaining her composer.

"That look would work on me more if I didn't know you, Siri," Lily replied, messing his hair up with her hand.

"Quit it," he mimicked, swatting her hand away.

"Urg, save the love-fest for the bedroom," Elle said, pulling her head out from under Remus'.

"You know I only share my bedroom with you Ellie," Sirius said, sitting upright. He grabbed Elle and pulled her over Remus and Lily towards him.

"Oh Sirius," Elle played along, throwing her arms around his neck. "Does this mean we're finally going to tell them?"

"It sure does my love," he replied looking at her. He swung Elle backwards and covered her mouth with his palm, as he kissed the back of his own hand. Elle caught on immediately as she ran her hands through his hair, giving the impression to the others they were kissing.

They pulled up with smiles on their faces, trying to stifle their laughter, but catching the faces of Lily and Remus they both broke out into laughs.

"You seem to be getting around, don't chya Elle?" Remus asked, cocking an eyebrow. The four on the couch went quiet as Elle turned bright red.

"Ohhh what's happened? Has Elle been a naughty girl tonight?" Sirius asked, sitting up straighter in anticipation.

"Never mind Sirius," Remus said hastily.

"No, no, no! Tell me! Come on!" Sirius egged.

"Someone dance with me!" Alice said brightly, bursting into the conversation. She bounced up and down on her toes waiting for an answer, but as she looked from face to face she calmed down slightly. "Or not. What's happened?"

"I'll dance with you," Elle said, scrambling off of Sirius on the couch. Alice was immediately happy once again as she grabbed Elle's hand and dragged her off to the clearing reserved for dancing.

"What happened?" Lily asked Remus for the first time.

"Nothing. But Sirius, watch out next time you kiss her-"

"We didn't actually kiss," Sirius interjected.

"Her boyfriend still won't like it," Remus finished regardless.

"Her boyfriend?" asked Lily incredulously.

Remus, instead of answering, got up and left the couch and went over to see Peter, leaving Sirius and Lily alone on the couch.

"Just you and me now Evan's," Sirius said, throwing his arm around her. But instead of seeing her happy laughing face he saw her close to tears. "What's wrong Lily?" he asked concerned.

"Why didn't she tell me she had a boyfriend?"

Sirius sighed and leaned further into the couch. He knew he had just been thrown head first into a trademarked Drunken-Lily Mood swing. "It's okay Lils," Sirius comforted her. Lily nuzzled her way closer to him as she leaned in to make him comfort her.

……………………………………..

"I don't feel so good," Elle replied, sitting down beside Remus and Peter.

"Nausea? Or an early hangover?" he asked her playfully.

"A bit of both. I think I'll head up to bed," she said, getting back to her feet and stumbling a bit from the sudden head rush. He stood up along side her and steadied her.

"I'll take you up," he insisted, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"No, I'm okay. You stay and enjoy the party," she deflected weakly as she followed him.

"Do you even know your way back to your room?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"I would have found my way eventually," Elle protested. The two wove their way through the crowds before exiting the crowded room and heading up the main stair case and up the second flight. They walked along in a comfortable silence until they finally reached the familiar corridor, and walked up to her door. Instead of turning the handle and going inside, Elle turned back to Remus, who was partially hidden in the shadows.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," she said quietly.

"Yeah, night," Remus replied, but instead of moving along the hall, he got a even closer to her so their faces were only inches away.

"I'm really glad things have worked out-" Elle trailed off, leaning closer to him. She had the sudden, overwhelming urge to lean even closer and kiss him again like she had only a while ago at midnight.

"Me too," he replied, as she felt his hot breath on her face. They were only seconds away from actually touching each others lips, when Elle broke away, turning her head towards the door. Remus, in reaction instantly pulled away to a much safer distance.

"Did you hear that?" Elle asked, looking at the door. Remus kept quiet for a few moments and then he heard it. A deep male voice. Someone was inside her and Anna's room.

"Sounds like a few drunks found their way to a nice secluded spot," Remus laughed at her.

"Oh, ew! If they're on my bed I'll kill someone!" Elle retorted, opening the door fully.

Remus looked at the two people who, at the sound of the door opening had looked straight at them like dears caught in headlights.

"Anna?" he asked, looking at the girl.

Beside him he saw Elle gaping.

_"Professor Oliver?"_

…………………

Lily leaned in closer to Sirius. "It's cold in here," she said suddenly.

"Yes, well. That's the downfall of keeping the patio doors open in the winter," Sirius replied sagely, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"So who'd you kiss at midnight?" Lily asked him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Umm, her," Sirius replied, indicating a tall brunette. "Or maybe her," he said nodding towards a blonde. "I can't really remember," he concluded truthfully.

"How can't you remember?" Lily asked incredulously.

"It takes a good kiss for me to remember," Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"Would you remember if you kissed me?" Lily asked.

"Well, I actually know you, so of course I would. But if your asking if I didn't know you than I can't answer because we've never kissed," Sirius replied wisely.

…………………

"What? But… what? No this isn't right," Elle said shakily as Remus was still frozen on the spot. "Please tell me this is just some stupid joke."

Anna fidgeted out from under Darcy and sat up on the bed, looking at Elle and Remus with a fake laugh. "Right, joke! Got you," she said weakly.

"Don't even try that Weston. What the bloody hell is going on!" Elle retorted exasperatedly.

"Elle, Elle please! You can't tell them, you can't tell the others!" Anna said quickly, getting off the bed and going to her friend, grabbing her forearm. "Promise me you wont?"

"I promise," Elle replied comfortingly. "So long as you tell me everything."

"I will. And you, Remus? Please promise me," Anna begged to Remus, who still hadn't moved.

"Right. I wont tell anyone," he replied after a few minutes of replaying the scene. "I think its time you two separated though. Maybe Darcy should leave now," Remus said, enforcing more than asking if he would leave. Darcy sheepishly agreed as he slipped off the bed and came up beside Anna. Elle instantly turned around, hoping that if she didn't see them kiss goodbye, then she could make life easier and pretend it never happened. As she came face to face with Remus, who was looking away from the two behind her as well she came to a decision.

"Can you take Oliver back down to the party? I'll talk to you about all this tomorrow," Elle asked quietly.

"Yeah sure. Come on Oliver," he replied walking back out the door. "Night," they called to each other, as Oliver breezed past Elle and Anna, closing the door behind himself. Elle turned on the spot to see Anna with a small, guilty smile.

"This has been going on a while, hasn't it?" Elle asked, looking intently at Anna. Anna nodded as she flopped down on her bed. Elle went and sat at the bottom end, looking down at the floor. "When did it start? Tutoring nights? Or what?"

"I guess it started with the tutoring, yeah. But then things started getting complicated."

…………..

"Remus? Where are you going?" asked a voice as Remus began to climb the stairs. Remus froze for a second, before turning around to see James.

"Going up to grab something," Remus replied hastily.

"What is it?" James insisted, following him up the steps.

Remus' promise to Anna conflicted against the Marauder emotions inside him, before he came to a sort of middle ground. "I'm actually not getting anything to tell you the truth."

"Ohh, Moony lied. We have taught you well young one. So what are we going to do?"

"Spy. Overhear. I don't know really."

"So why are we going upstairs? Who's done what?" James asked, interestedly. He stumbled slightly on one of the steps before getting to the top and moving down the hallway.

"Well, Elle walked in on Anna snogging some boy, and I want to find out what had happened."

"Excellent. This is going to be interesting." James and Remus quieted down as they reached the end of the hall, where the girls room was. Before they even heard voices giggling was heard from where the were. They got to the door and stood in front of it, waiting to hear the two.

"Anna shut up!" one voice insisted over the giggling. "It's not that funny!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Anna screeched again.

"I didn't plan to!" Elle insisted, falling into laughter as well.

"Doesn't sound like you planned on stopping either," Anna teased. There was a pause and a loud thump before Anna's voice cut through again. "Ow! Sod off!"

"Didn't seem like you and he were going to stop either," Elle retorted.

"At least he's not my supposed 'best friend', now is he?" Anna retorted playfully. Outside the room Remus stiffened considerably as James sent him a questioning look as if to say 'Does she mean what I think she means?'.

"We need a name for him," Elle insisted. "If you don't want the other's to know about you two, we can give him a code name."

"Let's call him Teal. I love that colour. There kind of like his eyes. Oh you should have seen him last night he was so adorable-"

"Anna. Shut up." There was a pause between the talking before they started up again.

"So are we giving your boys a name?" Anna finally asked.

"My boys?" Elle replied.

"You think you can snog Remus and Graham and get away with it?" Anna giggled. James' eyes flew wide in bewilderment as his suspicions were confirmed. He looked to Remus who stood in shock with his eyes closed and his head against the door.

"Sure can," Elle retorted.

"So who's better?" Anna asked excitedly. Remus' eyes opened as he looked at the door anxiously.

"What?" asked a confused Elle.

"Who's the better kisser? You made out with both of them, you would be one of the only ones to know."

There was a long pause before Elle spoke up. "Ann.. I, I can't answer that."

"Ooooh!" Anna said excitedly still. "One of them was that good was he?" There was another long pause before Anna spoke up again. "It was Remus wasn't it?"

"Anna!"

"And you just can't say it because that's admitting your best friend kisses better than your boyfriend."

"Anna!"

"Just admit it. You fancy kissing Remus, don't you."

"YES!" Elle finally exploded. "I do okay. Are you happy? Just… just don't tell anyone. Especially him!"

James stared in bewilderment at the door before turning to look at Remus, who had a large genuine smile on his face.

"I always thought you two should go out," Anna gushed happily. "And I'm not the only one. Everyone thinks so, we've just been waiting for it to happen, and this is so great! You two will be so cute!"

"Anna, shut up," Elle said dangerously. "I have a boyfriend, remember. And Remus doesn't feel that way. And we wont be going out," Elle replied hastily. "We just kissed!"

"Oh yeah, you've got it bad," Anna said wisely.

"And your just drunk," Elle paused a few moments before speaking up again. "Did I cheat on Graham?"

"What? No of course not! You kissed Remus first right? Then Graham asked you out. You kissed Remus before you were in a relationship with Graham. Unless-"

"Unless what?" Elle asked quickly.

"Well, did you kiss Remus after Graham left?"

"Well, no." Remus pushed himself off the door and went back down the hallway as James hurried up beside him.

"So…" James said casually. "You made out with Elle did ya?" James said as though he was talking about the weather.

"Yeah," Remus replied, descending the stairs quickly, wanting to get back to the party.

"You like her, don't you?" James asked casually once again. Remus stopped suddenly, causing James to be a few steps ahead before he stopped.

"Yeah, I do," he replied quietly. "But you tell anyone and your dead," Remus added dangerously.

"Secrets safe with me," James said, holding his hands up defensively. The two continued down the stairs and to the hall that led to the grand room the party was mainly focused in. Before they entered the room James spoke up once again. "And for the record. I think she likes you too. She just hasn't realized it yet." Remus looked at James for a moment before the bespectacled boy walked past the lycan and into the room. Remus followed in behind him, looking around.

"I haven't seen Sirius in a while," James said as if nothing had just happened.

"He was on the couch over there last time I saw him," Remus said indicating the couch in front of the fireplace. "I'll see you later," he added, slinking off towards Oliver in the corner.

James dodged his way around the party guests over to where the couch was sitting, just to find Sirius' head obscuring some girls face.

"Typical," James muttered to himself upon finding Sirius making out with yet another girl.

"Oi, Padfoot. Come up for air, I have some news for you," he said, interrupting the two.

"James?" asked the girl as she and Sirius detached.

"Hullo Prongs," Sirius said lightly, turning to look at the boy. But James took no notice as he was frozen in spot, staring at the red head Sirius had just been kissing.

"Lily?"

AN:

Seven and a Half hours later and I've actually finished writing 2/3s of this chapter! I love you all for waiting for this chapter. And yes, hope it satisfied your partnership wants.

Wooot. I know all you Elle/Graham fans are excited!

This chapter is fun because it instigates a lot of drama coming.

THANK YOU to all the lovely reviewers and ill stop these notes so I can update! YAY!

-Julie


	20. New Resolutions

**Chapter 20**  
Disclaimer: If you know it; its not ours. If you've never seen it before, it is.

* * *

_Watch your mouth, oh oh oh  
Because your speech is slurred enough  
That you just might swallow your tongue  
I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost  
With just a little more poise than that_

_Panic! At The Disco - Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks_

* * *

"Well, don't you look like you've been run over by a horntail one to many times," greeted Elle. Lily walked through the Potters kitchen to a fresh pot of tea and poured herself a glass before sitting down across from the brunette situated on a stool at the kitchens island.

"Ha, ha," replied Lily sarcastically. "You realize you don't look any better, right?"

"Oh I know. But as first one down I've pioneered the style," Elle replied with a yawn before burying her head into her arms on the table.

"How was your night?" Lily asked uncertainly. "I never really saw you at the end."

"Called it in early. Went up to my room a little after midnight. What happened to you?" Elle asked, propping up her head to look at the red-head. "More importantly, who did you kiss?"

Lily traced back her thoughts before laughing and hanging her head in a fit of giggles. "That cute huh?" Elle supplied.

"Well, if you fancy him that way sure," Lily replied passively.

Elle sat up straighter and leaned on the table towards her friend. "Come on, quit teasing me and spill."

"Yes Lilikins, tell us everything," came a new voice as Sirius walked in with his arm around a half awake Anna who dragged her feet. 'Lemmie go,' Anna replied with lack of force, before making a beeline for the pot of tea. She poured herself a cup before sitting down beside Elle. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Who Lily kissed at midnight, now shut up," Elle replied happily, patting Anna's shoulder. The two looked attentively at Lily, who was doubled over in laughter, then to Sirius who sat next to her, also in the middle of a laughing fit as well.

"Wait, you didn't?" asked Anna, who was slowly catching on.

"Didn't what?" asked two confused voices, as Elle and the newly come Alice asked. Alice took cup of the luke-warm tea and sat on Lily's other side.

"Lily and Sirius kissed at midnight!" Anna said in disbelief.

"No they didn't," Elle said passively. "You didn't, did you?" she asked the two across the table who had stopped from laughing as hard as before.

"Afraid so," Lily said, before falling back into laughter. The rest of the table joined in laughing at the absurdity of the idea as they spent a good minute in laughter.

"What?" asked two voices from the doorway, breaking up the chuckles as Remus and Peter joined the filling room. Remus took a spot beside Elle as Peter took the empty seat next to Alice, and everyone turned to Anna who had taken one subtle look at Remus and fallen back into a new fit of laughter, trying to be stalled by Elle who kicked her under the table.

"Sirius and Lily were kissing last night," Alice informed the new comers.

Remus frowned and sent a meaningful glare at Sirius who shook his head in silent reply. "No offence Lils," broke in Sirius for the first time. "But that's a one time thing."

"No offence taken Siri, it's not like I'm secretly fancying you. Besides that something I would never do with you had I been sober."

"Oh what a crushing blow to Sirius' ego," joked Peter. The others laughed at the fake-upset Sirius before settling down again.

"So who did everyone else kiss at midnight?" Anna asked, turning to look at Elle, who pointedly avoided her.

"Laura, Lauren, Alexis, Amber, no it was Jackie," Sirius replied, trying to remember the name. "I don't quite know but she was blonde and I think was from Ravenclaw."

"But I thought you just said you were with Lily," Elle asked, confused.

"Oh no that was later," Sirius replied passively.

"Then who did you kiss at Midnight?" Anna asked Lily, who had a twinge of pink rising to her cheeks.

"James," she replied before looking to her left. "How about you Alice?"

Alice shrugged lightly and jerked her thumb at Peter. "Him."

How about you Remmy?" asked Sirius, leaning forward on the table. "Who got to you this year?"

"What do you mean got to me?" Remus retorted.

"Well last year it was the blonde girl from Hufflepuff who jumped on you-"

"Point being who did you kiss?" Anna interrupted, looking back at Remus.

"You're being awfully forceful about this," he replied back to her. "What are you up to?"

"Ohhh, Remus is avoiding the question! What's wrong? Was she ugly? We won't hold you to it-"

"Sirius!" exclaimed Elle for the first time.

"What did I say?" Sirius replied laughing. "Come on now, who was it?" Silence enveloped the table as Remus sat staring at Sirius.

Anna was first to break the silence with a very loud and distinct cough that sounded like "Elle", before letting out a yelp of pain as Elle had kicked her under the table once again. "You prick!" Elle exclaimed angrily to Anna.

"No way," interrupted Peter. "You two didn't-"

"Yes," cut off Remus.

"So you two-" Sirius began.

"Yes," cut off Elle

"But you didn't just kiss Remus did you?" asked Anna innocently. "I mean if Lily can kiss two boys, so could you."

"So who did you kiss at midnight?" Elle retorted to her, putting Anna on the spotlight.

Anna paused for a moment before replying coolly, "Don't really remember. Some random boy I happened to pick up. To bad we were walked in on."

The others rolled their eyes at a typical drunken Anna, as Elle glared at her, with a half pleading look. Anna rolled her eyes and leaned in to Elle, whispering, "I won't tell them about Graham, I promise." Elle's shoulders fell in relief.

"So little innocent Elle and Remus-" started Sirius before being cut off.

"Elle also got herself a boyfriend."

Elle's eyes went wide as she turned to her side. "What the bloody hell, Remus!" she said exasperatedly, swatting him in head.

"Come now," Remus defended. "Graham wouldn't want to know you're hiding your relationship," he replied coyly.

"I wasn't hiding it! Doesn't mean you have to go and announce things that are none of your business!"

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly, giving her his best apologetic look.

"I- I- Whatever," Elle replied shaking her head and looking away.

"You're dating Copper?" Sirius said in disbelief. "And you kissed Remus? Wow, Elle, you get around."

"Shut up, Black," Elle replied, putting her head back down. "It's to early to put up with this."

"It's One in the afternoon," Lily replied. She took the silence that followed to voice a question that had been nagging at her since everyone had arrived. "Where's James?"

"Why? Are you looking for another snogging session?" asked Sirius playfully. "Lily's got a crush!"

"No, actually I thought it was a little rude and awkward we are sitting in his kitchen and he's no where to be found. Was he sleeping in your room?" she asked Sirius.

"No. But when I think about it, I haven't seen him since the party last night," Sirius replied.

"Well maybe we should go look for him," Lily purposed.

"I'll go," Sirius said, standing up off his stool. "The rest of you will just get lost. I mean, Anna was just walking around like a lost puppy when I found her this morning."

"I was not!" Anna interjected.

"Of course Ann. I'll find him, you lot start some breakfast. I mean, Lunch. Any type of food will do," Sirius said with a wide grin before slipping out the kitchen doors.

* * *

James tumbled out of his makeshift bed and groped around the dark and gloomy room for his glasses. Finding them he slid them on before rubbing the crick in his sore neck. He stretched his cramped up body as he moved about, trying to find the cellar door. His groggy mind wondered why he had been sleeping in the cellar, and why his head hurt so much. Slowly memories filtered into his mind from the night before; drinking with his friends, loud music, strangers dancing, Lily.

James sighed as the red-headed maiden bobbed in and out of his memories, which had cleared up as the minutes had passed. He sought out the crack of sunlight filtering through one of the corners of the room, trying not to stumble over the shadowed contents strewn across the floor. He found the door leading outside and pushed up on it, bringing the bright sunlight across his face. James winced in pain as his head throbbed worse than before. Between the burst of pains he tried to recall how and why he had been sleeping in the cellar after last nights party.

Once again the image of Lily came dancing back into his head. He remembered the excitement in the air as people around them started the count down. He remembered leaning down and locking lips with her for the very first time. The thought made him feel so happy and yet so resentful at the same time. He had no idea why he felt the bitter resentment as he relived the moment over again. He felt a heavy weight in his heart and he knew something else had happened that night - something not as good as his previous thoughts would lead him to believe.

He stumbled up the steps and onto the once-fresh snow that lay outside. The lawns were now scattered with footprints and the trampled effect that gave him the impression a long snowball war had raged on the night before. He bypassed the large bay window of his kitchen, only to catch a glimpse of his friends sitting inside, all nearly falling over in laughter. Two girls and one boy, he assumed to be Anna Elle and Remus, sat with there backs to him, and between their gaps he saw Alice Peter Lily and Sirius on the other side. He walked towards the kitchen's giant patio door to join his friends, but as he watched Sirius lean in closer to Lily to talk to the table, he was filled with an overwhelming surge of jealousy and anger.

He abandoned his plan of joining then and jumped off the deck he had just mounted and walked down the sloping white lawns to his vast back yard with new memories coming back to him in giant tidal waves. Searching for Sirius, just to find him making out with a girl on his couch. Not just any girl, but Lily Evans. He remembered storming out the door unnoticed as Lily slunk off the couch to join Alice on the dance floor, and Sirius was off the couch looking for something or someone. He rushed off through his all to familiar house, breaking things as he went. He never wanted to return to his room, since he would have had to face Sirius once again. Instead he had found his way to the cellar - the one place no one would think to look for him. He brooded there until sleep caught up to James and he passed out.

He hurried along the path, all of his mind reeling from the memories. Sirius- Sirius, his best friend, had gone for Lily fully knowing what she had meant to him. He had knowingly jeopardized their friendship for yet another snog. But that wasn't what was nagging at James the most.

He was more infuriated at the fact he had worked for years to get one small and simple kiss from Lily Evans that night, and within five minutes Sirius could swoop in and have her off her feet - literally.

James stamped his foot into the frozen earth in anger. Jealousy swelled up inside him as he gave in and fell to the ground, laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

He took slow calming breaths, trying to regain his composure for when he next saw Sirius. Which, he hoped, would not be for a long while.

"We're missing you back there," an all to familiar voice cut through his thoughts. James flinched visibly as Sirius sat down in the snow beside him.

"Go away Sirius," James said warningly.

"What's gotten into you?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Sirius-" James said sitting up to look him in the eye. "Go away," he growled lowly.

"Geeze," said Sirius, catching the obvious hint. "You don't have to be such a prick about it."

Sirius got up to his feet, closely followed by a seething James. "Me? The prick? ME?" he asked furiously. "You stupid selfish bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are, coming down here after last night?"

Sirius was taken aback at James' sudden verbal attack on him. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" James spat back at him. "Lily!"

"James," Sirius said exasperatedly. "That was nothing!"

"Nothing?" James said in disbelief. "Lily is nothing?"

"She's nothing to me! Not in the way she is to you," he added hastily.

"Then why did you do it?" James said bitterly, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I- I- don't know. We were stupid and drunk," Sirius replied defensively.

"Right, course, blame it on the drink," James retorted. "Because you couldn't be a best friend and stopped what happened, could you?"

"Don't accuse me of that. I told you, we were drunk."

"I know you Sirius!" James yelled back. "You can still think when your drunk. You knew what you were doing!"

"Don't you tell me what I was or was not thinking!" Sirius defended angrily. "You're getting to worked up about this!"

"Oh piss off!" James replied angrily. "I have every right to be mad!"

"No, James. No you don't. If you didn't act like a stubborn baby and come out here and mope, then you would have been in the kitchen with us this morning. Lily doesn't care what happened. I don't care what happened, so I don't see why you should!" Sirius was getting far from defensive as his temper rose higher and higher.

"You just don't get it, do you?" James said frustrated.

"Apparently not. So why don't you educate me oh wise one?" Sirius bit back sarcastically.

"You know how long I've liked her Sirius. You knew before anyone else! I worked so hard for that kiss." James stopped and rubbed his eyes in disappointment. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to know your best friend can swoop in and have the one girl you like in under a minute had he chosen to."

"James," Sirius replied quietly. "I didn't- we didn't."

"Leave, Sirius," James said quietly. "Go wherever you want, so long as it's not here. Go to Hogwarts, go to Remus', I don't care. Just leave my house." With that said James turned his back to Sirius and walked away, down a path that would lead him to the nearby village, far away from the stark still Sirius, who was frozen on the spot.

* * *

"Did you just throw an egg at me?" Alice asked a grinning Remus.

"Never! Why would I do something like that?" he retorted innocently.

"Don't lie Rem," Elle warned with a mischievous smile. "Or bad things can happen."

"Is that a threat, Ellie?" Remus challenged, smirking at the girl who stood mixing a batter mixture in the bowl huddled in her arms.

"Just an observation," she replied passively, glancing over his shoulder. There was creak in the floor boards behind him and he spun around in time to grab hold of Anna, who had been sneaking up on him with an open bag of flour in her hands.

The remaining group had decided to challenge themselves to the art of muggle cooking, and had ended up agreeing to make pancakes. Which hadn't turned out the way they had originally planned, as Remus had tickled Anna, causing her to throw the bag of flour up towards the ceiling fan, causing it to split open, and enveloping the six occupants in the fluffy white substance. They all stood looking from person to person before Lily was the first to brake down into laughter, causing them all to follow suit. They stood there laughing until the sudden snapping sound of a door being slammed had cut the mood.

They all stood silent for a few moments as the hunched over figure of Sirius slid into view from the patio doors, before disappearing through the doorway that led to the main staircase without sparing the others a glance. They all exchanged dark looks before Remus pulled out his wand and scorgified himself.

"I'll go," he said simply, turning back to the door Sirius had just stormed through.

"Me too," Anna said, brushing herself off.

Remus rounded on her and caused her to stop in her tracks. "I think you had better stay here," he said simply.

"We can sit here and argue about this or we can go see what's wrong with him. And I think we've lost enough time as it is," she replied, ducking around him and out the door. Remus looked after her before hurrying to catch up to the rushing girl.

They reached Sirius and James' shared room in minutes without a word passed between them. Remus knocked on the door first, only to be greeted with a resounding "Go Away" from the occupant of the room. Remus took no heed as he entered the room uninvited.

Sirius was busy moving around in the corner of the room, grabbing folded stacks of laundry from the wardrobe, and placing them in disarray into his open trunk on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, coming further into the room. Anna followed him in before stopping and sitting on James' neatly made bed.

"What does it look like Moony?" Sirius asked out of breath. "Packing."

"Well I get that Pads, but why?" Remus asked gently.

"Because James told me to," Sirius said, trying to sound casual.

"What happened?" Anna asked soothingly.

"Well, the long and short of it is he saw me and Lily snogging last night and doesn't know how to drop it," Sirius said, still out of breath. "Now he's asked me to leave, and it's the only polite thing to do seeing as it is his house."

"Bloody hell," Remus breathed. "I was afraid of this. Look, you can come back to my house-"

"No," Sirius cut him off, adding the last of his scattered things to the trunk. "No more freeloading."

"Come back to Hogwarts with me Sirius," Anna suggested attentively. "Give me five minutes to pack and we'll leave right away."

Sirius still refused to look at either of them, but he slowly nodded his head, bringing Anna to her feet. She left the room for her own as Sirius fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Moony," he whispered to the lycan.

"I know. All James needs is some time to cool down and he'll see that too."

Sirius and Remus sat in silence for a little while longer until Sirius finally made the move to get up. He locked his trunk, and pulled it off the bed and into the hall, Remus trailing behind him. Sirius knocked on Anna and Elle's shared room and a few moments later Anna opened the door and pulled her trunk out into the hall too. The three decended the stairs in silence, and as they reached the bottom the two made for the door before Remus stopped them.

"Go say goodbye," he insisted. "You may be fighting with James, but your other friends at least deserve to see you before you go." Sirius sighed and dropped his trunk as Anna put hers down gently.

The three entered the kitchen to the sound of music and laughing. "Just in time," Lily greeted. "We've finally finished making the pancakes. Come and have a bite."

Sirius shook his head no and Anna averted her eyes from everyone as Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sorry Lily. It smells great you guys," Anna encouraged. "But we don't have the time. Sirius and I are going back to Hogwarts." There was a clatter following her statement as Elle dropped the pan in her hand onto the counter in shock.

"Already?" asked Alice, frowning.

"Yeah," Sirius choked out quietly. He was still rather upset with what had happened.

"Right. Well, cheer up chums. We'll see you in four long excruciating days," joked Elle, trying to lighten the mood. She came forward and enveloped Anna in a hug, which the girl returned. The others fell in line after her to hug Anna goodbye, as Elle moved from Anna to Sirius, squeezing him tightly and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Behave now," she said brightly. He gave her a half smile before Lily had enveloped Sirius in her own hug, holding on to him a bit longer than expected.

"It's because of last night, isn't it?" she whispered to him, scared of the answer.

He was quiet for a few long moments before giving her one last squeeze and pulling away. "Yes," he said simply, before hugging Alice. After they had all said their goodbyes, Sirius and Anna were accompanied to the street where they held out their wands, causing a giant towering purple bus to appear suddenly. They boarded the bus and as soon as it had come, it was gone once again.

The others remained awkwardly at the end of the driveway, unsure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

James looked back down from the wide landscape in front of him, trying hard not to let his feelings overwhelm him once again. He was tucked away in his library on the third floor, secluded from all the others. It was rearing on the middle of the afternoon and he knew the others were leaving soon but he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to play host. His eyes were drawn back to the movement in his hand once again. A brash miniature redhead squirmed around indignantly, before crossing its arms and sitting cross legged in the palm of his hand. He watched his mini-lily, still trying hard to sort out his feelings.

The day had passed in a high-strung blur for him. He remembered the fight with Sirius, telling him to leave. He walked down to the local village, and wandered aimlessly around town. He stayed there for a good hour before giving up and retreating to the confines of his house once again. He trekked up through the wooded area leading to his backyard, coming in the back way. He happened upon the rest of his friends as they were dishing out lunch. He knew he had shocked them when he entered, they hadn't expected him back so soon. He gave them his best grin, trying to lighten their mood, and commented on the smell of the pancakes. That had kicked one of them into gear, but he couldn't remember who, he didn't really care. They offered him pancakes, but he had declined as he store at his wooded floor, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. He offered them some half excuse before darting away to find solitude once again. But as he slipped out the door he raised his eyes and realized he didn't need to avoid anyone's eyes -they were all avoiding his on their own.

He found his way to the study, where he found the mini figurines he and Sirius had left there the day before. He sat in the Library section with a giant squashy armchair staring out to the scenic grounds, trying to work things out. James wasn't really sure what it was he had to work out, he just knew he had to. He went over the many repeating scenes his mind kept flickering back too, before working himself up once more. He thought long and hard about Lily, what she meant to him, what she meant to Sirius He thought of Sirius and his shameless attitude towards women. He brooded over his best friend either not understanding what Lily had meant to him, or clearly going against it.

"James?" asked a hesitant voice, snapping him out of his voice. He slipped the miniature figurine into his pocket delicately, before turning in his seat slightly to see the real life version standing at the doorway uncomfortably. She came closer, upon realizing he was in fact in the room, inviting herself to pull up one of the chairs near him. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine" he replied automatically. His voice held no emotion as he returned to staring back out the window.

"We're… um, leaving soon," she informed him. He nodded silently acknowledging what she said, but never spoke. "We cleaned up all the mess we could from last night." James felt a pang of guilt for not helping them, but once again he nodded to her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her shift uncomfortably.

"Okay," he said with an air of finality in his voice. Lily sat in silence, hoping for him to continue.

"Is that all you can say? Okay?" she huffed out eventually.

"I believe I also said, 'I'm fine'" James replied scathingly.

"James, you just fought with your best friend. You should be saying something, doing something other than sulking," Lily insisted, drawing her chair closer to him.

"What do you suggest, Doctor Evans?" James bit back. "I walk around like nothing happened?"

"I don't know what you should do James!" Lily cut in. "You have to go see Sirius and make up with him, because this isn't his fault!"

"Oh, so it's your fault?" James replied heatedly.

"It's no ones fault," she replied quietly, trying to calm him down. "It was a mistake, James. Mistakes do happen."

"Not mistakes like these Evans. This is something more, something you wouldn't understand if you tried." Lily was about to open her mouth to object, but James pressed on, his emotions getting the better of him. "You may think yourself the smartest witch in the world but at the end of the day your just some silly little girl who acts big and thinks herself someone great." James lowered his voice and looked at her in the eyes for the first time since she entered. "But your not Evans; you're human just like the rest of us. You can't fix two peoples fights by talking to them. You can't fix the world Evans, so how about you but out for once."

Lily's mouth dropped suddenly as his words sunk in. She felt a wave of shame and embarrassment hit her before she stood up and left the room without another word to the boy who slunk low in the chair, his head hung in his hands.

* * *

"He always acts like a stupid little git!" Sirius yelled, kicking the common room chair in anger. Anna sat quietly on the couch wrapped in a delicate red and gold throw blanket waiting for him to continue.

They had spent a long and uncomfortable bus ride back to Hogsmeade. Anna had attempted to get him talking early on, on the trip back to Hogwarts, but her efforts were never successful, he was too obsessed with brooding over what was said. They had finally made it to the common room where they dropped there things and flopped down on the couches, where Anna had assumed they would finally talk. An hour had passed in more silence and she had been raging a three way war in her mind- Stay in silence, Ask what happened, or go upstairs where they're wasn't such a gloomy mood. More time had passed before Sirius had begun talking of his own free will, but when he did, he hadn't stopped. She had no input, she didn't need to - he just wanted someone to hear his side.

"He just goes off and assumes it's some big deal. He can't take a joke if it was shoved up his arse!" Anna instinctively wanted to retort to this, to remind Sirius that James was a Marauder after all, but held her tongue instead.

"He doesn't even give me a chance to explain before throwing me out! He acts all high and mighty, but Lily's right, he's just an arrogant self-obsessed prick who thinks everything has to be about him. It's his way and your just expected to agree and go along with it. If he doesn't agree we don't do it. Well no more. I've had it with Potty and when he comes crying back to me apologizing, I'll tell him right where he can shove it." Anna shifted uncomfortably in her blanket. She hated being in the middle of a normal drama fest, but this felt like so much bigger, just because it was the Marauder's and this time it was no petty issue.

"You think I'm being unreasonable don't you?" Sirius suddenly attacked. Anna was briefly shocked, not by his words, but by his finally acknowledging her presence.

"Sirius," Anna started, trying to refrain from rubbing her face in frustration. "I think you do have a good reason to be upset. What reason's did he give you for being so angry? Or did he tell you?"

"He said it was partially because I wanted to do it and partially because he's upset I could get that far with Lily in one night than he could in years." Anna had cringed involuntarily at the last part in defence of her friend. The way Sirius had put it made Lily out to be some part time hooker or tease, neither of which titles she had deserved.

Anna sat quietly not sure how to continue. Sirius couldn't accept this as he threw his hands up at her in anger, "Well?"

"Well what?" Anna retorted back. "If you want my honest opinion Sirius, I think you should try to make amends with James. Other than that I do think you should apologize to him for what happened with Lily, because that's what he needs to hear. You should have known better that night, but you didn't. You were just so over eager you lost your head and these are the consequences. Other than that there's nothing you can do about what happened. James has to get over what happened on his own, because this is a major blow to his pride and his happiness," Anna finished, and finally met his eyes. "Don't give me that look, Siri. You don't need another person to be mad at."

Sirius glared at her for a moment before giving up and sitting down beside her. "Sorry," he muttered, with his head in his hands. Anna smiled at him and rested her hand on his back in a comforting gesture. He sighed and grabbed one of the couches cushions from beside her, placed it on her lap and laid on it, pinning her down. He looked up at her with an innocent grin. "You don't mind?" he said pouting a little. She sighed and rolled her eyes as way of agreement. She ruffled his hair gently out of habit.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he muttered quietly. Anna just reverted back to silence, letting him loose to his own thoughts once again.

* * *

"I'm sooooo bored," Anna sighed aloud the next day. She was lounging on an armchair in the common room, which was eerily empty except for Sirius and herself.

"I know too well what you mean," Sirius said from the sofa. The two had the castle pretty much to themselves, but neither were in the mood to enjoy it.

"Walk?" Anna asked the half asleep boy.

"Maybe later. Yeah, later. In 20 years, ask me then," he said, eyes closed.

"Suit yourself," Anna chuckled. She ran upstairs to quickly grab her cloak before climbing out of the portrait.

As she passed by a window on her way outside, Anna saw that it was snowing beautifully outside. Every twig on every tree was crystallized with ice, and the snow was smooth and clean, untouched by footsteps. It blanketed the grounds in a quiet isolation that Anna could relate to only too well. She stopped for a second, leaning against the window ledge to look outside at the natural beauty that always seemed more magical at Hogwarts. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw someone round the corner, stop abruptly, and hurriedly turn back. She looked just in time to see Darcy hightailing it away from her. "Darcy?" she called out rather loudly as she began to follow. Immediately Darcy came back, looking quite stern as he advanced.

"Anna Weston, don't you ever call me by my first name in this school," he hissed.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Anna demanded, both infuriated and hurt by her boyfriend's words.

"Like what?" Darcy asked impertinently.

"Like a student!"

"Because you are a student!" he bellowed. Darcy had always been a fair amount taller than Anna, but he towered over her now more than ever. Anna looked away; she couldn't bear the bitter look in Darcy's eyes.

"Then why did you ever let me believe I could be something else?" she said softly, her emotion showing in her voice.

Darcy, who hadn't realized how harsh he'd been, faltered. Anna looked him in the eye, and now it was his turn to be hurt. Anna's face was so full of resentment, that Darcy knew he'd hurt more than just her pride. She pushed past him before he could say anything, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"Come on you lot, I'm ravenous!" Alice insisted to the quiet compartment. The train back to Hogwarts had finally docked in Hogsmeade and occupant of the train had all begun the rush to the carriages to get back to the castle. All compartments except one.

"Alice, dearest. You know that the returning feast doesn't begin for another few hours right?" supplied Elle, slipping back inside the room to get her trunk.

"Where have you been?" cut off Remus before Alice could reply.

"Out and about," she replied airily. She pulled Alice's trunk off the top luggage rack first, before continuing to pull them all down one by one. "Come along James," she said out of breath from the exertion.

James, who had been still staring at the castle from the window was drawn from his thoughts as he finally stood up, taking hold of his trunk. The group had suffered a long strenuous ride back, as the mood in the compartment had a pressing damper on it, with the obvious tension that was going to come once they returned to the castle.

By the time the occupants of the compartment had reached the carriages there was seldom few left. The group had lost each other along the hardwood platform, each seeking out a different carriage to get in. By the time they realized the others were missing, they were already halfway inside one of the compartments.

James paid no mind to the others absence as he climbed into one of the last empty carriages, and it started to roll away with only him as the passenger. He sat and tried in vain to steel himself up for the meeting that was about to come. He wondered how it was going to happen, exactly. Would they act like nothing as wrong? Would they keep fighting, or try to patch up? James didn't know which option he wanted, but all to soon the carriage slowed down to a stop and he was force out of them and on to the castle steps. He dragged his trunk slowly behind him as he continued up to the open doors, not heeding the call of his friends. Elle, Alice and Lily had clambered out of one of the carriage, closely followed by a second carriage bearing Remus and Peter along with a group of awed third years.

The six climbed the steps to their tower in another bout of silence. Only the sound of trunks scraping the stone floors was heard and by the time they reached the Fat Lady, a few of them were ready to scream, only as they thought it would improve the silence.

"Emeraldi," Lily supplied to the Fat Lady as she swung open. Lily was the first to enter the room, and found herself in a wave of joy to be back again. Several students lined the room, talking animatedly of their holidays, and the topic of James' party was overhead more than once. The only ones who stuck out from the crowd were the pair sitting on the couch all by themselves. Lily grinned widely and threw herself on the brunette girl with a wide hug. The girls eyes went wide before she laughed and hugged the red head back. Lily was about to get up when the remaining two girls had decided to follow suit and jumped on top of her in efforts to hug the girl. Together the laughing mass had pinned down the only boy on the couch, who hadn't really noticed them as he kept his eyes locked on the figure still standing in the doorframe, watching the scene with little expression.

Remus and Peter had taken seats nearby, as the couch was over crowded as it was. "Sorry mate," Remus said lightly to Sirius. "Don't expect us to do that too."

Sirius broke James' stare to look back at Remus, a smile on his lips. "Aw damn. And here I thought you guys missed me!" he said to the girls crushing his legs. They all laughed in unison, as one hand came up and ruffled his hair playfully. He locked eyes with Elle and bent down to whisper so only she could hear. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, unaware of the eyes still locked on them. The other girls remained chatty and loud as they laughed and were finally genuinely happy once again with each other.

Alice had finally started to detangle herself, leaving her half upside down with her legs still on the couch and back flat on the ground. She laughed at the absurdity of her position before she was cut off.

"Alice?"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head to see Frank looking down on her inquisitively. She hurriedly righted herself before turning to him again, only to find him gone. She shook her head, assuming she was hallucinating. Finally the couch had rearranged itself into a proper demeanor, though five of them still crowded the four man couch, assuring the others it was comfy.

The group made small chit chat, avoiding any topic that might cause a spark. Lily broke out her brand new kitten, which kept the girls amused as Dientje crawled all over the room and meowed quietly at them. Sirius and James stayed quiet the whole time, though they had kept a staring match that had not finished even after an hour.

No one was quiet sure how it happened but finally the silence was broke between the two as they started to speak, only to throw small digs at each other. It continued on this way for a while, while the insults got more and more bunt, and before long they were at a full blown yelling match. The crowds around them had watched as though it were a tennis match, as eyes darted back and forth between the two hot-faced boys. Only a few noticed the sudden absence as one of the girls slipped away up the staircase.

Finally Remus had calmed the two boys down long enough to get them up to their dorm room, where they could fight without the crowd. As the entertainment was gone, a silence was left in the common room as friends looked to each other, waiting for something to happen. Soon after the chatter had returned, before the noise in the common room had finally returned with a force. Only the group left on the couch were still affected as they sat there, lost in their own thoughts and their own problems.

* * *

"Lils? Is this where you're hiding then?" Elle asked quietly, opening the girls dorm door. She slipped silently into the room as she watched the red head's shoulders shake gently. Lily looked up at the new comer with bloodshot eyes and black trails of fallen tears staining her face.

"What have I done?" she croaked out, her voice quivering. Elle came and sat on the bed beside her, placing her hand on the crying figures shoulder.

"You tell me Lils," she requested quietly.

"I, I don't know how to say it," Lily said mournfully, rolling onto her back. "This New years it feels like I made some huge mistake that's… that will…." she trailed off unsure of what to say. They stayed in silence for a few moments before one finally spoke up.

"It feel's like you've done something so drastic, that it will change everything, and potentially ruin a great friendship," Elle supplied quietly. Lily saw an odd look in Elle's eyes but as quickly as it had come it was gone again.

"Exactly," Lily replied, feeling almost worse than before. "And it's all my fault."

"No it's not Lils," Elle replied soothingly. "It was Sirius who made the mistake."

"It took all of us," Lily replied finally.

"Lily, you can't lay blame for something this complex. Someone did something, another one reacted, another holds grudge. The short of it is, it's their fight, and they refuse to make up. They're being pig heads and it doesn't involve you."

"But-"

"But nothing. What you need to do is go and talk to one of them, preferably James." Elle sat up on her bed, shooting a meaningful glance at Lily.

"I've already tried talking to him," Lily replied frustratedly, flopping back onto the bed. "And you just said it has nothing to do with me!" she accused.

"I said you weren't part of the problem. I never said you couldn't be part of the remedy," Elle said wisely. "It won't kill you to try."

"I guess…." Lily said, trailing off. At that moment the door opened and the two turned heads to see Anna fly into the room.

"Hey," she said breathlessly from the stair climbing. "I'm just grabbing my cloak," she said, rummaging around in the trunk at the base of her bed. "What are you two on about?"

"Sit," Elle commanded to the newcomer. "Lily's going down to talk to James, and I need company."

"I'm not going to talk to him now!" Lily responded hastily.

"You don't control me!" Anna said at the same time.

Elle pulled herself off her bed, grabbed Lilys wrist and pulled her at an awkward angle. "Ow! Ow! Quit it!" Lily moaned, trying to pull away. Elle got to the door and pushed Lily through it.

"I'll let you back in in ten minutes," Elle said simply.

"There's no need for you to act like a bit-" but Lily was cut off as Elle shut the door mid-sentence. She tried the handle vainly, before given up and trudging down the steps to wait out the ten minute period in the common room.

"Can I leave now, oh master?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Elle replied, guarding the door.

"Well at the moment I'm being held hostage in a room with a clinically insane woman-"

"Sirius stopped me when we came in," Elle cut her off. Anna's face went neutral as she waited for Elle to continue. "He said you had been acting weird ever since you two got back."

"Well it was a stressful holiday for everyone-" Anna started.

"And since we've been back you're angry and upset all the time. You keep more to yourself and avoid leaving the common room alone, unless you go on those stupid walks around the grounds. What happened?" Elle cut her off, her voice rising above the other girls. Anna gave in and slumped back down onto her bed.

* * *

Alice sighed and pushed open the door to her dormitory a little while later, with Lily at her heels. They were tired of sitting the common room and now longed for sleep, but as the door creaked open to the sight of a miserable Anna, the idea of sleep flew out the window. Anna and Elle were in a heated topic, but as they noticed the new comers, the subject died off instantly.

"Take a number Alice, the doctor will hear you shortly," Elle said to her sarcastically. Alice was confused, but dropped the subject. "Lily, did you talk to James?" Elle asked.

"No, he wasn't downstairs," Lily replied offhandedly. "Neither was Sirius." Elle rolled her eyes before turning on Alice.

"So how are things between you and Frank?" she asked bluntly.

Alice was taken aback by the question for a few moments. "We're broken up," she replied frankly.

"Well yes, but where do you stand on the boy?" Anna replied, getting involved in the new conversation.

"I'm completely over him," Alice declared. The three girls sat and stared at the fourth with unconvinced looks on their faces. "I am!" she insisted again to their silence. "Oh stop it you lot, you know perfectly well I'm over him," she pressured onto the others who still hadn't said anything.

"I've spent far to much time hung up on what could happen or how things might have been. After New Years I realized that I really did need to let go of him once and for all." Alice busied herself as she spoke by fussing with her pillows and sheets, making her bed and remaking it over again. "So I have finally have stopped thinking about him in my free time, and I'm sure the next time we meet we can be perfectly indifferent. It's a good thing really. Now I feel fine and I'm happy again. I never really noticed how many cute boys were in Hogwarts!"

Still no one dared speak as Alice continued on her sudden purging fit, "You guys. You really need to stop it!" she begged them with her voice. "Don't think I'm as weak as to go crawling back to him just because I'm weak."

"Taking him back doesn't mean you're weak, Ali," Lily said soothingly.

"I know that," Alice replied, finally sitting down on her neat and tidy bed. "It's just… if I keep telling myself I'm weak to fall for him again, then maybe I won't." Alice was quiet for a few more moments. "I want to get over him," she whispered to her friends, her emotions finally crumbling. "But I can't."

The girls sat looking from one and other before Alice continued on again. "I don't know why I can't, but it just seems impossible. When ever I settle down and have nothing specific to think about like homework, or the fights that are going on, I think of Frank. And I fall for him over and over again."

"I know what you mean," Anna said quietly. "Then again, I think every teenage girl has felt that way at some point!"

"You don't have to get over him, Ali," Elle said quietly.

"Course not!" Lily agreed. "You can still like someone without going out with them. Welcome to unrequited love hunny," Lily said lightly.

"It's great to be here," Alice replied, laughing. The four laughed along together.

"Alright, what we need is to make a list!" Elle insisted, digging out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Of what?" Alice asked, moving over the others bed.

"All the sexiest boys in Hogwarts, of course," Lily said simply, taking the quill and writing the title. "We do need to find some new boy toys."

The girls all laughed and sat around long into the night, happy to finally be back at Hogwarts, and back with each other once again.

* * *

"You can do it Anna," Elle whispered encouragingly to her friend. Classes had started for the new year, and the girls were taking their seats for Astronomy. Anna hadn't seen Darcy since their argument during the holidays, and she didn't know how to react to him for the next hour and a half.

"Yeah," she mumbled distractedly to Elle in response, flipping mindlessly through her notebook.

"I mean it Bella, you won't even have to talk to him, just focus on the work and-"

"Yeah, Elle, I know," Anna replied shortly. Before Elle could tell Anna not to be so snarky, Professor Loft sped into the room.

"Welcome-back-class-I'm-glad-you-all-had-a-good-holiday," she said, not sounding very glad at all. "and I hope you're all ready to jump right back into exploring the universe around us! Now, according to the first postulate of spatial relativity, the speed of the light is constant for any observer, regardless of their relative speed in a given quantum state. Well, that's what the muggles think anyway but, as I'm sure Professor Oliver could tell you, the spatial relativity is actually dependant on - well that's odd, where is he?" Anna finally looked up from her notebook to see that Darcy wasn't in the room at all.  
Murmurs went around the classroom and several of the girls had crestfallen looks on their faces. Anna didn't know what to make of it.

"Where is he?" Alice wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Lily replied.

Professor Loft, looking rather annoyed, shuffled out of the classroom, leaving the students to their own speculation. The worried looking girls craned their necks out the door, but Anna kept looking at Elle. "Do you think he's okay? Oh god, he's still here right? They didn't find out did they? He didn't tell them himself! Oh that'd be just like Darcy to do the noble thing! D'you think -" Elle covered her frantic friend's mouth with her hand, shooting a glance back at Lily and Alice to make sure they hadn't overheard. Thankfully, they were doing their own theorizing.

"First," Elle spoke, removing her hand, "breathe. Second, shut up before someone hears you. Though I guess it doesn't really matter since every other girl in this room sounds exactly like you. Crazy fangirls." Anna shook her head and laughed as Elle smirked.

Footsteps sounded in the hall as Loft entered the room once again, this time followed by a disheveled Darcy. His brown hair was scruffier than usual, his shirt was un-tucked and his tie flew loosely around his neck. He looked as if he'd either gotten dressed in a matter of seconds, or he hadn't changed clothes all night. The female population of the class stared at their student teacher, obviously approving of the new look. Darcy walked past the rows of students, his tired green eyes flicking in Anna's direction as he passed her. Their eyes locked for merely a split second before Anna looked away; Darcy, however, wasn't so subtle. The books he'd been carrying tumbled out of his arms, crumpled papers littering the floor. Titters emitted from most of the students as Darcy scrambled to organize himself.

"Darcy Oliver," Professor Loft exasperated, "You may be a professor to them, but you're still a student, especially if you continue to behave like this, now hurry up!" Darcy finally collected his things and walked meekly to the front of the room.

The rest of the class was uneventful; Darcy sat silently behind the desk marking papers, while Loft rambled on about planetary movements. Class finally ended, and the four girls gathered their books to leave. Elle nudged Anna with a smile. "You survived!" she whispered, before she turned to the other two girls, who were complaining about the essay Loft had just assigned.

"How does she expect us to write about something that she can't even teach?" Lily muttered quietly, as Loft was still in the room. "Why they haven't replaced her yet is beyond me. And the way she treated poor Professor Oliver! So he slept in a little, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, Lily, we know, she's horrid, so can we get out of her classroom already?" Alice laughed, moving towards the other students who were trickling out the door.

"Yeah of course, she just really gets on my nerves, you know?" Lily continued, "Come on guys." Anna stood, but walked towards the front of the room instead.

"I'll catch you guys later, kay? I have to talk to Loft for a second." Elle questioned her with a look, but Anna shook her head and subtly signaled for Elle to go with the others.

"It's okay, I'll meet up with you later." The three girls left, leaving Anna alone with the two professors. She took a steadying breath, and approached Loft, who was lecturing Darcy once again.

"Honestly Oliver, these kids look up to you, god knows why, but they do. You're supposed to set a standard for them to follow, and -"

"Umm … sorry, Professor Loft?" Anna interrupted, never looking at Darcy.

"What Weston?" the professor snapped back, not noticing the glares Darcy shot at her for her tone.

"I was just wondering … how my grade was doing in this class," Anna began. Loft's mood immediately shifted.

"Oh Anna dear, you've improved so much! I don't know what Professor Oliver here does in those tutoring sessions, but it's paying off," she chuckled.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about actually." Darcy sat up at these words, looking at Anna, trying to catch her eye, but she was too focused on Loft. His mind raced as he thought up all the worst case scenarios for how Anna would let this play out.

"I don't think I need to be tutored anymore." Anna said breathlessly. Darcy was relieved, until he felt the blow of Anna's words.

"Ms. Weston, I think Professor Oliver is more capable of making that decision than I. Anyway, I have a meeting with Professor Jenkenson in the library, so I'll leave you two to sort this out," and with that she scuffled away.

Anna stood with her back to Darcy, staring at the staircase even after Loft had disappeared down it. She felt Darcy move closer to her, and heard his quiet voice directly behind her.

"You … want to end our tutoring sessions?" Anna winced at the pain in his voice.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she retorted, turning around suddenly. She was met with the closeness of Darcy's body, and instantly stepped back to distance herself from him. She stumbled in her haste, and Darcy immediately grasped her waist to steady her.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous," Darcy began.

"Ridiculous? For thinking what? That you don't want to see me anymore? Yet I was ridiculous last week for thinking I could be more than just your student. Let me know what's really going on here Darcy, I can't keep guessing." She pulled away from Darcy's arms.

"If you'd give me a second to explain, I would," he sighed, leaning on the desk. "When I said that, I was upset. I'd been thinking a lot, about how much is at stake here, for both of us. I could lose not only this job, but any hope of teaching anywhere in Britain. And you could be expelled Ann."

"I know Darcy," Anna said softly, "but we've hid it for this long and no one's found out-"

"Oh so Elle and Remus walking in on us on New Year's doesn't count?"

"Okay yeah we were kind of foolish then, and we were really lucky that it was just those two … but that was one time." Anna said, sounding hopeful as she moved closer to him. "We know not to be that reckless now."

"One time? Anna, every time you have something to drink you forget all about being careful and cautious and take too many risks," Darcy said exasperatedly, not realizing what he'd just said. Anna looked at him queerly before speaking.

"Every time?" she questioned slowly, "What are you talking about Darcy?"

Darcy's eyes widened momentarily, knowing he had trapped himself. Darcy never respected people who lied and knew Anna deserved to know what had happened that night. "Well, we weren't caught before-" he trialed off.

"What before? I haven't been drunk around you before New Years," Anna replied hesitantly. "I haven't, have I?" she asked worriedly.

"Anna," he said, taking her hand gently in his own. Anna blushed furiously - this was not how she had expected the meeting to go. Darcy guided her slowly to the desk he was half sitting on, and made her sit on the one next to him. "I don't know where to begin," he said honestly.

"When?" she asked quietly. She looked down at the desk sullenly, not wanting to hear his answer.

"Back in November. John and Lily had broken up and you lot had a few drinks," he replied, refusing to look at her.

"The night I got all those scratches all over me?" she asked uneasily. She was scared by her own lack of knowledge about that night. She had blackouts and remembered nothing - and now to hear something had happened. A thought popped into her head. "We weren't even dating then!"

"I know," Darcy replied, putting his head into his hands. "That night I was doing my rounds of the school and I heard a scuffle coming from down the hall and two people had another one up against a wall. They saw me coming and the two hi-tailed it out of there. They were long gone by the time I got to you, but you were a mess, so I couldn't have very well left you like that. We weren't to far away from my quarters, and I knew you wouldn't want to try and explain anything to Poppy so I brought you there."

"You told me I had never been there before, when I was there during the holidays," she retorted, a little hurt.

x "Well we were in my room and you were very hyper. You were bouncing off the walls and then suddenly laying face down on my couch. I got a cloth to clean you up, and I never really noticed you were drunk until you bounded up again and raced into my bedroom."

Anna turned a bright red shade - dreading where this was going. She tried not to let her anger get the better of her, as she stayed staring at the next row of desks over from them.

Darcy took her lack of response as a signal to continue. "So you started jumping on the bed before falling off. When you fell off the bed I finally realized you weren't fully there. I sat on my bed and you crawled up off the floor and cuddled up beside me, and I tried to clean up the dried blood on your face. A little while later we started talking again and I'm not sure how we got on the topic, but it was about John cheating on Lily. You were-" Darcy sighed trailing off, knowing it was only going to get harder to talk about from there.

"I what?" asked Anna resentfully. She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear what he had to say, but knowing full-well she had to.

"You were trying to explain what John was doing, but you couldn't find the words. So instead you grabbed me and kissed me, and, and, I didn't have the heart to stop you. The rest of the night we spent snogging on my bed, before I pulled away, knowing it wasn't right. You got mad and tried to leave but I had insisted on walking you back to your dorm, because I didn't know if those other two people were still out there. You had forgiven me to an extent by the time we got to the portrait because we kissed goodnight and you said we would work something out. The next day you hadn't remembered a thing, so I had resolved to forget about it-" Darcy cut himself off as he caught a glimpse of a violently shaking Anna beside him. "Ann, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't believe this!" she whispered back to him. "How- how could you?" she said, her head in her hands, fighting off the tears.

"What do you mean how could I?" he asked defensively. "I was the one to stop us."

"But not before- not before," she choked on her words.

"Annd, had I known you would have gotten this worked up over it, we never would have. I thought you liked me that way too and, well, you know."

"Of course I'd get this worked up! I mean, all of a sudden I'm some cheap whore, and what's worse is I didn't even know it!"

"Ann, stop being so hard on yourself! There's nothing wrong with what happened, aside from the student teacher thing."

"Oh? So do you go around sleeping with all the girls you know?" she spat bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darcy said, raising his voice back at her. "We didn't sleep together! As much as you tried, we didn't!"

Anna was stunned for a minute, trying to feel relieved, but the pain from Darcy's last comment had overwhelmed her thoughts. "What, so now I'm just a tramp who runs around trying to sleep with every boy who comes her way."

"Stop making this crap up Anna," Darcy said heatedly, standing up from the desk and starting to pace. "Play the lets-have-self-pity game on your own time."

"And what's this? All high and mighty Oliver time?" Anna retorted, her eyes narrowing.

"You always twist everything I say!" Darcy yelled at her exasperatedly. Anna stood up quickly, and advanced on him, giving him a small shove.

"Why didn't you stop me!" she yelled back at him. She had wound herself up, trying to stall the pain.

"I did stop you!" Darcy retorted in frustration.

"Only after you thought you were satisfied," she bit back bitterly.

"I- uh- wha- what!" he sputtered uncharacteristically. "Where do you come up with this bull?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she spat at him ferociously.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" he defended. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you were just going to keep it from me?"

Darcy didn't reply, leaving Anna staring at his back as he leaned over the tower edge. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving," she said resolutely. "If you can hide something like that for that long, I don't see how you could have ever cared in the first place." She threw open the closed door and set off down the steps at a high speed. Darcy was brought back to his senses as she slammed the door behind her.

Darcy tore after her, opening the door and leaning over the staircase edge to see her retreating figure hurry down the stairs. "Anna wait!" he said desperately, following her. She had left the base of the stairs and into the main hallway with Darcy in pursuit. But as Darcy reached the hallway he stopped, it was filled with remaining students, wasting away there minutes before there next class. He had no way of chasing her without causing a scene.

Darcy sighed resolutely, turning around and hurrying off to the blissful solitude of his quarters.

* * *

AN: Very, very Sorry. I could take this time to explain how a virus got on the computer, making the internet not work, which was wonderful as i could write more and more, but then one day my mother giving my brother permission to wipe out every file in hopes of getting rid of the problem, thus deleting 3.5/4ths of the chapter that was written, but i wont. So here it is again, written as well as it could be; still full of drama and tears, fears and all that fun stuff. But I/we need your help. Is there anything you'd specifically like to see more/less of next chapter? Drop a line with your thoughts if you can.

Till next time!  
-Julie & Deanna


	21. Going around again

**Chapter 21 – Going around again**

The weather outside the castle was growing steadily colder a week after the return from Christmas break, reflecting the atmosphere within the Gryffindor tower. The Marauders had begun to dissolve with the fight between Sirius and James growing worse with each day of silence.

James and Sirius had not spoken a word to each other since the return from break, causing a rift between the whole group. The four had suddenly whittled down to pairs everywhere they went. Remus and Peter had tried so very hard to manage the two separate friendships, but even after one week they had already felt the agitating effects.

Lily still had yet to act on Elle's demand for her to talk to James, but late one Tuesday night she found herself permanently locked out of her dorm.

"Elle, stop being so childish. Open the damn door!" she yelled, pounding on the solid oak.

"Have you talked to him yet?" came her muffled reply, as Elle casually leaned against the door.

"I'm a prefect you know!" Lily retorted angrily. "I'll take house points for this!"

"Then go ahead. You're the one that won them in Charms today," Elle challenged. "It's been over a week since I told you to do this. So go and do it."

"How will you know I've done it?" Lily said scathingly. "You will have to let me in eventually!"

"Remus already agreed he'd owl me when you ask to speak to James in private," Elle lied casually. "So sorry love," Elle said before a wave of music flooded Lily's ears. "I can't seem to hear you!"

"I hate you, just so you know." Lily gave the door one last punch before turning and bounding down the steps to the common room.

"I thought you were going to bed?" asked Alice upon the return of the red head. Lily had decided to leave once Alice began pouring over her neglected Christmas break homework, attempting to get the work done before classes the next day.

"Elle's gone and locked me out again," she said sullenly. She flopped down into the squashy red armchair. "I hate this."

"This, being?" asked Alice, not looking up.

"These stupid boys and their stupid grudges. If only one of those prats would break down and talk to the other then maybe I'd be allowed in my dorm at night. Maybe I wouldn't have to sit around waiting to talk to one of Hogwart's most elusive characters. Maybe I would finally be able to..."

"Stop feeling so guilty?" cut in Alice. She gave the girl a sympathetic smile before turning back to her homework. "Why didn't Anna let you in?"

"Anna's up there?" asked Lily. She hadn't seen much of her friend over the course of the week. She had stayed decidedly quiet the whole week, never injecting her famous sarcasm into the conversation, never picking her usual fights. Instead she hurried through her class work only to return to the dorm room directly after and refuse to come out. Lily was also sure that Anna had dropped out of her beloved tutoring sessions with Professor Oliver. As much as she was worried for the girl, however, she knew Anna would refuse to acknowledge anything was wrong until she was ready. The girls had agreed to wait for her to burst and let them all know what had happened.

"She's probably just sleeping," Alice said, scribbling out passages from the books in front of her.

"Well our insufferable, intolerable, and downright malicious friend Elieen would have woken her up by now with all that damn music," she vented as a way of reply.

"Just go and talk to James," Alice requested bluntly. "Go and knock some sense into that boy so everyone in this castle can go back to being afraid to go around every corner. Have you seen McGonagall lately? I've never seen her so jumpy."

"I don't know where he is," Lily replied chastely. "That means I'm free of any moral obligation to sit down and have the world's most dreaded chat."

"Hey drama queen," Alice replied, nodding to the entrance. "I've found him."

Lily gave a good solid glare at Anna before standing up to face the entering James and Peter. Her heart softened slightly at the sight of the pair. The bags under his eyes and the permanent agitated expression on his face made James look the worst she had ever seen him. Lily mustered the last of her strength and went to block James from his path to the dorms. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Please not now, Lily. I can't really handle talking to you right now."

Lily felt a twinge of anger spark inside her. She was hurting from all this too, yet she was trying to help make amends. "If not now, then when?" she asked forcefully.

"When I don't feel so exhausted," he replied emotionlessly. He moved to get around her but found her still blocking his path purposefully.

"That's not good enough, James." His heart lifted ever so slightly at the sound of her saying his first name. _She calls Sirius by his first name. She has for a long time now, _his mind chided to him. His heart sunk even more than before as he shook his head, trying to be free of the new thoughts. "We're going to talk, and it's going to be now."

He looked down on her for one moment before finally submitting to her request. "Fine. Let's go."

He swung around and walked out the portrait door, leaving her to follow.

...

"Just give me one more second," Elle said quietly to Anna curled up figure. They had just begun a seemingly important conversation before Lily started knocking on the door, demanding to be let in.

"So sorry love," Elle called to her, before waving her wand. The record player sprung to life and started playing one of her favourite tunes. "I can't seem to hear you!"

"Turn this stupid music off," Anna complained, covering her ears.

"One second, I think Lily's-"one last pound hit the door before dying off, "-gone." Elle turned off the music with another wave of her wand before going and sitting beside Anna on her bed. "So tell me all about what's been happening."

"Nothing's been happening," Anna insisted wistfully.

"You're right. I forgot how you love to sulk in your room. And that you dropped Astronomy lessons with Oliver because you suddenly had a passion for the class and don't need outside help-"

"Alright! I get it," Anna insisted. She wrapped the comforter tighter around her body, nestling into the warmth. She was never very good with emotions, especially when it came to the opposite gender. "Darcy and I broke up."

"Evidently," Elle replied.

"If you're going to be a smart-ass about this maybe it's best we don't talk about it," Anna replied, angry and hurt. She was already starting to lash out and even though she knew Elle didn't really deserve it, it felt so good to finally be mad at someone.

Elle said nothing in reply, but instead leaned against the bed post smiling at her best friend in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

Anna sighed and began to look at the ceiling as she started. "Do you remember the night Lily and John broke up? Well it turns out I met a few people that night..."

...

James and Lily sat in an unused classroom not far from the tower. As they arrived and James started to stare at her, Lily had lost most of the nerve she had built up earlier. "I'm sorry for dragging you all this way," she began.

"Just let me know what this is about Lils," he said sincerely.

"I want you to make up with Sirius," she said, getting to the point.

James sighed and hung his head. "I knew this was going to happen. Did Sirius ask you to do this? Couldn't he be man enough to say something himself?"

"James, no. I came to you because I can't stand by any longer. This fight has gone past its prime. Please just accept his apology."

"You don't understand what happened Lily," James said sadly.

"Then explain it to me," she replied stubbornly. "Don't hold back for once. Just say it."

"You won't understand," James replied, with his temper beginning to rise.

"Why not?" Lily pleaded.

"Because you have never wanted something you couldn't have," he snarled at her. "I'm not talking about a passing fancy sort of want Evans. I'm talking about really wanting something. It's something you hold dear to your heart. How do you think it feels to wait and wait for something for years, and in one night watched it scooped up by someone who tried for mere minutes. And how would you feel if the person who took it was the same person that was supposed to be your best friend. The same one that was supporting you through those excruciatingly hard years. The one you trusted beyond all others."

"You can't just throw it away James. You want to talk in metaphors, then fine. Why are you prizing something you seem to not be able to have higher than your prizing the relationship you have built your life around. Why are you throwing away the foundations of something real for the thought of something you want? That's insanity James."

"It's the principle of it."

"Then let's talk the logistics of it," Lily retorted angrily. "Sirius, as much as he is a great person, is a man whore. You think that people don't know that. You think that I don't know that? A moment with Sirius is not something 

any decent girl will cherish. A kiss isn't a real kiss if there is no meaning behind it. You think he won something that night? What did he win?" She asked him, her anger fading. "He didn't win anyone's respect. He didn't win anyone's favourable thoughts. And by no means did Sirius win anyone's love that night. So if what you've been looking for was a trophy in the form of a kiss, then yes, you had a longer harder battle than he did. But if the real trophy here is love, then by no means did you lose it to Sirius."

"Why are you doing this?" James asked warily. "Why are you meddling?"

"Because this isn't just hurting you James. It's hurting Sirius too. And Remus, and Peter. It hurts me, and it hurts everyone in this castle that has to even see the two of you. You walk around here now looking like someone had just died, and it's just been bringing everyone down." Lily leaned forward on the desk with her face in the palms of her hands. "Please end everyone's suffering."

"What if Sirius is still angry," James asked. He started rocking in the chair, his thoughts straying to his best friend.

"He wants to make amends as much as you do," Lily insisted. "Please just try. Maybe then I'll be allowed back into my dorm room."

"What?" James asked, puzzled. He turned to look at Lily who he finally noticed looked just as exhausted as he felt.

"Elle refuses to let me in until I've come and talked to you. She's almost permanently locked me out."

"Lils, you're a witch. Just use magic to let yourself in," James replied, shaking his head. The look of dawning comprehension appearing on her face was enough to give James the first earnest laugh he'd had since New Years.

...

"So what do you think," Anna asked as she finished her story. Elle still hadn't said anything since the beginning, but on more than one occasion she let her emotions be known by the dropping of her jaw.

"What was his wording?" she asked. "Did he outright say you two had slept together?"

"Well no, I don't think so. But it was implied. Oh gods Elle, I feel so dirty. I feel so used," Anna begun to stifle her sobs, but she couldn't hold them all back.

"Are you sure that is what he implied?" Elle replied. Anna nodded her head, though slightly uncertainly. "It's just so hard to imagine he'd... take advantage of you in that way. You know him better than I do, could he actually do something like that?"

"No, that's what doesn't make sense to me either," she said as she lay flat on the bed. "He said I was the one that instigated it," she buried her head into the mattress. "He just thought I was an easy lay."

"Has he ever pressured you?" Elle asked as she remained up against the bedpost.

"No," Anna said after some thought. "Even if we hadn't done it, how could he have lied to me for so long?"

"Did you ever ask him if anything had happened?" Elle probed. She hated prompting Anna about this, but she was determined to help her friend get through this.

"Not outright. I'd never thought of it before," Anna admitted.

"So he never outright lied. He just avoided telling the truth, which is almost as bad," Elle concluded. "I still doubt anything too outrageous happened that night, but I think you are right in being mad at him for not telling."

"So what do I do?" Anna begged. She needed answers and she knew she would not be able to devise them herself.

"I just don't know," Elle replied, drawing her knees in. "One thing's certain though, you've got to stop hiding out here all the time. Just because he's hurt you, doesn't mean you need to hide away from us. And speaking of, you know you can't hide out from him forever. You'll have to come back for classes, and whatnot."

"And when I see him again?" Anna asked.

"The easy answer is to pretend he's not there. He just doesn't exist anymore. Not until you're ready to talk to him again."

"Such a typical girl solution," Anna said with a smile. The two begun to laugh for no apparent reason other than it finally felt good to. "When did you get so wise Elle?" Anna mocked.

"You know, it comes and goes. Sadly it never seems to come when I have my own problems to deal with."

Anna was spared from answering when a weak knocking sound came from the door. Elle bounded off the bed to the latch. "Who is it?" she asked, resuming her role as gatekeeper.

"It's Alice," replied the weary voice.

Elle opened the door to a very tired looking Alice dragging her rut sack along behind her as she walked. Before she had time to close the door a sneaky Lily slipped into the room. "Hey!" Elle said indignantly. "You're not allowed in here!"

"She talked to him Elle," called Alice from behind her closed curtains. "I can confirm it. She led him out the room and afterwards returned with the two of them secretly grinning like beavers."

"Beavers can grin?" asked Anna. "Oh the things you learn at this school."

"Shut it Weston," Alice called before they heard the familiar thump of her falling into bed.

"How'd it go?" asked Elle eagerly.

"We'll have to wait and see if anything I said will stick to that thick brain of his."

...

After classes the next day the girls met up in the library going over random assignments each had left to accomplish. The day had proved uneventful, especially with the absence of James. This had deterred the girls who were hoping to see if he and Sirius were back on good terms. If they had, they noted, then Sirius sure was not showing any signs of the reconciliation as he held the same unhappy feeling that had been pressed on him all of the previous week. With nothing else to talk about they fell back to the same old conversation topics.

"So how's the getting over Longbottem thing?" asked Anna. Alice pushed her hair aside and attempted indifference.

"Great. I've not really considered him in a good while," Alice replied proudly.

"And next time you see him?" asked Lily.

"I will be completely okay. Totally civil," she said with a smile.

"Perfect! Because here is your chance," Elle said, motioning to the figure approaching the table. "Well I'm off, " she said, leaving the girls to deal with the approaching Frank.

"Lily, can you help me find that Charms book you used for your essay?" Anna asked, pulling the red haired girl away.

Alice caught onto Lily's arm and tugged her back towards the table. "Oh no you don't!" she insisted, but as Lily was freed from her grip she suddenly found herself alone with Frank. "Oh hello," she said nonchalantly. "I didn't see you there."

"Right," he said looking her over sadly. "I... I was just wondering how you were doing. I know we haven't really talked in a while."

"I've been okay. And what about you? How are you and Sharon?" she asked sincerely. It was only polite to inquire she figured.

"We're managing," he replied honestly. This had Alice doing mental cartwheels at the thought of him and Sharon not being great or perfect or happily in love.

They sat together in a tense silence before Alice finally broke down. "I'm so sorry for what happened between us."

"Ali, it's okay-"

"No it's not Frank. You need to understand it's just me. All that happened it was because of me. You were great, you are great. The thing is, in my warped and twisted mind I thought we missed having the drama. We missed having the little fights I figured couples ought to have."

"And now?" asked Frank.

"Sodding Drama. We seem to be suffocating in it these days. Look, I didn't mean to ramble to you about this, I just wanted you to know. This was my fault." Alice stood up suddenly. "Look, I've got to go find those tossers I call my best friends. I seriously hope we can still be friends Frank. I do miss being around you." She nodded at him and moved away from the table.

"I've missed you too Ali," he replied before getting up and returning to his own section of the library.

Elsewhere in the library a curly haired brunette fell into an empty chair beside a boy who was poured over his books. He immediately looked up, closing his book. "I thought you'd never come," he said, leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

"I'm rather fond of being fashionably late," Elle replied leaning into him. She reached over to flip open the book Graham had just closed. "Ancient Ruins?" she asked, her face blanching. "How are you still breathing?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just waiting to be saved from the big bad textbook. Luckily you've arrived in the nick of time."

"Are you always this corny?" she asked light heartedly. "And if so, how do I make it stop?"

"Care for me unconditionally?" he prompted.

"I figure that would just be fuel for the fire," she replied with mock seriousness. "Whatever shall we do about this horrible travesty?"

"Come away with me damsel and I'll protect you," he acted out, grabbing Elle around the waist and pulling her up.

"And where exactly are we going?" she asked as he gathered up his things.

"A nice and innocent walk around the lake of course," he grinned with a mischievous look in his eye.

...

Sirius, Remus and Peter returned from their classes that afternoon to a deserted common room. They were on their way up to the boys dorm when Peter sudden let slip, "oh shit."

"What's wrong?" asked Remus, knowing that Sirius wouldn't say anything. He was too dejected to do anything these days.

"Remus can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, sounding almost meek.

"Sure Pete. Sirius you go ahead, we'll be up in a minute." Sirius hesitated slightly before finally mounting the stairs on his own.

Peter and Remus made their way back to the couch, flopping down on the red cushions. "Want to play a game of chess?" asked Peter, ridding himself of his faked need of help.

"Yeah sure," replied Remus, pulling out the board. "I just hope James follows through and they finally work it out."

...

James was still pacing the space inside his curtains when he heard the door open and shut. He knew it was Sirius only because of the plan he worked out with Remus and Peter before. He wanted to talk to Sirius, and he needed to do it alone.

James stuck his wand out of the curtains and locked the door from the outside, ensuring one of them didn't try and get up in the middle of the fight and storm off. Sirius hadn't noticed this change as he had torn apart his own curtains and shut them behind himself before he flopped onto his own bed. He was so tired lately, and yet could never seem to sleep.

James took this as his best opportunity. He went to open Sirius' curtains but was met with a burning sensation on his hands. He yelped in pain, throwing himself backwards away from the curtains instinctively.

"Trying to hex me now Potter?" asked Sirius, appearing from behind the drawn curtains.

"What in the hell was that?!" James asked, nursing the raw skin on his hand.

"I charmed it to make sure you stayed away. I had no doubt you'd be coming round for revenge one of these days."

"I didn't want revenge before, but now-" he said, standing up, "-now I'll kill you." He leaped at Sirius, pulling him to the floor.

The two began to wrestle each other, both vying for control over the other. "I can't believe you'd hex me" grunted James through the exchange.

"You started it," Sirius wheezed back.

"Did not!" retorted James childishly.

"Did too!" Sirius replied, gaining control for a brief moment before being rolled over again by James.

"Did not!"

"Did not what?" asked Sirius. There was a pause in their battle.

"What?" asked James, confused.

"Who?" replied Sirius.

"Look, I just came to apologize-" started James. At these words Sirius leapt up from the fray and extended his hand out to the boy still sprawled on the ground.

"Well in that case," he said, pulling James to his feet. "You admit you are the world's biggest prat then?"

"Only if you admit you're the world's most insensitive git," James rebounded. "You get why I was mad, right."

"I do. I just didn't know why you had to stay mad. What changed your mind?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Lily actually. She knocked some much needed sense into me."

"Well alright then," said Sirius officially. "I guess that gets that problem out of the way."

James just sat and stared at his best friend. "Seriously?"

"Well yes, unless you'd rather we drag this on and talk about our fee-lings" he said, dragging on the last word.

"No, no, this is perfect for me. I just never thought it'd be this easy," he admitted.

"Well, you're lucky that I've been going completely bonkers without you around," Sirius said off-handily. "I've been wanting this to be over for quite some time to be honest. I find no need to drag this on like... like..."

"Girls do?" supplied James.

"Precisely!" agreed Sirius. "Now come along, it's about time we make up for lost pranks around here."

The two bounded happily down the stairs to find Remus and Peter joined by Alice and Anna, all of whom looked up to the pair that had just arrived.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," begged Sirius.

"Alas, fair Annabelle," he said, sitting beside her closely. "I know you dream of me often, but this time it is reality. Now come away with me, I can show you so much more than you'll ever know."

"Oh Merlin," Anna said, pushing away Sirius who was attempting to pretend to kiss her. "I wish you weren't back."

"Oh alright, it's time we left anyway. We've got to make up for some lost time," he said as he pinched her cheeks. She swatted him away forcefully before grabbing Alice and pulling her off the couch and towards the stairs.

"Actually," said Remus, smiling at the reconciliation. "You two have perfect timing."

"Why's that Moony?" asked James.

"It's finally ready."

...

Lily began her wandering back towards the common room later that night. After Anna and Alice were finished in the library they were getting so impatient that Lily had decided to send them ahead so she could have enough quiet time to finish her essay without them breathing down her neck.

After composing 3 rough and one final draft, she was ready to return to the tower and take in some much needed sleep. As it was so close to curfew she felt slightly odd walking the empty hallways on her own. More than once she thought she heard a noise behind her, but she wound up convincing her mind it was just playing tricks on itself.

She wound through the main corridors and into one of the secret passages she knew courtesy of the Marauders. As she exited the passage and rounded the corner she came face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, taken aback.

"Revenge, of course," he replied with a wicked grin.

"You're going to attack me on your own. That's a little low. And what, pray-tell have I done to deserve that?" she asked him, as she tried to walk around him.

He moved in front to stop her. "Isn't it obvious? You're polluting Hogwarts. You and your kind aren't welcome here."

"My kind being Muggle-borns, I take it?" she asked, still trying to push her way past.

This time Snape let her pass, so she took advantage by storming down the hallway.

The last thing she heard was him muttering something before a tingling sensation shot up her spine. Her eyes closed at the unfamiliar sensation as she dropped to her knees. Feeling oddly unharmed she stood up and turned to face Snape before she realized he wasn't there anymore. Nothing was there.

Lily looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She was standing on rolling green hills with only patch of wild lilies painted against a yellow sky. "What the hell?" she asked, surveying the scene in front of her.

"Have fun Evans. Let's see how long it takes them to find you," came Snape's domineering voice. She turned around to find the source of the noise and gasped at the sight.

Behind her was a giant frame, as tall as a house and almost as wide. Within the frame was the hallway she had just been standing in, with Snape's malicious smile looking back on her.

"Where AM I?" she asked him, hoping for a reply.

"Why, you're officially a work of art Evans. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She watched as Snape walked back down the hallway and out of sight.

"Help!" Lily cried desperately. She knew it was in vain. She had taken a rarely used corridor after all, which meant it was the subject of neglect by the majority of the castles inhabitants. For the student's part, they would never really recognize a band new painting, hanging neatly on the wall where Lily Evans used to stand.

...

"This is it," Remus said as they were all standing around the cauldron. The emerald green potion reflected back their expectant figures.

"So how do we do this?" asked Peter, reaching down to touch the liquid. He was stopped before making contact when James' hand swatted him away.

"Don't touch it," James said impatiently. "We've waited months for this. I won't let anything screw this up."

"Well Sirius," Remus says, looking up to the shaggy haired boy. "Let's see the map."

"I don't have it!" Sirius replied defensively.

The map itself had been drawn up just before Christmas break after weeks of excruciating attention to detail. The Marauders had drawn all rooms to scale on a parchment; afterwards they used magic to ensure the map was still small enough to be stored away easily. All that was left was to dip the drawn map into the animation potion to ensure that the map recorded every individual that could move of their own free will.

"I thought you had it Remus," James said, sure that they had entrusted it to the most responsible of the group.

"Oh I do, I just wanted to get my kicks out of Sirius first," Remus grinned, producing the map. "Well. Who wants to do the honours?" The four looked between one and other.

"Let's all do it," James insisted finally. "It's only fitting."

The four each took a corner of the parchment and lowered it so it was just hovering above the liquid contents. "Three, two, one," counted James.

The four dropped the map into the potion and watched. The map sunk momentarily below the surface before something strange began to happen. The fluid in the cauldron begun to lower steadily as the boys watched, enamoured. The parchment begun to suck up the liquid into its own folds. Finally, after all the potion had been absorbed the map gave one last shudder before becoming blank.

"Now's when we have to set the passwords," reminded Peter. "What will it be?"

"Well, what's it meant for?" said James simply. "No one would ever guess that. Plus it will help Sirius remember."

"Stuff it Prongs," Sirius said indignantly. "It's for people who are going aren't going to use it for good."

"So we're using it for evil?" combated Remus.

"No, but were not using it for good. We're not keeping watch of the corridors making sure no one is sneaking around."

"Let's make the person promise," said Peter. "Makes them need to do a little more to prove themselves."

"So, I swear I am up to no good?" recited Remus.

"There's something missing in there," James said thoughtfully. "Moony, what's the word for being upset about something. Like they are sorry, but they have to do it."

"Solemnly?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," muttered Sirius. "Well I like it!"

"Oh, well if Sirius likes it," James mocked. "Then let's go for it."

"Continue on like that Potter. We can go back to not talking," Sirius warned playfully.

"Anything else we'd like to do to it?" Remus interjected.

Sirius and James exchanged a sinister look. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"We wonder about people who happen upon it by accident." Cut in James.

"People we don't particularly like."

"Well, we might as well go all out," replied Remus. "Let's hear it."

--

A/N: Well, hello there! This chapter only took a couple years to write... heh. Heh. Alright, let's be serious here. I think there came a point where we all knew this story fell into the 'abandoned' pile. It got filed in my head as one of my memories of better times, when Deanna and I would write. I'm not looking to make this into a sap story, because you all have every right to be horribly, horribly mad at me.

For the past year or so, I've carried this story around with me in the back of my head. It was the thing that I spaced out thinking about the plot and the characters. We had it all mapped out you see, it was long and it was twisty, but we knew exactly where all the characters ended up and how they got there. About a week ago I decided to re-read SHTFA and I actually fell back in love with the characters. And then I had the worst guilt trip known to man. I realized that many of you fell in love with it as well, and unlike me, you didn't know what happened. You didn't know how we twisted this in to fit canon, where our OC's ended up, and most importantly you never saw how we saw James and Lily getting together.

So this is me giving back to you. The story is officially going to continue, because I damn well want this story told. If I'm lacking in updates, just harass the heck out of me, you'll love yourself for it, and I'll begrudgingly love you as well. This is your story as much as it was ours, and so this one is for you. I know not a lot of you will be reading this right when I post it, but hopefully you will return one day and find a whole slew of new chapters up.

Until next time (hopefully about a week)

Julie.


End file.
